Severed Hearts
by Sassyangelofmusic
Summary: Christine with a promising modeling career running from an abusive, angry Raoul; runs into a masked man. Things happen and they run into each other again after that fateful night and they become friends; soon feelings emerge, (It's good;please trust me I just am horrible at summaries) Modern; Erik/Christine. Raoul is a bad guy in this story so yeah(Not M yet just for future chaps)
1. Running

Authors note: Hey guys new story! Help Me Make The Music Of The Night is still being written, slowly yes, but still being written. I've almost finished the newest chapter and then I need to proof read it and fix any errors and such. I've had a few chapters of this written for a while so I'm going to post it while I finish HMMTMOTN.

Alrighty then! I now present to you; Severed Hearts (Yeah I know the title sucks I'm taking suggestions if you have an idea.)

Christine:

"No Raoul please don't! I'm sorry I'm late I missed the train because of a meeting with one of the costume designers! That is all!"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE TRAP STOP LYING TO ME!"

He pushed me up against a wall and breathed into my ear "You cannot lie to me, I know you too well. I'll make you suffer!"

He raised his hand up to me and before I could catch up to my thoughts he was on the floor rolling around with his hands on is crotch moaning in pain. What did I do? I don't know all I know is that I need to get out of here. With that I grabbed my purse and ran for the door. I took the stairs not wanting to stop running from that god forsaken apartment and started making my way to Megs. Meg has been my best friend since 1st grade. We've had our tiffs but we always make up. As I got to the door of our building I heard the elevator ding and I turned around to see Raoul making his way towards me with a fire in his eyes that could scare Satan himself. My eyes widened in horror and pushed the door open and started running. Away from him, the past and any other problems that have accorded in that building because of my stupid decisions. Looking behind me I saw him chasing after me now. I was several blocks away from Meg's and I turned once again to see him behind me but slowing down. As I turned around I came to a dead halt and fell on my bum. I looked up to see a man standing there with irritation in his eyes and he looked down and it all went away. I started scrambling to get up before Raoul could catch up to me and the man stopped me before I could start running again.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! I NEED TO MOVE NOW!"

He spoke with an even but soothing tone, "Why are you in such a hurry? You just bumped into me the least you could do is apologize before you bolt off. Wait- why are you crying?"

My eyes frantically moved between him and the closing in Raoul.

"Please I'm sorry but I _need _to go before he catches up to me once again I'm terribly sorry but please. What do you mean I'm crying? I'm not-" I wiped my hand across my face to find my face wet. "I…I- I just am a just a bit hormonal ya'know how women can get..."

_Why is this man so worried about me? Why does he need to know why I'm crying? It's none of his business. Christine stop he's just being nice. I know, but still. I'm trying to run and he's holding me not letting me to run. It's almost disconcerting. What is that on his face? Is that a mask? Oh god I'm going to die. Dear lord his eyes are beautiful. What color are they? Blue? No.. they're green__…__ wait no grey? I don't know. Ugh._

He chuckled and let me go.

"I- I don't know why I'm doing this, but here's my card Madame. Maybe we could get coffee or something and you can tell me why you're actually crying."  
"Yes okay I will thank you. Good-bye."

_Why'd you lie to him? He just wanted to make sure you're alright? Always pushing every nice person away from you Christine. It's not healthy! I know! I just__…__why does he care about me! I bumped into him on the street. He didn't have a conversation for him to start caring about me! He's obviously a pervert! You don't know that Christine. He could be perfectly nice and just wants to talk. OKAY I'LL CALL HIM JUST SHUT IT!_

After that minuet exchange Raoul had gotten even closer to me, but thankfully I'm so light I run substantially quicker than him. After another 10 minutes of fighting the urge to stop running and fighting against the lack of air in my lungs I had reached Meg's apartment building and ran in and up the stairs up to the 3rd floor. The one time I needed the streets to be busy they were dead; so of course nobody was there to question why a sobbing female that was being chased by an angry man; just my typical luck. Once I reached Meg's door I frantically knocked on her door until she opened it and I ran in behind her.

"Lock the door Meg, please!"

I quickly sat down while she locked the door and made her way over to me. Despite my efforts to catch my breath I was failing.

"Christine! Calm down what's happened?!"

Meg looked at me with a worried expression and started stroking at my hair with an attempt to calm me down.

"Raoul-… late..work…he-"

All I could do was let the words stumble out of my mouth at an attempt to explain to Meg what happened.

"Christine, calm down. I'm going to go make us some tea and you go grab a pair of pajamas and meet me back here. Once you have some time to calm down you'll tell me what happened okay?"

As she got up someone started banging on the door we both jumped. She looked at me and slowly walked over to the door and looked to the peep hole.

She mouthed "It's Raoul."

My eyes widened and I ran into her room and locked the door.

Meg:

I slowly unlocked the door to open it just a bit.

"Yes Raoul? How may I help you?"

He had an uncontrollable anger in his eyes.

"Yes Miss Giry have you seen_** Christine**_ this fine evening?"

Making her name slither through his teeth trying to mask his anger.

"No I have not. Why is she not home? I will call you if she stops by though." Smiling kindly at him hoping for him to get the message to leave.

"Could I possibly come in and look? How do I not know you're lying to me?"

"I.. uhm-"

Before I could think of an excuse and I slammed the door on his face quickly locking it.

I walked over to my bed room door gently knocking on the door not to scare Christine.

"Christine… he's gone. Don't worry."

After a moment I heard the door click and it slowly opened to reveal Christine in pajamas and tears rolling down off her face.

"Jesus Christine, do you still want tea or should we talk now and have tea later?"

"No tea now will be fine. I'll go sit down and collect myself and think about what just happened. I still don't fully understand myself."

She gently hugged me and walked over to the couch and laid down. I made my way over to the kitchen and put the water onto boil.

_What could have possibly happened? I've never liked Raoul, but he wouldn't hurt her__…__ would he? I never got that from him, but some people are amazing at hiding that side of themselves away from people. I've never seen Christine with scars and I see her half naked all the time__…__ oh well. I'll find out when she tells me._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the kettle whistling and I quickly grabbed two mugs and poured the water into them while turning the burner off. I placed two tea bags in the mugs and quickly returned to the living room to find Christine watching Doctor Who. Her breathing had evened out and she had stopped crying as well. I made my way over to the couch; gently setting the mugs down on the coffee table I sat down on the couch. I crossed my legs underneath me getting myself comfortable to listen to what Christine had to say.

Christine:

Once Meg was in the kitchen I turned on the TV so I wasn't thinking in pure silence. That was never a wise thing to do. I was scrolling through the cable guide looking for something to watch. I finally came onto BBC America and saw Doctor Who playing. _Yes Doctor Who because I haven't had an emotionally traumatizing night already. Whatever._ Once it was playing I noticed it was one of my favorite episodes with Matt Smith as the Doctor: Vincent and The Doctor. It was such a beautiful episode; it always brought me to tears. I sat up and brought my knees to my chin and stared at the screen thinking of everything that happened in the last half hour or so. My mind stopped at the moment I bumped into the man. Should I call him? Or should I not? I don't know. Having coffee wouldn't hurt I guess, god only knows I need more friends… plus I wouldn't mind seeing his eyes again. I could stare into them all day. Unable to decide what I should do about Raoul I figured Meg would help me. I don't have much money, Raoul spent most of what I made on my new contract with a local clothing maker on booze and whatever else he spends all of his pay check on. I was stressing out about being able to pay rent up until now. Now I'm going to go over, pack my stuff, remove my name from the lease and let him deal with it. I've dealt with his abuse long enough. _God what happened to him? He was such a sweet guy when I first met him. I thought I loved him but once we were married he turned completely evil and vindictive. What does he care if I slept with another man? There's no doubt he's slept with other women using MY money! God I hate him! I guess I've come to a decision on what to do about Raoul; I'm going to divorce him. I'm 24, it's not like I've passed my prime years and that I'm old and stale. I've still got time to find a better guy and maybe have kids if I decide that I want to or that I'm ready. Do I want kids? I don't know. I never thought of it when I thought of my future with Raoul. I guess that says something about our marriage doesn't it. _Pushing a curl out of my face I looked over at Meg and gave her a faint smile. I wasn't sure if I was sad about leaving Raoul. After all he's non-stop emotionally and physically beat me till I could barely feel anything anymore, more than once has he taken advantage of me while I was sleeping after he got home from the bar. Once I woke up he'd hold my arms down; I remember it like it was yesterday. I woke up screaming to find Raoul on top of me reeking of booze. I screamed I'd tell the police that he was doing this but he would always say even with DNA evidence they can't prove he raped me because we were married. It wouldn't be odd to find his DNA on me. I reached over to grab the tea Meg had made me, the warmth felt good. I had left my jacket and scarf at the apartment and it was snowing rather hard in Washington at the moment. I didn't realize I was shaking until I saw the mug shaking along with me. I set the mug down and grabbed a blanket with a snowman pattern that was hanging on the back of the couch along with several other Christmas themed blankets and wrapped it around me in attempt to get warm. I once again grabbed the mug and started sipping it. Meg looked over at me with concern.

"Well-"I let out a sigh "I guess I should tell you what happened tonight and why I'm here bugging you when you could be sleeping."

"You're not bugging me Christine don't ever think that. I'd rather be up helping you or listening to you than sleeping any day. Well not any day sometimes I need to sleep or else my help would be completely useless because of me being tired!"

Meg let out a giggle and smiled at me while laying a hand on my knee.

"So what happened? Start from the beginning."

I shuttered "Okay… it started this morning when I woke up to Raoul passed out next to me once again smelling like tequila and rum. I got up and took a shower and got ready to meet with the clothing store again to make plans for the photo shoot and all of that. Raoul had taken my check that they had given me the day before and took it to the bank to put it in his band account. _HIS! _Not ours or mine, _his! _So I of course was still mad at him about that because the rent is due and we're going to be evicted if we're late with rent one more time. I started freaking out about that once I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast; I got lost in my thoughts about all of it and ended up burning my eggs and the fire detector woke Raoul up. He had a hangover so he wasn't happy about that. He stormed into the kitchen while I tried dealing with the scorched eggs. As I turned around he smacked me across the face and I fell into the stove burning my side-" I lifted my shirt up and removed the bandage that was across my rib cage "and he started yelling at me about how I should pay attention better and how much of a waste of space I was only causing him trouble. I sat down on the couch and waited for the fire department to get there while he stormed off I'm assuming to go to his friend's house or to a girls house I don't know and I couldn't care less. He's been hitting me for the past 3 years. It all started about a year after we got married, but anyway once they got there and cleared there wasn't a fire they checked to make sure I was okay and saw the burn. The brought me to the hospital and they cleaned it up and bandaged it. I hurried over to the restaurant that Sarah and I were meeting at to make plans for the shoot that you so awesomely got for me" I winked at Meg and slightly hugged her avoiding putting pressure on my burn. She was such an amazing manager for me. "That went all fine and dandy and once that was finished I ran over to the Opera house to help the designer with some costumes and that lasted until 10 PM. I was supposed to be home at 8, so naturally Raoul thought I was cheating on him and he got into another violent rage yelling at me calling me a whore. He went to slap me again and before he could I kneed him in his junk, grabbed my purse and ran. Once I reached the lobby he was exiting the elevator. Limping of course I gave him a hard kick thankfully. I started running again until I turned around once to see where he was and I ran into a man. He looked annoyed at first but then he saw I was crying- I didn't even know I was crying I may add and looked worried. I told him I was sorry and he gave me his card, he asked why I was crying and I gave him some lame excuse because Raoul was still rather far behind because of the kick. He told me he wanted to have coffee with me for some reason and it still seems really odd to me-"I handed her the card and let her look at it while I continued "he was wearing a mask, he was tall, well-built from what I could tell and his eyes oh god Meg his eyes! They were beautiful! Look at me getting excited over beautiful eyes on a man I don't even know. They were blue, green and grey. I don't know what it was but they were calming, his voice as well. But anyway, I continued running until I got here and you know the rest."

I shrugged and took another sip of my tea and took the card from Meg while waiting for a response from her.

"What…a…douche! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM OH MY GOD! HOW HAVE YOU NOT LEFT HIM? JESUS CHRIST CHRISTINE I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE RETARDED!"

"Meg- I've wanted to leave him but I haven't had the money for an attorney if I would end up needing one. But now I'm just going to do it. He can have everything I don't care if I have to live on the streets, I'm done with him."

Meg smiled mischievously looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Meg what are you-"

"YOU COULD STAY WITH ME!"

She let out in one swift breath; smiling at me with a smile that went ear to ear.

"Oh no, I couldn't Meg. I couldn't impose. I might stay with my Aunt Trish if she'll let me."

Meg looked at me with a faked hurt face;

"You'd rather stay with your Aunt than stay with your dear old Meg? I see how it is."

She crossed her arms and turned from me; putting her chin in the air.

"Meg I'd love to stay with you but-"

"Then it's settled you're staying with me!"

She pulled me in for a suffocating hug and after a moment let me go.

"I think you should call Erik. He seems like a nice enough guy. Plus he could be a new friend. You need more friends besides me and Joey Christine."

"His name is Erik? Nice name… it suits him from what I saw of him." I sighed "Alright I'll call him tomorrow afternoon."

She squealed and pulled me in for another hug. We sat and watched Vincent and The Doctor and drank tea until the episode was over. Once it was over Meg grabbed me some blankets and pillows for me to use and she said goodnight and headed for bed. I got up and checked the lock making sure the deadbolt and other locks were locked and went to make my bed. I laid there watching another episode of Doctor Who until I fell into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.


	2. Lazy Day

Christine:

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon in the air and music in the background. Classical as usual; I don't think that girl listens to anything else. I slowly got up and made my way to the kitchen to see her dancing around the kitchen with hot pans in her hands so I decided it would be best to avoid being in there.

"Good morning, Meg. You're in a good mood this morning… as always." I said lazily through a yawn.

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued dancing while salting the eggs "Don't hate me cuz you again me baby."

I giggled and headed to the bathroom to brush my hair. Once I put an attempt in taming them I went back to the couch and sat down. I looked over to my left to see something laying on the floor by the door; I assumed it was something Meg dropped so I went and picked it up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey did you drop this, Meg?" I looked down at the folded piece of paper.

Meg set the pan down and made her way over to me and grabbed it. She examined it and shook her head. She handed it back to me and I shrugged my shoulders and opened it. It was a letter; I immediately recognized the hand writing and I made my way to the bottom to see Raoul signed at the bottom. I let out a sign and headed to the couch to read it.

_**Dear Little Lotte;**_

_**I missed you terribly last night and I don't know why you didn't come home but I'm sure you had your reasons. I trust you and I know you'd never be with another person. I hope all is well and that I'll see you tonight after work. I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Raoul.**_

I closed the envelope and sat back in the couch trying to understand what he's attempting to do. _How can he try and act like he doesn't remember last night?_ Does_ he think I'm going to come back to him after last night? I'd honestly rather be dead than go back to him after last night. Yeah it was minor to other nights so I don't know what about last night made me finally draw the line, but it's over. I'm going to go over and file for a divorce as soon as I can. I'll be his no longer. I've worked way too hard to get where I am and I want to enjoy it. Not hate every moment of my life because he can't treat me with respect that I deserve._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the card for Mr. Destler, should I call him now? Later? I don't know. It's 10:00 so it wouldn't be awfully rude. I grabbed my purse and pushed a few things out of the way to find my phone and I unlocked it to dial his number; once it was in I pressed call and waited for him to answer. _Here goes nothing__…_ a few seconds later he picked up. _Dammit._

"H-hi is this Erik Destler?"

A few seconds passed before he answered.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"O-oh yes sorry I'm Christine Daae I'm uh the girl who ran into you last night crying like a madman again sorry about that I was a little distracted I would have stayed and given you a better apology but I was sorta in a hurry and yeah. Sorry."

_Did he just laugh? Why'd he laugh? _I frowned and waited for a response.

"Well Ms. Daae, all is forgiven if you'll allow me to meet with you for coffee and you explain why you bumped into me; if you don't mind anyway."

"No that's fine. Uhm when would you like to meet? I have something to do today and tomorrow so how does Friday sound?"

"Friday is perfect; does 11:30 work? Ms. Daae?"

_God he's so formal!_

"Ye-yes 11:30 will do, and please call me Christine."

"Alright Christine but then it's only fair if you call me Erik then."

I let out a shy smile "Okay, I'll meet you at 11:30- oh uhm where would you like to meet? I'm only 10 minutes away from where we ran into each other last night but I can drive where ever you like to go."

"Hmm, how does Cherry Street Coffee House sound to you? It's not that far from where you were last night and it's rather close for me as well."

"Yes that sounds fine. I'll see you there then."

"Okay; I look forward to it. Goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye Erik."

I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to see it Meg was done being a dancing hazard. I came to find her sitting on the floor trying to get her cat Sammi to eat a bite of bacon. _She's such an odd girl. _

"Meg are you done pestering your cat yet?"

She looked up at me wide eyed and giggled.

"I'll have you know she's eaten bacon before. She just doesn't want it today!"

She stood up and pulled a plate from in the oven that was heated on a low temperature to keep the food just warm enough.

"I went to bring it to you but you were on the phone so I came in here and kept it warm for ya."

She winked at me and went back to the floor; once again trying to get Sammi to eat bacon. After a few minutes of standing there in amusement Meg gave up on the bacon and started trying to feed her eggs.

"You know Meg sooner or later she's going to be trying to force feed you her cat food."

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes before pulling her focus back to Sammi and the eggs. I laughed and set my half eaten plate on the counter and poured me a cup of coffee.

"So… I'm meeting with Mr- Erik on Friday at 11:30."

Meg continued with the egg "Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure you'll be fine but you never know. Where are you meeting?"

"Cherry Street Coffee House. Isn't that just down a few blocks?"

"Yeah it's about a 5 minute drive given the time of day. So leave at 11:25 just so you can be on time or properly late. What are you going to wear?"

"Oh… uhm I guess I could go to my apartment and grab a new outfit later today."

"Nonsense. Borrow one of mine until we can get Joey to go with you incase Raoul is there okay?"

"Okay Meg. Thank you. Well I really have nothing to do today except relax until the photo-shoot tomorrow. What are you up to today Meg?"

"Well I was thinking about going and grabbing some more sweat pants because mine seem to keep going missing, grabbing some stuff I need for dinner and then come back and be a lazy bum while I do laundry."

"Sounds good. I'll just be here wasting away."

Meg and I finished eating in silence after Meg finally gave up trying to feed her cat and decided to feed herself. She hopped in the shower and I checked my phone for any emails and texts; I deleted any of them that were from Raoul decided to cut all communications from him off. Once they were all deleted it reminded me that I needed to look up where to start with divorce papers. After a couple hours of research, phone calls and 25 pieces of paper I stopped to look at my phone and noticed it was 1 PM. _Okay so more than a couple hours__…__ more like 4. This is going to be a stressful process__…_I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen over to the fridge; finding Meg was a little low on food I made a grilled cheese with tomato soup and tea. I set the sandwich onto cook and turned the radio on; scanning the stations finding one that suited my wants I started singing along.

_And weeks pass_

_And months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze_

_I count the silent days_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes at night time_

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing_

_But the empty air_

_And years come_

_And years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul_

_Can't be alive and whole_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away_

_And you're not here_

_Let hopes pass_

_Let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel_

_No more than halfway real_

_'Til I hear you sing once more!_

Catching my breath I fixed my focus back onto my sandwich which was now somewhat burned and slid it onto a plate besides the soup and tea. I grabbed it all in my arms and walked back over to the couch and flipped the TV on looking for anything. Once I couldn't find anything I turned Netflix and started scrolling through the movies. I settled on the Avengers because the cast is full of really hot guys; well and it was a good movie. I ran over to the computer desk and grabbed a pen and started filling the papers to get rid of Raoul from my life once and for all. Taking a bite of sandwich or soup then watch some of the movie while drinking tea, I pretty much did everything but stick to filling the paper work out. After I got past page 10 my fingers started to hurt so of course naturally I started to procrastinate finishing them. Picking my plates up and moving over to the kitchen to clean them I heard someone knock on the door. I set them down and went over to the door and checked the peep hole. _Why do you keep coming here Raoul I don't want to see you._ I decided to ignore it and go back into the kitchen to finish washing my dishes.

"CHRISTINE I CAN I HEAR THE TV STOP TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME!"

_God he's relentless! _

I stormed over to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR SEE YOU RIGHT NOW? CAN I NOT HAVE A SINGLE DAY TO MYSELF WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR WANTS OR NEEDS FOR ONCE? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE LIKE A CHILD! IF YOU NEED ME I'M SURE YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT FOR YOU!"

Anger flickered through Raoul's eyes I prepared to close the door but he wedged his foot into it before I could do anything.

"Christine- do NOT yell at me. You will respect me or so help me god…"

"Or so help me god what? What could you _possibly _do to me? I'm done Raoul. Leave me alone go to your girlfriends place or one of your buddies. I suggest you pack up because in 2 weeks; you're going to be out on your ass. I'm not paying rent for this month and I'm leaving you. Now if you don't mind I have some _papers _to fill out."

I shoved him back out of the door way and I slammed it in his face, locking it before going and finishing filling the divorce papers. Once I was through it was 2:30 and Meg had been home for half an hour. I've yet to tell her about Raoul's visit; I don't really know a good time to tell her… look at me I'm talking about his visit like I'm telling someone I'm pregnant.

"Hey Meg come here when you have the chance, okay?"

"OKAY I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" she screamed from the kitchen where she was finally putting the groceries she bought away. While she was finishing what she was doing I grabbed my phone to text Joey to make sure all was set for tomorrow for Meg's surprise that Joey, the clothing designers and I set up for her birthday.

"Hey is everything set for the photo-shoot?"

5 minutes later

"Yeah everything but you two being here and it being tomorrow. Don't worry Christine if anything pops up I'll call you ASAP. "

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 8 AM. Bye bye Joey."

"Peace out chocolate curls."

I rolled my eyes and set the phone down quickly as Meg walked in to sit down next to me.

"So what cha need to tell me Chrissy?"

"Raoul stopped by today. I told him I left him; I'm not paying the rent on the apartment this month which will cause us to be evicted and yeah. That's pretty much it. I just thought I should be tell you. I think I pissed him off so just be careful okay?"

"Okay Chrissy thanks for the warning."

We watched a movie-napped and watched another movie before we went into the kitchen to work on dinner. She bought stuff for sausage and peppers so we started slaving away. A whole hour after we started dinner was done cooking. I grabbed two plates and set them on the counter; while Meg was serving the food I went and got two bottles of water for Meg and I. We sat down at the table and started eating.

"Mmmmmmmmm oh my yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! This is so good Meg! I need this recipe!"

Meg laughed "Well don't worry; I'll give it to you once you move out and you don't have me to cook for you. But thank you I shall agree; it is rather flavorful."

She grabbed an elegant size bite trying to pretend to be classy and started chewing before she coughed it up laughing. I stopped talking for the remainder of the meal not wanting to risk Meg chocking on any of her food. Once we were finished I cleaned the dishes and Meg put the food away. When all was said and done it was 9:30.

"Meg we need to go to sleep. We have to be up at 6 AM for the shoot and god only knows how long it'll take."

"Yeah good point… well I guess I'll see you in the morning. Night Crissy."

"Night Meg."

I went over and checked to make sure the door was locked before I went and set my alarm for 6 AM. _I'm going to be so tired but it'll be worth it; Well hopefully._ I laid down on the couch and watched 13 going on 30 until I dozed off preparing myself for what they next weeks will bring to me.


	3. Surprise

Authors note: Okay I've gotten about 10 messages about how horrible my story is due to the fact that I made Raoul a sexually, physically (hitting ect) and emotionally abusive person in this story and how much out of character from the story it is. First of all: It's my story so if you guys could tell me what you're trying to accomplish that would be dandy. Second: Andrew placed hits through out LND's that he's an abusive person so.

To my awesome readers: I know Erik usually is much more reclusive and such but I'm horrible at writing that type of character so I try to write him with the "the more I act human the less curious people will be" state of mind but he's still somewhat reclusive and cynical. Plus I don't like writing Erik as angel who's perfectly polished and a perfect gentleman at all times because that's just too high of an expectation for any person so I write him as a man who is a rare find if you wanna call him anything and he's a gentleman but he's also a human male who has his things with boobs and all that. I like writing Erik as that. But most of the time he's going to be a well thought out gentleman.

(Erik is going to be more present this chapter and on and this is a oober long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I have plans to start writing the next chapter tomorrow; but I've been working on this one for a couple days and I really wanted to get it up and it's super long because I didn't want to skip the entire day and just stop at important plots because I dunno why and I didn't know a good place to stop so I just picked a random spot that made sense to me.)

-Sassyangelofmusic

Christine:

Thanks to Sammi I woke up half an hour earlier than I should have because she was hungry. Why can't cats just wait to be fed? It's not like she wasn't fed before I went to bed. I let out a yawn and stretched before getting up to feed her. Once she was fed I started making French toast, eggs and bacon for Meg. It was her 24th birthday so this needed to be special. I went to the fridge to grab the eggs to find that we were out. _Ugh just great! Why didn't I check for supplies yesterday in case this happened? Maybe I'll run to the corner store that's a couple blocks away… yeah that'll work._ I looked down at my pajamas and decided they were appropriate for a 6 AM run to the 24/7 corner store for eggs. I checked to make sure I didn't need anything besides eggs and made my way out the door. Once I got out of the building the cold hit my face and I immediately regretted heading out this early. _This is for Meg._ I kept mumbling to myself as I trucked through the snow that was ankle deep. The streets were calm besides the occasional bus or snow sweeper. I snow crunched under my feet like leaves that had fallen off a tree. The sky was cloudy and grey making my mood someone cheery. _You're weird. You should be tired and sad on days like this. No you shouldn't its Meg's birthday you need to be happy._ I ignored my thoughts once I made it into the corner store and I grabbed a basket and headed to the coolers. While on my way there I had managed to grab some coffee cake things that were questionable, Suzie Q's, Coffee, flowers, juice, a card, gift card to Barnes and Nobel for Meg, some mac and cheese and ground beef. Once I finally got to the eggs I pretty much needed a cart. I carefully balanced the eggs on top of the pile of everything else I didn't need but was buying anyway. I headed back to the register and saw chocolate next to it and remembered that we were going over to Joey's after the photo shoot and he wanted to have smores. I made my way to the gram crackers and marshmallows. Deciding I'd be better off carrying them I wedged them between my arm and headed back to the register once again before anything fell and broke. I set the basket on the counter and unloaded it alongside the marshmallows and gram crackers. I grabbed 15 chocolate bars and set them down as well and grabbed the cash I had with me and waited for the cashier to finish ringing everything up.

"That'll be 90.34 ma'am."

I handed her the hundred dollar bill and started rounding up the bags. Once I got my change I made my way out the door. I headed back to the apartment and looked down for a moment to find my keys to I could unlock the door and before I could even grabbed them I bumped into someone making me drop the bags.

_UGH! _

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I kept my face to the ground grabbing my keys before grabbing the four bags I had dropped.

"It's quite alright ma'am. Accidents happen."

_Wait I know that voice. It can't be._

I looked up to find Erik standing in front of me and I could feel my cheeks warm up and I saw his eyes widen. Now that it was day time I could take his features in better and I noticed his strong jaw line, he wore a mask that covered half his face. His cheek bones were very defined and his eyes this morning were a dark blue. He finally decided to break the silence and my most likely obvious stares.

"You seem to be making this a habit of yours Christine. What are you doing out this early?"

I saw his eyes look down and I remembered I was wearing my pajamas and I blushed… once again.

"It's my friend's birthday and I was making breakfast and she was out of eggs so I made a run to the store and I ended up getting a lot more than I thought I would and-"

"You should probably breathe before your face turns purple."

He chuckled and motioned to grab the bags I had in my left hand.

"Here let me help you with that and I'll walk with you back to your friends to make sure you don't run into anybody else today."

I let out a nervous laugh and thanked him for his help. Once I had a bag in each hand to help balance myself we started walking.

"So… I guess I should ask the same as to why you're out this early as well?"

"I was just going for a walk before I head to work in an hour."

"If you don't mind me asking… what do you do for a living?"

"Ah yes at this moment in time I'm a photographer, but in the past I've composed a few pieces for movies and I've also helped design a few buildings around the country. It just depends what captures my interest. What about you?"

"Well I don't know really know what to call myself sense I really haven't made it that far in the profession yet, but I guess I'd call myself a model. I actually have a gig at 7:30 today with a small clothing company. Their name is SPUN? It's up on 1515 14th Ave. Well the clothing store is at least. The photo shoot is a few miles from here. It's a nice step in my career and sense the photographer agreed, my manager Meg whose birthday is today, she's going to be doing some modeling as well today."

A slight smile graced his lips and he let out a chuckle.

"That's funny."

"What's funny?" narrowing my eyes at his choice of words.

"Oh nothing; Nothing at all…"

"Okay…" I stopped in front of Meg's building not realizing that we had been walking that long. "Well here we are. I need to go finish making breakfast before she wakes up. It's not a surprise when she's awake while I'm cooking it."

He giggled and nodded his head.

"Would you like me to help you get the bags up to her door?"  
"Oh no I'm fine. You've helped so much already. Thank you really, Erik." Grabbing the bags out of his hands; "See you tomorrow!" I headed through the doors and to the elevator. _I wonder why he was laughing… what was funny? I didn't say anything even close to funny. Maybe he just thought of something. Lord knows I laugh to myself more than I should. Whatever._

I unlocked the door and made my way back to the kitchen to find Meg still asleep. _Thank god. _I put everything I didn't need away and set off to finish breakfast. By the time I finished it was 7:30 and Meg _still _wasn't awake so I quickly cleaned all the dishes and went to sign her card before I went to wake her up. _Happy Birthday Meg! I hope you have a great day and I'll do everything in my power to do so! –Love Chrissy_

_Done and done. Okay time to wake Meg up._ I snuck into her room and stopped right in front of her bed. I jumped as high as I could and landed on Meg.

"WAKE UP OLD LADY!"

Meg groaned and tried to pull the covers over her head.

"Nope no going back to sleep; I have breakfast made and we have half an hour to get ready and get to the place they want us at. !"

I yanked on her arm trying to pull her out of bed. After a moments struggle I gave up and put my hands on my waist. I blew a curl out of my face and made a "humpf" sound.

"Fine Meg. I'll just go over and get Bobby to get you out-"

"NO NO NO NO NO I'M UP!"

She jumped out of bed and snarled at me as she walked past me to the door. I gave myself I prideful smile and followed her to the kitchen. I walked past her and handed her a plate.  
"Meg you're drooling."

She went to wipe her mouth and found nothing.

"Whatever it just looks so good!"

She put 3 pieces of French toast, enough scrambled eggs to feed 5 cats and 5 pieces of bacon on her place and made her way to the table and set it down before grabbing a piece of the coffee cake I bought paying no attention to the opportunity it had to be disgusting and poured herself a glass of milk.

I sat down at the table across from her with my plate in one and her card in the other.

"Happy birthday Meg. I hope you like it!"

I handed her the envelope once she looked up from her mountain of food.

"Awe thanks Chrissy! You didn't have to get me anything though. I know money is tight right now."

I waved a dismissive hand at her;

"Nonsense I always have enough money for you."

I started eating as she opened the card and saw the Barnes and Nobel gift card she squealed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! This is awesome! I've had my eye on a couple books so now I have no reason not to buy them!"

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Alright birthday girl sit down and finish eating while I go change okay. Don't worry about your hair or anything we're running late and I'll ask if you can barrow the hair stuff once I'm done to do yours so just pull it up. You'll look fine."

I made my way out of the room and pulled on some sweat pants and a Les Miserables hoodie I bought Meg three years ago when we went and saw the 25th anniversary concert. I pulled my boots on and pulled my hair up in a ponytail to contain my curls as well. I walked out of Meg's room and sat on the couch to check my phone for any important calls, texts or emails.

_Let's see… 40 calls from Raoul, 15 texts from him and 5 emails. Deleting them all… _I continued to scroll through my emails to find nothing but ad's for how to lose 100 pounds in 5 weeks and you can win a 5000 dollar gift card to Best Buy all you need to do is sell your soul! Yes your soul! Nothing big, but you'll then be entered for a chance to win 5000 dollars! _No thank you…_

I put my phone to sleep and headed to the kitchen and cleaned Meg and I's dishes up while she got changed.

"OH MEG JUST WEAR SOMETHING COMFORTABLE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT DRESSING UP TODAY OKAY!"

A few seconds later…

"OKAY I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND THEN!"

I dried and put the dishes and away and rushed over to pack everything I needed for the day in my purse. I got my purse over my shoulder as Meg was walking out to grab her keys and purse.

"Okay Crissy let's do this."

We walked to the door and headed out, Meg locking the door behind us. We took the elevator down to the parking garage and made our way to the hotel that we'd be working at today.

"Meg go as quick as you can please. I really don't want to be late."

"I am Chrissy unless you wanna get in a wreak because of the slick roads."

I checked the time; 7:45. I put my head against the head rest and closed my eyes hoping to have at least a 10 minuet nap in before we got there. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I was out. As soon as I was asleep I was awake. I swear I hate being up this early! _Damn you Sammi with you waking me up at 6 AM and your hunger and your fluff and your catlikeness._

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and Meg found the closest spot she could. We got out of the park and ran up to the door quickly getting to the elevator not able to stop and take in the beauty of the lobby. Once it had made its way to the ground floor we climbed in and made our way up to the 10th floor. We rushed out the elevator and started to make our way to from 1006. We finally arrived out of breath and 10 minutes late. I knocked on the door quickly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Christine and Meg. We're here for the photoshoot!"

"Ah yes-"the door opened to a blonde haired guy with dazzling grey eyes and a bright smile."I see you're 10 minutes late but it's all right. I understand it can take longer to get here with icy roads. Oh my name is James sorry. I'm the owner's son. She couldn't make it here today and she sends her apologizes and hopes to work with you again if today works out well."

I bit my lip trying to hold in anything stupid I might say. _Oh my he's cute._ Shaking those thoughts away I shook his hand.

"It's quite alright, I hope to continue working with you guys as well. I trust us being late hasn't messed up anyone's day at all."

He moved to the side and let us enter the spacious hotel room. He shook his head;

"No not at all. The photographer ran to get coffee for us all sense you guys were slightly behind. I'll send you to make up right now and when he gets back and you're done we'll get started!"

"Okay sounds good." I grabbed Meg's hand to get her attention away from James. Now she really was drooling. "Meg go get started on your make-up I need to talk to James about something really quick then I'll join you; I'm sure they'd be happy to help you."

"Okay I'll see you in a minuet."

Meg headed into the other room and closed the door behind her.

I looked at James once again to find him looking at me still.

"I'd really like to thank your mother for today James. Not only for the opportunity for me, but Meg as well. It really means a lot to mean and if you could pass that on I would be grateful."

"The pleasure is ours Christine; I hope it'll be good for your guy's career and our business. I can see this partnership going a long way and doing a lot of good."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well I better go join Meg and try to look presentable. Seriously James, thank you."

I headed into the other room to join Meg who was now getting both her hair and make-up done.

"Chrissy why are they doing everything so… not simple hair and make-up? They won't tell me."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe they just want to do some nice make-up and hair. I know I like to do some more complex things everyone and a while."

Meg deciding she won't get any answers decided to switch topics.

"Oh my god James is so cute!"

"Yeah I'd have to agree, but he's all yours if you want him. No matter how much I hate Raoul I don't want to date while going through a divorce."

"Ahhh! Thank you Chrissy!"

"You're welcome Meg."  
The rest of hair and make-up was spent in silence and the occasional request from the stylists asking us to change positions, close our eyes, pucker our lips, ect. Once we were done I asked Meg to come into the wardrobe area (aka the bedroom) to help her pick out the first outfit.

"Don't they usually have the outfits picked out for you?"

"Yeah they must do it differently here. I dunno. Just come with me."

"Alright alright let's go."

Meg and I got up from our chairs (thank god because my butt was going numb.) and left the bathroom and into the bedroom. Two costume stylists came up to us and started talking about outfits and different accessories. Finally Meg spoke when she could get a word in.

"No you must be mistaken I'm just Christine's manager I'm not a-"

The stylist laughed and checked the name tag on the first outfit.

"Your name is Meg Giry correct?"

She nodded.

"Well the clothing doesn't lie. You're a model today missy. Now turn around to we can get this dress on you."

Meg looked over at me with wide accusing eyes. I decided now would be the best time to lay it on her.

"Happy birthday!"

I put my arms out and put a giant cheesy smile on.

"Oh my god Christine you didn't! You couldn't… how did you…?"

"Don't worry Meg. Just sit back and enjoy it. Who knows, this might lead to a bright career for you."

I winked at her and turned back around to let the stylist fix the bra I was wearing so that it was in the correct place. Once it was they put some weird sticky goo on it so it would stay in place. The stylist looked at me and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"How are you going to be able to wear this bra and underwear set for photos when you have this giant burn on your side!?"

My skin paled. I completely forgot about the burn I got from Raoul the other morning.

"Here let me go talk to the photographer and James and we'll see what we can do."  
I put on the stilettos I was supposed to wear with them and wrapped a black lace robe that was paired with the bra/underwear set around me to cover myself up some. Not that it did much sense it was pretty much see through; but it made me feel less naked than I was. I headed to the door and went back into the sitting room.

"Hey James… we have a small issue."

He turned around and his eyes popped out of his skull.

_He is not the most discrete male in the world…_

"A-and what w-would that be?"  
"Well I had an incident the other morning and burned my side…" I opened the robe and turned so he could see it. He winced a little bit and I couldn't blame him."And well I was wondering if I should skip this piece or if we could just do side shots and any front shots we could find a way to cover it.."

"Yeah let's uh… let's go to the balcony where our photographer is setting his stuff up right now and we'll talk to him about it and see what he says."

I nodded completely spacing that I forgot to pick my robe back up after it slipped off and we made our way to the balcony that was pretty much bigger than Meg's kitchen. I stood in the door frame to see a tall at least 6 foot man leaning against the railing with his back to me. James walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude we have an issue with one of the models and she wanted to talk to you about it."

He turned around and his eyes caught me and looked at me head to toe. I paled but he seemed to miss that as well as the red color to come across my cheeks. _He could not be the photographer. No way this is just too creepy is he stalking me or something? I'm probably over thinking it but this is still weird._

"Yeah sure what's wrong Christine?"

"Uh… well… I h-have this t-thing on my s-side and I d-didn't know if it w-would be an is-issue or not."

I turned so the burn was more visible and lifted my arm up.

"That is a huge burn Christine have you gone to see a Doctor about it? How on Earth did you even manage to get that?"

"Well.. uhm I tripped and landed on the stove?"

_God you're a horrible liar Christine. _

Erik thank god noticing that I didn't want to talk about it played along.

"You should really be more careful around hot objects, but yeah you'll be fine. We can work around it and we always have Photoshop if need be."

"Thanks… well uh I guess we should get started. I'll go grab Meg and I'll meet you guys back out here…"

I hurried back inside and to the bedroom.

"MEG! Guess who the photographer is!"

She stood up from the bed and headed to the door.

"It's Erik! As in Erik Destler! Ya'know the guy I'm meeting for coffee tomorrow."

Meg laughed.

"What's so funny? This isn't funny!"

"Chrissy I don't know why you're freaking out. If you're worried he's going to be taking pictures of you in things like that then you're just silly. I'd rather have someone I knew taking them instead of a complete stranger that could be a rapist taking them."

"I'd agree, but I can hardly say I know him. I just know his name, and what he does for a living."

Meg sighed and turned the handle.

"Well still. Let's go the day isn't getting any younger and standing here isn't going to get you to stop freaking out any less."

"Alright…"

Meg left the room and I followed after her and onto the patio. Right after I shut the door Erik turned around and smiled and Meg stopped right in her tracks. She turned around wide eyed and leaned into my ear.

"My god Christine he's smoking hot! Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Looking at him now he was pretty attractive. His eyes had lightened up sense last time I saw him. His hair was somewhat messy and he was wearing jeans and a teal button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He walked over and grabbed Meg's hand and kissed it.

"Hello you must be the famous Meg Giry I've heard Christine talking about."

"Christine's been talking about me?"

He chuckled.

"Yes nothing but good things I assure you."

"Oh well… I guess I won't have to kick her out quite yet then." Meg turned to look at me. "I'll just wait till you try brining boys over to my place."

She giggled and winked at me as she headed over to the balcony door leaving Erik and I alone.

"I can assure you I won't be bringing guys over to her place…"

"Christine why on Earth would you need to clear that up with me? It's none of my business. Come let's get started before James starts freaking out."

Before I could respond he started towards the balcony and I followed remembering to grab the pathetic excuse for a robe from the ground. _Why did I feel the need to clear that up with him? What's wrong with me… It's probably that I'm 99% naked in front of two males I barely know and my best friend who isn't making me feel any better… OH and it's snowing out here. _Once I got outside I immediately put the robe around me trying to get somewhat warm.

"Why does Meg get to wear clothes when I'm stuck in this? I find it unfair! I feel as if my bo- legs are going to freeze and fall off!"

James, Meg and Erik looked at me in amusement. _This is going to be a long day…_

All three of them started answering at the same time and immediately stopped agreeing Meg to go first.

"Because, I'm not used to being on this side of the camera and you are so you get to be the nakey one today. Maybe if there's a next time I'll do it so you don't have too."

"I agree with Meg and I can assume James does as well Christine. Now let's get these outside shots done before your _legs_ freeze and fall off. We'll do the pictures with the robe on sense you already have it on. I want you to lean back against the railing and put your right foot in front of the other."  
I walked over to the railing which thankfully was cement and tall so no one could see me and did as he said. He took a bunch of photos in that position and a few similar ones.

"Okay that's good with the robe. Take it off and, James can you go get that patio chair I have inside so it's not cold? Okay and when he gets back with it sit down, lean back and cross your arms. Oh and place both arms on the arm rests."

I nodded and sat down on the chair James had brought out a moment ago and did as I was told. Thank god it was warm; I don't think I could do it if they had left the metal chair outside. He took a bunch of photos once again and continued to tell me what to do and how to stand for only another 30 minutes. _Thank god. I was about to freeze to death._ They started taking photos with Meg so I took this as an opportunity to get blanket and make some calls. First I called the apartment complex to talk to them about when I could go down and remove myself from the lease. As I was in the middle of my conversation with my Aunt Ellie, Erik walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Ellie can I call you back in a minute work calls."

"Okay darling I'll be at the house all day so just call the house phone."

"Okay love you I'll talk to you in a few."

"I love you too Christine."

I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Erik who was playing with his hands.

"What can I help you with Erik?"

"Oh I was just letting you know we were done with Meg's first outfit and I came in to get you while she changed but you seem to be fond of the last outfit. Shall I let Meg go again so you can call your friend back and change?"

"Oh no I can- I'm not fond of it I just didn't want to wrinkle the dress. It was just my aunt. The conversation was somewhat important but nothing big. I'll go get changed really quickly. Are we going to be out on the patio again? It's cold out there and it's really making me unmotivated."

I plopped back onto the bed and the blanket fell off of me in the process and I saw Erik blush and started looking everywhere but at me; so I quickly closed it once I realized what he was blushing about.

"Well if you're sure the conversation can wait then hurry because I think it's going to rain soon and I want a couple more outdoor shots before it does."

I nodded and quickly got up from the bed and went to my second out fit and dropped the blanket and pulled it over me. The dress was padded so I did the whole girl magic bra trick thing and put it back on the hanger.

"Alrighty let's get this over with. I'm going to need 30 blankets and 4 gallons of hot chocolate after today. I can feel it."

Erik chuckled and headed out to the patio and I followed. James had run out for more coffee (thank god) and Meg had finished changing and went along with him. _Meg really is painfully obvious when she's interested. _

Once Erik had me in the pose I needed to be in he started a conversation which was a new event for today.

"So do you still want to get coffee tomorrow with me or was today enough? I know I can be pretty annoying at some times."

"No coffee tomorrow is fine. Depending on how late we are today I might just drag you to get a cup of hot chocolate before Meg and I head home since you were the turd who thought of outdoor shots in December while wearing nothing but a bra and underwear."

I winked and smiled at him so he knew I wasn't mad at him hoping not to make the conversation awkward which I have a magical power that causes just that.

"No that sounds fine. Sit up a little straighter please."

I nodded and complied with his request while sorting through my thoughts. The court house… I need to stop by there…

"Oh shit…"

Erik looked up from his camera;

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing I just completely forgot about a couple errands I need to run tomorrow and one is an appointment at 11 and I really don't know how long it will take. It shouldn't take long though."

_Oh god what if I run into Raoul tomorrow… _

"Hey Erik since you've seen me pretty much naked and all can you come with me somewhere tomorrow before we get coffee? I really don't feel comfortable going where I'm going alone…"

"Possibly, depends on where you're going. I'm not going to get shot at am I?"

"No I prom- actually I can't make any promises but it's very highly unlikely. I just need to go to my old apartment complex building were my ex lives to remove myself from the lease so I can be separated from him as much as I can be for the time being and I really don't want to go alone and take the chance of running into him. I also need to pick up a few things from my apartment. Nothing big just a tooth brush and my clothes which isn't a lot despite me being in the business I'm in. It won't take very long, but if you don't want to which is completely understandable because you don't know me all that well; I can call my friend Joey and see if he can get the morning off to go with me."

I took a deep breath trying to get air back in my lungs because I somehow managed to say all of that without stopping once for air.

"May I ask why you're afraid of running into your ex? I'm perfectly sure you'd rather have an awkward conversation with him than have a stranger come with you. There must be more to it."

"I can't lie through this can I?"

"No ma'am you cannot. I read people far too well to know when they're lying so spill it and I'll go with you."

I sighed in defeat.

"Come inside and I'll tell you just let me go change out of this god forsaken dress."

I got up and headed inside towards the bedroom. I closed the door and started taking the dress off trying to think of a lie that wasn't too far off from the truth. But if he was willing to with me I guess he should know the truth; but I still don't really know how to tell him. I went to put my sweat shirt on and noticed my burn and I figured out how I'd tell him almost immediately. I slipped my sports bra on along with my sweats and headed out into the sitting room.

"Okay Erik here's why I don't want to run into him."

He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"I… I don't understand. Am I missing something here?"

I turned to my side and lifted my arm up; I pointed to the burn with my other hand avoiding his gaze."

"Y-you don't want him to see your burn?"

"Ugh. No he _gave _the burn because I burned my eggs a few mornings ago causing the fire alarm to go off, causing him to wake up and he had a really bad hang over because he was up until 5 AM drinking with his friends and god knows who else!" Tears filling my eyes I wiped them away. "He shoved me into the stove and then stormed out leaving me to deal with the fire fighters. They took me to the hospital and I didn't see him all day until that night and I was late home because I was needed at the Opera House for costume fittings and he thought I was cheating on him and so he started cornering me and before he could do anything besides call me a cheating whore I kicked him and ran out and that's when I ran into you!" I sobbing and wiping my eyes attempting not to ruin my makeup but did just that.

"I- I'm sorry all you asked about was my ex and why and I gave you part of my life story and now I've ruined my makeup and I don't even know why I told you it's not like you care you barely know me I'm just some chick and I'm stupid for asking you to come with me tomorrow!"

I fell down on the floor and brought my knees to my face and kept crying.

"Christine, let's cancel the rest of today so you can go home and get some rest. You're obviously going through a lot and you shouldn't have to worry about this right now. Of course I care. Like it or not I'm somewhat apart of your life so you're going to have to deal with me no matter If we don't talk past tomorrow or we become even greater friends. I will gladly do with you tomorrow."

I let out a snort laugh thing I'm not really sure what it was and laid down on the floor.

"God I'm a mess. I only told you a day and you already think I'm going through a lot. I'm married to the bastard. I'm divorcing him yes, but how could I ever be so _stupid_?"

"We all make mistakes Christine and it does nothing productive beating ourselves up about it. So put your shirt on and I'll drive you back to where you're staying. I'll call James and tell him you started throwing up and that we'll continue once you're feeling better."

"Okay. Thank you Erik. You're being so nice to be and all you know is that I'm over emotional crazy model."

I got up and walked back into the bedroom and slipped my sweatshirt on paying no attention to the KISS like makeup on my face.

"I'm ready when you are Erik…"

"Okay I got my keys let's go."

We made our way down to his car and we drove off.

"We should probably finish the photo-shoot next week. My emotional trauma aside it all; they need the photos and I can't let them down. They've been so kind and this is a huge step for my career."

"Okay I'll let James know but next week is still better than today. I mean it happened what was it… a day ago? You need some time. Plus it'll give you some time for that burn to heal."

"Okay. Thank you again Erik. I'm sorry for crying like a madman in front of you. It probably wasn't the prettiest sight to see…"

"Christine it's not like I haven't seen you cry before."

"Oh right I forgot I was crying when I bumped into you… heh sorry about that again. I really didn't mean to run into you like that or come off as a rude person. But he was following me rather closely so I kind of needed to bolt before he saw where I had gone. I gave him a nice kick in the junk so he wasn't moving too quick."

He laughed and kept driving in silence. After a few minutes we were in front of Meg's apartment building.

"You were forgiven before you even bumped into me Christine. Accidents happened, you were obviously not looked for other people and I don't blame you. Would you like me to walk you up?"

"Yes actually that'd be nice. He figured out I'm staying here so he might be waiting for me to get back."

We unbuckled our seatbelts and made our way up to Meg's apartment, and stopped in front of her door as I found my keys.

"Thank you for walking me up."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Christine. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or would you like to meet me at the apartments?"

"Oh I can meet you there. It's not that far of walk from here. I'll meet you there at 10:30 and I'll get my stuff before I go and talk to the managers of the buildings."

"Walking? Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I assure you it won't be any hassle at all."

"Nah I'll be fine. I'll just have to leave a little earlier than I would if I had a car but besides that I'm fine with walking."

"A-alright then… if you change your mind just call me okay?"

"I promise if I change my mind I'll call you."  
I held out a pinkie and giggled.

"Pinkie promise."

He locked his with mine and nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Erik."

I unlocked the door;

"See you tomorrow Christine."

I headed inside making sure to lock the door behind be and headed for the couch. I was preparing myself for a much needed nap. I quickly fed Sammi making sure she'd have no reason to wake me up and then plopped down on the couch. I laid there for a while just thinking and I finally fell asleep.


	4. Stars

Authors note: Meep hey guys I can't stop writing this story to start the next chapter of Help Me Make The Music Of The Night! It's coming though I promise. I want to thank horseyyay and PhantomFan01 for reviewing 3

Have no fear readers; this story is going to be full of fluff, drama and I'll ***try*** to be funny and make jokes and all of that.

I'm going to be honest I could have had the chapter up last night August 3rd but I didn't write at ALL last night because I finally decided to watch Sherlock for the first time and finish it. I was up till 4 AM then I had to wake up at 8:30 and I got home at noon and napped… then watched more Sherlock and that was about 5 PM? So here I am at midnight now deciding to write this chapter heh. ONWARD!

*I just ate one of the worst tasting crackers I've ever eaten. It tasted like plastic. Ew.*

Oh by the way the outfit's Meg and Christine wear to Joey's for her birthday, I'll have links to the items because dang it they're too cute!

Oh and uh drinking and like I don't even want to say drug use in this chapter, but they smoke some weed. Nothing else and it's not like hard core they just kind of pass it around and chill and all that.

ONWARD NOW!

Christine:

I woke up to Meg slamming the door with her foot with bags of groceries in her hands.

"Oh god Meg why didn't you come get me to help you?" Hurrying to get up to take some of the bags out of her hands.

"Because James told me you went home sick and I didn't want you to help because you weren't feeling well. So lay back down and just sit."

"Me-"

"Sit."

She narrowed her eyes at me and turned around so she could continue her glair as she walked into the kitchen. Once she was out of the room I reached over to my phone to see if I missed anything. Raoul hadn't contacted me today, I found that rather odd. I noticed I had a text from Erik; selecting it to see what it was I got excited. _Why the hell am I excited? He's a stranger still. I do want to become friends. I know that._

It read: "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling all right. I know far too well how emotional days can take a toll on people."

That was an hour ago so I clicked "Create new text" and went on to tell him how I immediately fell asleep and I just woke up and I was sorry that if the late response worried him at all.

My phone let out a bing to let me know I had another text.

"You have no reason to apologize to me for you not paying attention to your phone. I'm glad you're alright and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for worrying about me Erik, it means a lot. Yes I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

I got up to go help Meg put the groceries away, but by the time I got there she had already put everything away and was sitting on the counter petting Sammi.

"Meg I'm sorry I bailed on you earlier. I was feeling fine in a way. I was talking to Erik and it got on the subject of Raoul and I just started crying and he offered to take me here so I could just get myself put together and yeah. I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up tonight."

"It's alright Christine, don't worry. It gave me some alone time with James. I can't tell if he's interested or not so I just kind of laid hints for him. If he takes them he does and that will be fantastic, but if not, well-"Meg shrugged her shoulders and set Sammi on the floor after she hopped off the counter.

"SO! Where are we going tonight? I can't imagine we'd be staying in for you to make it up to me. Because you were ever so rude and left me to hang out with Mister Masked Hottie." She winked at me and headed over to the fridge for water.

"Well if you must know, we're going to Joeys, but dress warmly okay? We're just gonna hang out, watch movies, eat junk food and maybe hang around the fire."

"Ahhh! That sounds like so much fun!"

She ran out of the room to go change, but quickly turned around and poked her head back into the kitchen.

"When are we going exactly..?"

"Uhm-" I checked the clock to see it was 5:30 already. "Well uh, now I guess if you want. He was off at 5 so he should be home already."

"I'll go change!"

She ran out of the room again and I headed over to the fridge to grab the chocolate I bought earlier and put it in a bag. I grabbed the gram crackers and marshmallows out of the cabinet and put them with the chocolate. I grabbed the beer from the pantry as long as a bottle of chocolate wine my father gave me for my birthday a couple months ago and put them on the counter to go fix my make-up really quick. Meg came running out of the room in nothing but jeans, boots and a bra and she was working her black sweater over her now lightly curled hair. How she managed to do her hair that quickly… I don't know, but I've learned not to questions Meg's ways.

"I text James inviting him if that's okay. I didn't even think-"

I flipped my hand in a dismissive manner. "Of course it's fine. Why wouldn't it be? It's your birthday so if you want him there then he can be there. We have plenty of food. Hopefully he's aware of the 'if you're invited to the party you bring at least a single bottle of booze and some type of snack food' rule."

"I'll text him and ask him to bring some extra beer sense he and his friend is coming. God only knows how much guys can drink."

She giggled and headed into the kitchen once more. I went into the room and looked at her puffy eyes. _Oh god. My eyes look horrible!"_ I quickly applied a few creams under my eyes to get rid of the dark circles and stress wrinkles. I then put primer, foundation, eye liner, eye shadow and mascara on. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and once I was somewhat pleased with my face and hair I headed into the bedroom and opened Meg's wardrobe and started skimming through what she had to wear. Then I finally registered that Meg said he was bringing a friend.

"Hey Meg!? Who's James bringing with him!?"

"OH! I forgot to tell you who! I may have asked him to drag Mister Masked Hottie with him! I wasn't going to let you sit there alone while I tried to get James to recognize me!"

I could hear the deviant smile play onto her face at the end of the sentence. _Well there went my plan for sweats and a hoodie._ I grabbed a grey sweater dress, black leggings and some high heeled boots so I didn't feel like a midget next to Erik and started getting dressed. Once everything was on I made my way to the living room to grab my purse and went to go grab everything as well as Meg from the kitchen. She looked up after she finished pouring the food into Sammi's dish and let out a whistle.

"Chrissy I might just have to give you that outfit. I couldn't bear to know you'd never wear it again because I'm selfish. If I had to guess I'd say you're trying to impress Erik."

She giggled and grabbed her bag and picked the 24 pack of beer so I could carry the smore makings and chocolate wine. I of course denied it. _Why was I dressed like this? I could easily just wear lazy day clothes. I feel like dressing up. Yeah that's it. _We made our way out the door, Meg locking it behind her. We made our way down to her car and put everything in the trunk. We got in the car and started to Joey's house. Most of the ride was silent, but not an awkward silence. Finally about 10 minutes in the ride Meg broke the silence.

"Oh I told Joey to get more beer, some type of chippage and more smores stuff."

"Sounds good. We're just ordering pizza for food I hope that's okay."

"Can we get Pizza Hut? I'm craving some cheesy crust right now."

"Sounds delicious. We're going to have to go to the gym for at least 10 hours on Monday to work this weekend off. I can feel it already and it hasn't even started yet."

I patted my belly and giggled. Another 20 minutes went by and we finally arrived at Joeys. There was his car and another so I was assuming James and Erik were there. We grabbed everything out of the trunk and made our way up to the front door. Stuggling to open it, sense I had height on her I decided to take a daring attempt and try and use my butt to open the door. After several attempts (Why not use the doorbell you ask? It became personal.) I finally got it open and I pushed the door back and held the door open for Meg. Once she was in I hurried after her and let the door close behind us. We heard laughter in the kitchen and so we headed that way. Meg decided to announce we had gotten there started screaming Joey's nickname that he hated so.

"OH LESBIAN WE'RE HEEEREEEE!"

She giggled and set the beer down on the counter to give him a hug.

"Hey Meg I see you're annoyingly happy as always" He rustled her hair and she frowned at him turning to fix it in the mirror.

He turned to me and took the bags from my hands and set them on the counter so he could give me a hug as well.

"Hey Chrissy. How are you doing?"

"Oh you know the usual."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to greet James and Erik.

"Hey guys what's up?

They stared at me for a few seconds until I decided to snap to get their attention.

"Hi sorry-"

"Hi sorry-"

James let Erik go first so he didn't have to deal with making up a reason for his staring.

"Hi Christine, nice seeing you again so soon. I uh- I like your leggings."

"Thank you Erik, same goes for you. I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow but the uh- annoying blonde over there she is uh-… beer?"  
I headed over to the fridge to grab one for myself and turned my head to look at Erik, waiting for an answer.

"Yes please."

I grabbed a second one and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I turned my attention to Joey who was talking with James;

"Hey Joey how's Jenna? Last I heard she was about to get her nursing degree?"

"Oh yeah, she graduated a couple months ago. She wanted to be here tonight but she was called in to cover for a girl."

"That sucks I was looking forward to seeing her again. I haven't talked to her in ages! Tell her to call me on her next day off so we can have lunch."

"Will do." He gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you."

I went into the living room and turned some music on and invited Meg to dance.

"Come on!"

"No Chrissy I'm not drunk enough yet to make a fool of myself."

I crossed my arms in defeat.

"Fine, well I suggest we order pizza so we aren't drinking on an empty stomach, yes?"

"Sounds good. The party is never started until food is here!"

I giggled. "What toppings do you want?"

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin pretending to be in deep thought. " I think I want pineapple, pepperoni and… hmmm ooooooo! Green peppers please!"

"Okay I'll go ask everyone else what they want."

I headed back into the kitchen; "Hey guys what do you want on the pizza? Meg wants pineapple, pepperoni, green pepper-"

She yelled from the living room. "Cheese stuffed crust please!"

"Got it!" writing it down so I wouldn't forget "With cheese stuffed crust. Joey what do you want?"

"Just pepperoni please, cheese stuffed sounds good as well."

I nodded. "James?"

"What Joeys having works for me."

"And what would you like Erik?"

"What Meg ordered sounds good. I think I would like to try that."

"Okay sounds good." I smiled at him and turned to grab my phone. I dialed Pizza Hut's number and placed the order. Once I hung up the phone Joey started laughing.

I frowned. "Whhhaaaattt?"

"You just ordered 5 pizzas for 5 people."

I smiled and skipped over to him. "Yep-" and giant smile creeping onto my face "and YOU get to pay for it."

I went into the living room to join Meg.

*2 hours later*

The first couple hours of the party were rather boring, but most parties are that way. We had all eaten and we started drinking about an hour ago. Meg was on her 3rd beer god only knows how that's going to work out for her tomorrow.

I clapped my hands together "Well! I think… we should go outside and start the fire and eat smores and drink and sit and talk and all of that fantastic stuff."

I had to admit my speech was starting to sound like a child's who hadn't learned what commas were yet. They all agreed so we all grabbed our drinks and made our way to the back yard. I loved Joey's backyard. It was a nice size, big enough for a cute area with stones that had furniture and the fire pit on it. He also had a trampoline because who doesn't want one? I ran up to the trampoline, slipped my shoes off, and climbed up onto the trampoline no doubt giving them a nice view of my underwear due to the fact that I was only 5'2". I started jumping and very quickly decided it was not wise to continue so I fell on my butt then laid back to look at the stars. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the coldness nipped at my nose. I just laid there and started to take in the week's events; leaving Raoul, meeting Erik, running into Erik time and time again, Meg's birthday and tomorrow… _I'm dreading tomorrow, but then again I'm not… Oh I don't know what I feel about tomorrow._ All of the sudden I felt someone poke my toe. I opened one eye to see Meg giggling. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her.

"Come Chrissy the fire is started and all that. We don't want you getting a cold so you're sneezing around Mister Hottie over there."

She headed back to the group and I slipped out of the trampoline and put my shoes back on. I sat down next to Meg and Erik seeing that Meg was sitting next to James and James was sitting next to Erik. I took a drink from my beer and slipped my shoes off once again leaning back in my chair. We all just sat there staring at the flames and drinking. Once I finally ran out I got up to go grab another.

"I'm gonna go grab another drink, anyone want anything?"  
Meg screamed, "Can I have that bottle of Tequila please?!"

"No Meg I'll get you another beer. You'll thank me tomorrow."

Everyone else said no thank you so I went into the house and grabbed a cup while looking for a cork remover thingymajig. Once I finally found it I opened the chocolate wine and poured half the bottle into a red cup and topped it off with a blue bendy straw. _Stay fancy my friends_. I dragged myself back outside and back into my chair and immediately tasted the wine. _Not bad… I think I'll be investing in more some day…_ Joey, James and Meg were arguing over the new Spiderman and the old Spiderman. I don't remember the names right now all I know is the new one is hot and the older one is such an awkward little kid or whatever. I looked over at Erik who was staring into the flames occasionally taking a drink from his cup.

I nudged him with my shoulder "Hey there cowboy" my voice lazy and somewhat slurred.

He started laughing "Di- did you just call me a cowboy?"

I saluted him "Yes sir I did. EYEYE!"

I let out a laugh and cut it off by taking another drink of my wine. I could tell Erik wasn't effected as quickly with alcohol because he had 3 shots and 2 beers before he even started getting tipsy. I started humming a tune in my head for a few minutes then I grabbed the bag or marshmallows; violently ripping the bag open and stuck one on a stickything. I put the stick between my knees and broke a gram cracker along with a piece of chocolate. Once satisfied with the state of my marshmallow I pulled out of the fire and started freaking out when it was still on fire. I quickly blew on it making the flame die down. I put it between the two things and the chocolate and took a bite of it. I let out a content sigh.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum-" I looked at my wine then over to my smore "I wonder…"

I grabbed my drink and dunked the marshmallowy goodness into it and held it in there for a few short seconds. I pulled it out and took the bite that was a moment ago submerged in the wine. It didn't really add anything special so I just took a drink before setting it down and putting my full attention back onto the smore. Hearing Meg, James and Joey were now debating over a different subject. I looked over at Erik.

"I'm sorry I'm not entertaining tonight all that much. I'm not much of a partier at house parties. I just kinda chill and drink until I'm about to get alcohol poisoning."

"I'm perfectly entertained Christine. Fires just tend to calm me down and I have no issue just sitting here looking at it. Fires amaze me. Such a simple thing is such a complex beauty."

Giggling "How do you even manage to think that way when you're drinking?" I poked his nose.

He shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of his now probably warm beer. I gave him a faint smile then turned my attention to Joey who claimed to have an oh so important announcement.

"Look what I got guys." He pulled a plastic bag out of his jacket pocket and it was full of white rolls that looked almost like cigarettes but they weren't and my brain made the connection.

My eyes widen at his sudden acquirement of the item. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Well remember last summer when I broke my arm? Well it hurt a lot so they have me a prescription and they renewed it because it still hurts me sometimes ya'know? So I got some for tonight." He had six so he handed everyone one and put the extra one back in his pocket.

"Who has a lighter?" Meg asked.

James pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She lighted hers and passed it to me. 20 minutes later let's just say… woah. Meg and James were talking about the stars and how amazing they were, Joey was dozing off in his chair and Erik and I were just joking around talking about music and TV shows one another liked. My wine was gone about 10 minutes ago and I decided I should be done for the night. Meg poked Joey and told him to go to bed and he didn't argue. We said our goodnights, byes whatever you wanna call them. An hour later Meg and James headed inside as well. I put my legs up in the spot Meg and just moved from and started gazing at the stars.

"My mom and I used to go on the roof and watch the stars until I was 13. It was always the highlight of my day no matter how bad or good it was."

"Where is your mom now?"

I gave a sad smile at the memory of the day she left my father and I. I took Erik's hand and put it on my head. "Feel that bumpy thing? Those are stitches. I nearly died and I was in the backseat passenger side. A uh- drunk driver t-boned us and hit the driver's side of the car one night when my mom and I were on our way home from a choir concert I was in."

"I'm so sorry Christine, it must have been hard."

"Yeah my dad and I trudged through it though, and here I am."

"Hang on I have an idea. I'll be back in a second."

I nodded and kept staring at the sky, missing my mother horribly now." I few moments later Erik came out with 4 blankets and I assumed he went over to the trampoline because he didn't come back and sit down. A couple minutes later he came over to me and held his hand out.

"Come on it'll be fun. I promise."

I took his hand and he helped me sit up seeing that I was rather drunk. He walked me over to the trampoline and he had made a bed with two blankets on the bottom and one blanket for each of us to cover up with. He helped me up and I rolled over to the middle (yes I was that lazy no judgment is allowed). I pulled the blanket back and slipped under it into the warmth. Erik went and put the fire out as well as slipping his shoes off before he got into his little bed thing he made. We laid there for what seemed like hours just looking at the stars and occasionally talking about nothing and everything. Finally I decided to say something after a couple minutes of silence from our last conversation.

"Erik I wanted to thank you. Not even for what you're doing for me tomorrow, but for listening and just being a really nice guy. The circumstances sucked but if I had to go through what I did that day so I could bump into you and become friends with you I would in an instant, I know that sounds weird, but for the past god only knows how long I've been catering to Raoul's every need and drowning in my sadness unless I was with Meg. With you I can just be me and talk and you understand. I know it sounds like I'm professing my undying love for you or something like that which I'm not, I just mean, for the short time that I've known you and I've had the opportunity to talk to you, it's been relaxing and nice which is a new change."

Erik looked over at me and smiled. "You're welcome Christine. I hope we become good friends."

"Me too."  
I looked back up at the sky and started dozing off for the millionth time that night after they had laid down. Knowing she'd feel better in the morning if she had sleep to deal with the hang over, she fell asleep.

Authors note:  
Outfit links for the girls party outfits

Meg:

Shirt:

.

Pants:

.

Shoes:

.

Christine:

Dress:

.

Leggings:

.

Shoes:

.

I suggest them all. I own all of them except the jeans and shoes in Meg's outfit but I've purchased both jeans and shoes from them and I highly recommend them c:


	5. Mother

Authors note: Hey guys I forgot FanFiction gets rid of links, so on my profile there's a link to a post with all the links for the girls outfits. Thank you for the reviews and all that as well xox.

*Language in this chapter. I dunno why I'm telling you I mean the story is rated M.*

Christine:

_**My mother pulled me in for a hug to calm me down. I was crying hysterically. **_

"_**But mom I don't want to go to the choir concert I'm scared!"**_

"_**Now now Christine, I know you're afraid but you need to do this." She leaned back and cupped my cheeks with her hands and gave me a smile. "Do it for me." I nodded and she gave me a kiss on my forehead. She finished braiding my hair and grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Let's go. I'll take you to get some dinner afterwards and maybe if you'd like and he can, your friend Raoul can come as well." I squealed and ran out the door and impatiently kept pulling and the car door handle until it was unlocked and jumped into the car quickly buckling my seatbelt.**_

"_**Let's go let's go let's go let's gooooo!"**_

_**My mom chuckled and started the car. Once we arrived at the school I ran into the gym looking around for Raoul. I spotted him at once and ran over to him.**_

"_**Hi Raoul!"**_

_**He turned and smiled at me. "Hey Chrissy what's up?"**_

"_**Oh well my mom and I were going to get dinner after this and she said if you and you dad would like to come then you guys are more than welcome."**_

"_**That sounds fun let me go ask my dad!"**_

_**He ran off into the crowd and I decided to sit down while I waited for him. A few minutes later he came back.**_

"_**My dad said he'd love to go. Where do you guys want to eat?"**_

_**I turned and waved for my mom to come over. As she neared I started to ask her where we were going but she couldn't hear me.**_

"_**What'd you say Christine?" she placed a hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**I asked where you wanted to go get food. Raoul's father said he'd love to join us."**_

_**She was silent for a moment. "Well I know how much you two love Chilies' so how does that sound?"**_

"_**That sounds perfect ."**_

_**Raoul's father, Robert walked up behind his son.**_

"_**Well then I guess we will meet you there after the children's performance is done."**_

_**Robert nodded in agreement and excused himself to go to the restroom.**_

_**The called for all choir members to head up to the stage. My mom gave me a reassuring hug and Raoul and I made our way up to the stage. The performance went well, as well as dinner. My mother and I were on our way home when a giant truck ran a red light going a ridiculously high speed and hit my mother's side of the car causing our car to do only god knows what. All I remember was a sharp pain in my head, glass everywhere including my leg and hands. When I woke up my father was at my bed side tears running down his face and a giant ache in my head. **_

"_**D-dad… how long have I been asleep?" **_

_**A light that wasn't there before I spoke filled his eyes and gave me a sad smile. **_

"_**A week. You hit your head pretty hard and there were several pieces of glass in the wound along with your hand and right leg… th-they didn't know if you were going to make it with the force that you took to your head… do you remember what happened?"**_

_**I shook my head "A-all I remember happening was a truck ran into mom's side of… oh god mom! Is she okay?! Tell me!" I started crying when he sighed and looked at me with heavy eyes.**_

"_**S-sh-she was dead be-before the ambulance got there they said… he haven't had the funeral because we were hop-hoping you'd wake up so you could be there."**_

_**I sat up and pulled my knees up to my face and stared at the wall in front of me. I didn't have a headache anymore, my leg didn't hurt either. I felt no emotion. I was completely numb and that's how I wanted to stay.**_

My eyes flew open to find it raining rather hard and my arms were around somebody. Through the flood of emotions I tried to remember last night. Looking up I saw the white mask Erik usually wore and immediately sat up and scooted over and accidentally waking Erik up. _Oh god my head. _I put my hand to my forehead and looked over to Erik.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I had a bad dream that caused me to wake up and quite violently sit up." _Yeah that worked…_ He nodded his head and blinked his eyes a bunch of times. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

Trying to fight back the urge to puke I let out a small giggle causing the trampoline to shake and all efforts of not puking came to a failed end. I quickly crawled over to the edge of the trampoline and let it all out. Thankfully my hair was still somewhat barely held up in the ponytail it had ended up in last night.

I looked back at Erik to see him still face down.

"Headache?"

He nodded and rolled back onto his back.

"Good lord I am never drinking again. Not even for a million dollars." His voice was groggy.

I shrugged my shoulders "Wanna get a drink Friday night?" I smiled as he looked over at me with narrow eyes.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it. I suppose we should get out of this rain and head back inside."

Erik reluctantly nodded and slowly sat up. We slipped our shoes back on and stumbled inside. We went into the living room stopping in our tracks.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but laugh despite the fact of how mortified I was. I looked up at Erik who looked just as shocked as I and he started laughing at the sight before us. Meg and James were both naked as could be on the floor and their lower halves were covered by a sheet thank god. Our laughing to my surprise didn't wake them up so I took matters into my own hands and bent down and flicked Meg's boob. Nothing happened. I looked up at Erik and he was still laughing and I couldn't decide if it was from the fact that Meg and James did what they did or I just attempted to wake her up by flicking her boob. Deciding to make it even more entertaining (in my opinion. After doing it and seeing James reaction he didn't find it every funny.) I laid down next to Meg and pulled part of the sheet over me. I poked Meg in the eye but not before putting a smile on my face. Her eyes opened and seconds later widened.

"Hey morning Meg." I winked "I didn't know you could do those things you were fantastic!"

Erik who had stopped laughing once again started as Meg gave one of the most priceless looks on her face I've ever seen. Not being able to keep a straight face I busted out laughing and got up from the floor.

"I'm kidding Meg. Don't take things so seriously."

Erik excused himself so he could go collect himself outside left me with the two lovers.

"I see you got James to notice you. But I'm going to be honest, I thought he was gay."

She gave out an embarrassed laugh and stood up searching for her clothes.

"Yeah, no he's not gay."

She slipped her clothes on and pulled her hair up out of her face. She fell back onto the couch and put her hands in her face.  
"I can't believe we did that…"

"Yeah such a tragedy. I'm glad Erik and I stayed outside for the night then."

I reached into my purse to check the time and saw it was 10:45 and it was a half hour drive to the apartment complex.

"Oh crap!"

I hurried out to the back and grabbed Erik's hand yanking him to follow me.

"Come on we have to hurry we're going to be 15 minutes late as of right now."

"Is it really that late?"

"Yes it is. Meg! Can I barrow the car?! You can stick around here and I'll come pick you up or you can have James drop you off. If you do that I'd suggest you do something with him today so he knows it wasn't just a drunken mistake!"

"Okay! I'll like go to lunch with him or something like that."

I grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

I handed Erik a piece of paper with the apartments address on it and he looked at me confused.

"Why don't I just take you with me in my car? No need to waste the gas…"

I really didn't have time to argue with him so I nodded agreeing with him and ran to Meg's car to grab the several bags I brought with me to put my stuff in. I ran back inside and put Meg's keys on the counter.

"Your keys are on the counter! We're taking his car!"

"Okay! I'll still be hanging out with James today so I'll be home later this afternoon!"

"Have fun Meg!"

"You too Chrissy!"

With that I was rushing out the door and into Erik's car. Once we had been on the road for a couple minutes I pulled the visor down and saw what a mess my hair and make-up was.

"Oh god I'm sorry Erik I look like I've been fighting with a raccoon!"

I started wiping under my eyes trying to get what I could of the black eye shadow and eyeliner off my face.

"No need to apologize. You look fine. If you'd like we can stop by Meg's place before we go and get coffee so you can get cleaned up."

"I can get cleaned up at my apartment. No need to drive over to her place for it."

"No I'd rather drive you to Meg's place than risk you running into Raoul. Well I mean if he isn't there already."

"Thank you, Erik…" I gave him a weak smile and he turned to look at me for a quick second before bringing his attention back on the road. About 10 minutes went by I'm not quite sure how long seeing that I was caught up in trying to tame my unruly curls when Erik finally spoke.

"You uh you and Meg are close friends aren't you? I couldn't imagine anyone doing that with someone they hadn't known for year. If I may thank you, that made my year." He chuckled and looked over at me.

"I've known her ever sense 1st grade. I couldn't help it; the opportunity was just there and oh too golden. I wish I got her reaction on tape though. I'm glad I made you laugh I tend to be a rather boring person to be around." Shrugging my shoulders dismissively.

"Christine, my life has been about 90% more interesting after you ran into me."

I giggled; "My butt is still sore from falling. I think I may have broken it or something."

"I don't think you can break your butt Madame; If you can its new news to me."

I crossed my arms out and stuck my tongue out; "Well okay then Mister Smarty Pants."

After last night I've come to appreciate Erik a lot more and I thought today would be awkward after finding us like that while we were sleeping but it's hard when it just felt so… right. _Christine you can't have any feelings for him you barely know him. __**Well so I can get to know him. I was interested in Raoul before we became good friends.**_ I let out a bitter laugh that I didn't really mean to let out. Erik looked over at me while I was still in the middle of an argument with myself but it had moved over to what pizza topping is better.

"Christine?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Erik who was sitting back with his hands on his lap.

"We're here."

"Oh okay. Do I look okay? I don't want it to be totally obvious I'm fighting with the headache of the century."

He ran his finger along my cheek with force and then smiled.

"There. You look like brand new now."

I bit my lower lip "Thank you."

He nodded and got out of the car and I followed along. We hurried to the office and made our way inside. I walked up to the desk where a girl named Rose was sitting playing with her pencil.

I cleared my throat trying to get my nerves to leave. "Hi I'm uh here to talk to Dean I have an 11:00 with him. Tell him I'm sorry I was late I had car troubles."

She nodded and spoke into her office phone alerting him I was here. She asked us to sit down giving me more time to once again argue with myself over whatever Erik is starting to make me feel for him. 5 minutes later Rose told us we could go in. We entered his office and he signaled us to sit down.

"And what can I do for you today Miss. De Chagny?"

"Well my husband has recently gotten a job due to the fact that I was laid off of couple months ago, and he was requesting that I remove myself from the rental agreement because he would be the one paying now."

He nodded "Alright and what is your husband's first name?"

"Raoul."

"Okay well he needs to be here to sign in acceptance of the responsibility being transferred over to him. But I can remove you for the time being. If he doesn't come down to sign within the week you'll be evicted and his credit will take a substantial hit."

_Even better than I thought._ I smirked and shook my head in understanding.

"Well as long as you're clear just sign here, initial there and one last signature there."

I did as he asked and once I was done he stood up.

"Well Miss de Chagny it's been a pleasure and I look forward to seeing your husband within the week"

I shook his hand; "I can assure you he looks forward to it as well."

With that Erik and I made our way back to his car to grab my bags. He unlocked the car and stood to the side while I grabbed my bags.

"You sure do have a deviant side don't you Christine?"

I stood up and closed the door.

"Well ya'know. I probably would have done this differently if he had treated me better throughout the past. I'm just glad I don't have children with the ass. It's surprising also…" darkness took over my eyes for a moment and realizing it I shook it away and smiled. He smiled and walked up next to me holding his arm out.

"Well when you put it that way would you like to make him jealous?"

"Ahh I like your thinking."

I looped my arm through his and we made our way to my apartment building. We walked up the two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway. We got in front of the door to my apartment and I took a deep breath. I looked up at Erik for reassurance that it'll be okay. I felt safe around him and I didn't quite understand why yet.

"Once you start opening the door start laughing like I'm actually an entertaining person and lean up on me and don't break eye contact with me and we'll walk to your room." I nodded and pulled him closer. I slowly turned the door knob and started giggling as we walked through. I looked through the corner of my eye to see him asleep on the couch with a bottle of whisky in his hand. I laughed louder hoping to wake him up. We got into the room and I slammed the door.

"I'll be really quick. Like I said, I don't really have a lot of stuff. Sorry that it's such a mess, that's his doing. I actually tend to be OCD about how clean the place is."

"It's quite alright. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Actually yeah; can you go across the hall into the bathroom and grab the four perfume bottles out of the medicine cabinet, the yellow shampoo and condition and the Ivory body wash please?"

I handed him a bag and he headed to the door.

"Oh! And the green toothbrush as well. Thank you so much."

"No problem Christine."

I looked up from the drawer that I was grabbing things from and smiled at him. "You can call me Chrissy if you want."

He nodded and with that he left the room. I stuffed all of my clothes into the bag along with anything of mine that I needed I pretty much kept everything I needed in two drawers besides my dresses which I had grabbed right after we got in the room . When I went to grab the picture of my mother and me at my 11th birthday party it was gone along with my mother's locket. I heard the door open. "Oh Erik can you help me I can-" I turned around to the door to see Raoul standing there. He started making his way towards me.

"E-Erik!"

Raoul rushed forward and pushed me up against the wall making me hit my head on the corner of a painting.

"Who's this Erik fellow? Is he the one you're whoring yourself out to?" He slapped me across my face and before he could do anything else he had been pushed across the room from what I could see. My vision had blurred slightly after I hit my head. Choosing to ignore that right now I walked up to Raoul.

"Raoul where did you put my mother's stuff?" letting the anger I had held back towards him out.

He started laughing and leaned up on his elbows.

"I burned them. Trust me; your mother would be glad a skank such as you were no longer in possession of her stuff.

"ENOUGH!" I kicked him on his side using as much heel as I could. "Where the hell is my mothers stuff?! Don't make me ask again or so help me god the knee to your junk would seem like a fucking vacation. I am DONE with your shit Raoul! I've dealt with your worthless ass for long enough! And even IF I were 'whoring' myself out to him I'd rather be his fucking whore than your god damn wife!**(AU:Shameless Titanic quote.) **I have known him for _three _days and he's made me feel better about myself than you have in the last 6 years!" Saying I was angry was an understatement, saying I was full of rage was an understatement as well.

He rolled on his back from the fetal position I had put him in and looked at me with a smile on his face. "I wasn't kidding. I _burned _your piece of shit mothers stuff. You know your mother's death was your fault right?" Erik started to step in but I held my hand up telling him to stop.

"I want to hear what he has to say Erik…" He put his hands behind his back but didn't lift his gaze from Raoul. "And how was her death my fault exactly?" gritting my teeth trying not to punch him.

"If you weren't in choir thinking you actually had some smidge of talent she wouldn't have died that night. Look at you. All you can make a living off of is standing around keeping your mouth shut half naked. She died over _nothing._ She died for a pathetic little girl who couldn't do anything that took actual brains. You're useless Christine and it's time for you to recognize that and just kill yourself." If I weren't so mad I'd probably be crying but there was no time for that now. I knelt down beside him and looked at him for a moment. "So what you're telling me is that _I'm_ the useless one? The one who has worked her ass off so you could continue to rot away on the couch, drink till you have alcohol poisoning and sit there and drool over me with your friends… is useless. Let me tell you something sweetie-" I stood up and pressed my heel over his crotch and he yelped in pain attempting to get me off. _Wow this feels good._ "You are the biggest piece of shit I know. The fact that I stayed with you while all you treated me like was a piece of shit that was only good for making money, giving you sex willing or not I may add and to cook your food. I'm done. I hope you and your whores have a nice life." I pressed my foot down harder and he screamed even louder. "I hope you enjoy the streets sweetheart." I picked my bag up and took Erik's hand. "Let's go Erik I'm done here." He pulled me away from Raoul and we headed out the door. The walk back to his car was silent and I was thankful for that. Once we got into the car he turned to look at me.

"That was… well…"

"It was self-defense." Changing the subject quickly "My vision is still blurry from when I hit my head. Should I be worried?"

"How hard did you hit it?"

"Well he pushed me rather hard."

"Let's take you back to Meg's and you should lay down for a while. It should go back to normal but all bets are off."

I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. The drive to Meg's only took five minutes so we were there quickly. He got out of the car and I reached back for my two bags and before I could open the door Erik had it open with his hand out for me. I gladly took it and he helped me out of the car. It took me a second to get my balance back but once I did I was fine.

"Are you dizzy Christine?"

_No. "_Yeah just a little bit."

He put his arm around me to keep me balanced (or that's what he thought at least.) _Meg should be here to take notes._ His touch sent a shiver down my spine. _Well that was a new feeling._

"It might help if we get some food into you. A hangover and an empty stomach doesn't really work out well."

"Sounds good. I'll make us-"

"No you need to lie down. I'll make us something to eat."

Any other day I'd argue but I just nodded. We made our way up to Meg's apartment. I unlocked the door and allowed him to go in first. He agreed to allow me to make some tea if he wouldn't let me cook lunch.

"You can sit on the couch, bed thingy. The TV is free game if you want to watch something. I'm just gonna get cleaned up and make that tea." I grabbed my bags and headed for Meg's room. I unzipped the backpack and picked out a pair of pajamas. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I rummaged through Meg's medicine cabinet to find some make-up remover wipes and finally found some. I wiped the cursed make-up off and splashed my face once more. I heard the water boiling so I quickly slipped my clothes off and replaced them with the pajamas. _I need to hug whoever came up with sport bras. _I hurried out of the room and into the kitchen turning the stove off while grabbing the tea bags and cups. I poured the water into the cups and put the bags in the water and hurried out to the living room. I set the mugs down on the coffee table and sat down next to him. Pulling a pillow into my lap I noticed he was watching Sherlock. _Good taste._ I ran my fingers through my hair.

"So I wanted to thank you for today. I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if you didn't push him off of me…"

"From how it went I think you could have handled him." he turned and looked at me giving me a faint smile. "You're really good at defending yourself. Are you sure you needed me there today? I'm not complaining or anything. It was quite an interesting outing."

"I don't think I could have acted that way if I knew no one would be there to help me if he decided to fight back."

He leaned back and crossed his arms "Well then I was glad I was there so you could stand up for yourself." He shifted back up to sitting up and looked at me with a serious expression. "I need to ask you a question and tell me if it's overstepping but I'm curious but mostly concerned." I motioned for him to continue while my mind was thinking of the possibilities of what he was going to ask me.

"Wh-what did you mean by 'willing or not'?"

My heart sank to my feet and tears welled up in my eyes. My voice got shaky thinking back to all the times…

"He's a drunken asshole who hits me around… do you really think I'd let him touch me that way after treating such a way? Sooner or later he just started taking it from me. Sometimes I'd wake up to him doing it. Of course if I went to the police it wouldn't be odd for them to find his DNA on me in such a way and he said if I did even after that fact he'd make my life a living hell. I try my hardest not to think of myself a brainless whore, even if I've only been with one guy my entire life. But no matter how much the facts stack against what he said, after 6 years of him saying it… I've started to believe it. Hi-his words haunt me every day. Every single thing he's called me. Before I got married I didn't have nightmares. Now every night I have the same dream or another similar dream on how my mother died and different ways on how it was my fault. I just want it to stop. I don't know what I've done wrong to deserve this and I don't know how much more I can handle it." I shoved my face into the pillow I was holding and started crying hysterically. I felt Erik's hand rest on my shoulder. We just sat there for a few minutes. Finally I pulled myself together. "I-I'm sorry Erik I've pretty much brought drama into your life that you really don't need. If you want to go and never see me again I'd completely understand." I wiped my face with a tissue I grabbed from the coffee table and smiled sadly.

He tightened his gripped on my shoulder slightly and turned my face to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what it is about you, but you intrigue me which is hard for a person to do. You're serious, but you can be the most entertaining person, you have a deviant side to you which has proven to be quite interesting to watch come to surface. But to top it all off you're kind hearted which I value greatly in friends for more reasons than you know, and I can tell you this, you're not a brainless whore. Not even close and if I have to spend the next 30 years making you believe different then I will. Well I mean like yeah you know what I mean." I saw him blush before he turned away from me. _Hell naw this boy is going to let me see him blush._ I turned his head back so I could see his cheek.

"Has anyone told you you're adorable when you blush?" his eyes widened over what I don't know. Surprise, shock… who knows.

"Uuu-uh I can't s-say any one has…" his cheek getting even redder.

_I really don't understand my feeling for this man but now's my chance to try and understand them better. I have to feel something for him if every time he touches me I get shivers down my spine and I get unbearably shy. Alright… let's do this… I can do it… why haven't I done it?_ I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him in closer until my lips and his crashed together. At first he didn't do anything and that worried me but a few seconds later I felt his lips responding. "Christine… what… are… you… doing?" he let the words out every chance he had. I quickly pulled away and stood up.


	6. Closer

Authors note: Guys I'm sorry I'm popping chapters out like no bodies business. I just uploaded Chapter 5 and I've already gotten Chapter 6 partially written. I hoped you enjoyed the cliff hanger. This has probably been finished sense Monday night, Early Monday morning who knows. I'm making you guys wait though because what's the point of ending the Chapter there without a little bit of a wait? Every chapter is in Christine's point of view unless I say otherwise. I didn't feel the need to keep writing Christine: before every chapter so yeah. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO NOT JUST IGNORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND JUST WRITE FLUFF LIKE NOBODIES BUSINESS ON THIS STORY? IT'S KILLING ME.

But instead of fluff you all got well… secks.

"I-I'm sorry I just need some answer to a question I'm not even sure I fully know yet I'm sorry please forgive me. It's just this morning I woke up and we were like together and it felt weird like not in a bad weird but I shouldn't have felt that comfortable having a guy I barely knows arms around me and I did have a bad dream but when I realized how I was sleeping I quickly moved away so you wouldn't get weirded out I mean I would have moved away anyway but I didn't want you to wake up thinking that I like woke up and- I'm sorry." I let my face fall to look at the floor and started fiddling with my hands.

A few moments passed and finally Erik spoke. "Well, I guess you'll just have to get to know me then."

I looked up feeling rather confused. "What?"

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "I said you'll just have to get to know me and the same with me getting to know you; since you're so confused on feeling something for a complete stranger. I told you. Something about you intrigued me."

"So you're not mad?"

"No. You've had a crazy day and you needed comfort. I'm not at all dismissing what you said about this morning I'm just saying that's why you decided to kiss me today. So you sit here and watch TV and I shall go make lunch."

"I didn't kiss you because I needed comfort Erik. I kissed you because I needed to try and make since of what I've been feeling for you well actually since last night."

"Well did it help at all?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah somewhat."

Erik's eyes widened "Don't tell me it was bad."

I couldn't help but laugh. "No it wasn't bad. Even with you surprised through half of it, it was better than any kiss I've ever had."

He grinned. "Good. I wouldn't want you to think I was a bad kisser or anything preposterous like that." With that he was up and on his way to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and texted Meg seeing how her day was going, but after her not responding after 15 minutes I assumed she either fell back asleep or was hanging out with James. I turned my attention to the TV that to my demise was on the last episode of Sherlock and of course it was at the very end. Sherlock has just called John and by the time he through the phone on the ground I was in tears.

"No no no! Sherlock don't jump come on!"

He hit the ground and I let out a giant sob.

"Come on let John see Sherlock! He's a Doctor for Christ sake! UGH!"

I threw my pillow at the TV and laid face first on the couch. I couldn't stand to watch the part where John is at his grave site. It physically hurt me to watch it. He couldn't even say the word dead because he was in such denial. I sat up and wiped the tears away that and tried to fix my now a tangled mess hair. A few minutes later Erik came back out with two lemon chicken Cesar salads and iced tea.

"I assumed you'd want something light today in case you get nauseous again."

He handed me one of the two plates along with an iced tea. I took the hair band I had on my wrist and I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Thank you Erik…"

"You're welcome. It was pretty simple. I hope you enjoy it."

I stabbed a piece of chicken along with several pieces of lettuce and placed it my mouth and savored the acidity of the lemon and the pepper from the Cesar dressing combining and causing my taste buds to tingle.

"Oh my god this is amazing!"

"Thank you Christine."

"I told you, you can call me Chrissy. All of my other friends call me it so you can as well."

"I know I just thought you were being nice at the time. I'll call you Chrissy from now on."

"Good. So what cha wanna watch? Nothing emotionally scaring like Sherlock; I've had enough of that for today."

"Do you like horror or adventure?"

"Depends on what type of horror. I prefer Supernatural horror just because it messes with your mind more than gore serial killer movies do. But actions are nice too. I really like The Avengers at this moment; a lot of stuff blowing up and people being killed. It's a nice stress reliever."

"Well let's just watch The Avengers. Surprisingly I haven't seen it yet. I know I know I might as well be living under a rock."

He grabbed the Xbox remote and switched it over to the Avengers. I started back in on my salad and ate it slower than I would most other meals. Maybe it was because I was so hungry or that it was _that _good. We ate in silence throughout the movie and by the time it was over I was laying upside down off the couch and Erik was curled up in a ball barely even blinking he was so taken in by the movie. That or the hot cast. I pulled myself back up on the couch and brought the Netflix menu back up.

"So how'd you like it?"

"It was fantastic why did I wait so long to see it?!"

"Don't worry I didn't see Titanic until 2004."

"H-how did you avoid not seeing Titanic until 2004? That movie was huge! I mean this came out like 6 months ago? You didn't see one of the most successful movies ever made until it had been out for seven years. I gotta hand it to ya… that takes talent."

"Welp I'm going to make you watch Phantom of the Opera now. Not the 2004 movie if you were worried or whatever. It's the 25th anniversary one with Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess in it."

I gotta hand it to myself I held my fangirl side over Ramin in pretty well.

"I think Andrew did a fantastic job with the score. Excellent movie choice Chrissy."

_He used my nickname. Sweet!_

"Why thank you good sir."

"You think the lead dude is hot don't you."

I let out a laugh "Ha… psh what makes you think that?"

"You got a dreamy look in your eye when he came up on the screen when he was playing the organ."

"Okay yes I have to admit the actor is quite attractive. But I actually really appreciate his take on the Phantom in this."

"Do you think she should have gone with Erik?"

"Well, I don't know. Yes and no. But there isn't a lot of no in the answer. When you take into account how he was treated his whole life and all that he was exposed to, how did people expect him to react? Give Raoul a big ole hug and let him have her? No he fought, killed and murdered for her and dealing with the situation because that was the only way he knew how to deal with things. Plus there's no denying she only went with Raoul because he made her remember times when her father was alive. Wait- This is weird."

"What is?"

"Well uhm. My name is Christine but I'm not a dumb damsel in distress, I was married to Raoul and your name is Erik and you wear the mask and you're all gentlemanly and such."

I saw him tense when I mentioned the mask. I bit my lower lip and yelled at myself while making a mental note to kick myself later.

"…I'm sorry Erik I didn't mean to bring the mask up I just was pointing out the similarities and just- don't worry I'm not going to bug you about it or beg to see why you wear it. You have your reasons and I respect them and you can show me when you're ready if you're ever ready."  
"I know Christine I just- most people stay away from me because I wear one and when the ones that do stick around, bring it up they leave because I don't let them see. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome Erik. Just know I'll never turn away from you because of it. Just think of it this way. You are who you are and your face helps make you just that. If I were to ever see why you wear it, it doesn't change who you are to me. It just means I saw underneath your mask. And anyone who left you because you wouldn't show them; all I can say is good riddance! They obviously just cared about seeing your face and you deserved more than that."

I gave him a sincere smile and turned my attention back to the TV. We watched the movie in silence except the occasional comment or question. The silence came to a halt at the very end of the movie and the apartment was filled with my crying and hysterical yelling at Erik to not push her away like he did and yelled quite angrily with many profanities at Raoul for being… well Raoul.

Erik looked over at me and raised his eyebrow. I held back a sob. "What? Don't judge. I just hate seeing Erik be alone because of his stupid thoughts and all that shit." I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sat up.

"No I'm not judging. I just thought you didn't want an emotionally scarring movie."

"I did, but the music in the movie makes it totally worth it. Plus Erik and Christine get together the night before her and Raoul are supposed to get married. They have a kid and all that jazz. Talk about bad luck."

"Why is it bad luck?"

"Well I mean they have sex one time and he bails on her before she even wakes up and she gets pregnant. That would suck! Not getting pregnant but being bailed on because of the dudes damn self-loathing thoughts."

"Ah I see your point. I could imagine that being rather crappy of a situation." We sat in silences for a few moments when finally Erik stood up and grabbed his cell phone. "I should probably get going. I've annoyed you enough for one day." He smiled and it caused the hair on my arms to stand up.

I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm causing him to stop. "Please don't go. Meg isn't back yet and it's getting dark. I really don't like being here alone at night."

He looked down at my hand and back up to look me in the eyes. I noticed where he looked and quickly let go of his arm. "I-I'm sorry if you want to go you can. I'm sure I'll be fine." I gave him the most convincing smile I could find.

"No I'll stay if that makes you feel better. I just don't want to intrude more than I'm welcome."

I let out some odd noise that sounded like a dying cat and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you! Quick question though."

"And what would that be Madame?"

"Do you like Chinese?"

He put an over dramatic look on his face. "You're suggesting that I'm the only person in this world _crazy _enough not to like Chinese? I'm offended." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me trying to hold back a laugh from what I could tell.

"I would never." I reached for my phone from the coffee table. "What do you like?"

"What place are you calling?"

"This really good hole in the wall called Chop Chop."

"Oh I've been there before! Can I get their house chicken and chow mein?"

"Excellent choice my good sir."

I dialed the phone and gave them our order and address once they had made sure they got the order down correctly.

"Alright, thank you. You as well." I hung up the phone and turned to Erik who had sat back down on the sofa. "They should be here in about 30 minutes or so."

"Okay. I'll pay if you'd like."

"No need Erik. I suggested it so I'm paying. If you suggest it next time you can pay. Deal?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you."

Waving a dismissive hand; "It's no biggie. So what do you wanna do? I can put the radio on, I think I have Monopoly and we could always watch another movie or TV show."

"As much as I'd love to play Monopoly I value our friendship too much to let it be ruined by a board game. What show or movie were you thinking?"

I tapped my chin. "Well either Titanic or Supernatural."

"What's Supernatural?"

"You-you've never seen Supernatural? Forget Titanic! This is a serious situation!" I flipped over to the first episode of the series and pressed play. I shook his shoulder out of excitement. "Ah! This is so exciting I've never taken anyone's Supernatural virginity!"

He chuckle and started to say something but I placed my hand over his mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's starting." I sat and watched the show noticing out of the corner of my eye that Erik would look over at me every so often. About 40 minutes into the show the doorbell rang and I jumped. I ran over to the door and checked the peephole to see a delivery guy. _Finally I'm starving!_ I ran over to my purse and grabbed a $20 out of my wallet and ran back over to the door and opened it.

"That will be 15.63."

He handed me the food and I handed him the money. "Keep the change."

"Thank you!"

And with that he was off. I closed the door remembering to lock it and headed back over to the couch. The episode had finished and it was counting down to start the next one. I took the two styrofoam containers out of the bag along with the chopsticks and sauces. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh just water please."

I nodded and bolted to the kitchen not wanting to miss any of the show. I quickly grabbed two bottles of water and made my way back to the couch and sat down, handing Erik a bottle. I popped the lid off of the container and broke the chopsticks in half.

What'd you get Chrissy?"

"Oh I got their sweet and sour chicken. Wanna try?" I grabbed a piece and held it up to him. He grabbed the piece with his teeth and proceeded to chew. I looked at him curiously. "So….?"

"That is amazing. I should really order from them more often."

"See, if you had left you would have missed out on this fabulous Chinese food. I think we should take this as a lesson. I usually always order Chinese food if Meg isn't home to cook dinner and I'm oh too lazy to do so myself and you happened to be here on a night that that's the case."

"Orders Chinese takeout when too lazy to cook. Got it. I view that as valuable information about you."

I giggled. "Tell me something now that's not fair you get something new about me and I don't get the anything about you!"

He eyed me and popped another piece of chicken in his mouth making me stick my tongue out at him.

"Fine, uhhhhhhhm well we're on the topic of food, my favorite food is carne asada tacos."

"Oooo yum Mexican food! That sounds really good now! Oh and I should probably tell you I have cravings that can go from chocolate cake to hot sauce in a matter of 5 seconds."

"That is an excellent piece of information as well. You're on a roll here. Uh I don't really have bipolar cravings but I do crave hamburgers an unhealthy amount of times a week despite me not being a huge fan of hamburgers. I don't like mushrooms, raw tomatoes or bustle sprouts. If I had to choose between eating cheesecake and not eating for 3 days I'd pick not eating for 3 days."

"Yuck I hate all of those things. Well except hamburgers. Although I love tomato on this pizza that this place I know of makes and it's really good. I hate celery and cucumber as well. I'm not a huge fan of fish except shrimp and don't _ever _offer me cow tongue or may god have mercy on your soul."

Erik looked at me with a soured face. "Cow tongue? I think I'll be fine not ever experiencing that. You'd think it would have a texture of a super bouncy ball."

I made a gaging noise trying to block out any idea and or picture I thought of myself eating it. "Okay and with that I'm going to request that we move onto a different subject. You can pick though since I picked food."

Erik thought for a moment trying to pick a subject. "How about your life. I'm curious as to what you've done before modeling."

"Oh… well I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona up until I was 18 when I moved here with Raoul. My father really didn't approve of him and me being together so we decided to just pack up and go. He mails me birthday presents every once and a while and I get a text here and there. But besides that I don't really hear from him. I understand the communication is a two way street but I don't know if he even wants to hear from me. But anyway, I had originally started for a major in theatrical vocals or whatever you want to call it and I was pretty dedicated… so dedicated I got vocal nodules from practicing so much. I didn't think anything would happen because I told my coach how much I was practicing and all she did was praise it, but when I finally got it my vocal cords were trashed enough that I couldn't do what the major needed me to do. As a child I always wanted to be a singer or a model. So when I ruined my chance for my first dream, I moved onto my second. I've known Meg since first grace but her mother moved here in 10th grade after Meg's father died in a car crash so that's one of the reasons I decided to move here. So here I am… I pretty much unemployed model with a crazy ass husband (soon to be ex) with really shitty vocal cords who pretty much spends all of her time watching movies and shows. I still sing though everyone and a while. It doesn't sound all that good, but cha know… what are ya gonna do?" I took in a deep breath. "How about you? Hoping to turn the subject onto him so they couldn't talk over her past together.

"Ah yes… Well I was a bit luckier in the whole parent department than you. My parents left me at an orphanage when I was about 5 months old and so I grew up going from foster home to foster home until I was 18. Dealing with bouncing from home to home turned out to be stressful so I worked through it with music realizing that was my passion. I studied it long and hard while working full time at a diner in Grand Junction, Colorado. I saved up until I was 20 and then I took a trip to Paris. It's really not as fantastic as everybody says in my opinion, but I stayed there for about 3 weeks and saw street performers, operas, musicals and anything else that involved music. I finally flew back home and while yes Paris wasn't all that amazing, it made me want to live in a bigger city that had similar weather to where I had lived at the time. I saw a nice opportunity here and so I packed what I had and came here. Now at this point I had become interested in Architecture and decided to attempt to major at it because I saw it as a good income opportunity. I went through college practicing piano, studying and having a little bit of a social life. That's where I met James. Fast forward to when I was 23 I had made a good amount of money on designs and so I figured I was safe enough to stop working for a while and explore other hobbies… That's when I came upon photography. I've been in between photography and architecture for the past five years… and when James came to me about doing photos for him on Friday I originally wasn't going to do it. But for some reason I called the night before it came around and I told him I would. I'm glad I did to tell you the truth."

I felt my cheeks get warn as I looked down at my hands which were fidgeting. "I'm glad you did too… but I'm truly sorry about your parents doing that to you… I don't know how a person could do something like that to an innocent child." I frowned at looked back up at him looking directly into his beautiful blue eyes. I took a moment to take in his features once again. His stormy blue eyes, black hair that was messy that ended right below his neck, rather defined cheek bones, a strong jaw line and his lips… oh they were beautiful. They were the perfect lips. Not to plump yet not too thin. They were defiantly lips she could see herself kissing every day. She bit her lower lip and once again felt her cheeks get rather warm so she turned her face over to the window so he couldn't see. I felt his hand move across my cheek and moved me head back so I was facing him.

He smirked. "Has anyone every told you-"he started running his fingers through her hair and down to her neck cupping it. "That you…" he started pulling my face closer and I tried ignoring the shivers that were haunting my body due to his touch. "Are simply adorable when you blush?" He pulled her in close enough so his lips skimmed hers for a few seconds before he decided to deepen the kiss. I let out a soft moan immediately regretting it as I felt him chuckle against my mouth. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for allowance into my mouth and I immediately complied with his request. Before I knew it our tongues were wrestling for possession of each other's mouths and I had gotten on top of his lap. He broke off the kiss and started to nip at my neck rather hard but I didn't care. I was too lost to even compute what was going on. My breathing had started to quicken when someone started pounding on the door and I immediately snapped out of whatever was happening and jumped to my feet. _Ha how funny second time today I've done this for being completely stupid._

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"my apology was cut off short by more banging on the door.

"Christine let me in!" I saw Erik run his fingers through his hair in irritation from what I would guess when we both realized that the voice was Raoul's. _Out of all the people!_ I stomped over to the door and pushed my hair to the side revealing the red spots Erik had created. _Oh god…_ Ignoring it I whipped the door open and narrowed my eyes into an icy stare.

"What do you want Raoul. You'd think you'd ya'know… GET THE FUCKING HINT!" I saw him shrink as I yelled at him and it made me feel good. I don't know why; maybe because I had been the one in his position all these years and it was finally my turn.

"I-I just came to apologize… for how I behaved."

I was once again blinded by rage, I would have torn his ear off with my yelling right there but one of Meg's neighbor had poked his head out to see what was wrong so I signaled him to come in. The moment I had the door closed I let loose. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME, ESPECIALLY TODAY YOU COME HERE TO APOLOGIZE? FOR WHAT MAY I ASK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOPING TO GAIN FROM THIS!?"

"I want you back Chrissy… I miss you. I promise I'll stop drinking!-"before he could even finish his sentence I had backhanded him across his right cheek. Seeing the way the argument was turning I'm assuming Erik had remembered how they acted in the apartment to make him jealous because I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me close to his side sending even more shivers down my spine.

"I think I can speak for _Chrissy _and I when I say your presence is not wanted here." If looks could kill, Raoul would be on the floor dead.

"Chrissy you can't really be friends or dating this guy can you? He can't even show you half of his face for crying out loud!"

"Raoul…" I broke away from Erik's arm and started walking towards Raoul causing him to back up into a wall. "Let me explain to you something okay? While yes, Erik wears a mask it is due to something he cannot control. But you… oh ho oh! You on the other hand… you wear an even greater mask. While at first you seem like a sweet, charming handsome guy but once you think you have us wrapped around your finger you show who you really are. An arrogant, self-centered, disgusting… no VILE creature who deserves to be alone for the . ! NOW! As you well know due to my work at the opera house here in Seattle I've become rather acquainted with the governor of this state and I'm somewhat sure he would be _delighted _to rush our divorce papers AND the best restraining order that a person can get through for me so I can be done with you! Now if you'd like me to inform the police of everything you've done I'm sure you'd be arrested within minutes seeing as I have proof of the things you have done to me. So and as I asked before… GET OUT!" I stomped my foot on the floor and pointed to the door.

"Bu-"I shot him a glare and growled under my breath. "Now."

Within seconds he was out the door. I locked it and let out a deep breath. I soon remembered what had happened between Erik and I as I felt him staring at me. My cheeks turned a dark red and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I-" any apology I had planned escaped my mind as he pinned me against the door and planted his lips back onto mine. My arms found my way around his neck once again and I started playing with the end of his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I tried my best to ignore the warmth spreading through my body but was most obvious between my legs. "Mmm… Erik."

He pulled away immediately and started pacing a few moments later he stopped and looked at me. "I…" he started pacing again and then after another moment he stopped once again. "It's just…"he didn't start pacing again but instead he just stood there and looked at me. He rustled his hair which really didn't help with my urge I was trying to fight because it made him look damned near irresistible.

"E-Erik…" he continued to stare at me looking like he was in deep thought. "Erik?" he failed to respond so I stepped up in front of him and waved my hand in his face hoping he'd snap out of whatever he was in. A few moments later he snapped back into reality and yet his gaze on me didn't let up. "Wh-what's wrong Erik?"

He let out one of his knee weakening chuckles and shook his head. "Nothing…nothing at all. I-I'm just trying to uhm figure this out."

"Figure what out?" I bit my lower lip out of nervousness until I tasted blood. _I really need to stop biting my lips when I get nervous._

"This. Ever since you ran into me that night I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't understand why but it's true. A-a-and I don't understand what I'm feeling but I really would- well if you'd like, to get the chance to explore them and figure out why."

_Good he understands what I'm going through. _

"What do you mean explore them…?"

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you like to go to dinner with me Sunday night?"

Trying to not freak out over this happening I shrugged it off with really bad humor. "Well if I must…but I must check my schedule." I put on a fake annoyed face. "Ah yes it seems I'm free Sunday evening! I would be delighted."

He smiled and it seemed it reached ear to ear. My knees trembled and the heat between my legs grew even worse.

I started messing around with my fingers. _That smile is going to be the death of me. _"So if you don't mind…" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I rather enjoy doing this so I think if you're done with your pacing I'd like to continue doing it." I pulled his face down and immediately opened my mouth so his tongue could enter. He tasted amazing! I felt his hands run down my back and onto my thighs. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands caught me and he carried me over to the bar that was between the kitchen and family room. I grabbed a ponytail holder that I had around my wrist and pulled my hair up not once breaking the kiss. We broke apart for air and he made his way back down to my neck slowly kissing my cheek, down to my throat and then to my neck. My breathing had quickened. He lightly nip at my neck between kisses and I let out a moan I had been trying to keep in for some time now. _Good god what am I doing?! I've known him for 4 days now and I'm already trying to have sex with him! What was wrong with me! __**Your dad did say your mom and him found out they were pregnant with you when they had only been together two months. He also said he knew he loved her the moment he saw her.**_ I always thought feeling something for someone within the first few moments of talking to them was somewhat of a silly, romantic notion that parents made up to tell their kids when they were little. But with Erik I started to question whether that was true or not. I was snapped out of my thoughts to the feeling of Erik licking and kissing my collarbone down to the top of my breasts.

"Oh… g-g-od. Erik… should… should we be… doing this?"

I heard him mumble a "Mhm" and pulled me up against him causing me to feel him up against my thigh leaving little to the imagination on whether he was lacking in that department. And let me tell you… he was not. Not even close. I let out a groan as I felt the straps of my tank top being lowered down onto my arms slowly taking the rest of the fabric with them. His fingers traced down my arms and back up on my sides admiring every curve I had and stopped once he got directly below my right breast. He looked up at me asking with his eyes if he could advance. I nodding and started making my way with his blasted buttons on his shirt. By the time I had gotten to the third button Erik raised my arms and pulled my tank top and bra off and throwing them to the side. I tried to cover myself on instinct but he held my arm before I could. I blushed at the feeling of him seeing myself this way.

"Y-you're… beautiful." Before I could protest or say anything he captured my lips for another kiss as his and gently massaged my right breast gently flicking my erect nipple. I moaned against his mouth and started working on undoing the buttons on his shirt once again. A few seconds later I had gotten the last two undone and he started shrugging the shirt off. I pulled back to remember every detail of his well-toned chest and stomach. I ran my finger down his chest and stomach then back up again. He broke off the kiss and started kissing my throat… then my collarbone… then before I knew it his mouth had made its way over my nipple and he was gently sucking almost as if he was trying to drive me insane. If that was the case it was working. Before my brain had caught up with what my hands were doing I had his, what I could imagine being restraining pants on the floor as well and immediately noticed just how big he was. He stopped sucking on my breast and I let out a whimper.  
"Well someone's eager isn't she? Well I guess it's only fair that I get to do this now…" he ran his fingers down my sides and to the waist of my pants. He slowly lowered them and it seemed to take hours before they were finally off. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side along with my sweat pants. He pulled me up against his waist again feeling him against her warmth excited her even more knowing she had caused him to get that way. I don't know why either it just made her feel very… feminine. I wrapped my legs around him again keeping him where he was. He caught my lips in a kiss as he fondled my breasts with both of his hands. This caused me to shutter in pure sweet ecstasy. His left hand made his way down to my panties and he started to slip his fingers into my underwear inch by inch. _God this was torcher!_ Our tongues exploring each other's mouths we were too focused on each other to hear the door being unlocked and opened.

"Oh…my…god!"

My eyes widened and I pulled Erik onto me to cover myself up. I looked up to see Meg and Joey in the door frame too shocked to even move._ Kill me now! _I heard Erik mumble a few profanities under his breath and continued to hold me so no one saw anything.  
I gave her a really cheesy smile that'd you see a little kid give their mother when they got caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner. "Hi Meg… Joey. How was your guy's day?"

They nodded unable to find words. "So… uhm… do you guys wanna give me like I dunno 10 minutes to get dressed and to say goodbye to Erik? Oh Meg! We're out of milk and I'm really craving chocolate milk so maybe you two should go get some milk!"

Meg took the hint and grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged him out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe that just happened… oh god I am so sorry! I guess we should get dressed… They probably won't be gone long."

"That… is… a horrible idea. I think we should stay this way just a little bit longer…" he bit my neck and started squeezing my breast. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and let out a moan.

"Erik I can tell already that you're going to be the death of me!"

He put his mouth up next to my ear making me shiver. "Is that so? Let's test that theory shall we?" he nipped at my ear lobe and lowered his hand back into my underwear. His fingers gently brushed against my swollen nub causing myself to cry out in pleasure. "Erik!" my breath growing more ridged than it was before.

"Hmmm… yes mademoiselle?" he slipped two fingers into my burning core and started making a 'come here' motion with the fingers.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulders. "Oh…g-g-god. P-please E-Erik… I can't…" I felt him nibble on my nipple causing me to flitch against him.

"Please what?" his thumb started rubbing my swollen nub as he continued with his other means of torture.

"Don-n't make me beg. Please I can't stand this much longer. It's driving me crazy!"

He chuckled and scooped her off the counter and walked her over to the couch placing her on it. He got on top of her and lowered her underwear down and off her. "Gone with those dreadful things! Oh… wait… we can't do this Christine."

"W-what why?" I pretty much whined.

"I don't have a-"

"Oh! Don't worry I'm on birth control. It's rather effective if you ask me." Without another work I yanked his boxers off and down to his knees and glanced down. I bit my lower lip and started to move my hand down to feel him but he caught my wrist before I could.

"No need this is about you not me."

I tried holding tears back from what he just said. Raoul had never done any of this stuff unless he wanted to so he could get off on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and softly kissed him. Erik ran his finger over my nub one last time before he finally thrust himself into my warmth. I let out a rather loud moan and dug my nails into his back as he started slowly thrusting in and out and after a few moments started to pick up speed while rubbing her and sucking on her nipple so what hard. "Eh-Eh-Erik!" I could feel that I was about to lose myself. He could tell as well. He lifted his mouth up to hers and started kissing her deeply.  
"Let it happen Christine… don't fight it." he went as fast as he could trying to find what she needed to finish. He wanted her to be done before he was to finish. A few moments later she arched her back letting out a very loud moan "Oh g-god!" Erik felt her tighten around him. Everything that was going on her sounds, how she felt and one other thing he couldn't point out made him join her in pure ecstasy. Erik laid down next to her, both trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later their breathing had returned to normal and they now lay underneath a blanket. I finally decided to break the silence. "I-I'm going to be honest… that was my first time ever… ya'know by a guys doing. _He _always left to go drink more once he was done… Thank you Erik."

Erik rolled over onto his back. "He's an asshole and never deserved you. You are most welcome Christine. It was indeed my pleasure to help you with that." He gave her a smirk and rolled back onto his side to gently kiss her.

They simply laid there for a while talking about random things and finally Christine had dozed off. Erik kissed her forehead and closed his eyes determined to do the same.


	7. Love

Authors note: Random sex scene? I think yes! Muwahahaha…aha.. oh ow it hurts to laugh at the moment. But anyway, I placed that there and I haven't decided if I were going to use it for some type of major plot point or anything yet. Only time will tell! I needed to get it in last chapter due to the fact that there wasn't room in this chapter and IF it does lead to a plot point it'll be within the next two chapters after this one! I thank you all for enduring my horribly written smut as I'm still getting into the swing of it trying to find my style and what I'm comfortable with.

(I really like writing the honeymoon stage in a relationship I think it's really fun so forgive me if it seems that all they do is have sex and flirt because really if it be you just got together or you just got married you really aren't doing anything but having sex, hanging out, flirting and going to work.)

-Sassy

I woke up to find myself lying on top of Erik, our legs intertwined together and his arms wrapped around me. I laid there for a few minutes just listening to his even breathing and heartbeat. I kissed over his heart and started running my finger in circles over it. I felt him stir and I stopped hoping he'd go back to sleep but it failed.

"Good morning." He smiled and his eyes opened to immediately lock with mine.

"Morning… sorry that I woke you I really didn't mean to…" I bit my lower lip and ran my hand through my hair. "I should probably get off of you so you can breathe…" I started to roll off of him but his arms wrapped around me tighter keeping me on him.

"I'm fine. No need to do that." He smiled and pulled me back up onto him. I laid there contently for a few minutes just taking in the past 24 hours and all that had happened.

He pulled me out of my thoughts by his fingers grazing my chin tilting my head up to his. He gently kissed me and pulled away but not before nibbling on my lower lip. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well actually… I didn't have the nightmare I've been having for as long as I can remember."

"Well that's good. I'm glad." He kissed my forehead.

I started to stretch and immediately yelped. "Ow!"

"Are you okay Christine? "Concern clearly in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine no worries." I gave him a fake grin and slowly made my way to the edge of the couch. Thinking it'd be better to leave the blanket with Erik I wrapped my arm around my chest and stood up.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm just gonna go get some Aspirin or something of that sort."

"Did you?-"  
"Oh god no! I'm just a little sore that's all. I-It's been a while." I blushed and waddled out of the room. Once I reached the kitchen I grabbed my purse and started looking for my phone. Once I found it I let out a prideful "ah ha!" and I quickly unlocked it noticing the 4 text messages. "_Hey Christine uhm well we ran to get some coffee and it's been a few hours so I thought I'd text you to see if It was safe to go up?" "I'm staying over at Joey's tonight so don't worry when I'm not there in the morning c:" "Hey Chrissy it's me again uhm I've been hanging out at Joey's since last night and I really wanna shower can I come home?" "Chrissy are you okay?"_ I quickly started to reply to her feeling horrible about not even thinking about Meg wanting to come home last night. "Hey Meg I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't text you back I didn't hear the phone. You can come home now! I'm going to the court house right now so if I'm not here when you get back I'll be back around-" I looked up at the clock noticing it was noon already. "4 or 5 PM." I sent the message and made my way over to the cabinet that had the Aspirin. I grabbed 4 pills and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I uncapped the bottle and dropped the pills in my mouth quickly taking a drink. I put the water bottle back in the fridge and headed back out into the living room. Ignoring the aching pains between my legs I ran over to Erik who was asleep and pounced onto him. His eyes flew open quickly becoming wide.

"Hi I'd say I wasn't trying to scare you but that'd be a partial lie sooo I'm not going to. I was completely trying to scare you."

He cocked his visible eyebrow and winked at me. "I'll get you back. No worries."

"Yeah and how would that be?"

"Showing you would be much more entertaining than telling you." He pulled me up against him as close as he could and I could feel him against my leg causing me to let out a light moan. He took that to his advantage and started kissing me, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

"Erik…Meg… she's going… to be…. here… soon." I let out as best as I could."

He broke the kiss off. "Where was she when she text you?"

"Last time she text me was an hour ago and she had been at Joey's."

"We have plenty of time then." He mumbled and turned me over onto the couch with him over me. I let out a giggle and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fine you've won now shut up and kiss me." Within seconds his lips came crashing back down onto mine and our tongues quickly becoming intertwined. Erik's fingers roamed over my chest, down my stomach and made their way between my legs. I let out a gasp as I felt two fingers enter me. Pleasure quickly spreading across my body as Erik slid down and started teasing my nipple with his tongue. His fingers sped up causing me to arch my back as much as I could into him. His mouth finally took in as much as my breast as he could making my body go limp under his touch. "E-E-Erik oh god please."

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you." He pulled his fingers out of me and started playing with my swollen nub. He continued to ignore my begs and pleas for several minutes continuing to massage my breasts and tease my with his dreadful fingers that would surely drive me insane.

"Erik I'm going to-" before I could even finish he removed his hands and mouth off of me. "Erik… why did you stop?"

He smirked and sat down. "I told you I'd get you back. You interrupt my sleeping I interrupt your climax."

"You are a cruel man Erik Destler." The ache between my legs was now of need and no longer pain. "Remind me never to wake you up from a nap again." Crossing my arms in a pouting matter. "Well I'm going to go shower and you and I are going to go get breakfast. You can drop me off here after that if you'd like because I need to go to the court house and file some papers and I'm pretty sure you'd rather watch My Little Pony than go with me to the court."

"I'd love to join you."

"You-"

"Shush go shower and I'm going to get dressed. I know a really good place a few blocks away from here and after that I'll take you to the court house only then will I drop you off."  
"Alright. Thank you." I sat up and got off the couch. "But due to earlier events and you being rather devilish I'm taking this with me." I yanked the sheet he had put over his lower body off of him and I gave him a smug look while my eyes ventured over his well-toned body.

"Is that the best you've got for revenge? My dear I would have expected something worse than you taking a sheet away from me." He crossed his arms over his chest smiling.

"Oh no. That was nothing close to revenge. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go take a shower and deal this god forsaken ache you've left me with." My eyes traveled down to see him twitch. I bit my lower lip fighting back the urge to smile and made my way into Meg's room closing the door behind me. I walked over to the bathroom and I turned the shower on over to the highest heat. I went back to my bags and pulled out another sweater dress (they're somewhat of an obsession) and tights along with a pair of boots laying my bra and a pair of underwear on the bed as well. Satisfied with my outfit I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Quickly washing my hair and body I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and noticed red patches on my neck. I blushed and decided it would be fun to go grab a drink of water. Without drying off at all I walked through Meg's room out into the living room, Erik still sat there this time fully dressed. _Dammit._ I continued into the kitchen opening the fridge I grabbed my water bottle and went back into the living room Erik still not noticing me. I set my water bottle down and started picking my clothing up off the floor. Once I had everything by the bar I went over in front of the TV, my back to Erik and bent down grabbing the remainder of my clothing quickly standing up casually walking back towards Meg's room. I glanced behind my shoulder hoping to see Erik's face. I giggled when I saw him run his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. _Today is going to be fun._ I slipped my bra and underwear on before heading into the bathroom to put mascara on as well as some anti-frizz stuff that doesn't work but I continue to hope that it will someday. Once I was done I went back into the bed room and slipped my clothing on then as well as my boots. I walked out into the living room and grabbed my purse along with my phone out of the kitchen. I set them down and walked over to the sofa plopping down on Erik's lap. He let out a grunt.

"So Erik you ready? I'm really excited to have breakfast with you!" I wiggled around pretending to be excited. He moaned and I knew my plan was working.  
"Minx. I know what you're doing and it's-"another moan escaped his mouth as I slipped my leg over his crotch and around his waist.

"What were you saying Erik? You seem rather flustered… Surely you're just hungry!" I slid off his lap as slowly and got up to my feet. "Shall we?" I grabbed my purse and moved over to the door. Realizing that I completely forgot that I kept my leggings lower so I could fix them in front of him caused me to grin from ear to ear. He was walking up next to me deciding now would be the best time. "Oops! Darn leggings always falling. Just lemme fix them really quick and we'll be on our way!" I bent over and started rolling up my left legging first and lifted them slowly up to underneath my dress and then the same with the right. I stood up and wrapped my arm through his and opened the door. We made our way back down to his car and once he had unlocked it I got in and sat down beginning to contemplate my next move. He got in and started the car and started the short drive to a local diner. A couple minutes later we arrived into the well… pretty much empty diner. Erik turned the car off and made his way around the car holding his hand out for me to take. I happily grabbed it and he laced his fingers through mine. We walked up to the door and he released my hand to open the door. I nodded my head in thanks and walked through the door and into the diner. Before I even got to the waitress counter thing Erik had his arm wrapped around mine. We were greeted by a redheaded somewhat attractive waitress.

"Erik it's so good to see you!" she eyed him with interest then turned to me and looked at me as if I looked like a pile of dung.

"Who's _that?"_ angrily grabbing two menus. _What the hell is going on._

Erik sighed angrily rubbing his temples with his one free hand. "Christine, this is Carla. We were together for about 3 weeks and I think we broke up about what… how long ago was it?" Carla opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before she could. "Ah yes that's right… a year ago. Now if you'd stop giving her attitude because you lack the ability to get over something that has been long over then I'll speak to Nadir about you harassing customers due to personal affairs. So if you'd please show Christine and me to our table so we may have a relaxing afternoon that would be delightful." Carla had fire in her eyes as she glanced at me once more before walking us to a booth in a corner. Erik allowed me to get in first before he sat down next to me.

Carla spat. "You waiter will be with you two soon." Then she stomped off back to the front of the restaurant.

Erik turned his head to face me. "I… her… big mistake."

I giggled and took his hand in mine and laid it on his lap. "It's fine you don't owe me any explanation at all." He glanced down noticing where his hand and mine were and he tensed. "Christine I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

I opened my mouth in pretend shock raising his hand up to my chest right above my breasts and laid my other hand on his thigh. I patted his thigh. "I surely don't know what you mean by that Erik. I just simply was holding your hand." He let out an inward groan as I kept patting his thigh. I raised my lips up to his ear gently grazing his earlobe. "I'll stop once you finished what you started mister." I lowered my head and proceeded to look at the menu occasionally glancing up at Erik smiling. A couple minutes later our waiter showed up and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Daren I'll be serving you today can I start you out with a drink?"

I gently smiled at him. "Ah yes can I get an ice water please?"

Erik nodded folding his menu back up. "The same for me as well."

He finished scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Alrighty are you guys ready to order or do you need a moment?"

Erik looked over at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Daren re-clicked his pen and prepared to write. "Okay what can I get for you ma'am?"

"Can I get the pancake plate? Egg's over easy and turkey sausage instead of bacon please."

He nodded his head and turned his attention to Erik. "And for you sir?"

"Ah yes can I get an omelet with everything but mushrooms on it please? Sourdough toast as well."

"Okay sounds good; may I take your menus?"

"Oh yes of course." I handed Erik my menu and Erik handed them to Daren. "W-what the hell?" he unfolded a crumpled up piece of paper and his eyes widened.

"I wanna see!"

"No let's uh just burn it when I have the change too."

I crossed my arms. "Nooo lemme see!"

"No Christine."

I scooted over and up onto his lap landing a little harder than I normally would. I moved my body down and up jumping as much as I could. I let out a moan. "Fine please just stop that it's starting to drive me crazy."

I happily snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and gave him a smile. "Now you know how it feels mister." I flicked his nose. I looked down to read the paper trying to contain my laughter. _230-445-9138 call me anytime you wanna have a good time ;) _trying to contain my laughter was causing me to shake which caused Erik's eyes to widen. He leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes tightly.

Erik lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Christine may I barrow a pen?"

"Of course. I bent over to the left of me and grabbed my purse rummaging through it for a pen. _I really need to organize this thing__…_ Finally finding the pen I handed it to Erik who started to write something down on the napkin.

"Can you scoot down off my lap for a moment please?"

I nodded my head and slid back down onto the booth. A couple short minutes later Erik stood up and reached for my hand. "Where are we going? We haven't eaten yet."

Do not worry Madame just take my hand."

"O-okay." I placed my hand in his and he helped me out of the booth. I grabbed my purse and he turned to the left to a dark hallway and took another left into the female bathroom remembering that he didn't see any go past the table since they had been there he quickly locked the door and trapped me up against a wall and started kissing my neck.

"My… you cracked in less time than I expected…"

"How long were you expecting me to last when all you were doing was rubbing up against me? It was pure torcher." He had my dress rolled up to my chest and my bra pulled down so my breasts were fully exposed. Thankfully I choose leggings that just barely reached the top of my thigh and were open. His lips fell from my neck down to my nipple. I let out a moan causing him to suck harder. I tried to stop my hands from trembling as I worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once I was successful I wasted no time pushing them down to the floor along with his boxers. I ran my finger along his length feeling him twitch at the contact. He let out a deep growl as I wrapped my hand around him slowly moving my hand forwards and backwards. Suddenly he ripped my panties down and lifted me up spreading my legs in the process. I took my hand off of him and wrapped my arms around his neck as well as my legs around his waist. He lowered me down onto him causing me to let out a loud moan. His hand immediately covered my mouth. "Shh no screaming or anything of that sort. We have to be quiet." I nodded putting my head back on the wall trying not to make any noise. He spared no time and started thrusting into me. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and let out a shaky breath.

"E-Erik I don't know-"before I could finish my sentence Erik kissed me roughly. His hand worked its way down to between my legs and he started rubbing my swollen nub. I let out a breathless gasp. "Erik!" I started meeting his thrusts with equal force with my hips. The tingling sensation washed across my body. Knowing I couldn't keep quite I hugged myself up next to him as much as I could and forced my face into the curve of his neck. I let an inward groan out as relief and pleasure spread through my body. Digging my nails into his shoulders my muscles tightened all through my body. Feeling my reaction, he sped up making it all the better. A few minutes later full of excruciating pleasure Erik released himself. He tilted his head back still holding me attempting to calm his labored breathing.

"E-Erik you can p-put me down if y-you'd like." He nodded and pulled out of me gently setting me down. My knee's immediately started shaking. "Can y-you pass me a paper towel please?" He pulled his pants up before he walked over and grabbed a paper towel wetting it down for me as well. He held it out for me to grab. "Thank you." I cleaned myself up wiping away anything I could get. Once satisfied I pulled my underwear back up, pulled my bra back down along with my dress. I tossed the paper towel in the trash and picked my purse up off the floor and held my arm out to his. "My legs are a little shaky right now. Do you think you could help me?" He chuckled and I shot him a death glare.

"Sorry I just thought it was funny."

"Oh it's fine laugh all you want just help me ok?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way back to our table. He waited for me to be settled in before he sat down. Once he did he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles making me blush. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are Christine?"

"I think someone has before…"I gave him a cute smile and took a sip of water.

He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah and who would that be? I might have to punch him."

"Well, he's got beautiful blue eyes, amazing black hair, a voice that made me mesmerized with him the moment I heard it, he looks fabulous with a little scruff on his face and he's rather tall compared to me. Oh and his hands are the holy grail in my book." I winked at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Holy grail huh?" I nodded and started playing with his fingers. He used his free hand to tilt my head up so I could see him. I gave him a weak smile before he gently kissed me and pushed a loose curl behind my ear.

My stomach growled loudly making my blush an even deeper red than before. "So where's our food? It's been a while…"

Erik checked his phone for the time then slipped it back into his pocket. "It should be here in about 5 minutes."

"Okay. Hopefully my stomach doesn't make a fool of me again before then."

"It did nothing of those sorts Madame. Oh by the way, for dinner tomorrow dress formally."

"What? Where are we going?"  
"Well that is a surprise."

"But I really don't want you to spend a lot of money on me…"

He waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense I want the best for you."

"Erik you could take me to Taco Bell for all I care and I'd be happy."

"Okay I'll make you a deal Chrissy, you humor me and let me take you where I want to take you tomorrow night, I'll take you to Taco Bell next time we go out?"

"How do you know there's going to be a next time?" humor hopefully obvious in my voice.

He looked directly in my eyes. "Because I want there to be a next time." I gave him a weak smile and continued looking into his eyes. We stayed like that for several minutes not even noticing the Persian man walk up with our food. He awkwardly cleared his throat catching our attention.

"I have pancakes and an omelet? But I'm assuming the omelet is yours Erik due to the fact that Daren wrote "Mister Hotties" next to that." I fought back a laugh while he set the food down on the table. "Erik your manners are lacking. Who's this lovely woman?"

Erik cleared his throat. "Christine this is Nadir, Nadir this is Christine. He and I have been friends since high school. He's kept me out of trouble from day one."

"You were a trouble maker? I never would have guessed!" I open my mouth in pretend shock.

"I have no idea what he's talking about I was a well behaved child and teenager."

"Erik please you got into fights at least once a week and you were with a different girl every-"_I am so stupid__…_ Erik was glaring at Nadir and I'm pretty sure he'd be dead if looks could kill.

"Nadir it would only be fair to Christine if you'd point out that was in high school and I've only been with 3 different girls within the past 7 years. That was how I was in high school. I've grown up."

"Alright fair enough. I'll leave you two to your breakfast."

Once he was out of ear shot Erik started rubbing his temples. "Christine I am so sorry. I will never take you here again because you've been pretty much harassed by an ex, and what Nadir said- I'm sorry I'm not that way anymore and you are most defiantly _not_ just another girl I can promise you that."

I cupped Erik's unmasked cheek. "You can't control other people's actions. I'm not going to blame you because of them. If I did I'd be a horrible person."

"Thank you… let's eat so we can get out of this place before someone else that either hates me or knows my history comes here." We ate our meal in silence occasionally looking at each other. I could tell Erik was still annoyed or upset by Nadir but I really didn't know what to do about it. Once we finished he called Daren over and he paid the check despite my attempts to pay for my own meal. Daren came back and gave Erik his card back; Erik slid out of the booth offering his hand to me. I thanked him and he continued to hold my hand as we walked out the door completely ignoring Carla's attempts to talk to him. We walked to the car and he opened my door for me and shut it once I was in. He got in and started the car, slowly backing out. Once we were on our way to the court house I decided to break the silence.

"Erik you can just drop me off here. I can walk…"

"No need."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know you haven't really said anything besides refusing to let me pay for the meal."

"I'm sorry Christine. I just was thinking about how much of an ass I was during high school." He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers not letting go of my hand.

"From what I heard you weren't an ass. You were just being a teenage guy."

"Yeah well my being a 'teenage guy' caused a lot of damage…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what damage did it cause?"

"You wouldn't want to know me anymore if I told you."

"I'd like to be the judge of that." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"I've really liked spending time with you Christine. I just want you to know that."

"I do know that now tell me so I can tell you how much I still want to be around you."

He sighed. "Okay… well in 11th grade there was this girl, her name was Ashley. We got together one night and we did what teenagers do when they're retarded. A few months later she asked to talk to me about something. I went with her to the library when she decided to tell me that she was transferring schools needing to get away from me. Not really knowing why she needed to we said our goodbyes and she was gone. 3 weeks later my friend text me asking if I remember Ashley. Of course I did so I asked why. He told me to turn on the local news; I ran home from the place I was working at, at the time and flipped it on." Tears were running down his face by then. "The news article they were reading off were about a female (Ashley) that had died while getting an abortion at this free abortion clinic. Still not putting all the pieces together like the retard I was I cried for a while because we were friends even after that night we spent together but I kept going. The next day I got a letter in the mail from her. It had an ultra sound photo in the envelope and it just said on the back 'I'm dealing with it so you don't have to worry.' My stupidity caused two people to die. She thought it'd be a burden on me when in reality I would have gladly helped out, wanting to be better than my parents ever were."

"Oh Erik… I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. She should have talked to you about it before she did anything. How were you supposed to know she was pregnant?"

"She wouldn't have had to tell me she was pregnant if I wasn't so stupid."

"Well you were stupid about not keeping it in your pants but she assumed that you wouldn't have helped or cared about the child just because of that. Now like it or not I'm still not going anywhere. You're stuck with me buddy whether you like it or not." We pulled into the parking lot of the court house and parked.

"Thank you Christine." If we hadn't been in the car I probably wouldn't have heard him.

I smiled sweetly. "You're welcome." I opened the door and got out of the car. I walked over to Erik and took his hand once I closed the door. We walked up to the court house with my head resting on his shoulder. I stopped at the steps and turned to him. "Hey Erik…"

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"Try to stop blaming yourself please." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss before he could say anything. Realizing I had started to deepen the kiss I pulled away and blushed. "Let's go get this over with."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close up next to him and started walking. "Sounds like a plan." We walked through the doors as I prepared myself for the long wait. An hour later we finally finished filing all the papers. We practically ran to the car wanting to get as far away as we could from that god forsaken place. We got in the car and made our way back to Meg's apartment. He helped me out of the car and took my hand as he walked me up to the door.

I stopped walking when we got up to the door. "Thank you Erik for the company to the court house and breakfast."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against him and put his forehead on mine. "Breakfast was quite delicious if you ask me." He winked and kissed me softly. I nodded in agreement; he let me go and smiled. "Well. I shall see you tomorrow night. I'll be here at 7:30. Goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye Erik. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I unlocked the door and went into the apartment to find an eager Meg sitting on the couch. "Hi Meg." I set my purse down and plopped down on the seat next to the couch.

"Who was he?!" she practically squealed. "I wanna know you've been holding out on me I don't like it."

"You didn't know who it was?"

"No I only was his back."

"Oh…" I bit my lower lip and smiled. "Well you remember uh… Erik?"

"You mean Masked Hottie?!" She was practically on the edge of the sofa by now.

"Yes 'Masked Hottie'. That's who that was."

"Ahh! I can't be mad now! So are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Really?! Where tell me!"

"He didn't tell me where. He just said dress formally." I have to admit I was somewhat excited because I hadn't bendable to wear a nice dress in ages.

"You should be an awesome best friend and let me do your hair and makeup for you." Meg batted her eyes at me.

"Of course Meg. I'd love for you to help me; you know I'm clueless in those areas. I'm SO much better with clothes."

"Ahhh! Yay! Thank you!" she pulled me in for an air constricting hug.

"Okay Meg you're welcome but I need to breathe."

She yanked her arms away. "Oops sorry; I got a little excited."

"Changing subjects. How was your day with James? Is he as interesting as you thought?"

"Chrissy he was amazing! He was perfect. We had a picnic at this beautiful park and we drove to the coast and spent a few hours there. After that he drove me back to Joey's and that's when Joey and I well ya'know. Erik and you."

"That sounds fantastic! Erik and I just went and got breakfast, which was a bit awkward but not because of him or me. Then we went and sat at the court house for an hour filing the papers."

"Are you sure you didn't do more than just have breakfast?" she winked at me.

I let out an embarrassed laugh. "What makes you think we did anything today?"

Meg's eyes scanned over me quickly. "Your hair is a complete mess, your stocking has fallen to underneath your dress line, you have a faint blush on your face and…" she pushed my hair back to expose fresh red welts Erik had given me from earlier. She gave me a proud smile as I started to blush. "Details missy! Well I mean on both occasions."

"Well let's just say I had to take Aspirin this morning. He does this thing with his fingers dear lord it's amazing! Last night, don't worry we got off the counter but I'll still wipe it down for your piece of mind."

"Why thank you."

"But anyway like I don't even know how to explain it. He's like a caged animal wanting to get out yet at the same time he makes sure I'm fulfilled before he finishes. That's something Raoul never did, and it's just sharing that experience with Erik makes me really excited. But this morning we went to the bathroom before we got our food and…"

"Oh my god Chrissy!" she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"I know! I don't know what came over me! I'm never that crazy! But anyway, I think I really like him."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but didn't you say you were going to say away from guys till the divorce was final."  
"Yeah but that was before I started feeling things for Erik."

"Well based on your eyes you _really _like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes… they have a 'sparkle' in them when you talk about him. It's something I haven't seen since your mother died."

"That scares me Meg."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it taken away from me again…"

"Christine, don't worry. This stuff takes a risk, and you won't know it again until you just go with it. Plus if he hurts you he'll have to go through me!" She made fists and attempted to look tough.

"That outa stop him." I chuckled. "But seriously Meg. Whenever he touches me my knees weaken, when he kisses me I get butterflies in my stomach, whenever I see him my heart races and I've been away from him for 15 minutes and I already miss him. I don't know what to do!"

"Christine and Erik sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then come marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Meg grow up this is a serious problem!"

"Chrissy don't you get it? It's not a problem nor is it serious! You love him and it's nothing to be worried about."

"Meg I just met him, how could I love him?"

"Didn't your mom and dad admit they both loved each other 3 weeks after meeting? It's not that unrealistic."

"Yeah but that was three weeks. I've only known him for four days. Plus he probably wouldn't ever share those feelings for me. I'm nothing special."

"Chris I swear to god if you say you're 'nothing special' one more time I'm going to shave your head in your sleep! You're one of the greatest people I know and you've put up with so much I would _never _be able to put up with. You're special Christine, and don't tell yourself otherwise."

Tears were welling up in my eyes. "Thank you Meg." I pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome. Now what do you want for dinner? I'll make whatever you want."

"A taco salad sounds good… whenever you're hungry you can start making it. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna go shower."

"Didn't you shower this morning?"

"How do you know?"  
"I got back and the rug was still wet."  
"Ah well I need to shower again Miss Nosey."

"But I thought we could watch a movie."

"We can watch a movie once I shower. I _need _to shower."

"Why can't we-oooohhh okay. I'll be waiting." With that I got up and headed to the shower. I turned the shower on and stripped away my clothes. _I need to shave my legs__…__ It's so tempting to be lazy but I don't want to have prickly legs with Erik._ I sighed and grabbed the razor and shaving cream out of the medicine cabinet. I stuck my leg in the shower wetting it down. "Uuuuuuuuuuuugh I hate shaving." I quickly shaved my legs successfully not cutting my legs in the process. I cleaned the blade off and hopped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body; I turned the shower off and wrapped my towel around my body. I wiped the mirror off of any fog and looked at my reflection. _He can't nor could ever love me. Besides my mom, dad, Meg and Joey no one's loved me. What if he turns out to be like Raoul__…__? _I shook my head fighting against those thoughts. _He can't be like Raoul. I don't deserve a lot but I defiantly don't deserve another Raoul in my life the minute I get rid of one. _I dried myself off and slipped on my pajamas that I had pulled out last night but never made into. I brushed my hair and dried it off one last time before I walked back into the living room; Meg wasn't there so I went to the kitchen to find her cooking the ground turkey.

"I was hungry sorry. It shouldn't take too long."

"No don't worry I'll just go and read while you're doing that." Meg nodded and went back to chopping the cilantro. I went back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. I opened my phone and chose the 'Barnes and Nobel' e-reader app and picked one of my favorite books 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I started on page one and by the time Meg came out with our food I was on page 126.

"Here ya go Chrissy. Sorry it took so long."

I set my phone on the table and took my plate out of Meg's hand so she could carry hers better. "Don't worry Meg. It was nice of you to cook tonight. I'll cook next time okay?"

"Deal. So did you ever get Joey's text? I know you're busy tomorrow night but he wanted to see if we wanted to go see The Conjuring with him."

"Oh yeah I would have loved to but I never got the text. Are you gonna go with him?"

"Of course I'm not going to pass up a scary movie!"

I giggled almost chocking on my food. "Well when shall I expect you back tomorrow then?"

"Well I don't know, do you want the place to yourself tomorrow night?"

"No I was just curious."

"Oh well the movie starts at 9:20 I think he said and it's about an hour and a half long or something like that so probably around 11 or 12."

"Okay. Sounds good."

We put on Get Him To The Greek and ate in silence besides the laughing and 'OH MY GOD' when Meg accidentally spit a bite of taco salad on me causing us to laugh harder. The movie had ended and it was 7 PM so we decided to watch Twilight and play 'take a shot for every 10 gasps Bella does'. Once that movie was over Meg and I were pretty much shit faced so we decided it would be best to go to bed despite it being only 9. I yanked my phone of the table and mumbled something about the table trying to steal my phone and how I was going to call the cops on it; I unlocked the phone and went to text messages and opened one for Erik.  
"ppppsst hi did wake you?" I pressed sent and stood up fumbling to the kitchen to get some water. I headed back to the couch; I tripped once and then ungracefully fell down onto it. I grabbed my phone and checked to see if he had text me back yet. Seeing he did I squealed and started laughing.

"No you didn't. What's up?"

"Just on couch laying thinking of you. I reeeallly miss you!"

I started playing with a loose curl while waiting for him to respond. A couple minutes later he finally text back.

"I miss you too, but are you okay? You seem… well drunk. "

"Shh don't tell anyone okay! It's a super-secret and only Meg and you know. Don't tell anyone! If you do my cover will be blown! Oh yeah I had a question for you. Like short or long dress be okay? I really don't know what formal I should wear."

5 minutes passed by. _Uuuuuuuughhhh he takes so long to text back! He better not be tell me secret._

"Whatever you wear will be fine. I left your place at what was it, 3:30? And you've already managed to get drunk? You cease to amaze me."

"Well tbh I didn't start drinking till like 7ish? We watched Twilight and took a shot every time Bella gasped 10 times hehehe."

"Chrissy you should probably get some rest. That's a lot of alcohol for a girl your size."

"Oookay I will! Gooodnight ;P!"

"Goodnight Christine. I hope you aren't too sick in the morning."

I tossed my phone on the floor and soon passed out.


	8. The New Beginning

Authors note: This was originally part of chapter 7 but I decided to split it up around the nap because it was pushing 10,000 words and I still had more to write so I figured splitting it up would be best.

-Sassy

**_"Momma! We can't find daddy and its been at least 10 hours since we started looking!"_**

**_"10 hours? Well maybe I should go look for him with you guys! He has to be here somewhere! Let's go!" I took the little girl and picked her up while the young boy walked besides me._**

**_The little boy looked up at me. "Mommy is our brother or sister going to be here soon?"_**

**_"They'll be here in a little under three months Dean." He clapped his hands in excitement and took my hand. We walked through a garden filled with rose bushes and into a kitchen. "Do we see daddy in here?"_**

**_They nodded their heads so I went up to his next likely place: His office/music room. I knocked on the door and got no reply. I opened the door to find the room empty. I let out a faked frustrated 'humf'. "Well there's one more place we could look...but you have to close your eyes because it's a secret room that no one knows about except him and I." They nodded and put their hands over their eyes. "No peeking okay? If you promise not to peek we'll go get ice cream after we find him!"_**

**_"We promise mommy!"_**

**_"Good." I walked up to their room and walked in to find Erik finishing placing their toys on their new shelves. I held a finger up to my lips and walked them in several straight lines, 3 circles, I opened and closed their door several times throughout the whole thing and finally I stopped them just as Erik gave the ok that he was done. "Okay you can open your eyes now." They slowly moved their hands and then let out a loud scream. The little girl wiggled to get out of my arms so I set her down. They started running around their new room. I smiled and leaned against the doorway as Erik walked up behind me and laid his hands on my protruding belly._**

**_"Erik this was such an amazing gift to them. I don't know how I could ever thank you."_**

**_"It was nothing. But I do know a way you could thank me."_**

**_"Yeah how is that?"_**

**_"Never stop loving me mon ange."_**

**_I whipped the tears from my eyes and laid my head back on Erik's chest. "Well anything that's a little more challenging than that?"_**

**_"Nope."_**

**_We stood there in silence while the kids were jumping on their new beds._**

**_"I hope this makes them remember we still love them even if we don't have as much time to play with them once the baby comes. I hated that I didn't have as much time to play with Dean once Amy came around."_**

**_"Well it seemed to work-out somewhere because they've inherited your extreme love for Doctor Who and Sherlock."_**

**_"Probably the late nights up at the end of the pregnancy crying while watching the shows, and how would you guess they liked them? Would it be the fact that they made us paint 211b on their door or that they wanted their room to have a Wholock theme?"_**

**_"Hmm I'd go with the room theme. But I have to admit, it was really fun to do and their reactions made it all worth it."_**

**_"You really outdid yourself on the paintings on their bed frames and walls… Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"_**

**_"Maybe once or twice but it won't hurt me if you say it again." He started lightly trailing his lips over the curve of my neck._**

**_"Erik not right in front of the kids."_**

**_He pulled his face away leaving my neck tingling from his touch. I've known him for 4 years and he still never fails to make me weak from his touch. "I know I'm sorry you're just so beautiful."_**

**_"Thank you. I feel like a whale though. I've gained 10 pounds and feel that it's all gone to my ass."_**

**_"I'll be the judge of that." I felt his hands squeeze my backside making me jump. "No I don't feel any difference. I think you're just hallucinating."_**

**_"Thank you sweetie. Let's go make lunch for these little ones and then I promised we'd take them for ice cream."_**

**_"Okay. Hey kids your mom and I are going to go make lunch for us. You guys keep enjoying your new room we'll come get you when it's done okay?"_**

**_"Okay! Thank you daddy!"_**

**_"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it!" we walked out of the room closing the door behind us._**

**_"Erik I don't know how I got to be this lucky but dammit I'm glad I am." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me for a tender kiss._**

**_"I remember the first time we kissed when both were aware it was happening."_**

**_I blushed remembering the thought of the kiss and what followed. "I fell in love with you within a day of all that happening. I was so nervous about you not feeling the same. I feel like an idiot forever thinking that."_**

**_He chuckled. "I still love the way you told me. If you hadn't I think I would have let my insecurities get the best of me and I wouldn't have seen you after that day."_**

**_"I would have hunted your ass down if you stopped seeing me after that stupid fight." We headed down the stairs and into the kitchen._**

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly feeling the rush of nausea rush over me. I quickly bolted to the bathroom and flung the door open and quickly pulled my hair back while kneeling down over the toilet. After the contents of my stomach were in the toilet I flushed it and went over to the sink to brush my teeth. I rinsed my mouth out and slowly walked to the kitchen for some water and some toast. I opened a water bottle and popped the bread in the toast. _What time is it?_ I looked over at the microwave to see it was 1PM. Oh god only 6 hours till Erik is here! I jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door. I hurried over to the door mumbling about it sounding like lightning storm going on in my head. I flung the door open while running my hand through my hair. "Shhh my head hurts really badly what do you want Joe-"I looked up to see Erik holding two coffees and several liters of ginger ale. "Oh my god Erik hi I'm sorry come in. What's all this for?" I took the coffee out of his hand and motioned for him to come into the kitchen.

"You text me last night…"

"Oh god did I really?! Shit… I don't remember anything past Bella saying she knew what Edward was. Good lord I am terribly sorry if I said anything embarrassing or anything of those sorts."

"No you didn't embarrass yourself. You just were unable to finish a coherent sentence for the most part. So I figured around now would be a good time to drop off some stuff for you and Meg to help with the hangover."

"Thank you Erik."

"No problem." He bent over to kiss me but I placed my hand over my mouth.

"I uh… I just puked like 3 minutes ago so I don't really think you want to do that."

"Right." He kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm sorry I must look horrible. I just woke up about 5 minutes ago but I'm gonna go change so I'm somewhat presentable." I started to walk out of the kitchen but Erik grabbed me by my arm stopping me.

"You look beautiful Christine. Just relax and do what you need to do to feel better. If you need to cancel tonight we can. Just let me know because I wouldn't want you going out when you're sick."

"I've been hung over every day you've seen me except yesterday morning. I promise you I'm not an alcoholic. And I wouldn't dream of canceling tonight for the world. I'm excited to spend the evening with you just relaxing. Oh should I bring a pair of more casual clothes or no…"

"You're adorable when you're hungover so I won't complain. And a pair of comfortable clothes is suggested. I guess I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." I took a sip of my coffee before turning and buttering the toast that had just jumped out of the toaster. I grabbed the second coffee and the toast and headed for the living room. "I'm going to take this to Me really quickly so if you want to sit down I'll be there in a second or if this was just a quick stop by then I'll be right out to say bye." I rushed out of the room fighting back the urge to puke and went into Meg's room. I walked up to her and set the coffee and toast on the nightstand. "Hey Meg. Pssst." I moved her shoulder causing her to stir.

"Stop yelling jesus Christ Christine." She pulled the cover over her head.

"I'm sorry Meg, but Erik brought coffee over for you and I and there's toast on the nightstand as well. Oh and we have ginger ale."

Meg sat up and grabbed her coffee. "Marry this man Christine. If you don't I will."

"Yeah alright Meg take it easy." The thoughts of my dream came into my mind making me smile. I walked out of Meg's room to find Erik sitting on the couch. I smiled and went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of ginger ale and headed back out to the living room; sitting down next to Erik. "Seriously thank you so much Erik. Can I pay you back for the costs?"

"No it's fine. I decided to do it. It's not like you asked me to bring it over."

"True. Do you mind if I put a movie on?"

"No not at all."

"Yay!" I flipped the TV and Xbox on and flipped it over to Netflix. "Let's see… how about this." I selected Pocahontas and laid my head down in Erik's lap. I hope you like Disney cartoons." I yawned. "Because they're one of my top favorite things next to something else I don't remember what it is."

Erik had started running his fingers through my hair, twisting a curl around his finger every once and awhile. "You're gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that mister."

"Well nap if you need to. I'll be here when you wake up."

I scooted forward on the couch. "Lay with me please?"

"Always." He slid behind me and laid his arm over my waist and pulled me up close to him. He kissed the top of my head. "What time do you want to wake up so you can get ready?"

My eyes snapped open. "Uh 4 if that's fine with you." My voice was tired and I took Erik's hand in mine before I started falling asleep again.

He was rubbing my fingers with his thumb. "I'll wake you up at 4 then mon ange."

"What'd you call me?" His words ringing in my head reminding me of the dream.

"Mon ange. Why?"

"Oh I just… didn't hear the 'mon' part." My eyes grew heavy a dreamless sleep finally taking me away.

"Christine… hey time to wake up. Come on Christine." Someone kept shaking my shoulder finally pulling me out of my sleep.

"Huh what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and found Erik still lying next to me.

"Well good morning to you too. It's about 4:30 I think. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier but I just woke up myself. How are you feeling now?"

I turned onto my other side so I was facing Erik. "It's alright." I cupped his cheek and smiled. "I'm feeling perfect now. Thank you." I kissed him gently.

"Well that's good. I guess I should get out of your hair so you can get ready for tonight."

"You could stay if you'd like to."

"I'd take you up on that offer but I need to get ready myself."

"You don't have to I mean I quite enjoy your choice of clothing today." He was wearing a simple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark washed jeans that were starting to fray in some areas and the dark wash on the jeans brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Well I'll try to wear this more often when I'm with you; but tonight I have to wear something nicer." He sat up and got up from the couch. I followed to walk him to the door, I opened it and moved to the side so he could get through. Once he was out the door I stood in the door frame; He pushed a loose curl behind my ear and gave me a faint smile. "I'll see you in a few hours Christine."

"Okay. Goodbye Erik." He turned to walk away._ Just tell him you coward._ He was at the elevator when I called his name out. "Wait Erik!" I ran over to him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth so my tongue could explore his mouth. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him in even closer. We broke away for air and I took this opportunity to tell him. "Erik I-"he started kissing me again cutting me off. I moved my shoulder accidentally dislodging his mask a good amount. He pushed me away and turned around trying to fix it from what it looked like but with the amount of profanities he was mumbling he was failing. His breathing was ridged like he was fighting a hidden rage. "Erik I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad." My heart was racing and was in the pit of my stomach at the same time. "You can use my bathroom to fix it if you need to. I-uh- Please."

He let out a low growl. "Christine if you could please stop rambling that would be fantastic. I'll just fix it in my car." He pressed the down button on the elevator and stood waiting.

His words stung but I pushed it aside. "No. You're going to fix it in the bathroom."

"What?"

"I said you're going to get your ass back into the apartment and fix your mask in my bathroom. I didn't mean to ramble I'm sorry but you trusted me not to move your mask and I let my clumsiness to break that promise so of course I got nervous. And I'm not going to make you cover half of your face with your hand all the way down to your car."

The elevator dinged and the door started to open. He started to walk into the elevator but I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the apartment. "Christine you're being rather obtrusive I can fix it in my car."

"I don't care if I'm being obtrusive! I want you to fix it in here so you don't have to be uncomfortable walking to your car! So stop resisting and just take the offer!" I was getting mad now.

"Christine why do you even care if I'm uncomfortable! We've been together for a day! No one ever cares about whether I'm comfortable or not so what makes you any different?!" he stormed off into the bathroom and closed the door.

I yelled through the door. "Do you really want to know what makes me different than other people Erik!?"

"Oh yes please enlighten me Christine I'm dying to find out!" Sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Well first of all I'm not everybody else! Second of all I'm not a heartless asshole! And third of all because I-"

Erik yanked the door open. "And you what Christine?" I could see rage building in his eyes. I didn't answer for a moment and looked down at my feet. He let out a scoff and pushed past me.

"Erik I swear to god if you walk out of that door I'm never going to speak to you again because I really need to get this out!"

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME FIX IT IN MY FUCKING CAR?!"

I stomped my foot on the ground tears rolling down my eyes. "BECAUSE I WASN'T GOING TO FOLLOW YOU DOWN TO YOUR CAR, WAIT FOR YOU TO FIX YOUR MASK AND THEN JUST RANDOMLY TELL YOU IN A PARKING LOT THAT I-"_Goddammit Christine just say it._ "That I-" _You're ruining it Christine spit it out! It's not or never if you don't do it now you'll never see him again._

"That you what Christine? Want to see behind my mask?"

"CAN YOU JUST DROP THE MASK ALREADY? I MADE YOU COME BACK IN HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU ERIK! BUT NOOOO YOU HAD TO-"My screeching was interrupted by Erik planting his lips against mine forcefully but passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to play with his hair while my tongue tasted him.

He broke away from the kiss but put kept his forehead on mine. "Say it again."

I let out a breathless shutter attempting to catch my breath. "I love you Erik." This time he kissed me gently. I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him; he started to walk towards the door to the living room. "No wait Erik I need to shower."

"Well it just so happens that I need to as well." I giggled and started kissing him again. He walked us into the bathroom not breaking this kiss until he set me down on the counter and turned the shower on. He walked back over to me and started kissing me again as I worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Christine…"

"Hmmm…?" I smiled as I finally got the finally button undone and I pulled it off of him.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "I love you too."

I felt my heart swell. I attacked him with kisses all over his unmasked side making sure to not touch the masked side in case it got moved again. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, and I slipped my shirt off. The moment it was off Erik's mouth made its way down to my breasts and he gently flicked at my nipple with his tongue making it erect. He twisted my other nipple making my toes curl. He momentarily lifted me up and quickly yanked my shorts and underwear out from underneath my butt. He slowly peeled them the rest of the way down and slipped them off. Erik pushed my legs apart and got down on his knees so he had full view of me. "Erik what are you-"without warning he started licking my nub. "O-oh my god…"

He stuffed his fingers in my core and did that magical thing that I still don't even know how to explain and kept licking me. I ran my hand through his hair and pushed his face closer to my core. "Erik… we-we need… to shower."

He pulled his face away and stood up. I let out a whimper. "And that's what we shall do then." He scooped me up and walked into the shower closing the glass door behind us. He immediately pinned me up against a wall and still holding me and lowered himself into me and immediately started sliding me up and down on the wall going as deep as he could. "Erik!" I leaned my head back and wrapped my legs around him tighter not being able to get enough. Feeling myself about to reach total ecstasy I tightened my body trying to fight it off wanting this to last longer. Erik let out a groan as I did so. My nerves became over sensitive so when Erik decided to start rubbing my nub that sent me straight into one of the best climaxes I've ever had. "H-h-holy cr-a-ap Er-Erik!" I dug my nails into his back as my muscles spasm. He slowed down his thrusts as I rode through the wave of uncontrollable ecstasy. He flicked my nub with his finger making my body twitch. Once I had regained myself he picked his pace up again. Several minutes later he released himself moaning into my chest. He pulled himself out and put me down. I continued leaning on the shower wall for several minutes working on evening my breath. Erik grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand; he started washing my hair while gently massaging my scalp.

"You have some of the most beautiful hair mon ange."

My heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now rinse your hair." I bent back into the water stream and slowly rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I put my back to Erik so he could put the conditioner in. Once he was done I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. I took in how his wet hair looked hanging over his face, the water droplets rolling down his chest… just all the little things about him.

"I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful you are Erik..."

"Thank you Christine." He squeezed the body wash onto the wash cloth and turned me around. He gently started washing the curve of my back. He pushed my hair to the side and kissed my shoulder before washing my upper back; I shuttered at his touch. He turned me around and smiled. He put more body wash on the rag and began washing my chest. He kneeled down and washed down to my stomach and down my legs. I moaned quietly when he made his way up to my inner thighs with the wash cloth. He kissed right above my core making me twitch. He smirked and stood up; he handed me the wash cloth. "You can finish the rest."

The way I was falling apart with him touching me I nodded in agreement. I scrubbed my underarms and between my thighs. I started rinsing the water out of the washcloth while clean water ran over my body washing the soap off me. "Erik we have an issue here."

He looked up at me. "And what would that be?"

"My arms barely reach the top of your head. How am I supposed to help you?" I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet.

"You don't have to help me mon ange." He tilted my face up. "Just go start getting ready I'll be out in a few minutes." I assumed he wanted to take his mask off and have a moment alone.

"Fine… I'm not happy about not helping though. I owe you." I stepped out of the shower. "I'm sorry all of our stuff is more leaning for the girly side. I'm going to go and get you a towel and a clean washcloth." I ran out of the room soaking wet and out into the living room over to the linen closet. I grabbed two towels and a new wash cloth. I took one of the towels and wrapped my hair up into the towel stopping the waterfall that was coming down out of my hair. I hurried over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in!" I cracked the door and slipped through setting the towel on the counter and poked the washcloth in the side of the shower curtain Meg and thought was necessary since there's only one bathroom and the shower was just a glass panel. "Here you go."

"Thank you Chrissy." He grabbed the wash cloth and closed the shower door. I grabbed my second towel off the towel rack as well as a bunch of Meg's makeup and headed into Meg's room. I quickly dried myself off and went over to the closet where Meg had hung all of my dresses up in. _I need to thank her for doing that._ I pushed through at least 4 sweater dresses and finally came across the dress I had in mind. It was short, it fit to the body but it had a second layer that scooped to the side partially and the one shoulder it had was a gold plate with jewels when it met the curve of my shoulder. Pleased with my dress selection I laid it across the bed. Knowing I had yet to buy shoes that went with it I started rummaging through Meg's shoe dump. I quickly found a pair of black heels, peep toe with a silt knot on top of the shoe. I placed the shoes next to the dress and went over to the mirror and pulled my hair out of my face so I could do my makeup. I quickly did my layer of primer and foundation. I grabbed a light pink blush and placed it on my cheek bones. I looked back at the dress and considered how to do my eyes. I decided on a black smokey look which was easier to do since Meg had disappeared somewhere. I grabbed all the blacks I could find and started on my task. 10 minutes later and content with the results I placed a bright red lipstick on my lips. I dropped my towel and grabbed a lace black strapless bra and matching underwear and slipped them on. I heard the shower turn off so I went to work on my hair. I grabbed a handful of brown bobby pins and pulled my hair up into a messy but elegant bun leaving a few loose curls to hand down on my face. I quickly slipped my dress and shoes on and rummaged through the closet with a floor that I was sure was a bottomless pit that lead to nowhere but was disguised by 3 feet of shoes looking for my black clutch bag. Upon finding it I let out a triumphant "ah ha!" and carefully stepped out of the closet not wanting to get stabbed my any more heels; I ran out of the room not wanting Erik to see me. I went into the living room and transferred my phone and a few small things I'd need into my other back and sat waiting for Erik. Getting cold I pulled a blanket up on me it easily covering my whole body. I leaned my head on the arm of the couch with my back to the bedroom door and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew my eyes bolted open to Erik talking.

"My place and change really quick and then we can be on our way."

I turned my head and looked at him. "Sorry I dozed off waiting for you I only heard part of what you said."

"Oh I said I just need to stop by my place to change and either I can come back and pick you up or you can come with me and we can be on our way after I change."

"Oh I'll just go with you. No need to come back here." I stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around me more to make him curious than it was to keep me warm now.

"So you're wearing a snowman blanket and heels to dinner? Interesting… Nice fashion statement. It's very... I don't know what I'm talking about anymore."

I giggled. "No I'm not wearing the blanket but I just really wanna surprise you because I don't wear cute dresses like this often."

"Well if my inexperienced brain may say, your makeup is beautiful, but I think I prefer you without it." He smiled and walked up to me and kissed me softly. My lipstick left red on his lips so I started rubbing at them trying to get it off. With no avail I dragged him in the kitchen and put some lotion on a paper towel and rubbed it off.

"Sorry I forgot how not staying on just my lips this red is."

"If it means getting to kiss you then I'm perfectly fine with having red lips." He put his arm out for me to take. "Shall we ma'am?"

I took his arm and smiled. "Why yes we shall good sir." We made our way to the door and I grabbed my purse off the coffee table and I tossed the blanket on the couch. Erik's mouth opened to say something but he just continued to stare. "It doesn't look good does it? I'm going to go change I'll be right back."

He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into him. "You look beautiful Christine."

I felt my cheeks get warm and I started smiling like a teenage girl who just met their favorite music star. I hit my forehead with my hand. "I forgot something comfortable…crap. What should I bring? Jeans and a hoodie or something nicer than that?"

"Hmm something nice than jeans and a hoodie but not formal like what you're wearing now and make sure it's warm."

"Okay I'll be right back I promise!" I ran back into Meg's room and grabbed my smaller bag and went back into the closet rummaging through everything. I decided on a black long sleeve sweater that goes down below my butt and a pair of thigh high boots. I stuffed them into the bag and ran out of the room to join Erik at the door. "Alright I'm ready!"

He opened the door and let me go out first I waited for him to close it so I could lock it. Once that was done we made our way down to his car. He opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me get in. I closed the door and he joined me in the car a few seconds after. He buckled his seat belt and started backing the car out. "So Erik are you sure?"

He looked at me confused. "Sure of what?"

"That you love an emotionally unstable soon to be ex-wife that can't even afford her own apartment because she sucks at her job?"

"Christine haven't you ever considered those things 'make you who you are and without them you'd be a different person' if I remember what you said to me the other day correctly. So yes, I'm sure of it." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I noticed we were driving into the more expensive part of the area and I got really confused.

"Erik where are we going?"

"To my apartment, why?"

"Oh just curious…" I sat back and admired the tall buildings as we drove past them. About 5 minutes later we pulled over in front of one of the nicer buildings we had driven past. "Erik you don't- do you?" he smiled and got out of the car and made his way around the car to open the door for me offering his hand like always. "Thank you." We walked up to the front door and a man dressed up in a tux welcomed Erik and I and offered to take his keys but Erik declined since we weren't going to be long. We walked through the doors and I caught my breath as I saw the surroundings. "Erik am I dressed nice enough to even consider stepping foot in here?"

He chuckled. "Christine this is an apartment building don't worry. Besides, you could go to dinner with the president and you'd be dressed nice enough." He led me over to the elevator and pressed the button for the very top floor. The elevator ride was in silence as I was still in awe over the entire building. The elevator stopped and Erik motioned for me to go first. He joined me and we walked to the single door on the entire floor. I noticed the gold and red wallpaper with beautiful crown molding in the hallways and the beautifully coordinated carpet. My mouth fell open at the sight before me as Erik opened his door to reveal a wall of windows overlooking Seattle as the sun was setting. He walked in and stood waiting for me to join. I snapped out of the trance I was in and followed, closing the door behind me. I stood in a living room/kitchen which was furnished with black leather couches, a flat screen TV and a beautiful Persian rug. His kitchen was equipped with stainless steel appliances and his cabinets were flat and white while the countertops were a black from what it looked like, quarts. The black splash was a combination of greys, blacks and red. "Erik how do you even…"

Understanding where I was going with the question he started to explain. "Remember how I said I made some money with my architecture career? Do you also remember how the opera house you now work at burnt down about 4 years ago?"

"I remember hearing about the fire from cast members but I wasn't working there at the time. The entire building burnt down, right?"

"Correct. Well they knew of my work and they contacted me asking to redesign the place keeping wanting to keep most of it the same but adding more of a modern flare to it. I delivered and they paid handsomely."

"Y-you designed the opera house?! That place is beautiful! I never get tired of seeing it."

"Thank you."

"Wait what other work?"

"Well I did little jobs here and there and lived in a small apartment up until 2 years ago. I had a good amount of money and the owner of this building found out I had designed the opera house. He asked me if I wanted to co-own and design this building and I'd take in 35% of the profit and I could live here if I wanted to. So I also designed the building you're standing in right now."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open once again. _He's rich? Oh my god what if now he thinks I'm with him for his money!?_ "Erik can I just say that I'd never stay with you for your money or…"

"Christine you didn't even know I had money until a minute ago so don't worry I know you won't. Now I'm going to go change, make yourself at home." I nodded and walked over to the windows and stared out at the view. _I could get used to this view though…_ 15 minutes later I had ended up on the floor with my legs to the side one laying over the other. The sun was almost down by the time Erik came out of his room and he sat down next to me. "This is so beautiful Erik…"

"Yeah you're right." I never felt his eyes lift off of me causing me to blush knowing he wasn't talking about the view.

I looked over at Erik and stopped physically breathing over a person for the first time in my life. He was wearing a simple black and white tux that fit perfectly in all the right places with a bowtie. His hair was slicked back and he exchanged his usual white mask for a black mask. He was laying back on his hands with his long legs stretched out in front of him._ Don't do it you're a grown ass woman Christine._ I ignored all mental suggestions of warning me not to do what I was about to do. I tackled Erik pinning him down below me.

The side of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "May I acquire why you've tackled me Christine? I do have to say if you prefer being on top you just need to tell me." his eyes traveled down to the bottom of my dress.

I looked down to see that my dress had rised up to my waist. I quickly tugged it down as best as I could with one hand.

"I'm just practicing my tackling because I have a feeling I'm going to be fighting off many women tonight." I gave him a peck on the lips and got off of him and stood up fixing my dress so it was covering my butt. For once I actually got to offer my hand to Erik. Instead of stand up he yanked me back down on top of him.

"I think I prefer your dress this way." He rolled it up to my waist once again.

"Well as much as I'd like to oblige and let you enjoy my dress the way you prefer it I do believe we have a dinner to go to." I rolled off him and laid on my back looking at the ceiling.

He took my hand in his. "Well I guess we should be going then." He sat up and got to his feet and offered me his hand.

"Thank you my good sir." I took it and stood up once again fixing my dress. "Here turn around I'll dust your suit off." he turned around and I began wiping what little dust there was off. I patted his shoulder. "There. All done." He turned and took my hand and we started walking to the door. We made our way down stairs and back out to his car. He opened the car door for me and went around to his side of the car and got in. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a leather jacket out from underneath his seat and set them on the back seat next to my bag. Erik buckled his seat belt and pulled onto the road. 10 minutes later we pulled up to a restaurant called 'Angels Void'. A valet opened my door before Erik which I think annoyed him. Not wanting to be rude I thanked him and went over to Erik. I felt the valet eyes on me so I hurried into the restaurant. We walked up to a podium and were greeted by a tall brown haired male.

"Hello do you have reservations for tonight?" He grabbed two menus.

"Yes its under Destler." Erik wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ah yes Mister Destler please follow me." He crossed something off on a piece of paper and lead us to a door at the very back of the restaurant. We were guided through a beautiful garden that was lit up by hundreds of lights, cross a bridge that was over small river, and to a small gazebo lit up by nothing but candles. The table came up to my ankles and the top had rose petals strewn across the top of it and was paired with a bed of cushions for us to sit on. I wiped away several tears that had fallen and walked over to the cushions.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I've been so emotional the past couple days." I sat down and patted the cushions next to me inviting him to sit down. He walked over and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder; I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"As long as they're happy tears and I'm the one causing them you have no need to apologize." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Christine and I want you to be happy." That did it, I broke into a sob crying like an emotionally disturbed child. He tilted my head up and wiped away what tears had fallen. "Are you sure you're alright Chrissy?" I nodded not being able to stop crying.

"I'm probably just am getting mood swings due to the past 5 days of stress and so much happening. I don't know what else it could be so it must be that." I wiped my face and attempted to avoid my eye makeup but when I noticed a small amount of black on my finger I mutter under my breath about how I hopped mother nature would go to hell and how I must have looked like a member of KISS now.

"Hey stop worrying. You didn't smudge your makeup and you look beautiful and-"our server walked up to the table with a bottle of champagne.

"Good evening my name is Jared and I'll be your server for tonight. May I offer either of you a glass of our finest champagne?"

I got nauseous at the mention of alcohol. "Oh no thank you can I just get a water please?"

"Yes ma'am and for you sir?" He turned his attention to Erik.

"I'll take water as well." The waiter nodded and headed back inside.

"You didn't have to get water. I only got it because I didn't want to get sick from drinking." I picked up a menu and opened it.

"I know but I'm assuming it's that hangover where the mere sight of someone else drinking makes you sick even after the headaches and nausea go away." He grabbed his as well.

I smiled and looked down at the menu and paled at the sight of the prices. "Erik this is really expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for you." He pulled me in closer and rubbed my shoulder. My legs were growing tired of being stretched out so I moved them to the side and wrapped them together. I decided on a grilled shrimp Caesar salad trying not to upset my stomach. Our waiter came back and set our drinks down.

"Are you guys ready for me to take your order or would you like me to come back in a few minutes?"

I folded my menu and set it on the table. "I'm ready if you are Erik."

"Okay well we're both ready then. So ladies first."

"I'll take the grilled shrimp Caesar salad please and light dressing as well."

He finished writing it down. "Alright I'll take your menu out of the way for you." I handed him the menu and he placed it under his arm. "And for you sir?"

"Yes I'll take the grilled pork chop with broccoli and mashed potatoes as my sides." Erik waited for him to finish writing his order down before handing him his menu. "Thank you sir."

He put the two menus together and closed his book. "You're very welcome." And with that he walked back over into the restaurant.

"Are you part rabbit by chance Christine?"

I giggled. "No why?"

"It's just besides breakfast the other day all I've seen you eat is salad oh and a single piece of pizza."

"Well I really don't like working out so I just eat as healthy as I can so I can avoid the gym at all costs. Plus I like salad so it's not that bad. Oh that reminds me, did James schedule that shoot for another day yet?"

"If he has he hasn't told me yet. He'll probably let one of us know within the next few days."

"Did he say how Meg and him got along? I think she really likes him and I'm really happy for her."

"He did mention how much he owed you for being the cause of why they met, so I'm assuming they hit it off."

"Okay that's good... so I thought about calling my dad tomorrow... I haven't decided yet since there really isn't anything to say and all he'll talk about is how much he was right. But I really want him to be apart of my life again besides the awkward happy birthday calls I get from him... do you think I should call him?"

"Just call him and see what he does. If he apologizes despite the fact that he was right and wants to be apart of your life again then keep talking to him. But if all he does is go on about how you were blind and how stupid you were then I'd hang the phone up and wait for him to call you."

"Yeah I guess you're right..." We sat in content silence for a few minutes and it was disrupted by the waiter asking if we wanted more water and that our meals should be out soon. We thanked him and he left us alone. I leaned my head back on Erik's shoulder and he laid his head on mine. I flipped his hand over and started tracing his palm lightly with my fingertip. I let out a content sigh. "Erik... I just realized I never apologized for yelling at you earlier.."

Erik chuckled. "You've apologizing to me? I was a complete and to you when all you were doing was taking how I felt into consideration. I should be the one apologizing. Will you forgive me Christine? I'm just not used to anyone really caring about my comfort before."

"I forgave you hours ago."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alrighty!" We both looked up to find Jared standing at the table checking the ticket quickly before setting the food down.

"Here's the grilled shrimp for you... and the pork chop for you." He set the plates in front of us. "Anything else I can get you guys before I leave you to your meal?"

Erik looked over at me and I shook my head no.

"No thank you we're fine for now."

"Well enjoy your meal then." He walked down the stairs and down to the restaurant.

My mouth watered at the sight of the shrimp on the salad. "This looks so good!" I eagerly grabbed my fork and stabbed a piece of shrimp along with some lettuce. I bit it off the fork and chewed enjoying the crunch of the lettuce. "Mmm yummy. Hows your porkchop Erik?"

"It's delicious thank you. I see you're enjoying your salad." I grinned and took another bite. "Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm!" I finished chewing. "Would you like to try the shrimp? Its delicious!" I stabbed a piece of shrimp and held it in his direction.

He took the bite and started chewing. "Mhm you're right that is really good. Would you like to try some of my porkchop?" He cut off a piece and held it up for me.

"Well don't mind if I do." I bit the piece of meat off the fork and savored the sweet flavor it contained. "It's barely salty. How does that even happen with pork?"

he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but once I find out I'll tell ya."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence since there wasn't really much to say. We were just enjoying one anothers company. The waiter came and took our plates and left the check. I insisted of at least paying the tip but he said something about he asked me so he pays. The Jarred came back and handed him his card back along with a receipt for him to sign.

"Thank you sir I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening." Erik stood up and offered me his hand. I stumbled but ended up on my feet.

I rested my head on his shoulder and took his hand while we walked back to the front of the restaurant. We got out front and he asked them to get the car.

"Thank you Erik, it was so beautiful and the meal was delicious."

"Well that's good. I hope you enjoy the next destination in this outing though."

"I'll love it as long as you're t-" I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw a car pull up and Liam, Group's brother stepped out of the car. I looked down trying to hide my face but I failed miserably.

He walked up to me and let out a long whistle. "Hey there Christine, long time no see." I looked up to find him staring at my chest. I snapped at him.

"And you remind me in less than a minute WHY I always avoid you."

"Yeah whatever who's this and why are you holding him that way you're married to my brother no matter how much I think you can't stick with a single guy at once to save your life."

I looked up at Erik to find him staring at Liam with narrowed eyes and his hands tightened around mine. "OH sorry you just have so little manors I forget mine myself when I'm around you. This is my boyfriend Erik and I'm divorcing your brother Liam because he's no better than you."

"An okay I really don't care what happens to my brother I just enjoy proving that you're nothing but a cheap whore."

I was about to slap him when a better idea came to form in my mind. "Yes... yes I am and I love it. Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to take him and have my way with him in his car. Until next time Liam." I pulled Erik away from Liam and up to the curb to wait for the car to come to a stop. I looked over my shoulder to see Liam standing there with his eyes wide and mouth open. I smirked and got into the car.

"You should have let me punched him." He pulled the car onto the road.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have gotten to see that look on his face."

"Well he was quite the charmer, is the entire family that way?"

"Well their mother bailed on them after she realized her fortune wouldn't be going to another female, but from what I've seen of their father I don't understand where they get that attitude towards women. But I never spent much time with him so he could be just as bad for all I know." Erik took a right into a parking lot that leads into a small forest/park. I got curious and looked over at Erik the only thing he revealed was an adorable smile that made my heart leap. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

"We're here you can get in the back and change if you'd like to." I nodded and got out of the front seat and moved to the back. I kicked off my high heels and slid my dress over my head. "Cute bra."

I looked up to see Erik looking at me in the rear view mirror. "Thanks." I unzipped my bag and pulled out my dress and slipped it on over my head avoiding my hair. I grabbed my shoes and stuffed my outfit into the bag and scooted out of the back seat. "You can change now if you'd like." He got out and loosened his tie, removed his jacket and unbuttoned his pants. He kicked the pants into the car and grabbed his jeans and slid them on. Once he finished zipping and buttoning his pants he put the jacket and tie with his pants. Erik to my demise unbuttoned three of his shirt buttons letting my see the top part of his chest. He grabbed his leather jacket and put it on completing the look. I had been so occupied watching Erik I forgot to put my shoes on. Ignoring the fact that I was probably drooling I unzipped my thigh high boots and slipped them on. I zipped them up slowly the zipper catching the side fabric occasionally.

"Erik you look... wow."

"Thank you." He grabbed my hand and gently trailed his lips over my knuckles. "You're breathtaking Christine."

My knees became wobbly as I felt his lips on my hand. "T-thank you. Shall we?" I did my best to cover the shake in my voice and I think I did pretty well.

"You know Christine, despite the idea people have on people with money I enjoy the little things much more than fancy restaurants and expensive clothing." I looked over at him wanting him to finish the thought but he never did. I heard faint music in the background and started to get excited about this whole thing. He stopped us and he moved to stand behind me. Erik leaned up to my ear. "Close your eyes." The warmth of his breath spread over me. I obliged and I felt his arm wrap around mine and he started guiding me to God knows where. A few minutes of what seemed like endless walking I felt light hit my eyes and the music was at what seemed like full volume. "Alright, open your eyes."

My eyes snapped open and widened at the beautiful sight in front of me. 4 couples were dancing slowly on a wooden floor and the "ceiling" was iron bars beautifully crafted, draped with sheer white curtains and lights that changed colors. "Erik how did you even find out about this place?"

"Magic." I giggled and gently elbowed him in a playful manner. He walked in front of me and bowed extending his hand out for me. "Shall we?"

I took his hand and he stood up. "Yes we shall my charming Prince."

He lead me to the dance floor and took no time to place his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. " That's a bummer."

My head shot up. "What is?"

"I've been going more for the bad boy with a romantic sidesque look."

"Oh." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Well then you're that, but you're definitely not a boy. I can promise you that one."

He laughed making my heart quicken. I loved hearing his laugh especially when I caused it. "Yeah you've got a point." The music ended and changed to something a lot quicker. Erik smirked and took my hands in his.

"Erik is there a specific dance to this because I don't know it if there is."

"Don't worry- wait how do you not know the waltz?"

"I'm clumsy so I've avoided dancing for the safety of the others around me as well as my self."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't take you ice skating then."

"I probably would have broken something by the end of the night so I appreciate you not taking me ice skating tonight." He lead me into a simple 1-2 waltz. I probably looked like a retard trying to figure it out but I really didn't care as long as Erik was there. He turned me out for a spin and I went a little too quickly; before I had even finished I was bolting for the forest holding back the urge to puke. I put my hands on my knees and took deep breaths, a few moments later I felt Erik rubbing my back.

"Are you alright Christine?"

"Yeah." I took a large gulp of air. "Apparently I was nauseous and just didn't know i-" My fight with not puking came to an end. I felt the contents of my stomach rise up and out of my body. Once my body decided that it was content I stood up and sipped the tears off my face. "I'm sorry Erik you should have had to see that. It was disgusting."

"Christine I just want to know that you're alright."

"Yeah..." I let out a shaky breath and wiped more tears away. "I'm fine besides the fact that I pretty much ruined what was supposed to be a perfect night because of my stupid stomach!" I don't even know why I was yelling and who I was yelling at.

"Come on." He wrapped his arm around me. "Lets get you home so you can get some sleep." Despite my wanting to protest I knew he wasn't going to move on the subject so I just saved my energy. We walked back to the car and he helped me get it. He quickly went over to his side and got in and started the car. The entire drive was silent except for the occasional sniffle from me. 20 minutes went by and he finally pulled into the parking lot beneath the building. We both got out and I grabbed my bag from the backseat.

"You don't have to walk me up Erik..." I really didn't want to be alone but I didn't want him to feel obligated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I smiled lightly and we made our way up to Megs apartment. I grabbed my keys once we got up to the door and unlocked it.

"You can come in if you'd like. I can make some tea or something."

"Is Meg home?"

"No not for-" I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was 9:40. "At least two hours."

"I'll come in then since no one will be here if you need help. But you don't have to make tea or anything else." He walked into the apartment and I closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I'm going to go change out of this..." I walked into Meg's room and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. I unzipped my boots and kicked them into the closet. I slid my dress off and threw it into the dirty clothes basket; I took my bra off and slipped on a sports bra my tank top and sweats followed. I grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks and put them on. I went back into the living room and sat down next to Erik who had taken his shoes and jacket off. "I'm sorry for pretty much ruining tonight Erik..." tears threatened to fall.

He ignored the apology. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright I guess."

"That's good. Why don't you get some sleep."

I laid my head down on a pillow and closed my eyes attempting to fall asleep. I felt Erik lay down behind me and pull me in closer to him. He started playing with my hair which made me finally welcome a dreamless sleep.

*3 months later.*

Everything had been going tremendously well. Spring had finally arrived which meant horrible allergies. After that night I had puked at least 4 more times throughout the week, finished the shoot for James' moms company and after the shots were released I had 10+ interested parties come to Meg and I. I assumed I had gotten food poisonings from the shrimp. I ignored the nausea and kept going. Then allergy season came around and I was still nauseous I assumed it was the mucus going into my stomach. I had gone to the doctor for a medication to help with the mucus he warned me side effects included death, a orange tongue, liver disease, and it could cause my period to stop or lighten while on it so not to worry about that. It helped with the main cause but like he said, it did get rid of my period that month which I wasn't complaining about that. Erik and I spent as much time as we could together; Meg and James were still together which made me happy since she deserved it more than anyone. After my allergies went away my nausea did as well and I think that was the highlight of my year next to finally getting a court date for the divorce to become final. Oh I left out the best part! Erik agreed that one day he'd take me to his hometown. I'm really excited about seeing where he grew up. He said it was a small, run down college town but I refused to see it that way. For once in years I was really happy... well till that night anyway. Erik had surprised me at the opera house with flowers.

"Would you allow me the honor of taking you to dinner?"

I looked over at Mary, the costume designer that I had been helping with the costumes for the upcoming play to see if she was okay with it. She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go you two and have fun!"

I grabbed my purse and hugged her. "Thank you Mary I'll come by tomorrow!" I walked over and took Eric's hand along with the beautiful roses. I smelled them taking in the fresh scent. "Thank you for the flowers Erik they're beautiful."

"You're welcome. They don't even come close to competing with your beauty though."

"You're on a roll tonight Slick." I smelled the roses once more before he opened the car door for me to get in. I slid into the passenger side seat. He got in and pulled out of the parking lot. I smiled and laid my head on the head rest not being able to believe how lucky I was. "So where are you taking me?"

"I'll tell you it's Mexican food. That's all I'm letting you know." 5 minutes later he pulled us into a Taco Bell parking lot and I started laughing hysterically. "You remember that promise I made to you the- third day I knew you? Well I realized that I never took you to Taco Bell so here we are."

My stomach started hurting from how much I was laughing. "Oh Erik you're the best you know that right?"

"I try." He got out the car and I insisted on opening my own door. I joined him by his side and we walked in.

"You have no idea how badly I've been craving this place but I haven't had the time to come."

He chuckled. "I'm glad I can be of assistance. So what would you like?"

"I think the easier question is what don't I want. No I'm kidding, can I get a meximelt thing and a chicken taco please. Can I help pay?"

"Remember our deal? You ask you pay, I ask and I pay." He kissed me on the forehead and walked up to the counter and placed our order. I went and found a table waiting for him I pulled my phone out and checked my phone to see if I had gotten any calls. It had been at least two weeks since I last saw Meg. I was staying at Erik's more often and when I was at her place she was out with James. Deciding I'd call her later to see if she wanted to do anything this week I made a mental note not to forget to call her. I put my phone away and smiled when Erik Sat down next to me with two water bottles. "Here you are angel." He kissed me on the cheek and handed me a bottle.

"Thank you. So I'm an Angel now? I could have sworn two other night I was a, and I quote 'a little minx' but angel works as well."

"You're that as well but at this moment in time you're an angel. My beautiful brown eyed angel who crashed into me 3 months ago." I smiled remembering the night we first met which was odd because I had an abusive psychopath chasing me. They called our number and Erik started to get up but I stopped him.

"I'll get it, you sit here okay?" He nodded and sat back down. I got up and walked up to the counter and grabbed our food. Not knowing if he wanted any hot sauce I grabbed a handful of the different intensities. I walked back over to the table and plopped down on the chair setting the tray down. "Dinner is served. I hope you like it I spent a lot of time on it." I handed him his burrito; I unwrapped one of my tacos and took a bite. "Mmm yummy. Wanna bite?"

"No thank you. Enjoy your food." he unwrapped his burrito and took a bite. He finished chewing. "So how was your day Chrissy?"

"Ughhhh." I set my taco down. "Don't even get me started. The managers that came in a couple months ago have no understanding of HOW the arts work, and hired a toad of a lead singer! I know I can't judge due to my voice but still- she sucks. Oh and get this! She's DEMANDING that her corset for the dress she wears in one of her arias be two sizes too small so her boobs look bigger! When all good singers know you need to have proper lung function to be able to sing and the size of your boobs don't matter!" I took a deep breath attempting to regain proper breathing from not stopping for air during the last sentence.

"So... you had an annoying day then?" I shot him a glare and he put his hands up in defence. "Hey I'm sorry I was just trying to make you smile. I'm sorry you had a bad day. Hopefully tomorrow is better." He kissed my forehead then took another bite of food.

"I'm sorry it's just ugh she's such a prima donna and she's been there for two days! The managers feed her compliments as if she were to stop breathing if she wasn't complemented at least 50 times a day. It's annoying, but you have nothing to do with it so I shouldn't be snappy with you I'm sorry."

"It's all right, no worries. So what would you like to do tonight?"

"What time is it?" It was dark outside so I knew it was somewhat late. He grabbed his phone and checked.

"It is... 8:30."

"8:30? Holy crap how long have I been there today?"

"I dropped you off at 10 I think it was."

"Egh I need to limit my time there. I just feel bad not being there to help Mary."

"Just do what you need to do and remember to eat you're getting skinnier and you don't have that much to lose."

"Thanks... It's just so easy to get caught up in work and forget about eating."

"Trust me, I know what you mean. I didn't eat for days when I was designing the Opera house."

"Well I would have made you eat even if it came down to me sticking a food tube down your throat and blending up everything I cooked."

He laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it." We finished up our food and headed back to the car. We got in and headed onto the road. "So I brought a pair of clothes and a bunch of blankets, James is taking Meg down to Oregon for the weekend so I figured we can go back to her place, build a fort and watch movies."

"That sounds like so much fun! You know how to make me feel so much better. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're excited."

*1 hour later*

Erik and I laid on a giant pile of blankets and were watching What About Bob when I started to fall asleep. I mumbled lazily half asleep. "I love you Erik." All I heard before I fell asleep was "I love you too."

I abruptly woke up to my stomach feeling like it was being ripped out my an angry lion. I felt liquid between my legs, normally I would have been angry because I hate it when my period sneaks up on me at night, but this didn't feel like I had just gotten my period. The TV was off and Erik was asleep next to me. I let out a shaky breath trying to stay calm. I shook Erik's should. "E-Erik wake up. P-please."_ God my stomach hurts._ Trying to fight back tears I attempted once more to wake him up. "Erik!" He bolted into a sitting position.

"What's wrong are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I d-don't know." He got up and turned the light on and I started crying at the giant pool of blood between my legs. "E-Erik this isn't normal. M-my stomach feels like it's being ripped out and I j-just... this doesn't feel like a period." I started sobbing. "It hurts so much Erik... help me." he stood there unresponsive. "ERIK!" he snapped out of it and started running for a towel.

"Come on let me help you up let's get you to the ER or something. A-are you sure this isn't just like a bad month?"

"Yes I'm sure Erik." he bent down to gently pick me up and I let out a scream. He pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you should I just call 9-1-1? They might be able to handle this better."

"No I'll be fine I just wasn't expecting it to hurt that badly."

"A-alright. I'm sorry if this hurts." he put his arm under the bend of my knees and his other one under my arms and picked me up. I held back my urge to scream again. He hurried to the door and opened it with his foot (I have to hand it to him that's pretty talented.) closing it as well. He rushed down to his car and set me down lightly supporting me with his arm while he unlocked the door and opened it. He helped me sit down. I fought the urge to pass out as long as I could but within 5 minutes I finally let the feeling win.

I woke up and squinted my eyes at the bright lights in the room I was in. I could tell I wasn't in my clothing anymore and I tried remembering what had just happened. The memories came flooding back and I started crying at the empty feeling I had and I still didn't know why. I felt someone's hand trace my cheek; I opened my eyes and saw Erik sitting next to me, his eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess. The sight of him made me calm down some but made me worry even more as to what happened. "Hey Christine. How are you feeling?" His voice was light yet groggy at the same time.

"W-what happened Erik."

"You fainted in the car... let me go get the Doctor."

"No!" A sharp pain ran through me causing me to scream in pain. He was out the door before I could protest any further. 5 minutes went by before he came back with a female who had a sad smile on her face. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"  
Erik sat back down next to me and took my hand and looked back at the doctor. She cleared her throat. "Miss Daae I really don't know how to tell you this, but you well... had a miscarriage."

Authors note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii guys c: My laptop is broken so I'm writing this on my tablet on google docs and sweet JESUS does it take longer! But I'm on my moms computer which sped this process up a whole lot. Yay for cliffhangers right? *Whispers* theres another big thing at the beginning of the next chapter yo

Sassy out!

omfg I'm sorry that was really stupid

*I just put the chapter in the upload thing and HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER IS LONG GUYS I'M SO SORRY*


	9. Gain and Loss

Authors note: Hi guys ily and I'm sorry if anyone has dealt with something like that before, it's a painful experience (emotionally as well as physically for some people) and the end of the last chapter was really hard for me to write but life isn't all smiles and rainbows so I decided to throw that in. I don't have italics on my tablet so /when words are between these that means its them talking to themselves/

-Sassy

My entire body went numb. "What? I wasn't pregnant how could I have been pregnant I'm on birth control I've been on it for 3 years how could I have gotten pregnant all of the sudden?!" I looked over at Erik and saw tears rolling down his face and my mind jumped to what happened when he was in high school. "Erik are you okay?" he kissed my hand and nodded; I looked up at the Doctor. "Wait how far along was I exactly?"

The doctor looked down at her clipboard. "About 16 weeks," a wave of relief washed across me. /Thank God its not Raoul's./ "And with you the size you are I'm surprised you didn't notice, but there's one more thing I need to tell you before I leave you two alone that I didn't tell him while you were still unconscious."

Erik's face shot up to look at the Doctor. "What else could you possibly need to tell us?"

"Well, you were carrying twins it seems."

"Wait so you're telling us we lost not one but two children?" Erik was squeezing my hand so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Erik can you loosen your grip please you're hurting me." He yanked his hand away and stood up.

"Wait sir that isn't what I'm telling you two at all. You lost one child... She's well... she's still pregnant."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "W-what?! How is this even happening! This is just unheard of!..." My voice dropped to a whisper. "Isn't it?" Tears were welling up in my eyes. Should I be excited? Scared?

"No Miss Daae it isn't. Some mothers when they become pregnant start with twins but loose one before they even notice... but with your lack of nutrition and how far along you are it wasn't a comfortable experience, and for him, a rather worrisome experience. We're going to keep you here for several days to make sure you both are in good health. Congratulations and I'm terribly sorry for your loss." She walked out of the room leaving Erik and I alone.

I could barely find my voice. "Erik I'm sorry. This is all my fault I should have known something was wrong but... and...I'm just sorry." I pulled my knees up to my chin ignoring the pain in my lower stomach.

"Christine why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault you didn't know!"

"So? I've had enough alcohol these past few months to kill a horse and I've been pregnant! The kid isn't even here yet and I'm already a crappy parent!" The weight of the situation came crashing down on me and I let out a sob. "I'm sorry Erik I'm being selfish." my breath started to get shaky. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He walked up next to the bed and sat down next to my feet. "I'm fine, really. You deserve to be selfish right now, you just found out that you lost a child and that you're having a child. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Could you call Meg- wait no she's with James I don't want to ruin her weekend... Could you just call Joey please? Once you're done could you lay with me..." I scooted over so there was more room for him to lay down.

"Of course..." He grabbed my phone that must have been in my hoodie pocket and dialed his number.

"Hey yeah it's Erik, I'm sorry about calling so late but this is kind of an emergency. Can you come to the hospital closest to Meg's apartment and bring Jenna?"

"No don't worry she's going to be fine."

"Alright thanks see you in a while." Erik put the phone on the table next to the bed and sat down next to me; and put his legs up onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around my chest avoiding my stomach. "Maybe you should call you father tomorrow Christine, despite whatever happened between you two, I think he deserves to know."

"You're probably right, I just don't want to feel like I'm inconveniencing him..."

He kissed the top of my head. "If this news is inconvenient to him then I'll personally kick his ass." I probably would have laughed but I was too tired.

"How do you feel about all of this Erik?"

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest, I'm scared, excited beyond belief and nervous. I just want you and the baby to make it through this okay. I don't know what I'll do with myself if I lose you or the baby; I don't think I could go through that again."

I smiled at the feeling of my heart fluttering. "Erik we'll make it through this." I squeezed his hand. "All three of us."

"I'm going to go back to Meg's and clean everything up so she doesn't walk into the apartment Sunday and think someone was murdered on her living room floor. Oh and to feed Sammi can't forget about her."

"She'll hunt you down and kill you if make her wait."

"I don't doubt that. She's got one hell of an attitude."

"Yeah but that's what makes her awesome." I started playing with his fingers trying to keep myself awake.

"Go to sleep Christine, I'll wake you up when they get here okay?"

"Wa-"

"You keep jumping lightly every so often. I know when you're dozing off. Sleep." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Alright. I love you Erik." My eyes slowly closed with me drifting into sleep.

The sound of voices pulled me out of my light sleep. I rubbed my eyes and went to sit up but immediately reported the decision. I yelped out in pain and wrapped my arm around my stomach trying to get rid of it somehow.

"Christine are you okay?!" Erik rushed to my side.

"Yeah just a little sore." I giggled at the memory of the morning after Erik and I first did anything together. "Deja vu much?"

"W-what?" His eyebrow frowned in confusion.

"The morning after we first-" I looked over Eric's shoulder to see Joey and Jenna sitting on a couch that was in the room. "Did stuff together you asked me the same thing and I said the same thing. I just find it funny."

"How do you even remember what we said that morning? I remember it believe me but the conversation memories are iffy."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. It was probably when the buddy happened" I laid my hand over my stomach. "So it's probably some mom thing."

He smirked and kissed the top of my head. "Undoubtedly a mom thing. Joey and Jenna are here so I'll leave you three alone for a while. I think I'll go grab something from the cafeteria."

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit." I smiled faintly. He left the room moments later; once the door was closed I let out a sigh and fought the urge to cry. I looked over at my two friends and motioned for them to come over. Jenna had tears in her eyes and Joey looked him like I was dead, and I honestly felt that way but wouldn't let Erik know that if it was the last thing I do.

Joey finally spoke up. "Chrissy you're going to destroy yourself if you don't grieve and you're obviously hiding it around him, and you're around him pretty much all day everyday. He wants to be there for you and this isn't like a divorce where you just move on. A life was lo-"

"Joey don't even attempt to lecture me on how I should deal with a persons death! I know more than anything that I can't just 'move on' but this more than just death, I'm still pregnant and I need to be happy that at least one lived! Erik has been through enough when it comes to loosing children so he doesn't need to see me like this! I don't want to be a burden when he needs to be dealing with his own emotions right now!" The anger and sadness of the realization that my mom would know exactly how to help me and that she'll never see her own grandchild made me crack. My eyes became waterfalls and I was mumbling incoherent sentences. Jenna sat down next to me and pulled me into a comforting hug. I continued crying unable to get a grasp on my emotions.

"Chris I'm sorry I just don't want you to hurt yourself due to holding your emotions in. I'm going to call and see where Meg is and leave you two alone." Joey turned for the door.

"Wait Meg is with James in Oregon for the weekend why would you- you didn't?! I didn't want to interrupt her trip!"

"Fucking Christ Chris stop acting like you're such a burden on people! You're going to loose Erik if you keep this attitude up! This is a time when you need each other and you're building a wall! He wants to be there for you and help you and you shove it back in his face by pretending you're fine! This isn't going to end well if you keep being selfish Christine, mark my words, and I won't be there to help you and since you think you're such a burden on your friends you'll be too stubborn to ask Meg while she's off happy with James!"

"Joey!"

"Joey!"

Jenna and Erik snapped his name at once. I looked up at the door way although my vision was blurred because of the tears I was trying to keep at bay;I saw Erik holding something.

"No." I tried to steady my voice. "H-he's right. I-I'm sorry Erik." Jenna started to get up as he made his way over to my bed to sit down. "No Erik I mean I'm sorry for bring this drama into your life, you can just go home. I'll be fine without you."

He let out a deep growl. "Will you two get out of the room for a moment?" It was more of a demand than a request. Jenna got up from the bed and walked over to the door with Joey and she closed the door behind her. "Christine how could you even-" his voice cracked and he began to laugh. "How could you say that to me? I've done nothing but take your feelings into consideration and you not even once thought about mine. I don't want to go anywhere! That's the thing but I'm assuming ever since your mom died every person that's gotten close to you, you've pushed away because you're worried about YOU not wanting to feel like a burden because you are still used to having to be strong for other people around you! It's bullshit Christine and not fair to anyone around you. Joey was right, if you don't learn to stop worrying about feeling like a burden you're going to push me and everyone around you away and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!" He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his coat. "But I'll just go so you don't feel like a burden since it's all about you." He ripped the door open and stomped out of the room. Meg and Jenna ran into the room and I saw Joey and James Chase after Erik. I felt completely empty. I couldn't cry, I wasn't angry or depressed... I felt nothing. Well besides the sharp pain shooting through my chest. My mind was racing at top speed analyzing the last 5 hours and all that's happened.

"Christine-" Meg sat down on the right side of my bed.

"Oh my god." I started hyperventilating. I moved my legs over the side of my bed ignoring the pain that started to shoot across my stomach.

"Christ stop moving!" She went to grab my arm but I yanked it away from her before she could.

"No! I need to go stop Erik!" Tears started falling from my face as I pulled myself up on my little moveable IV walker and slipped my shoes on, making my way to the door. I was stopped by a nurse who insisted on me getting back to bed. "No I'm just going down to the lobby I need to get my boyfriend and I can walk despite what everyone in this God forsaken place thinks! I didn't break my legs and I promise if he's out of the hospital by the time I get there thanks to you I will come back up so if you don't mind!" I hobbled around her and to the elevator impatiently pressing the button 10 times per second. A moment later the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. /Can this thing take any longer?!/ Once the doors were far enough apart open I hobbled in and pressed the ground floor button, I started jamming the close the door button. They slowly closed and the elevator shook indicating it was moving. Since it was 3:30 in the morning no one was going down on the elevator to my luck so I got to the ground floor within 45 seconds. I as quickly as I could got out of the elevator and stood looking for Erik. The pain in my abdomen became apparent again making me grit my teeth trying not to cry out of pain of this entire situation. I caught movement in the hallway to the door to leave and I pushed down the pain and quickly walked to the hallway. I heard their voices and they had gotten to the second part of the never ending hallway. Before I could call for him the door had closed. I quickened my pace up as much as I could and yanked the door open to see the three standing there talking. /Finally!/ "ERIK!" All three of them turned towards me and started running to help me /Why does everyone here think I'm made of glass?!/. I leaned up against the wall nearest to me so I wasn't relying on a metal twig with wheels on them. A pain shot through me making me fall on my butt and lean up against the wall "Ow!". /Oh that's why./

Erik ran up to me and kneeled down next to me. "Christine what are you doing down here you could- you got yourself hurt!"

"I don't care I'm sorry Erik I was stupid please don't go; I need you! I love you..." my voice caught and I put my hand on his neck pulling him close so our foreheads were touching. "I love you Erik and I was being so selfish. "

"Christine I'm-" I put my free hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about apologizing. Everything you said was true, my dad needed someone to be strong for him after my mom left, especially after he tried to kill himself. So ever since then I've felt like me grieving is selfish because the time I did spend grieving, my dad spent trying not to kill himself. So now I just try to keep it all to myself so people can look to me for help but in reality it pushes those who I love away and by the time I realize it, it's too late."

He pulled me in for a hug and I buried my face in the curve of his neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me buddy whether you like it or not."

"You love quoting me don't you?"

"Every once and a while. Now let's get you back to your room." I started to try and get up but he immediately picked me up bridal style. "I'm not letting you move a finger while you're pregnant go it?"

"You know as well as I that I'll protest once I'm out of this place."

"Oh too well mon ange." James pushed my IV pole and Joey just walked in silence behind the three of us on the way back up to the 8th floor. Joey went over to Jenna and James over to Meg once we got back into my room. Erik set me down on the bed but didn't let go of my hand. I looked over at Meg and James who were talking. "Hey Meg, come here." She looked up at me and said something to James before she walked over to the bed.

"Yeah Chrissy?"

"It was nice of you two to come here but you guys should go enjoy your trip. You deserve it and I'm alive and well so its really pointless for you two to be here when you could be down in Oregon having fun."

"No we'd rather be here. What's the point of having a best friend when they're in Oregon while you're in the hospital dealing with a death?"

"Well thank you Meg, it's easier to deal with it knowing I have a little one still in me that I have to be strong for.

"What?!" All four of them looked at me like a deer in headlights.

I looked over at Erik. "You didn't tell them?!"

"No I figured you would want to... sorry."

"No its perfectly fine, thank you." I smiled sweetly at him and looked back to the shocked group. "You heard me right. Apparently I was with twins, and like some mothers lost the twin, but since I've pretty much been starving myself because of getting caught up in work, I noticed unlike most mothers. But anyway apparently I only lost one of them which I guess isn't rare. Oh! By the way Erik." I looked over at him. "I'm sorry about ruining your blankets I'll buy you news ones once I'm out of here." Erik went from a straight face to laughing hard enough he could break a rib within seconds. "It's not funny! I feel really bad for ruining them!"

"Oh" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You cease to amaze me Chris. Don't worry about the blankets there's plenty more where they come from." He tried to straighten his face out but failed terribly. I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well once you're out of this place Chris we're going shopping!" Meg hugged my neck. "But until then the four of us are going to go to our place and get some sleep. I'll stop by tomorrow and see you. Joey, James, Jenna, shall we?" She walked over to the door and opened it. They all said their goodbyes and congratulations then left the room.

"Erik if you want to go to your place so you aren't sleeping on that chair you can, I'll be okay till you can get here tomorrow."

Erik stopped laughing and looked at me. "I though I got the bed and you got the chair? Who made these arrangements?!"

I knew Erik was trying to cover something up by cracking jokes. "Erik what's wrong? I know you start making cheesy jokes when you're hiding something."

He sighed. "Honestly Christine, walking out of this place I felt 30 times worse when I found out what had happened to Ashley. You pretty much told me the same thing she told me." /oh my God I'm so stupid!/

I scooted over on the bed so there was room for him. "Erik come lay with me." I patted the bed next to me. He nodded his head and got up, laying down next to me. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him as if he was going to disappear any second. I nestled my head against his side. "I'm sorry Erik I'll never push you away again. I need you to know that and I don't care how long I have to spend proving that to you."

"Awww what an adorable site!" Sarcasm dripping from their voice. I felt Erik wrap his arm around me tightly. I looked up to see Raoul standing in the door way. /How did he even... fuck he's still my emergency contact! I need to change that once I'm out of here./ He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I suggest you leave sir you're not wanted and or needed here." Erik started getting fidgety which wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah I'll leave here when I'm done freak. Why are you here Christine? Did you finally catch something?"

"I"ll have you know Raoul I didn't catch anything. I'm in here because I lost one of my kids so if you don't mind... piss off!"

"What a shame... get rid of the other one as well I don't want kids." Before I could even blink Erik had Raoul against the wall with his hands around his neck.

"Erik put him down!" I got out of bed and walked over to the two and started to try and yank Erik off Raoul. Erik looked down at me and I saw the familiar rage in his eyes that I saw months ago except this time it wasn't being held back. Raoul stopped trying to free himself and started to laugh as much as he could. Erik and I both looked at him confused. I looked down at Group's hand and saw Erik's mask. /How is he not noticing its off?!/ I stopped trying to pull Erik away and started reaching for Erik's mask. Raoul decided it would be cute to play Tug-o-War. I was defiantly not in the mood for games so I found as much strength as I could and punched him in the groin. He released Erik's mask to grab his groin to try and ease the pain I let out a triumphant "ah-ha!". Erik noticed and he looked at me confused. My eyes widened at the finally unmasked side of his face. It was pale, almost yellow, his eye was somewhat shrunken back, his cheek had muscle showing and on his temple blue veins were there not protected by anything but a thin layer of skin. I tried to memorize everything but Erik saw the look on my face (which in my defense was shock, not fear or disgust) and his mask in my hands because he had let go of Raoul who was on the floor gasping for air yanked it away and was hurrying to get it on. He quickly left the room. I fought the urge to chase him as well as the urge to kick Raoul in the stomach. I walked out into the hall and found the nearest nurse.

"You can I help you Miss?" A short, no older than 25 year old woman walked up to me. She had raven black hair and blue eyes that reminded me of Erik.

"Uh yes." I tried to even my voice out and shook the nagging in my head of how familiar she looked. "There's a drunken asshole in my room and he's harassing me so if you could please call security and get rid of him, that would be fantastic."

"Oh my I'm terribly sorry are you hurt?!" She ran over to the phone and dialed something. "Yes security we have a male in room..." she looked over at me.

"812."

She nodded. "In room 812 that's harassing a patient. Please come immediately." She hung up the phone and walked over to me and offered me a seat. I took it and thanked her. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. He's my soon to be ex husband for obvious reasons. But he came near me and I punched him in the groin. It seems to be a reoccurring thing when I'm in the same room as him. Except last time it was 5 inch heels stepping on them after he tried to hit me."

The nurse winced. "I wish some of the women that come through here had that much guts. I've seen some real pieces of work in my time here. Although I've only been here for 6 years so I guess I can't say much. So how are you going to deal with him being the father and being a complete ass if you don't mind me asking."

"How did you know I was pregnant?"

"I know all the patients here by room numbers since I'm horrible with names. My name is Alexa by the way." The elevator dinged and three security guards went rushing into my room.

"He's not the father luckily, and my name is Christine." I started worrying where Erik had run off too. I knew he needed some time so I decided if he didn't stop by tomorrow that I'd call him on Sunday.

"Wait who is?"

"Did you see the tall, black haired guy rushing through here about 7 minutes ago?" She nodded. "That's the father. We had a little bit of a tiff I guess I should say and he needed some time so he went home I'm assuming. We fought a couple hours ago as well and it's just been a really shitty day. We rarely fight and... its just I hope he isn't mad at me." I put my face in my hands and tried not to cry. I heard footsteps and Raoul mumbling about how he wasn't drunk and that I was lying. "I don't know if I'll see him before the babies born IF he decides to even come back then. I have no one here for me and the man I love if off doing God knows what."

Alexa put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Surely you couldn't have done anything to anger him enough that he'd never come back."

"Oh I did. Trust me."

"What could you have possibly done?" She took a chair from behind a desk and brought it next to me.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but whatever. What is he gonna do? Leave me? Promise me you won't tell anyone please."

"I promise."

"Well he wears this mask on half of his face, and I sorta knew why but I never put any thought to it. But anyway, I promised I'd never take it off or ask him about unless he brought it up. But when that drunken ass came in, things happened and he got the mask off. I didn't see his face at first because I was too busy trying to get the mask back from Raoul since be was too angry over what Raoul (the asshole) did to notice. I punched him in the groin and he would have fallen if Erik hadn't been "holding" him up. So he looked over at me and I saw his face. It wasn't that bad, my first thoughts were what had come upon him due to his face looking that way and how I wish I could help him deal with whatever it was. But he yanked the mask away, fixed it and stormed out. Now I'll probably never see him again." I tried not to freak out over the idea of it but my attempts fell short.

"Hey he'll come around, don't worry. How about I call this pizza place I know if that's open 24/7 and order you some food since the Doctor didn't specify on what you should eat. They have a really good smores pizza too." She started to get up.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you being nice to me and ordering pizza for me?"

"Because, I see women come through here with husbands and boyfriends to deal with loosing their child and it breaks my heart, but I when the mom is alone I always try to help when I can. Especially when they have a soon to be ex husband come and harass you, AND pretty much cause your boyfriend to run out on ya."

"Thanks Alexa. I'm going to go get back into bed." I stood up and grabbed my IV post and headed to my room.

"Get some sleep Christine, I'll wake you up when your food gets here." I nodded and walked back into my room. It felt so cold... so...empty. I walked over to my bed and laid back down. I curled up in a ball and yanked the sheet over me. I tried to imagine Erik laying next to me with his arms around me but all it did was cause me to start crying. After what seemed like hours I had cried myself to sleep.

I was pulled from my painful sleep by someone shaking my shoulder. I shot up in the sitting position before even opening my eyes. "Erik?!" I opened my eyes to see Alexa with two pizza boxes. My heart fell back into my stomach and I fought back more tears.

She set the boxes down on a rollable table she brought it. "I'm sorry Christine. Have you tried calling him?"

I shook my head. "No. He needs space, it doesn't matter what I need right now."

"Bullshit!" I looked up at her in surprise that the little black haired girl could ever talk that way. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that." She yanked her hands to her sides. "But it DOES matter what you want right now! You're going through something no parent should have to go through and he's gone because you saw his face which obviously didn't bug you! If I were you I'd call him right now and force him to come down here and be with you!" She yanked a piece of cheese pizza out of one of the boxes and put it on a paper plate and handed it to me.

"He's not that easily moved. He's far too stubborn and he rarely changes his mind due to convincing." I took a bite of my pizza.

She sat down in the chair next to me with a plate in her hand. "Just try, it won't hurt you." She grabbed my phone off the nightstand and handed it to me. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Fine he won't pick up though I can already tell you that." I unlocked my phone, dialed Erik's number and put the phone up to my ear, the phone went straight to voicemail. I ended the call and tossed my phone next to me. "I told you, he wasn't going to pick up. It went straight to voicemail."

"Humph." She took a bite of pizza then crossed her arms. "You're going to go to his place after you get out of here, correct?"

"Well yeah of course. Even if we're over he has some of my stuff. He can't ignore me forever. I mean his best friend is dating my best friend, we're bound to run into each other sometime. Oh when do I get out of here anyway? It's Sunday right?" I took a bite another bite of my food.

"Hmm yeah Sunday at... noon I think." She got up and grabbed the clipboard at the end of my bed. "Yeah noon." She went and sat back down. "Well onto a happier topic... I think. What do you want the baby to be?"

"I haven't thought about it much but if I had to answer here and now, a boy. If Erik likes the name I've always wanted a boy named Dean." I smiled sadly and put my hand over my belly.

"Okay onto a topic he has nothing to do with. What's your favorite movie?"

"I'd have to say either Wayne's World or Phantom of the Opera..." I remembered the times he and I would watch it and at the Masquerade part he'd pick me up and start dancing with me. I felt a tear fall onto my hand and I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Everything reminds you of him huh." She had finished her piece of pizza and was grabbing another one. I really didn't want to eat but I knew not eating would stick me in here longer.

"Yeah pretty much. This pizza reminds me of this party he and I went to when we first met... after everyone had gone to bed he and I laid out on the trampoline and looked at the stars. He showed me a bunch of constellations and we fell asleep out there. Then the next day we spent the day together... and it was one of the best days of my life... well besides the day of the party when I spent a good amount of time with him." A nibbled on my piece of pizza.

"He sounds like a really nice guy."

"He is. Its been less than two hours and I already feel like 95% of my life is gone. I need to get out of here so I can find him..."

"I know but we need to make sure the two of you are alright before we let you out."

"Can you guys put a food tube in me and put me to sleep until Sunday? This is going to be agonizing!" I put my plate on the table and curled back up into a ball.

"Here." She opened the second box and pulled out a piece of pizza that had chocolate instead of pizza sauce, marshmallows instead of cheese and then another topping of chocolate.

"Should I be eating this?" I took a giant bite hoping to feel the calming effect immediately.

"No but you need it. Now eat up!" I didn't argue a second more and took another bite.

"You're right this is good."

"Nurse Alexa would never lie to a patient." She giggled and finished her piece off. "Well I should probably get back to work. I'm off at 9 am so I'll stop and say bye since I have tomorrow night off."

"Okay I'll see you in a few hours." She walked out of the room and the familiar ache in my chest returned soon after. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I noticed it was 5 am and figured I should have gone back to sleep but decided to call Erik one hundred plus times before I did. After thirty minutes of constant calling and getting nothing but voicemails I gave up and went to sleep.

"Yeah day was miserable, I was woken up by Alexa who gave me her number who said we should get lunch sometime and not to worry, that it'll all work out. Every single time that door opened I hoped it was Erik but I knew in the back of my mind it wasn't and I probably won't be seeing him until tomorrow or longer. James, Jenna and Meg came and visited me which didn't help me at all. James said he'd go to Erik's place and make sure he was okay for me. By 4:30 all of them left but Meg.

"So Chris, are you okay? I mean the past two days seem to be relentless on tearing you to pieces."

"No I'm not ok but I can't do anything because I'M STUCK IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FEEL THIS HELPLESS?! I CAN'T EVEN GO PEE WITHOUT TELLING SOMEONE AND ERIK'S FUCKING OUT THERE SOMEWHERE THINKING I HATE HIM OR SOMETHING AND I'M STUCK IN HERE!" I tried evening my breath. "Meg I need to get out of here I can't take this anymore I'm fine I'll eat 5 meals a day I don't care I just need out of here." I pressed the nurse call button.

"Chris calm down you have less than a day to go. James is going to Erik's place for you."

"No Meg you don't understand, this feeling of being completely helpless is driving me insane." The nurse walked in.

"Are you alright Miss Daae?"

"No as a matter of fact I'm not. I need to be released right now. Not tomorrow, but ."

"But you need-"

"I don't care, I'll eat more than I was but staying in this place is doing me more harm than good. I'm over 18 so you guys can't hold me here."

"Alright Miss I'll get the release papers for you to sign." She walked out the door and I felt a rush of hope wash over me.

"Meg can you grab my clothes please." She opened a drawer and pulled them out. "Where's all the blood? I could have sworn-" a dry cleaners receipt fell out of my hoodie as I unfolded it.

"They stopped by while you were in the bathroom showering."

I started laughing. "God dammit Erik." The nurse walked in and handed me a clipboard with the papers. She told me where to sign and what to fill out. Once she was sure I knew what I was doing she started working on taking my IV out. 5 minutes later she had it out and bandaged up.

"I'll take the papers for you and once you're changed your free to leave."

I handed her the clipboard and got up. "Finally." I went into the bathroom and put my bra and underwear on, then finally my hoodie and sweats. I got out of the bathroom and got my phone. "Can you drive me to his place Meg? If not I can get a cab or walk."

"No I'm gonna drive you." She grabbed her purse and we made our way down to the parking garage. We got in the car and rushed off, I gave Meg the address and sat back impatiently tapping my nails on the window of the car. Ten minutes later she pulled up in front of the large building. The valet Craig came up and gave me a hug.

"Hey there Christine. I'm surprise you're not with Erik!"

"Yeah I'm working on that." Meg walked up next to me. "This is my friend Meg. I don't know how long this will take so if you want to move the car you can." Meg handed him the keys.

"Will do. I hope everything's alright, he came in today and was a complete mess. I don't know if he left or not so head on up." I nodded and grabbed Men's hand and yanked her into the building breaking out into a sprint. I jammed the up button until finally the doors opened; I yanked Meg once again into the elevator and pressed down on the top floor button so the elevator wouldn't stop at any other floor before getting up there.

"God I hope he's still here." I tapped my foot impatiently until finally we got up to the top floor. I rushed to the door and went to grab my keys but realized I didn't have them on me. "SHIT!" I kicked the door. "Meg please tell me you have a bobbypin in your bag."

She opened it up and rummaged through it for a moment; finally she pulled a bobbypin out and handed it to me. "Here you go." I bent it open and started to attempt to pick the lock; I heard a click and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"All those times I forgot my keys at home during highschool paid off it seems." I turned the handle and walked in. The feeling in the air told me he wasn't home. I refused to accept it; I ran into his room, no one there but the sheets on his bed hadn't been fixed since the last time we were together in here I pushed back the tears and kept moving. I went into his bathroom, recently used but no one there. I went into his music room last and I broke out in tears as soon as I opened the door. His favorite violin was broken in pieces, sheet music was strewn everywhere, some ripped into tiny pieces. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to his piano and saw he had left a note. "Out of town for anyone who cares, not sure how long. Don't look for me." I set the paper down and went around the room and picked up all the papers and decided I would try and tape the ripped ones back together. I put the pile on top of the piano and left the room. I took my shoes off and went back into Erik's room and lied down on his bed trying to remember the smell of his cologne. I heard Meg walk into the room. "Please just go home Meg." My voice even worried me a bit on how even and unemotional it was.

"Chris I'm not going to let you lie here all day everyday until he gets back!"

"No you aren't thank God I'm not asking for your permission though." I got up. "Now go!" I pointed to the front door. She took the hint and left. I went to the door and locked it. Finally alone I went to his music room and gathered all the violin pieces and made a mental note to send it to my dad to have him put it back together even if it wasn't functional at least it'd be in one piece. I grabbed the piled of ripped up paper and went out into his living room. I set the paper down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab some tape and a glass of water. I went back in the living room and sat down while grabbing the remotes to turn the TV and Blu-Ray player on. What would any rational girl who's been abandoned by their boyfriend do right now? Watch happy movies. /Thank God I'm not rational./ I put on Titanic and started on the paper. Half way through the movie I had gotten half the page done and realized there was only one paper that had been ripped to shreds. Even more curious about this piece I went back to work. 5 trips to the bathroom to see and 3 episodes of Sherlock later I finally had the paper back together. I got up and went to the kitchen to find some dinner. I opened the fridge and pulled out some left over spaghetti I made the other night and popped it in the microwave. I looked at the oven to check the time and saw it was pushing midnight. I waited for my food to finish heating up then went back into the living room and put on The Hatchback of Notre Dame. Once I finished my food I went and put my plate in the sink, turned the DVD player and TV off then headed into the bedroom. I opened Erik's closet and grabbed one of the two sleeping shirts he had left and undressed myself then slipped it on. /I really wish I had a sports bra so I didn't have to sleep without a bra./ I went to his bed and laid down; I started wondering where he was and what he was doing or thinking. /God I miss him./ I fell asleep holding several pillows imagining they were Erik.


	10. Rose

Authors note: Hey guys so I want to thank all of you who review even if its just what you liked about the chapter or what you think is gonna happen it makes me happy to get them. Writing on this tablet takes forrreeevvverrrr I would have had the last chapter up the day after Part 8 was put up if I had a functioning laptop. This chapter made me cry tbh like no one died its just a sad chapter to me but its fixedish in this chapter so yeeeeeeeeeah. **Don't forget I have a bunch of the girls outfits linked on my profile so you can see them and or buy them if you'd like :)**

-Sass

Tomorrow it would have been two months since I last saw Erik. No ones heard anything from him and his phone is still turned off. I've been living off Chinese Takeout and what groceries Meg brings over despite my protests of wanting to be alone. We finally came to an agreement that she'd come in, put the food away so she knows its done then leaves. 63 nights of crying myself to sleep or crying until there's nothing left, moping around listening to Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies occasionally singing along. I showered probably once a week and changed my shirt as well. The only time I was fully dressed was when I took the violin to the post office to send to my dad but that was at least a month ago I think. I don't remember days anymore besides the day he left. Today I had finally had enough, I had rescheduled my Doctors appointment 3 times hoping he'd come back so he'd be there when I found out the sex of the baby. I pulled myself together and for some reason grabbed the sheet music I had tapped back together and stuffed it in my pocket after folding it. I had decided I'd go and talk to Erik's oldest friend, Nadir. I got down to the entrance and was welcomed back to the land of the living by Craig.

"Yeah I know I look like shit I don't need to hear it. Can you catch a cab for me please I don't have the energy at all." I knew my eyes were red and puffy and that I looked like complete shit so I pulled my hood over my head.

"Yeah sure thing." He ran up to the curb and whistled to a near by cab and they pulled over a few feet up. "For you Madame."

"Thanks Craig I'll see you later today." I made my way to the cab and opened the door. I slid in. "Khan's Diner on 12th street please."

"You got it." He pulled into traffic and did a U-Turn at the closest light. He looked in the rear view mirror at me. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you alright ma'am?"

I stopped fidgeting with my fingers and looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine, I watched Titanic this morning and you know how women are when they're pregnant. They'll cry a lake and the smallest things."

"Congratulations ma'am. I remember when my wife found out she was pregnant. It was such a happy day, I'll never forget it. I hope your day was the same way."

"The day I found out I was pregnant? Oh yeah no worst day of my life. Not because I found out I was pregnant but a lot of stuff happened and I just wish I could forget it."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am." The rest of the drive was silent /Thank God./ until he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. "Here we are. That'll be 10 dollars."

"What? That was at least a 15 mile drive!"

"Consider it a congratulations present ma'am."

My eyes got watery. "Thank you sir." I handed him 15 since he was so generous and gave me at pretty much free cab ride. I got out of the car and went into the diner and was greeted by the annoying Car.. no... Cla.. Carla ah yes that was her name.

"What are you doing here? Where's Erik? Did he get bored of you?"

I deciding lying to the toad would be the best way to go I thought of something on the spot. "I'm here to get food for Erik and I. He's at his apartment sick, he got something while we were in Hawaii a couple weeks ago." Her mouth dropped open and I smiled sweetly. "Now could you be a doll and grab Nadir for me?" She turned around and went into a hallway and I silently celebrated getting her to shut up. A couple minutes later Carla came out alone.

"He said he wants to talk to you in his office. Down the hall and the third door on the right." Hate was an obvious tone in her voice. I made my way down the hall and opened the third door on the right like she said. I saw Nadir sitting at his desk and he looked up from a piece of paper he was reading and smiled at me.

"Ah yes Christine, please do take a seat." He motioned at the chair in front of his desk. /God its hot in here./ I took my sweatshirt off and set it down on my lap and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I have to admit it was quite obvious I was pregnant especially when I was in a tank top. He looked down at my stomach and his eyes widened. "Oh my. Who's the-"

"Erik. That's why I'm here. Long story short this guy had ripped Erik's mask off and I saw his face. It wasn't that bad, but anyway he ran off and no ones seen or heard from him in two months. He left a note saying he's gone out of town and not to go looking for him but I've changed three doctor's appointments hoping the asshole would come back because I want him to be there when I find out the sex. Do you know where he could have gone?"

He sighed. "I have one idea." He dialed a number and put the phone on the speaker. The phone rang a couple times then was picked up. A ladies voice came on the speaker.

"Why hello Nadir! What can I help you with today?" She sounded genuinely happy to hear from him.

"Hi Karen is Erik there?" /Karen? Why does that name sound familiar... wait! Oh... he's in Colorado? I would never have guessed that./

"Why as a matter of fact he is. He's out for a hike right now though but I'll tell him you called."

"No don't tell him I called. I'm actually calling to talk to you about something. I'm here with Erik's girlfriend and she really needs to see him, and I know you can't convince him to come back so I'm flying her out to you so she can kick some sense into him. Do you think you could help me out with getting the two together?"

"What has he done now?"

"Lets just say Erik is being his usual stubborn self, but its important so please, could you help me out?"

"Of course! When is she flying in?"

"Sometime today or tomorrow, we're not sure yet I'll call you after we get her packed up and on the plane though."

"Alrighty I look forward to meeting her! Bye Nadir."

"Bye Karen." He pressed a button on the receiver ending the call.

"Nadir I don't have the money to fly to Grand Junction and I could never let you pay for it."

"Nonsense I view him as a little brother and when he causes messes I'm always happy to clean them up. Lets get you to your place and packed up. The sooner we get you there the better." He stood up and offered me his hand for help.

I took it and he pulled me up. "Thank you. I swear I'm only 5 months along and I can already barely stand up by myself."

"It's doesn't get better, believe me. By 9 months my wife wouldn't dare sit down on anything lower than waist height because her stomach was so big. I had never seen a more beautiful woman than when she was pregnant though." He opened the door and we walked out into the hallway. "So when did you and Erik find out you were expecting?"

"Its not a story I like to tell to be honest. I had twins at first... but something happened now I only have one. The night I found out he ran out after I saw his face and that was the last I saw of him."

"So what you're saying is, he left you alone... at a hospital after you found out you just lost a child yet you're still having one?"

"Yep sounds about right."

"Wow I'm going to kick his ass when he comes back."

"IF he comes back. I might be coming home alone."

"If he loves you he'll come back with you." He motioned for me to go ahead and start walking. "Ladies first." We got out of the hall and immediately a blood curling scream filled the air. Nadir and I looked to the right where the dining area was and saw Carla standing in the walkway fuming, staring at my stomach. I continued to the front door and as I opened it menus came flying at me. I turned around to see Carla smiling and all I remember for a few seconds was red.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?! What would posses you to fucking throw menus at me?! Is it that I have what you want?!" I marched up to her and pushed her against the wall. "Well I'll tell ya what princess, you're not going to get it from him or any other rational guy who likes girls when you have that attitude and voice." I pushed against her once more then stormed out of the building and waited for Nadir. A couple minutes later and about four more screams I saw Carla run out of the building and Nadir followed except he was calmly walking over to me.

"I'm terribly sorry Christine. That'll never happen again." He walked over to a red dodge charger and opened the passenger side door for me.

"It's fine, and thank you very much." I walked up to the car and got in. He closed the door and went around to the drivers side and got in. He turned the car on.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh yeah sorry if you turn left and keep going straight for a couple blocks there's an apartment complex called Sunset Shadows on the right side of the road." He turned left out of the parking lot and onto the road. I didn't really know what to say so I kept silent; he apparently didn't know what to say either since the entire ride was silent up until he pulled into the parking garage of Meg's apartment building and parked. I opened the door and got out. Remembering my manors I bent down so my head was in the door opening. "Would you like to come up? I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh no I'll stay here and keep the car cool." I nodded and closed the door, hurrying to the elevator I pressed the 5th floor button the the close door buttons. For the first time in months I felt hope in this entire shithole of a situation. The elevator stopped and the doors opened on the fifth floor. I quickly walked over to Meg's door and started knocking.

"Open up Meg its me!" No response. I grunted and walked over three doors to Meg's ex Bobby and started knocking on his door. A moment after I started knocking Bobby opened the door.

"Hi Christine. Woah you're pr-"

"Yes I am nothing new. Do you still have the key Meg gave you?"

"Yeah why?"

"I forgot my keys in her place and she isn't home or she isn't answering. Either way I can't get in and I'm going to be late for my flight."

He walked away from the door and went over to his table to grab the key. He came back and handed me it. "Just slide it under the door once you're done."

"Thank you!" I went back over to Meg's door and unlocked it. I rushed in and grabbed my keys so I wouldn't forget them. I set them on the table along with Bobby's spare key and rushed into Meg's room and went directly for the closet paying no attention to the couple now awake on the bed.

"Chris is that you?" Meg's voice was sleepy.

"Yeah I'm out of Erik's apartment big shocker." I grabbed my bag and tossed 5 outfits, a couple pairs of pajamas and some shoes in it along with my now too small bras and underwear. I closed the closet and went to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and perfume and stuffed them in my bag. I got back into Meg's room and said my goodbyes.

"Chris where are you going?" Meg sat up and wrapped part of the sheet around her chest.

"Grand Junction gotta go bye!" I turned around and started to open the door and headed into the living room.

"Woah she's gotten big since I saw her last." James sounded astounded.

I yelled from the living room while grabbing my purse and the keys. "Yeah its fascinating isn't it? A pregnant chicks stomach getting bigger?! WOAAAH!" Remembering Erik's violin I ran into the kitchen and grabbed it. I hurried back into the living room and opened the door. "Bye Meg!" With that I closed the door and locked it. I sprinted down to Bobster's and slid the key under his door and went over to the elevator. I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. /I really hope Erik will come home with me. I really need him to be there for me when Raoul and I go to court./ The elevator doors opened and I got in and quickly pressed the button that takes me to the parking garage. I got to the parking garage and I ran as quickly as I could to Nadir's car and got in. "Hi sorry I had to get a spare key from a friend because my friend Meg who lives there was asleep."

"It's alright. I booked you a room while you were packing for four nights. I have a feeling this isn't going to be a there and done thing so I told them you might need more nights." He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the space and onto the road. We made our way to the airport in silence, but I couldn't stop fidgeting from trying to think of the many different ways this could happen. Some excited me, some broke my heart all over again just at the mere though of it and others I wasn't sure how I felt about those possibilities. /Oh God I should have dusted or something before I left his apartment. You know what I don't care he can clean it he's the one who went to Grand Junction to his mommy when I needed him most./ I looked out the window to see the doors to the airport on my side of the car. He turned the car off and got out to open my door. He helped me out and closed the door behind me. "Can I take your bag for you?"

"Oh no I can carry it, but thank you. You've already done plenty for me today." We walked through the doors and up to a counter.

"Hello how may I help you two today?" The blonde haired woman smiled.

"Yes I need one ticket to Grand Junction, Colorado on the night flight you have going out."

"The next one out is in an hour which will give you enough time to get through security and get comfortable on the plane."

Nadir took his wallet out and handed her his card. "That's perfect." He paid fortune ticket and turned around. "Here you are. Now get going." He handed me the ticket.

I hugged him. "Thank you so much." I turned and made my way through the airport to the security check point and got in line. Twenty minutes later I got to the front of the line and removed my shoes and put them in the tray along with my purse. Once they were sure I wasn't going to blow the plane up I slipped my flats back on and made my way to my flight. They were boarding when I got there so I handed the flight attendant my ticket and went into the plane.

5 hours later.

/THREE DELAYS! DO THEY KNOW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE THOSE SEATS ARE? At least I got to text Nadir before the plane took off that they were just finally about to take off./ I pulled my bag behind me and made my way out of the plane and into the airport to find only 5 people. I assumed the blonde running up to hug me was Karen so I let her hug me. "You must be Karen."

She pulled away from me and took my bag. "Yeah sorry I was just so excited to meet you!"

"Its alright but before we go I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh of course its right over there." She pointed to the restroom sign near the exit. I grabbed my bag and made my way over to the bathroom. Once I got in the handicap stall I unzipped my bag and pulled out a black dress that went down to my feet and a cute pair of black sandals that had silk ribbon that wrapped around my now swollen ankles. I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket and grabbed the box the violin was in. I opened the box to see a beautiful cherry wood box. I opened it to see the once destroyed violin in one hole piece. The box was lined with red velvet and it was just... beautiful. /I need to call and thank my dad. This was beyond my expectations./ I put the sheet music in the case and closed the case and box back up. I pulled my hoodie and tanktop off along with my pants and slipped the dress over me. Thank God it was made of cotton or else my boobs might have exploded. I put the toilet seat down, sat down and tied the ribbon up around my ankles then stood up. I zipped the bag back up and made my way back out to Karen.

"Oh my you're gorgeous!"

"Thanks I wasn't sure if it was going to fit I've gained like 10 pounds over this whole period of time." Apparently she was the only one who didn't notice I was pregnant.

"Why did you gain 10 pounds?" She took the bag and started walking to the door.

I hurried to stay up with her. "I'm five months pregnant."

"OH! Well you look amazing for being five months pregnant! And Erik's the father?"

"Yeah."

"He knows about it?"

"Yeah he came down here the night we found out. But not because of me being pregnant but because I saw his face."

"HE'S BEEN HERE WHILE HE KNEW YOU WERE PREGNANT?! He's not going to here the end of this from me."

"Yeah he's been ignoring everyone he knows in Seattle. It's hard to tell him I don't care about his face when his phone is off." We walked up to the car and I went to the passenger side and got in. She closed the trunk and got in next to me. She started the car and we were on our way. I had to admit, Grand Junction was beautiful. It was surrounded by mountains that were simply beautiful and yet so complex.

"You should see them when its snowing. I prefer them that way. But then again I love winter so I might be a bit bias."

"Winter has become my new favorite season this last year. I always used to hate it but since Erik came into my life... its warm and cozy instead of cold and alone."

"I know that feeling believe me." She pulled into a driveway of an older early 19th century home from what it looked like. Once the car stopped I started to feel sick and wanted to run away. I got out and walked to the trunk.

"I need to get something out of my suit case can you pop the trunk?"

"Of course." She pressed a button on her keys and turned to go into the house. I unzipped my back and grabbed the box; I slid the case out of the packaging and closed the trunk. I heard Karen yelling but I could make out what she was saying so I ran to the front door prepared to help with whatever was going on. I opened the door to see a girl stumbling to get her shirt on. She pushed past me and ran out. I saw how angry Karen was and I put two and two together.

"Christine?" I wiped the tears away and looked over at Erik.

"I uh... I'm sorry this was a bad idea." I handed him the case and walked out the door.

"Chris!" I heard Erik chasing after me but I kept walking as fast as I could. I finally felt his hand on my shoulder but it didn't feel like it used to. Probably because I felt worse at that moment than I did the past two months. I tried to wiggled out of his grip but he turned me around.

"What do you want Erik." I wiped more tears away.

"I'm sorry Christine."

"You're sorry? For what you have nothing to be sorry about I mean its crazy hard to FUCKING TURN YOUR PHONE ON AND CALL ME TO TELL ME YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE SO I DIDN'T SPEND TWO MONTHS NEVER ONCE LEAVING YOUR APARTMENT HOPING YOU'D COME HOME! WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT? I MEAN I CHANGED MY DOCTORS APPOINTMENT THREE TIMES HOPING YOU'D COME BACK SO YOU WOULD BE THERE WHEN WE FOUND OUT THE SEX." I lowered my voice. "But silly me... I believed you'd actually come back..." I let out a laugh at the thought. "I'll leave you to your new girlfriend who hasn't seen your face so you seem all mysterious I bet you though the moment she does she'll run away." I yanked my shoulder out of his grip. " Don't come looking for me in Seattle Erik. I'll be gone but then again...why would you? You have a cute little blonde to fulfil your needs now. You're an ass Erik. I hope you like your present." I turned and started walking away.

"Christine wait!"

I kept walking. "Go to hell Erik!" I turned around. "I know you're not worried about me! Why would you worry about me now when you obviously weren't worried about me when you left me in a hospital room with my abusive husband and I couldn't defend myself because I just lost a child!" I yelled the last part loud enough so the people who were now looking out their windows could hear.

"Are you trying to adverse our life to the whole block?! Keep it down!"

"Nah I'm good. If my suffering makes more than just I and Karen know how much of an ass you are then its so worth it. You wanna know what I'm gonna name him or her?"

"Yeah I actually do."

"If its a boy, Dean. If its a girl, Amelia and I'll call her Amy." I wiped all the tears off my face.

"I was going back to Seattle tomorrow..."

"Oh and the dumb bitch decided to give you a little good bye present? Seriously Erik how does that make it any better?"

"I don't know! I'll say anything to get you to forgive me!"

I was getting more mad than anything else now. I walked up to Erik and tilted my head up and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down. My lips were inches away from his and before he could kiss me I pulled away and slapped him across his cheek as hard as I could. I crossed my arms and made a pouty face while he rubbed his cheek. "Is wittle Erwik not used to not getting evwything he wanted?" I pushed past him and walked back to Karen's house. I stormed into the house to find Karen pacing the living room.

"You didn't tell me you lost a baby as well. I can't believe Erik did that..."

"Yeah me either. I feel worse than I did when I lost my mom... Can you take me to the hotel? I think I'm going to go home tomorrow and pack up and move back to Phoenix to be with my dad. I've been away from him for too long and now there's too many memories in Seattle."

"Yes I will... gladly." She grabbed her keys off the table and headed to the door. I walked over to the violin case and opened it to see it one last time. In the past two months I never once read the sheet music so I picked it up and read the title. It just said Christine. I got a lump in my throat and I put the paper back in the case and closed it. I walked up to the door and joined Karen. "I can't believe he did this to you. I'm so sorry." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Its alright."

"No its not!" She let go of me and glared at Erik who was pacing the length of the driveway.

"Karen really its fine. I knew this was a risk and I took it. I mean what can you expect in a relationship with a person you met by running into them several times in a row. He'll find his Christine one day but I'm obviously not the right one." Karen looked at me confused. "Oh I'm just referencing Phantom of the Opera." I saw Erik stop pacing at look at me. "Goodbye Erik." I got into the car and tried to block out him calling my name. Karen hurried and got into the car.

"Christine please! Chris dammit let me make it up to you and explain what happened! Please!" I heard how desperate he sounded and God it killed me to ignore him but I had to stay strong.

"Karen can we go now please." My voice was shaky and probably sounded just as desperate as Erik's. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the drive way and onto the street. I saw Erik in the rear view mirror chasing after the car and collapse in the middle of the street as we turned onto the main road.

"Where are you staying hun?"

"The Hilton Garden on B street I think it was."

"Alright."

Erik POV (authors note: holy crap guys I know right?! Its an Erik POV for once!)

I sat there in the street trying to figure out what I was going to do. I could barely breathe and it wasn't because I just stopped running. I felt so helpless, like I had no control of the situation which I really didn't like. Her words ran through my head on replay. "He'll find his Christine one day." /I already found her!/ I got up and started walking to Karen's house and pulled my phone out and turned it on for the first time in months. Once it was on my phone started buzzing nonstop from the flood of notifications. I put the phone back in my pocket till the buzzing was over and walked up the drive way and stairs into the house. I immediately went over to the case Christine had given me and I gently opened the wood box to find the violin I threw against the wall and the song I wrote for her tapped back together. I felt the knife that was in my heart twist and get pushed further in. I noticed something on the back of the paper. I flipped it around and saw a note. 'Dear Erik, I really don't know how today is going to end and that scares the hell out of me. I never read this piece since I knew it was ripped up for a reason, but I couldn't leave it that way. I sent the violin to my father and he said it wasn't playable but it looked brand new so I guess my efforts weren't entirely wasted. I've been wanting to tell you since the moment I saw you without your mask on how much I didn't care about it but you've been ignoring me...I really... actually I lied I think I know how today is going to go so that's why I booked a flight back home for tomorrow. I'm moving back to Phoenix if it does go the way I think it is because Seattle will then hold too many bad memories for me. If you care or not I don't know but when our child is old enough I'm going to tell them about how amazing their dad was and how he made me feel something that I hadn't felt since grandma left and how he laid with me on a trampoline and looked at the stars with me and that was when mommy first fell in love with daddy. If it goes the way I think it goes, then I want you to know I'll always love you and I'll never forget what you've done for me. If I'm wrong then I'm looking forward to the days when we can tell them together and argue over who's embarrassing story was right or wrong. I guess this is a good as time as ever to tell you I had a dream the night before we went out on our first date, we were happily married, two kids and one on the way. You were a fantastic father and the kids loved you so much. It seems silly writing it down but I though now was a good time to tell you since there might not be another chance to tell you.

-Love, Christine.

P.S Nadir is a good man, keep him in your life if you can.'

Some of the words were blurry because of tears that fell on the paper when she wrote it. "God dammit I've screwed up." I pulled my phone out which had finally stopped buzzing and called Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose if you even care about me at all you will tell Christine that you fucking ripped your shirt off after five seconds of kissing you. You've ruined any chance of a life I had with this girl because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Now I'm never going to see my kid either because beside Phoenix I have NO clue where she'll be."

"Alright I'm sorry I'll tell her what happened if you can find out where she is."

"I will." I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Nadir's number.

"Hello Erik."

"What hotel did you book Christine a room in?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how it went."

"IT WENT HORRIBLE NOW TELL ME!"

I heard him sigh. "Hilton Gardens room 601."

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs into the room I saw staying in and ripped my nightstand drawn open. I grabbed the ring case the held a simple ring with a small ruby and two small diamonds on either side I had been saving for when I got back to Seattle. I rushed back down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my old car and out the door. I pulled my phone out again and started dialing Rose again. She picked up after a couple rings.

"Where is she?"

"Hilton Gardens room 601 get your ass there right now or so help me God."

"I'm making my way over there right now. I'll be there in 5." I tossed the phone in the passenger seat and back out of the driveway and sped out onto the street. I drove as fast as I could to the hotel. I ran into the lobby and Rose got up from her seat and she followed me to the elevator. I pushed the up button and the door opened immediately. Rose got in and pushed the 6th floor button as I got in. I started pressing the close door button impatiently. After the doors closed I tapped my foot impatiently until the elevator stopped and the doors opened and I ran around the corner to her room. I heard her crying through the door. God this was killing me. Rose came up to the door and knocked. The crying stopped and I heard the door unlock.

"Erik I told you its- oh what do YOU want." Rose shifted under Christine's stare.

"I just wanted to come apologize. I never should have kissed Erik nor should I have tried to have sex with him..."

"Erik has at least 100 pounds on you. You can stop lying to me."

"I'M NOT- I'm not lying to you. I kissed him and before he even had a chance to react I had taken my shirt off." She eyed her and crossed her arms.

"You can tell your boyfriend to stop hiding behind the door."

"You know what fine. If you want to be a self-concious bit-"

"ROSE!" I came out from around the door.

"I asked you to help not insult her!"

"I'm sorry Erik but if she's too stupid to see what she has right in front of her and how lucky she is I'm done here! I've loved you since the 11th grade and you never once noticed me and how I was ALWAYS there for you! So don't come crying to me when she ignores you like you did me all those years."

"Wha? You... loved me?"

"Yeah but you were to busy fucking anything with boobs and were willing to spread their legs. Well besides me which I'm not complaining because I could have easily been in Ashley's spot." Before I could respond Christine slapped Rose across her face.

She pointed her finger in Roses face and out her other hand on her hip."Listen here missy today I've had menus thrown at me by his crazy ex that he dated for three weeks because I DARE to be having his kid and now ever since I got here you who never even dated him have made my life total shit! I was hoping to have a decent evening until your disgusting ass came along and fucked it up! You are messing with the wrong pregnant chick and I suggest you leave!"

I stared at Christine who was fuming. "Carla threw menus at you?"

"Yeah but what does it matter to you! Even if you two didn't do anything you've been ignoring me for TWO MONTHS!"

I sighed and tried not to get down on my knees and start begging. "Can we talk in your room?"

"Yeah sure whatever the slut stays out here. I don't want my bedsheets getting stiff after she sits on them." She moved to the side and I walked in to the room expecting her to be following me but I turned around to see her holding her hands apart and looking astonished. "Its like this big! I'm not even kidding!" She moved her hands and put her index and middle finger together. "And he does this thing with his fingers that'll make you melt. It hurt to walk for three days once." She crossed her arms and smiled at Roses reaction. Deciding she had said enough I gently pulled her away from the door and started to close it. Right before I closed it she decided to yell. "THREE DAYS REMEMBER THAT!"

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" I moved over so she could go in front of me.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked past me. "I dunno don't you think running away and ignoring me for two months was a bit unnecessary?" She sat down next to Karen on the bed and crossed her legs. Karen noticed that we needed to be alone so she hugged Christine then got up.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 tonight Chrissy."

She smiled and waved. "I'll be ready. Bye K!" Karen left the room. She looked over at me and laid back against the head frame. "What do you need to talk about. I need to start getting ready soon so make it quick."

"Christine I'll take as long as I need to. This isn't just about you and I anymore. Its about our child having both parents in their life that don't hate each other so grow up and act like an adult for one moment please." She sat up and looked at me and I knew nothing good came from that look so I prepared for the worst.

"You want me to think about this baby Erik? Alright uhhhm where do I start... oh that's right, I get out of the modeling business, move to Arizona and find a job there that I can pay for a child with annnnd I don't think they deserve to have a father who likes to run away when a confrontation comes up and they don't want to deal with it...Why are you even here?"

"You can't just leave me a note like that and expect me to not try and fix this." I took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry I ran away, but do you know how hard it is to be feared or repulsed by everyone except three people and have the woman you love and want to spend the rest of your life with see your face that's ruined so many relationships. The rejection I thought I was going to get from you would have killed me. After years of being belittled do you know how hard it is to talk yourself up to somewhat believe that you are worth something to them enough that you have the courage to get down on one knee and ask them to marry you when in the bottom of your heart..." my voice cracked. "You know that they deserve so much better and they could get better in an instant. But as soon as you think you can do it, they see your one insecurity and everything you had spent weeks on was ruined in a split second." I felt a tear roll down my unmasked cheek.

"Erik I-"

"No Chris you had your say at the house its my turn now. You can't fly all the way down here, leave me that note with my violin and song and expect me to let you go in less than 24 hours. I know its not the complete romantic trip I promised but please... stay. If not for me do it for Karen. She really likes you if she lets you call her K."

"Erik come here." She patted the spot next to her. I went up to the side of the bed and sat down. "You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the box from my coat pocket and handed it to her. "I'm sorry its not more romantic and if you don't like the ring we can return it and you can pick a new one out."

She looked over at me. "What makes you so sure I'll say yes?"

"Well honestly..." I grabbed the box from her hand and opened it. "I don't I was just kinda hoping you would." She bit her finger and tried to fight back a smile from what it looked like.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you and you're making it really hard... I need to do something before I say anything though."

"What's that?"

"I want to take your mask off. I want you to know I'm not bothered by it and I especially need to know that you trust me."

I felt an anxiety attack starting to form. "Christine... please... anything but that."

"I've already seen your face Erik so this is a matter of knowing you trust me, not so I can see your face and laugh like you think I will." /This is for her. She's forgiven me and my insecurities are ruining it!/

I took a deep breath. "Fine. I'd rather you laugh or scream at me than go on knowing I had a chance to be with you." She took the ring out and slid it on her ring finger and admired it for a moment until she finally raised her hand and put it on my mask.

"I'm gonna start taking it off now." I nodded and closed my eyes preparing to loose her forever. I felt the air hit my face a moment later and I tensed up out of habit. I felt her fingers run over my cheek, over every bump and crease never once flinching away. I opened my eyes and looked at her in amazement. "H-how are you doing that?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno the same way I touch your other cheek? You realize there is nothing different between your left cheek." She kissed it. "And your right cheek." She kissed all along the cheek that had brought be so many years of hell and self-loathing. "Its made up of skin, veins and muscles just like mine." She tapped her right cheek. "But yours just looks different. If humans were to judge a person over every single difference we had we'd be no where since welllllll we're all different. So I'm going to do something that I've been waiting to do for several months."

"What-" she pulled my face over to hers and she planted her lips on mine. I felt her tongue graze my lips so I met her tongue with mine.

"Erik..." I pulled away from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just I haven't showered in like 2 days and that's really gross and we're going to dinner with Karen in an hour. Trust me... I want to my body is so freaking sensitive right now it's not even funny. Its so annoying especially when my fiance is awall." She got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Christine, were you really in my apartment for 2 months?"

"I think I left once and that was to send the violin to my dad. I was such a mess. I was walking around singing along to Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies in your clothes. Sixty three nights..." she shook her head and wiped a tear away.

"Chris." She turned back around. "I knew you were my Christine that night at the party." She bit her lower lip and smiled.

"I don't want better Erik. Especially when there is no one better than you." With that she walked into the bathroom. I laid there and wondered what I did in life to deserve someone like her along with all of the amazing friends I had. Mostly Christine though. I must have dozed off because I woke up to crying. I stumbled off the bed and immediately tripped over a pair of heels then landed on a pile of clothes. I crawled forward a few feet so I could see in the little room thing they had outside the bathroom. I saw Christine on the floor crying.

"Chris are you alright?" I sat up and stretched my arm out attempting to pop my elbow.

"NO! I'm fat any nothing fits me besides the dress I was wearing earlier!" I stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me see your hands."

"Bu-"

"Hands." She raised her arms up so I could reach them. I took her hands in mind and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Thanks I couldn't get up either..." she looked down at her feet. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking me.

"Drop the towel please." Surprisingly she didn't argue but she did cover her breasts with her arm which was fine. I looked over her several times before giving up. I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

"What?"

"Well it seems besides here, here and here..." I poked her two breasts and then her belly button. "That you've not gained anything and you're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"Yeah my boobs have gotten big haven't they? I feel like they're going to explode half the time. I'm not even going to get into detail over when they leak."

"How about I take you shopping for some clothes you're more comfortable in tomorrow. There's a mall near by." I ran my hand over her stomach again loving the feeling. My eyes got watery. "We made this..."

She put her hand over mine and smiled. "Yeah we did if I may say so myself they were rather fun to make."

I smiled and kept running my hand over her stomach. "So when's that Doctor's appointment?"

"It's on the 3rd of June at 9:30"

"That's like 3 hours before your supposed to be at the court house isn't it?"

"Yeah it was the last appointment they had that month so I took it. You're still coming with me to the court right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I kissed her forehead and went over to the pile of clothes she had on the floor and grabbed the black dress she had been wearing earlier. "Here. I'm not saying it looks bad but your belly is adorable and the dress definitely makes it look smaller which I'm against."

"Well I do have a red tanktop and some jeans if you don't want me to wear the dress... but the tanktop doesn't really hold anything in. How funny I've spent the last 10 years wishing I had bigger boobs and now here they are and I hate them. I've gone up two sizes in two months which wouldn't be an issue if my wardrobe hadn't consisted of your shirts because those fit fine so I was completely unaware of how big they had truly gotten!"

"Wait you've gone up two sizes in two months?"

She groaned and started rubbing her temples with her free hand. "Yes Erik my boobs are big. I'm not letting you see our touch them because they've gotten stretch marks on them and they're really sore."

"Please Chris I want to know you trust me." I put an innocent face on.

"That's not fair me wanting to take your mask off is a completely different story. You don't let anyone see your face and you hate it for whatever reason when its still you-Oh... You suck." She made an adorable pouty face and lowered her arm from her chest. "Well I guess there are couple stretch marks but its nothing horrible and you're still beautiful in my opinion."

"You want to touch them don't you?" Her voice was even which made her statement sound really funny for some reason.

"Well its nothing new so don't sound so surprised."

She went over and grabbed a black sports bra and put it on. "You won't like them right now. They feel like two boulders except instead of being numb they hurt horribly. I really don't want to punch you but going off past history of how you work with them, I'm not complaining by the way, but I'd probably end up punching you."

"I've seen how hard you can hit so I'll take a pass."

She patted my right cheek and smiled. "Wise man." Feeling her touch my right cheek reminded me that my mask was off. My first instinct was so run and put it on but I needed to show her that I was comfortable around her enough that I wouldn't wear it all the time so I ignored it and kept watching her get dressed.

"Oh where are we going to dinner exactly?"

She pulled the hair out of her neckline and looked at me. "Its a Mexican food place... oh what is it called... like Don Miguel's or something like that?"

"Oh yeah I know the place you're talking about. You know how much I love tacos." I gave her a cheesy grin.

She raised her eyebrow. " Did you just call my vagina a taco? Especially for an I love tacos joke?"

"No what makes you think that? I really do love tacos remember? I could live off Carne Asada tacos if I had to."

"Yeah yeah nice save buddy." She walked past me and patted my shoulder before slipping on the sandals she was wearing earlier. "Could you help me tie the stupid straps please?"

"Yeah of course." I got down and wrapped the straps around her ankle trying to push the awkwardness that was in the air to the side but it wouldn't go away. Finally deciding to address it I blurted out. "Christine I don't want you to be with me for the baby so if you only said yes for the child then just let me know and I'll be on my way."

She sighed and put her and on my cheek. "Look...Erik I know why you did what you did but you really can't expect us to go back to the way we were immediately. What you did... it hurt. 63 nights-" her voice fell into a whisper. "I cried myself to sleep waiting for you to come back and you never came. I waited 63 days for you to walk through that door and you never did and I finally went to Nadir because the thought of you missing a part of your child's life because you thought I hated you scared me. This trip wasn't for me, it was for you and I need you to know that Erik."

"I know." I finished tying her shoes and stood up to head to the door.

She spoke up again."But." I let go of the door handle and looked back at her. "I didn't say yes for the baby Erik. I said yes because the time we've spent together besides earlier today made me the happiest I've been in years. I just need to know you're not going to run off the next time you think I'm going to reject you or push you away. We'll talk these things through like two normal people would when they're in a relationship. Go it?" Determination and relief washed over me.

"Thank you Christine. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if I have to." I went over and pulled her up against me. "As adorable as the belly is, I can't be as close to you as I'd like." I put a pouting face on before kissing her forehead.

"I'm not even full size yet... oh Lord how am I going through this?"

"I'll be there to help you, that's how. Remember when I said you're not going to lift a finger while you're pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothings changed since I said that. Now." I held my arm out for her. "Shall we my love?"

She wrapped her arm through mine and we went to the door. "I cooked 45 times the past two months so you owe me mister."

"What did you eat the other nights?" I opened the door for her.

"Left overs or Chinese takeout. Well mostly Chinese takeout." She walked out into the hall and turned waiting for me. I walked up next to her and gave her my arm to take hold of again.

"Where did you even get the money for all of that?"

"Well when all you're paying for is take out for one and you saved all the money you earned after all those photoshoots that you got contracted into after the one you did with a certain photographer you have a little bit of money to spend."

"Ah."

"Yeah I got the same delivery guy almost every time... it was weird. He even told me his name after the 15th time he came."

I tried holding back a laugh. "What was his name?"

"Ling, but its not funny Erik he gave me his number for crying out loud!"

I busted out laughing and pressed the down button on the elevator. "That's hilarious, Chris."

"Ha-ha-ha right? I'm laughing my butt off." An idea randomly popped into my head on how to start making what I did to Chris up and I got somewhat excited. The elevator doors opened and we walked in; I pressed the lobby button and looked down at her.

"Hey random question Chris who's your favorite Phantom?"

She thankfully didn't question why I wanted to know. "Ramin Karimloo, why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to act like the information wasn't as important as it really was. "Just curious. Do you like his other roles to?"

"Yeah from what I've heard of them..." She looked at me suspiciously then turned to leave the elevator. I smiled to myself and joined her at her side. Before I could say anything to Karen who was hugging Christine when I got to them, I for the second time today got slapped across the face.

"Well." I rubbed my cheek trying to get rid of the sting. "Good evening to you as well Karen."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Don't act like you didn't deserve it. I can't believe you did that to her Erik I thought you were better than that. Especially after-"

"Karen," Christine put her hand on Karen's arm. "Thank you but we talked it out. He's had a hard enough time today."

"Christine you really are an amazing person. From the looks of it Erik is still a lucky guy." She turned to look at me. "You better remember that buster."

I wrapped my arm around Christine's waist and smiled at her. "I never forgot."

Christine tugged on my shoulder so she could whisper into my ear. "When are we going to tell her?"

She eyed me suspiciously and I raised my arms in the air in defense. "I'm innocent for once so don't look at me. I've done nothing." I looked down at Chris. "I fear for my life so now would be good."

"Well Karen, well we... I don't know really what to say so here." She held out her left hand so Karen could see the ring. I wasn't really sure a human could make such a noise but the entire lobby and I were proven wrong.

"I take that she's alright with the- ooof." Karen pulled Christine and I into a hug that yanked the air out of my lungs.

She looked at us and probably saw that we were in pain so she released us from her death lock. "I'm sorry I'm just so happy for you two!" She picked up Christine's hand and looked at the ring that had been plaguing me for the past 2 months. "Oh Erik it's beautiful! It suits her."

"Yeah I'll have to admit I'm somewhat proud of my selection but I couldn't find anything beautiful enough to even start to compare to Chris."

Christine playfully elbowed me in the side. "Using cheesy compliments tonight are we?"

I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"Oh most definitely. You know I'm a sucker for cheesy compliments, but anyway we should get going before this lil one starts kicking."

"Wait he kicks?" I took her hand and we started for the door.

"Only when he's hungry- wait what makes you think its a boy?"

Karen chimed in before I could say anything. "Unless you're carrying a really low girl, its a boy."

"Wait... what? How does my stomach-"

"Look I don't know much since I've never been pregnant, but the simple things I do know is that boys are typically low and are more...well out there, but girls on the other hand are higher up. Plus girls dry hair out I've heard and I don't think you have that issue it seems."

"Do either of you have friends who have been pregnant or who's wives have been pregnant? Because I'm completely clueless and I need someone who's gone through this before. OH! Erik what about Nadir's wife?"

"Yeah she'd probably love to... if she were here I mean." I opened the backseat door for her. Once she got in I closed the door and hurried around to the other side so she wouldn't have to scoot over. Once I was in Chris looked at me for an explanation.

"What did she divorce him or something?"

"No... she had breast cancer. I remember how devastated he was and I hated seeing him that way... she was a wonderful person." I smiled to myself remembering how she never failed to make everyone in the room smile just by her being her. "But don't worry I know someone and I think you'll like her."

"Ooo! Who is she I wanna know!"

"It's a surprise. I'll see if they want to meet up for lunch this week. Today's Tuesday right?"

"Yeah I think so. By the way Erik as much as I'd love to stay here longer I can't change my flight from tomorrow to Friday or whenever, but the flight isn't till four so I can still go to the mall with you if you'd like or I can have Meg and Alexa go with me when we get back to Seattle... you're coming with me right?"

"Yes I'm coming back with you, wait who's Alexa?"

"Oh she's this nurse that bought me pizza and let me talk to her the night well you know. She gave me her number so I thought I'd invite her."

"Would you like to go to Toronto on Thursday?"

"W-w-wha-at?"

"I said would you like to go to Toronto on Thursday.?"

"No I know what you said... this is just kind of random. So we're going to fly back to Seattle tomorrow, then hop on a plane the next day to fly to Canada? For what exactly?"

"Its where my friend lives plus its a new experience for you."

"Well... okay it'll be fun." She got giggly all of the sudden. "I can't wait!"

The rest of the night was uneventful besides Christine crying because she spilled a little bit of water on her shirt, and as horrible as it sounds it was entertaining to see her fall apart over maybe a Tablespoon of water getting on her dress. Once we finished our meal and paid Karen took us back to Christine's hotel. Both Christine and I got out of the car.

"I'll be back in a minute Karen I'm just going to walk Christine up to her room."

Christine walked up next to me and grabbed my hand. "Actually K, Erik and I have some more catching up to do so I'll see you tomorrow before he and I have some more catching up to do. A lot changes in two months." I caught her wink at Karen and tugged me away from the car window and into the hotel.

"So three days?"

"What?" She walked into the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button.

"Did it really hurt for three days?"

"Well…" She pulled me up against her and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me down. "you'd love to know wouldn't you?"

"Well I mean yeah kinda just maybe a tiny bit."

She giggled and nipped at my bottom lip. "Well in that case you'll never know."

"Hmm I could always get it out of you." I pinned her against the back wall and started kissing her neck.

"Yeah how do you plan on doing that?" She gasped as I bit down on the base of her neck.

"Well apparently I do this thing with my fingers-" The doors opened and I heard a little girl ask someone what we were doing and I immediately pulled away. Christine grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the elevator. She quickly grabbed her key and unlocked the door once we were around the corner. She opened the door and couldn't get in and out of the way quickly enough so I could get in. She started working to get her dress off and I closed the door behind me directing my attention fully to her. For the rest of the night I thought of nothing but Christine, the baby and our new life that was coming.

**(A/U: You see guys I suck writing Erik's POV because I really don't understand guys POV's since I'm a girl? I hope you liked this chapter because god it was hard to write. Having only my tablet to write really unmotivates me. I hope the fight wasn't resolved too quickly? But I know for me I get super stressed when things don't resolve even a bit the same chapter so like idk I'm sorry if it was too quick for you guys ;-;)**


	11. Yes Sexy?

Authors note: Hey guys I'm bringing real people into this story soon because yeah but nothing in this story with them have happened, they never once said these things (that I have knowledge of anyway) and yeah. I am SO sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going on six days of staying up till 4 or 5 AM then sleeping till 7 and it's just not working out for me and I think I'm going through a small mental break down. But anyway I hope you guys semi like this chapter it really isn't an important plot except setting up for events in later chapters so yeah.

-Sassmaster

The next three days had gone on without a hitch, Erik still wouldn't tell me why we were in Canada but apparently we were meeting his '_OH _so mysterious' friends. As fun as the mystery was at first now I was getting really curious. I was on the phone with Meg while Erik was in the shower getting ready for the dinner when I finally got to meet this mystery couple.

'I mean really Erik always had this shit eating grin on his face and it's screaming at me going Ha-ha you don't know what I know! The dinner is in an hour but I think I'll go crazy before it comes around.'

'_Chris you're in Canada with Mister Hottie and you're on the phone with me while he's butt naked in the shower? Have I taught you nothing?'_

'Thank you for completely ignoring my rant Meg, and yes I'm talking to you while he's butt naked in the shower because I have this enormous stomach that would just make that down right impossible! But if it makes you feel any better the morning of our first date we broke in your shower for ya.' I tried to bite back a smile when I heard Meg make a fake gagging noise.

'_Please tell me you washed the shower once you two were done.'_

'Uh….' I pause for a moment debating if the white lie was worth it. 'Yeah sure totally washed it out no worries.'

'_Mhmm I bet you did. Well James is here so I'm going to go. Call me tomorrow and tell me how the dinner went!'_

I chuckled and stood up preparing to change since I showered earlier. 'Bye Meg have fun... well not too much fun you saw how that turned out.'

'_Yeahyeahyeah bye mom.'_

Hanging up the phone I went over to my suitcase which was packed with clothes that actually fit me now since Erik was nice enough to take me shopping in Colorado. Bless Erik's heart he sure was good at pretending not to be bored. I think the only time he wasn't bored was when I was getting new bra's and underwear (Yes, underwear not panties. They aren't cute enough to be called panties.) Not really sure what to wear I went into the bathroom and asked Erik. 'Hey Mister Hottie what kind of dress is it tonight?'

He pushed aside the shower curtain revealing his toned arm and chest with water droplets rolling down them.. _Maybe it would be possible with the belly anyway…_ Shaking my head ridding of the thoughts I looked Erik in the eyes avoiding anything but them. 'You've been talking to Meg haven't you.'

I rocked forward onto the balls of my feet and back down while putting my hands behind my back. I pulled an innocent look before answering. 'Maaaayyybbeee.' He gave me the 'I know you're lying' look so I slumped my shoulders in defeat. 'Fine! Okay I was I'm sorry. If it makes it any better she said she was disappointed in me that I was talking to her while you were in the shower...' I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side while leaning forward a little. 'Naked.'

He put on a mock horror face and pulled the shower curtain up against him trying to cover himself. 'H-how did you k-know I was naked?!'

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the door frame. 'What can I say? I love me some naked men and I took a lucky guess.'

He clawed at the air in a rather fabulous manor and even added in for my pleasure the 'Rayyyer' that infamously came along with it. 'No, but turn your phone off please, and semi-formal/formal.'

I turned around and was about to leave the room before the thought came into my mind. 'Like the purple silk dress you got me or that black one with the pearl neck thing that still somehow fits me?'

'Hmm...' he tapped his chin and pulled his 'I'm totally not really thinking about it but I'm going to take my sweet ass time' look.

A couple minutes later he finally decided to grace me with his answer. 'Black dress.'

I nodded and walked out into the living room where my suitcase was since we hadn't unpacked in the bedroom yet. Deciding now would be a good time to unpack I zipped the luggage back up and set it down on it's wheels. I began to head to the bedroom until Erik called me back into the bathroom.

'Yes sexy?' I leaned back on the door frame and raised my eyebrow.

He put that shit eating grin on his face once again. 'Oh you flatter me so.' He finished drying his now disheveled hair and wrapped the towel around his waist but not before I got a nice glance at him and his… build. 'Don't mind this completely out of the blue question, _but_ is it true Raoul was the _only _person you were with throughout high school and college?'

Somewhat put back by the erratic question I thought back to the list of people I'd slept with throughout my life. _Let's see… Raoul and Meg's friend… oh god what was her name?_ Deciding not to tell him about that one I nodded my head and smiled.'Yep Raoul's the only guy I've been with.' _Really why didn't you say people? Retard! _I turned and left the bathroom back into the spacious living room.

Hearing Erik follow after me I mentally did the cheesy snap and 'darn' and turned around. 'You said guy Chris, not people.' I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. 'I'm a guy I notice those things when asking about my fiance's sex life. So… who was she?' He sat down on the arm of the couch and _once again _smiled at me with his stupid grin that he's been ever so fond of for the past couple days.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, I said he was the only person.'

He shook his head dramatically and didn't stand up like I was hoping he would. 'Nope, like I said, I'm a guy. You said guy not people. Name please and don't hold the details back.'

I sighed and sat down on a chair across from Erik knowing he wasn't going to let up on this till I told him. 'I don't quite remember her name it was something like Sarah? Maybe Sally I don't know. Anyway we were drunk-'

He rubbed his hands together and got down onto the couch. 'You guys were drunk? This is going to be a beautiful, I can just feel it.'

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest. 'As I was saying… her and I were playing Twister with well… a twist? With a bunch of friends and the rule was the first two people to fall had to make-out. Actually drunk is was understatement. We were shitfaced, like sick in bed with dry heaves for the next three days because of it, shitfaced. So of course we fell first and so we made out yadayada, but for reasons that aren't clear now and I don't think were the morning after either; we went up stairs and did _stuff_. See not a beautiful story just a typical drunken college girl experience.'

'Where did you go to college and why couldn't I have been there?' I got up and walked past him, patting his knee on the way.

'Don't worry sweety it wasn't that great of a college experience.' I got back into the room and pulled out the blac dress along with the shoes I had found to go with it. I called back to Erik hoping he was still in the living room. 'Oh Erik and you might want to stop imagining me with the chick and uh well fix that situation you have going on because we have to leave in twenty minutes and it's gonna be a long night!'

A couple seconds past and so I assumed he was in the bathroom doing whatever guys do in the bathroom until I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind me. 'Wanna help me out?' He started nibbling on my neck in attempt to persuade me. It almost worked after I started feeling him along my butt. Before I could even decide his phone went off.

'No fair! You said I had to turn my phone off so why isn't yours off?!' I crossed my arms and started to pout.

He finished the quick conversation and looked at me. 'Because I wouldn't have known that their baby sitter had to cancel so we have to push the dinner back to eight thirty so his brother can get to their place to watch the kids for them. So now we have… an hour to do whatever we please.' He walked back over to me and started back in on my neck.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'You know what that means right?' I pulled him down a little closer to my face.

'Mmm I have an idea.' He got even closer but not close enough to kiss him.

'Now I have time to work on my makeup!' I pulled away from him and started stripping down to my underwear and bra to put the dress on.

He tilted his head back and let out a long breath. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

I turned to look at him and unclasped my bra to put on the strapless one I had acquired several days ago. 'Aw don't die it would be a shame if your talents went to waste.' I walked back over to him and pinched the end of his nose smiling sweetly at him. I grabbed my clean bra off the bed and put it up to my breasts. 'Hey could you help me? I'm not that flexible right now.' He walked up behind me and grabbed the clasps out of my hands. I looked at him as much as I could without turning. 'You're also a talented musician, architect and photographer.' He looked up from his apparently complex task and looked at me confused. I mimicked from what it always felt like his fingers would look like and scrunched my face. 'Your finger thing, your greatest talent _ever _hands down no questions asked.'

"Oh.' he finally got the bra on and smiled. 'Well I need to practice do you mind helping me? I don't want to go getting rusty on you.'

I turned around and got on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. He tried deepening the kiss but I pulled away and went over to the dress. 'Nice try, I'll give you that.' I pulled the dress over my head and tugged it down over my body. 'Now do you want me to grab your clothes or are you going to stop trying to seduce me and get them like the big boy you are?'

He dropped his head and dragged his feet over to the closet dresser thing and opened it.

'Okay listen here buddy boy. If you stop acting like we never do anything and get dressed, I'll give you one tonight.'

His head shot up and he turned around to look at me. 'Really? You only do it on special occasions though.'

I shrugged my shoulders and went for the door to go work on my makeup. 'I'll make an exception and or think of a really lame special occasion if the latter will make you feel better.'

He threw his hands up in defense. 'I wasn't complaining I just was shocked.' He went back to grabbing his maroon shirt and black slacks that I suggested for him to wear earlier today. I headed into the living room and into the bathroom.

45 minutes later Erik and I were hurrying down from the apartment he apparently never found the need to tell me he owned and into the car he apparently owned as well. Just from the drive alone I was excited to have a week and a half to explore Toronto and actually see what all the fuss about Canada was about. The ride seems to drag on for hours and I could sit still for more than a minute. Once we pulled up in the parking lot I got butterflies in my stomach worried that his friends wouldn't like me. I mean besides Nadir and James I really didn't know Erik's friends… or if he had any. He looked over and saw me biting my nail trying to get rid of the built up stress. He swatted at my hand. 'Stop. We're here and you'll meet them in a minute, they'll love you. Trust me.' He kissed my cheek and got out and went around the car to help me out. We walked into the restaurant and I scanned the place looking for the possible couple. A waiter met us at the stand and asked for the name. 'Destler, but I believe I already see the rest of our party.'

The waiter stepped to the side and nodded. 'Go right on ahead then sir.' We walked past him and over to a booth and Erik tapped the mans the shoulder. I saw who it was and I immediately grabbed Erik's arm, afraid I was going to faint or something embarrassing like that. He stood up and he and Erik what I like to call brohugged and I never once let go of his arm.

'Erik nice to see you again. It's been too long, truly.'

'I couldn't agree more.' He nudged me forward but I couldn't get my feet to work. He shrugged it off so the man came closer seeing I was either stupid or zoned out. Erik wrapped his arm around my waist. 'Christine, this is Ramin, Ramin this is Christine, my fiancée.'

He held his hand out for me to shake but I just started giggling like a retard.

'Oh my god I'm sorry! It's a pleasure to meet you, honestly I'm not stupid I was just reflecting on how nice it was of my darling finacé to tell me who we were having dinner with before hand so I wouldn't be looking like an idiot when I met them!' I elbowed Erik in the rib and shook Ramin's hand. A women came to Ramin's side and I tried remembering her name from the several hours I had spent reading up on him once I had become obsessed with him but failed terribly. She pulled me in for a hug as soon as she saw me.

'Hi Christine! I'm Amanda, you can call me Mandy though!' _Damn thank god she told me because I thought her name was Brooke and that would end in disaster. _'Let's sit down, I can imagine Christine would appreciate that.'

I felt my cheeks get warm and I decided to work through it by making a bad joke. 'Oh don't worry I've worn 5 inch heels before with this puppy in me.' I faked laugh and faded out as soon as I saw everyone really wasn't finding it funny. 'I'm sorry when I get nervous I make really bad jokes and try and laugh it off but end up running my mouth like this see! Oh god I'm stupid.' I got into the booth and scooted over to the inside so Erik could sit down.

'So.' Mandy put her chin in her hands and looked at Erik and I. 'How'd you two meet?'

He and I said in unison. 'Uh.' I couldn't think of a good lie or romantic story so I went with the bare details. 'I ran into him while I was running and we chatted for a split second, and he gave me his number, then before I got pregnant I was in the modeling business he turned out to be the photographer for the project I was doing in that moment of time and we kinda hit it off after that.'

Erik glanced down at me quickly. 'Well it wasn't as cute as it sounds but we don't like to talk about the finer details.'

Mandy noticed not to breach the subject thankfully switching it. 'How long are you guys in town for?'

'Ten days.' I squeezed Erik's hand hoping it would get me to stop shaking my leg.

'You must stay longer, you can't witness this city within that little time.' Ramin nodded his head in agreement.

Erik took this question thankfully. 'We wish we could but she has a court date on July third along with a Doctors appointment to find out the sex of the baby that she selflessly rescheduled three times so I could be there.' He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

'Aww you have to tell us once you find out! I'm so happy you've found someone Erik you have no idea.'

He looked down at me and probably saw I was one big bundle of nerves so he pulled me up against him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him and returned to tearing my straw cover into tiny shreds. 'So Ramin, when do rehearsals start?'

'Sometime in August if I remember correctly. I'm pretty eager to start this project, it's going to be stunning.'

My head shot up from my current stress reliever and I looked over at Ramin. 'What project?'

'Oh I'm playing Jean Valjean in Les Miserables starting September 27th through sometime next year.'

'Oh really? Maybe Erik and I can go see it after the baby is here. I saw you at the 25th anniversary but I couldn't really enjoy it because our dresses got lost and we had to buy the first things we saw so I was walking around in a bright pink silk dress that was obnoxious and my friend had this gross yellow dress on, it was just horrible, not the show of course but the dresses.'

'Uh you didn't have seats in the front row did you?'

I put my face in my hands and started laughing at myself while nodding yes.

'I remember you two! Yeah that was a gross yellow.'

I looked up from my hands and kept laughing. 'We went to this bar afterwards and got really drunk and the next morning we were passed out on the couch of our hotel room and we couldn't find the stupid things anywhere. I think we threw them away at the bar and then walked home or something because they were _gone._'

Erik squeezed my shoulder and smiled. 'That wasn't very safe, who knows what could have happened to you two.'

'Yeah I know. I've made a lot of bad decisions through my life but at least some of them I can laugh over.' I smiled faintly and looked down at my hands.

'Was I a bad decision?'

I looked back up at him and could decide if I wanted to hit him or kiss him but neither would be appropriate at this point in time. 'Nope, never despite the fights we've had I have I thought you were a bad decision. I'd go through all of my regrettable decisions in a blink of an eye just so I could run into you that night.' He and I locked eyes and looked at each other until I heard a 'Aaawwwww' which made me snap out of it and I felt my cheeks warm up. Figuring ignoring it would be the best way to play it out I carried on. 'But anyway you were excellent in the 25th in my opinion. I was sad when I couldn't catch you as Valjean in London but hopefully the wait will pay off.'

He looked at me as if that was the first compliment he'd ever gotten in his life. 'Thank you. I do hope to see you two there. If you don't mind me asking, when are you due?'

'Oh. October 17th if I remember correctly. My mind was far more occupied with more pressing matters than to remember the date.' I looked up from my hands realizing just how rude I had sounded. 'Oh god I'm terribly sorry, it's just we didn't find out that I was pregnant in a very happy way and it also wasn't a good time for he and I so I just like to try not to think about it. I'm sorry if I sounded rude.'

'Perfectly understandable. No need to apologize.' I smiled and averted my eyes back to my hands.

I felt Erik poke my arm so I looked up at him. He was wearing his grin once again and I felt a tingle go down my spine and convert into a heat that took residence between my legs. _Stupid grin. _'Yes Erik?'

He smiled even bigger, it almost looked painful… 'I know this sounds crazy, but how do you feel about coming back up here after the court date? Just to get away for a while, away from him to be more exact so we can spend a little bit of time just us without him on our backs.'

'Wait she isn't just with you?' Mandy sounded shocked and I really didn't want to talk about Raoul while I was on vacation, well more like when having dinner with Ramin Karimloo. I groaned and stuffed my face in Erik's side. 'Oh dear I'm sorry it's none of my business I was just somewhat caught off guard by that.'

I lifted my head and looked at her. 'No it's fine, really. He's just not a subject I like to talk about. He's just caused a lot of problems in my life that I really just want to try and forget.' I leaned my head on Erik's shoulder and looked up at him. 'I'd love to. Maybe if the baby isn't here we could go to opening night? Ooo! Meg and James could fly up and join us!' I leaned over the table to Ramin and got playfully serious for a moment. 'If she does come and you meet her, don't mention the yellow dress. I don't want you on the receiving end of her wrath.'

Erik started laughing like I was freaking C.K Louis or something. 'Chris she's 5'5" and weight like 119 pounds. She surely doesn't have a wrath as bad as you've described it.'

I shot Erik the death glare and crossed my arms while sitting back on the booth. 'Really Erik? You're saying SHE doesn't have a wrath? When I'm 5'2" (A:U I cannot remember if I mentioned her height or not and if I did I cannot find it in my chapters to save my life so I'm sorry if it's wrong.) and 90ish pounds and you've seen my wrath and you've seen that I'm not all bark and no bite! I bite, even harder if I have heels on.' I saw him flinch at the memory.

He sighed and nodded his head while in a little higher pitch voice he said 'Yeah don't mention the yellow dress.' Ramin, Mandy and I broke out laughing and I patted his shoulder.

'Wise man.'

'So I've been told.'

Mandy broke our staring and flirting to bring up the baby subject. 'So I've been dying to talk about this so let's get started! What do you need to know? I know it all… well most of it. Have you guys picked a name out for him?'

Erik and I both looked at her. 'Why does everyone think it's a boy?'

She smiled and crossed her arms. 'Hun I've had two boys, trust me. If it's not a boy I will be completely dumbfounded.'

Erik grabbed his phone out and typed something quickly and then the couples phones went off and Ramin was the first to respond. 'Fine, 5 dollars it's a boy.'

Mandy joined in. 'I'm so sure I'll bet 50 dollars.'

'Erik what did you send them?'

'Well I didn't exactly just send it to just them, I sent it to pretty much anyone and everyone both you and I know on making a pool for the sex of the baby. Harmless fun.'

'Fine I get the money though. It's only fair. OH back to your original question Mandy, I think we agreed if it's a boy, that we'll name him Dean and if it's a girl we'll name her Amelia.' I looked at Erik for confirmation hoping he didn't have a problem with the names.

He smiled and took my hand knowing that was the only answer I'd need besides the small comment about her nickname which made me fall in love with him all over again. 'We'll call her Amy for her nickname of course.'

I felt wetness slide down my cheek; quickly looking away I wiped the lone tear away and looked at Mandy. 'What do I need in an overnight bag for the hospital? That's my main concern. I don't want to forget anything.'

'Well, onesies and lots of them, diapers, wipes, burping blankets, socks, hats, anything to keep him/her warm, pacifiers, nursing pads, clothes for you, clothes for Erik, the car seat, and just any other small things you'd think you'll need for the event.'

Already feeling more comfortable with the situation I took a sip of my water that a waiter had brought to us while we were talking. 'I know this is really gross and I'm sorry to the men at the table, but...' I leaned over the table and dropped my voice to a whisper. 'My boobs leak. Is that normal?'

She had met me halfway but leaned back against the chair after she heard my question. She waved a dismissive hand. 'Of course. You might need those nursing pads before the hospital. They help with your bra expenses. Trust me.'

I nodded and made a mental note to get some next time I could. 'How will I know… ya know when it starts..?'

'You'll know, but you could be in labor for days before your water breaks. The closer together your contractions are, the closer you are to the actual pushing.'

'Alright… god I'm so clueless I'm sorry. I really don't have a mother figure and none of my friends have been pregnant. I'm sorry to bug you.'

She smiled softly at me. 'Don't worry. I love helping anyone out especially Erik's fiance.'

My brows scrunched together realizing I really didn't know how they came about being friends.'You know, that makes me go back to my original question that I forgot to ask, Erik.'

He pulled out of the conversation he was having with Ramin and looked at me. 'Yes darling?'

'How on EARTH did you become friends with Ramin and Mandy? Did you stalk Ramin for an autograph?' I nudged him playfully.

'Actually no. I was the one who ran into him.' I looked up to see Ramin looking rather amused. 'I was walking out of my dressing room glad to be done with wearing the Phantom makeup for a while, and I accidentally bumped into him and we started talking.'

'Ah I see, so you strike up conversations with everyone you bump into then.' I winked at Erik and saw his mouth twitch upward.

'No just those who peak my interest. If it be an actor who portrayed a rather intriguing character in a way I personally never seen done before, or a sobbing 5'2", 90 pound girl who ran into me fast enough, in heels may I add, that it actually knocked me down.'

'They weren't just high heels mister. They were 6 inch heels! I was amazed that I was even running! I guess you do what you gotta do...you know I almost wanted to hit you just to try to make that stupid burn stop hurting when I fell, but I'm too nice for that.'

'What happened that could make you need to run in 6 inch heels? Because I'm impressed.' Mandy looked at me almost with envy.

'My ex wasn't the nicest person in the world.' the woman nodded realizing it really wasn't a conversation to pursue.

'Does the burn still irritate you Chris?' Erik gently squeezed my side making my skin tingle once again.

'The scar gets sore every once and awhile but besides that, no.'

'That's good...Oh! By the way I have something for you.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope then handed me it.

I looked at him questioningly and slowly took the envelope from his hand. 'Erik?' All he did was motion to the envelope and I looked up from it for a split second to see the couple across from us smiling. I slowly undid the paper and pulled out tickets. I looked at them to see they were tickets for Les Miserables… not only that but opening night, front row. 'Erik when did you get this. More like HOW did you get these? Opening nights are usually sold out within minutes.'

'I have my ways.'

Ramin spoke up humor apparent in his voice. 'You can't act very mysterious when your 'ways' are sitting across the table from her.'

He and Erik started bickering about old men and how he crushed his element of mystery. Tosterone running high, Mandy and I started laughing. I poked Erik's thigh trying to get his attention. He looked down at me pulling away from his arguing match with Ramin he had going on. 'I'd love to go, If haven't popped by then. Thank you though and I see you bought four?'

'Yep I talked to Meg and James while you were packing some stuff.'

'Gawsh.' I poked his shoulder. 'I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes without you conspiring against me.' I looked over at Ramin. 'Welp I guess we'll be seeing you opening night, hopefully in dresses that won't blind you and everyone else.'

Erik began to say something but the waiter came up to the table to see if we were ready to order. All of us completely forgetting to even look at the menu and excused himself for several minutes to give us some time to look over the menu. Once we were all decided Erik graced us with his thoughts. 'You should wear this purple sequin bikini I saw the other day while we were shopping.' Not really knowing how to respond besides my mouth falling to my knees looking like a retard, I grabbed my clutch bag and smacked him on the shoulder.

'Erik that's something you say around me while we're alone! Although either way I won't because I'll be freaking eight months pregnant!' I put my hands over my face trying to hide the embarrassment, but mostly the blushing from the couple across from us.

'Hey girl don't worry I remember what it was like to be newly engaged. Although I bet I'd be rather jealous of how good you look in a bikini.' Mandy leaned towards me and peeled one of my fingers away so I could see her smirk.

Deciding to play it off I spoke just above a whisper still embarrassed of the remark he made. 'My boobs are too small to look good in a bikini.'

She dismissively waved her hand. 'Hun they made push-up bikini tops for a reason.' I couldn't help but giggle at how well she was cutting through the awkwardness.

'So back to a safer topic… what type of stuff do I need to buy for the kiddo?'

'Oh well I guess besides what I listed off in the overnight bag, a crib, playpen, toys, bottles, bottle warmer, bottle drying rack, that bottle cleaner brush thing, baby safe laundry detergent… oh! It's never too late to start stocking up on baby proofing things either.'

'Oh...dear that's a lot of stuff.' I looked at Erik with a dear in the headlights look hoping he'd seem calmer. Which of course he did, but he was probably freaking out on the inside. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Somehow Erik and I ended up unofficially inviting Ramin and Mandy to the wedding and to be one of the first couples to find out that I was going into labor and the sex of the baby. Once the meal was over the three of them had a glass of wine while I tried not to hurl from the smell of it. Erik noticed how uncomfortable I was so he insisted that we needed to pay our half of the check and go so I could get in bed. _Fine I'll get in bed but I'm not sleeping. _I smiled to myself as Erik and I started back towards the apartment just finishing our goodbyes for the night. 'He has a nice beard.'

He looked over at me and scrunched his lips. 'He's married darling and you're engaged.'

I smiled lightly and took his hand in mine. 'Yes I'm also pregnant I may add but I can comment on a nice beard when I see one. You look quite handsome with stubble when you let it grow out.'

He raised his eyebrows and glanced over at me once again before smiling smugly. 'Yeah maybe I should let myself have some stubble this winter. If I correctly recall how much you like it when it's placement is correct.' I blushed and couldn't help but glance down at what I had been feeling all evening. I let my stare linger a little too long and Erik caught me. 'Hey my eyes are up here!' He rolled his eyes and kept driving.

I couldn't help but laugh at Erik's silly attitude he's had all day. I trailed my finger from his knee, up his thigh and over to the left leg not once lifting my finger off the fabric. Feeling him twitch from the contact I sat back in my chair and smiled at accomplishing what I was aiming to do. 'You're in an awfully playful mood today Erik, something I should know about?'

'No I'm just happy to have things back to semi-normal. I didn't think I could handle much longer of that awkwardness.'

'Yeah I tried to stay somewhat mad at you but it just took too much energy. I know I should still be mad and all that but I'm just glad to have you back and I'd rather pretend like it didn't happen than ruin what time we have alone by holding a grudge that'll get us nowhere except arguing again then it would just turn into a never ending cycle of fighting, running away, somewhat making up and repeating. I can't do that to myself, you or the baby.' Erik remained silent as he pulled up to the apartment building and quickly got out and went around the car to help my whale self out. He handed the keys to the valet and we made our way into the building and up to the 6th floor. We got back to Er- our place and I turned to ask Erik a question but his lips came crashing down on mine as soon as I was facing him. 'Erik… air...' I let out muffled though the kiss. He pulled away but didn't take his hands off my butt. 'You should like sit down or something.'

He furrowed his eyebrows. 'Why what's wrong?'

'Nothing, but I promised you _one _and I'm not one to go back on promises so sit down buddy.'

'Oh… you don't have-' I put my hand over his mouth and pushed him back so he'd land on the couch behind him.

I kissed him gently before getting on the floor. 'I'm friends with Ramin and his wife now, if you think you're not getting a present for that then you're mistaken. So shush.'

**4 hours later**

Erik and I laid in bed recuperating from the past 4 hours of love making. He had stamina, I had to give that to him. I rolled over onto my proped up back and stared at the celing, darkness all around. I heard Erik lightly snoring and I smiled to myself. _He sounds so… adorable when he's sleeping._ I gently poked Erik's shoulder trying to wake him up. 'Erik, wake up.' He mumbled something and turned to face me, still asleep. Knowing how heavy of a sleeper he is I knew calling his name wasn't going to cut it. I lowered my hand under the sheet and groped the front of him and gently squeezed trying not to hurt him but to get his heavy sleeping butts attention.

Without opening his eyes he pulled a rather good Scottish accent. 'Frisky are we?'

'Did you just quote Austin Powers, Erik?'

'Mhmm.' His eyes still not open.

'I didn't think I could love you more than I already did, but you proved me wrong.'

'I'm glad, but Chris, could you maybe remove your hand please?' Realizing he didn't take long to respond to my touch I yanked my hand away and he groaned. 'So are you alright?'

'Yeah I just wanted to say thank you.'

Eyes still closed, he pulled me into him making me roll back onto my side. He started kissing my neck. 'For what?' He asked inbetween kisses.

'Mm well for everything, but especially for earlier. She was really helpful and it just made me feel better about this whole thing actually knowing that what I was going through during this was normal, and just I don't know. The reasurance was good.'

'I'm glad it helped… I probably should be thanking _you _ for earlier as well. We should have special occations more often.' He ran his fingers lightly over my side leaving a trail of heat and tingly skin behind.

I rolled over onto my other side to face him and smiled. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it… Erik?'

He took no time to find his place on my neck after I had gotten comfortable. He nibbled on the curve of my neck that always made me go crazy, any other time it would have worked. 'You aren't getting cold feet about the baby are you? I know it's going to cost a lot but I'll try and pay for what I can.'

Erik pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes… _His stupid blue eyes and their beautifulness god I could look at them for hours still. _'Christine, I'm excited for this baby, to go shopping for them with you, to do all the stuff couples do when they're expecting. I've had enough 'silly' natured relationships. I'm ready to settle down, marry you and play the husband/father role.'

I wiped my face of any tears that had fallen and pulled Erik in for a passionate kiss. 'I love you Erik.'

'I love you too. Now let's get to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.' I kissed him one last time before nestling into his chest and falling to sleep.


	12. Oh God That's Gross

Authors note: I am just… I hate this chapter. It's stupid and just meh. If you guys like it I will be completely and utterly shocked. I have a start and a finish, with SOME nonfluff ideas for in between but I've run out! So I'm pulling things from out of nowhere. So ideas from you guys on what you'd like to happen would be fabulous. Again, I'm sorry about posting this POS but damn I don't want you guys to get bored._**I'm so sorry. **_OH! By the way, sorry if chapters including this one for a little while take some time to post because I'm watching all the seasons of How I Met Your Mother for a new story (which I hope you guys will like), but it won't last long I'm on season 6 so actually this chapter is probably the only delayed one. (and well short and really crappy. This chapter is honestly just a filler. So I'm sorry. I say that a lot don't I?)

-Sass

Erik and I woke up later that day and he was sweet enough to make breakfast, well that was until we realized that we had no food. So he forced me to stay home and shower or whatever I felt like doing. Deciding I'd finally unpack so I could stop worrying about it, I headed into the bedroom and got to work. About fifteen minutes into unpacking I heard the door open and quietly close. Assuming Erik wanted to surprise me I ignored it and went along with my task at hand. I was putting a dress up on a hanger when I felt callused, chubby hands wrap around my mouth along with a cloth and I tried squirming out of his grip as much as I can but failed. _Ohgodohgodohgod nononono- _Darkness.

**Not even 30 minutes later**

When I came around I was immediately trying not to hurl from the taste in my mouth. 'Oh god that's gross.' I noticed only my hands were tied back and I was outside. I tried not to chuckle at how badly the zip ties were tightened and I could easily slip through them if I tried.

'Why are you awake?'

I looked up and saw Joey the door guy in front of me. 'Let me guess, you bought whatever you used on the internet for ten bucks? If you wanted me to come up on the roof with you, you should have just asked. Now I taste butthole in my mouth and that's just gross.'

'Wh… No I bought it for thirty thank you very much.'

'Congrats on being ripped off retard… well don't you usually want to restrain my feet?'

'I only had two…'

'And really? You brought me up to the roof?' I had noticed the surrounding buildings and realized he hadn't even taken me to a different building. 'And I haven't been out long since I'm still up here and Erik hasn't kicked your ass…OH and I'm guessing you didn't disable the security cameras in the hall either? Is that booze I sm-' His hand met my cheek and left it stinging. 'Ow that hurt dude!'

'Shut up!' He was fuming which only made me giggle.

'Alright I'm gonna go. I'm getting bored.' I closed my hands and wiggled them a bit till finally the zip ties fell.

'No you're not! There's _something_ I want from you!'

'Ew no! I'm pregnant and that really takes a toll down there. I'm ruined down there dude, really gross.' I circled over between my legs. 'You should find someone else.' I went around him and opened the door. 'Now I'm going to go back to my apartment, brush my teeth and try to get rid of this god forsaken taste. Thanks for the fun, but I'm going to have to suggest to plan your next one out better.' I turned and instantly bumped into a frantic Erik.

'Oh god Chris there you are! Are you okay?' He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Moments later he made a sour face.

I pointed back at Joey who was still standing there like a retard. 'Joey over there decided to kidnap me and I use that word in its loosest term and he used thirty dollar online drugs on me which taste like butthole… I guess I should have warned you, but I was on my way to call the police.' Before I could drag Erik down the stairs he was making his way over the roof over to the drunken Joey. Deciding I really wouldn't want to be around to see Erik kick the crap out of him I headed down the stairs but not before warning Erik. 'Just don't kill him Erik! You're no use to the baby and I in jail.' I turned back around to see the six foot four Erik kneeling Joey in the crotch. I winced and turned around focusing on getting back to the apartment. _Why am I not freaking out that I could have died? I have some serious issues or something. I didn't feel threatened and I knew Erik was going to come for me so I didn't freak out I mean wow that was a pathetic attempt. I almost wanted to give him some pointers or something. _Lost in my thoughts and hopes that Erik wouldn't murder Joey I went back into the apartment and found my cell phone to call the police or whatever they like to call them here.

'_What's your emergency_?' _Well they get right to the point don't they?_

'Uh yeah I was abducted but I escaped within like five minutes because he really didn't plan it through so I guess he needs to be arrested or something?'

She seemed a little annoyed at my lack of distress or something like that. 'Right well where are you located? Are you safe?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I'm in the Forest Green apartment complex? It's near a grocery store and gas station? I'm sorry I'm new here so I don't know the roads by name and I'm in apartment 610.'

'Yeah they'll be there in about ten minutes.'

'T-' The line went dead. _Well shit that was rude. _I set my phone down and went over to the couch to wait for Erik to get back. Twenty minutes of biting and tearing at my nails before someone started banging on the door. My heart race quickened from the surprise. 'Who is it?!'

Muffled I could have sworn I heard 'Police!'

'I can't get up so come in!' I looked around at the pile of pillows I had found myself on and just how screwed I was if it _wasn't _the police. A second later the door opened and five police officers piled in the room. The two officers hurried over to me and helped me up thankfully because I was starting to need to pee.

'Are you alright ma'am?'

I nodded and started to worry about the fact that Erik hadn't come down yet and the fact that I was incredibly stupid for not staying and making sure he was alright. 'My fiance is up on the roof with him where he had me… please go make sure he's alright..'

The female officer started laughing a little bit and I couldn't blame her. 'He took you onto the roof of the same building you live in? No wonder you weren't freaking out on the call. That was really annoying our call chick.'

One of the men cut in the forming conversation. 'Right, Mcline stay with...'

'Daae.'

'Miss Daae while the four of us go up to the roof to check the situation out.' the women nodded and then the four men rushed out of the room to the door that leads up to the roof.

'Yeah he really did actually.'

The woman lost her professional stance and held her hand out for me to take. 'I'm Sarah.'

I took her hand and smiled. 'Christine.'

'Woah woah woah… Christine Daae? Washington State 2005, music theory?'

'Uh… yeah actually… I'm sorry I don't remember you.'

'I was one of Meg's friends from the modern dance class!' I continued to look at her like a retard. 'Uh well… Twisted Twister?'

I clapped my hands over my mouth. ' .God.'

'Yeah! I see you're doing well?'

'Don't tell my fiance you're her, he's a fan of yours and will bug you till you spill every detail, but yeah like you know, singing didn't end well for me due to my stubbornness so I went into the modeling business and scrapped my way along while Raoul sat on his ass and drank, you remember him right? But a couple months ago I found out I was pregnant so I'm just taking it slow right now.'

'Yeah I never liked him. Well that's good. Congratulations!' she pulled me in for a lung crushing hug.

'Yeah… thanks… I uh… air please.'

'Oh yeah sorry!' she let go of me and laughed.

'So police in Canada? How'd that work out? Last thing I knew you were working your way up to a spot at the opera house in Seattle.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I dunno, this was more of a practical job and my mom got sick so I came home and here I am!'

'I'm sorry, I hope your mom gets better.'

'Yeah I do too...' I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it trying to be supportive or whatever people do in this situation. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and smiled. 'So I'm going to need an official statement from you about what happened.'

'Oh right… would you like something to drink before we start?'

'No thank you Christine.'

'Alright...' I sat down on a bar stool since I was able to stand up myself after sitting on it.

She sat down next to me and pulled a small notebook out. 'So tell me everything you remember.'

'Alright, well I was unpacking and my fiance, Eirk, was out getting food for breakfast since we just arrived in town yesterday, and I heard the door open and close quietly so I assumed he was trying to surprise me so I kept going on with what I was doing. But a minute later he had a rag over my mouth and before I could really fight I was out. When I came around despite the disgusting taste in my mouth I realized I was on the roof, AND he only had my hands bound and they were loosely done. I pointed out that there's security cameras in the hallways and all the flaws in his execution, including being drunk which didn't work in his favor... he also slapped me on my left cheek. Deciding it was time to go I slipped out of the tip ties and got up not before him saying he wanted _something _ from me and I told him no. I went over to the door and ran into my fiance who was looking for me. Last thing I saw before coming down here and calling you guys was my "kidnapper" and my fiance fighting.'

'Alright...' she finished jotting down something and then looked at me. 'Do you have a name for your attacker?'

'Joey, he's the door guy… that's all I know. Well that and he's a lousy planner.'

'Yeah it seems so… well I hope you're fiance is alright.'

I smiled sadly and started fidgeting with my fingers again. 'I do too… can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.' She closed her note pad and turned her attention to me.

'Why am I not freaking out? Crying? Not wanting to be touched or near anyone? Like is there something wrong with me?'

'No. Not at all, all kidnap victims handle it differently, and it might just be taking you a while to register everything that's happened, but since you definitely had control of the situation I could see where you wouldn't freak out over it.'

'No Sarah, I _laughed _at how badly he was doing it all.'

'Well that's a little odd but I could see myself laughing as well.'

'Ye-' I stopped breathing when I saw Erik walk through the door with a forming black eye and bloody nose. I got off the stool and ran over to him and started hugging him. 'Erik oh god I was so worried are you alright?'

He winced at the sudden contact so I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. 'Yeah I'm fine. He didn't hurt me really.'

I looked at Erik's rib and saw blood seeping through his shirt. 'Erik you're bleeding let me see.' I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it to the side to see several scrapes that weren't terribly deep but were definitely not going to heal in just a day.

'Oh my.'

I looked over my shoulder to see Sarah staring at his chest. 'Hey no he's mine.'

'Who this?' he buttoned a couple of the buttons up and held his hand out for her to take.

'Uh Sarah. Christine and I were friends during college.'

'You're kidding me.' he started laughing but then yelped in pain.

'What's so funny, Erik?' I guided him to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth along with some first aid supplies he had under the sink for some reason.

'She's Sarah?' he smiled looked at me in surprise.

'Nooo….uh that's….that's not _Sarah _that's uh Sarah.' I dabbed some alcohol onto a cotton ball and started dabbing over the cuts.

'Yeah I'm Sarah.'

I snapped my head over at her and glared at her like she just told my deepest darkest secret. 'You said you wouldn't tell him!'

'Did I? Oops sorry, darn memory I need to get it checked out.' she snapped her fingers then put her hands on her hips. 'Well… I'm gonna go. Good seeing ya Chrissy!' With that she was out the door before either of us could say anything.

'You have good taste.' I slapped the popsicle stick he was bending out of his hand so it wouldn't snap in half.

'Yeah well I guess she doesn't look- wait do you think she's hot or something?'

'Nope, I mean she's not ugly but definitely not my type. I prefer curly haired brunettes.' He kissed the top of my head.

'Nice save. What would you say if I said I was thinking about going to blonde?' I grabbed several gauzes and unpacked them.

'Hmm… you'd look beautiful, but I'll always prefer you as a brunette.'

I finished tapping the gauzes to his side and smiled triumphantly 'All done. What me to help you clean your face up or are you okay?' I pulled out a clean washcloth from the drawer and started running it under water.

'No I'll get it, and once I change I'll start making breakfast.'

I nodded and went to leave but turned around to look at him. 'I swear I came out of this better than you did... How did you get those cuts Erik?'

'Uh… I was in a fight with a drunk?' He started dabbing his nose.

'Yeah I know that, but those weren't like scratch marks.' I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame to indicate I wasn't going anywhere.

'He had an old crappy pocket knife that I didn't see. No biggie.' He flinched when he started cleaning up his left eye and mumbled about how much he hated cheap shots but what was he to expect from fight a drunk guy that was significantly shorter than him.

'Holy crap...' the gravity of the situation finally hit me and I slowly inched down onto the floor which I would regret later. Before I knew it I had started hyperventilating and thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong and how stupid I was.

Erik saw the state I was in so he hurried over to me and crouched down next to me. 'Are you okay?'

I couldn't talk so I shook my head no. He sat down held his arms out for me which I gladly took the invite. I crawled into his lap and stuffed my face into the curve of his neck. 'Hey you're okay. If it'll make you feel better we can look for a new apartment today.'

'No...' I wiped my face with my sleeve and returned back to his neck. 'I feel safe here it's just I realized how badly I handled the situation and how bad it could have gotten and I just put the baby in danger god I'm a horrible mom.'

He pulled me in closer and started rubbing the small of my back in attempt to soothe me. 'You're not a horrible mother Chris.'

'Bu-'

'Hey.' he pulled back so he could look me in the eyes. He smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear then gently tugged me in for another hug. 'You did what you thought was best to do at the time, and you got out of there safely. He was barely functioning when I started in on him I could imagine it wasn't hard to get past him.'

'I guess you're right.' I started laughing at what had happened right before I left. 'He said he wanted something from me and it was clear what it was so I was like no dude I'm gross down there. Being pregnant really messes you up. He didn't even question that I didn't have the baby yet oh that was too funny.'

'Wow he was worse than I even thought… have I ever told you how adorable your laugh is?'

'Yeah I think so.' I winked at him and smiled.

'Well that's good. I'm gonna make breakfa-'

'No no no don't go please.'

He started rocking lightly and running his fingers through my hair. 'Hey its okay I'm not going anywhere.'

I started twirling his hair at the nape of his neck around my finger and smiling at him through my teary eyes. 'Thank you.' I slowly pulled his face down to meet mine and brushed my lips against his.

**An hour later**

I had convinced Erik with my fantastic ways to let me use his phone to text Meg which I was thankful for. I grabbed his phone off the counter and started a new message. 'GUESS WHO I'M FRIENDS WITH MEG!?'

'_Who?'_

' .Karimloo.'

I set the phone down thinking she'd die of shock or something and went to get a glass of water. I heard his phone ring and Erik grabbed and and immediately threw it all the way into the living room after getting a famous Meg scream in his ear. 'Jeeesus what did you tell her?'

'Nothing.' I shrugged my shoulders and went to grab the phone.

'Hey Meg I think you bursted Erik's eardrum.'

'_OH MY GOD TELL HIM I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JUST PULLING A SICK PRANK ON ME!'_

'Nope. He got us the tickets to Les Miserables so I thought you would have known that we were having dinner with him and his wife.'

'_NO HE JUST TOLD US HE GOT TICKETS!'_

'Alright Meg can you stop yelling please I think I'm going deaf.'

'_Sorry I'm just so excited! _

I pulled the phone away from my ear and poked my finger into my ear to get rid of the itch that the vibration off the phone from Men's screaming escapade. 'Yeah I was too but then I got over it because he was super sweet and it just was really fun.'

'_I bet. So how are you guys liking being in Canada, alone so far?'_

'Hmm... well lets just say kitchen floor this morning and 4 hours last night off and on.'

'_Wow he's got stamina. The kitchen floor though? You two are like two teenagers I swear.'_

'Hey its not my fault. It's part of being pregnant and the fact that we wont be able to do anything for six weeks after the baby comes we're trying to fit in as much as we can.'

'_Yeah true.'_

_'_What about six weeks?' Erik put his hands on my shoulders and bent down to kiss my cheek.

I cupped his cheek and turned to look at him. 'Hang on hun.'

'Alright.' He trailed his kiss from my cheek, down over my jaw and onto my neck.

'Uh yeah hey Meg...' I attempted to even my voice out but Erik decided to bite the curve of my neck lightly. 'Erik!'

_'What's going on over there?'_

'Oh y-you k-know nothing. I n-need to go. I'll call you later Meg.' I ended the call and yanked Erik down next to me. 'Erik that was so mean.'

'Hmm yeah it probably was but you aren't complaining, no?'

'Nope no complaints at all.' I laid back and pulled Erik over me.

'So.' He kissed my neck again. 'Tell me about the six weeks.'

'Oh well... uhh let's just say we wont be able to have activity filled mornings like we just did for six weeks after the baby is here.' I took a deep breath trying from not stopping once.

Erik sat back and put his hand over his heart to top off the deer in the head lights look he had on. 'Six weeks?!'

I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Yep. So did you come to tell me something or just to get the bad news of we're going to have to be abstinent for six weeks?'

'Oh yeah breakfast is ready darling.'

'Hmm well I guess we should go eat then.' I nibbled on his ear lightly.

'Yeah... I guess we should.'

'Or we could- ah!' Erik had gotten up and started carrying me into the kitchen. I couldn't help but giggle when Erik started kissing my face all over. 'Okay Erik I need to pee!'

'Alright I'll stop.' He kissed my cheek one last time and set me down.

'I'll be right back.' I squeezed his butt (it sounded fun. Especially when he's fond of wearing pants that sculpt his butt into mountains greater than Mount Rushmore.) And he jumped in suprise.

He started laughing while I turned to the bathroom. 'You really are frisky.'

I turned to look at him and winked. 'You know it.'

**Ten days later **

'Awww we're going to miss you two! Promise to come back as soon as possible!' Mandy pulled me in for a hug then the same with Erik.

'We'll be back as soon as possible. Hopefully this court date goes smoothly along with the doctor's appointment.' I hugged Ramin quickly then stepped back next to Erik.

'I can't wait to see you guys next time you're up here. Have a safe flight, and don't forget to call us when you guys find out the sex, okay?'

Ramin and Erik brohugged and shook hands. 'We will Ramin.'

_**Flight 210 to Seattle is now boarding.**_

'Well we better get going.' I pulled my purse up to my shoulder and wrapped my arm around Erik.

We turned and handed our tickets to the ticket woman who I still to this day don't know what to call and boarded the plane. Once we put our bag on the overhead luggage place and sat down we started talking. 'So Chris, how did you like Toronto?'

'Well we didn't leave our apartment unless it was for food, but there's some really good restaurant's there.' I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

'Well... could you imagine calling it home one day?'

I started coughing on the water I had just taken a drink of. 'What I mean... Meg and James are in Seattle! And what about Nadir! We can't leave our friends.'

'Look we can fly back to Seattle when we want and I'll gladly pay for them to fly to Toronto and they can stay with us.' He took hold of my hand and lightly squeezed it.

'Alright, lets go back this Friday, give me a couple months to live there and I'll answer you then.'

'That sounds fair.' He kissed my knuckles and smiled.

'Thank you for being patient.' I laid my head on Erik's shoulder and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Three hours and thirty five minutes later**

'Hey Chris, wake up. We've landed.' I felt someone poking my shoulder.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. 'Are we dead or something?'

'No hun. We've landed. Let's get you home so you can sleep and be more comfortable.' He got up and offered his hand for me to take.

'Thank you.' I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up out of the chair.

'You're welcome mon ange.' He grabbed the bags from the over head compartment. 'Ready?'

I nodded and grabbed onto his arm. 'Let's do this.' We got off the plane and I was immediately hugged by Meg, James, Nadir, Alexa (how they found out about Alexa beats me) and Mary.

Meg was the first to bombard Erik and I with questions. 'How was Canada? Did you get to pet Ramin's beard? Was his wife nice? How was Colorado?' She leaned into my ear. 'The sex?'

'Didn't leave the apartment, but they have some good food. Uh no I didn't pet Ramin's beard, his wife is a doll, Colorado was nice but I prepared Canada and that well amazing as usual.'

Mary cut in and hugged me at miraculous forces. 'You've gotten so big! Ah your bump is adorable!'

I put my hand on her arm and smiled. 'Thanks you.'

I walked over to James and hugged him. We didn't need to say anything, we just hugged. Our friendship was a silent friendship until either of us needed help we were there for one another. I went over to Nadir and tried not to cry. He held out his arms and motioned for me to give him a hug. I walked up to him and gave him the best hug I could. 'Thank you so much Nadir. You have no idea how much this ment and means to me.'

'Just knowing Erik is in my debt is the greatest thanks of all.'

I turned and saw Erik chatting with Alexa and I smiled. 'I'll talk to you later Nadir. Thank you for coming to welcome us back especially at this hour.'

'No problem.'

I walked over and hugged Erik from behind. 'Sweetheart let's go home. I'm tired.'

He laid his hands over mine and smiled down at me. 'Alright hun.' He turned his attention back to Alexa. 'I'll talk to you next time.'

He made his way over to the baggage claim while I talked to Alexa for a minute. 'Thanks for coming... you're still coming tomorrow morning right?'

She pulled me in for a hug. 'Of course! Now go to your man and get some sleep. It's late and you guys have to be up early tomorrow.'

'Thanks Alexa.' I smiled at her then hurried to catch up to Erik. A minute later I found him pulling our bags off the belt and turning to look at me. I went up and grabbed one of the bags for him. 'Let's go home Erik.'

'Let's.' He smirked and we made our way to his car which was surprisingly close to the airport like I was presently suprised. We loaded the car up and headed back to Erik's apartment.

We stood in front of his door and I started freaking out over the condition I left the place in. 'Hey uh... I'm sorry that the place is so dirty. I didn't plan on leaving that very day. I would have cleaned the place up, did the laundry... ya know made it look more like a house than a cave of despair.'

'Don't worry about it. We'll clean it up on Thursday before we leave again.' He unlocked the door and walked in to a sparkling clean apartment.

I followed behind him completely shocked. 'I... uh... wow'

He set the luggage down and unbuttoned his shirt then handed it to me. 'Let's go to bed.' He slipped the dress I was wearing over my head and put the shirt on for me. Once it was buttoned I kicked my shoes off and headed for the bedroom. I pulled the covers back and laid down. Erik arrived a couple minutes later in pajama pants. Once he laid down he pulled me up against him and pulled the covers over us. 'I love you Christine.' He moved his hand down onto my bump.

'I love you too, Erik.' I placed my hand over his and we fell asleep together for the first time in months in Seattle.


	13. Ish A Baybay!

You guys made me feel alot better about the last chapter and I thank you guys so much for that. I love you my fellow readers c: I'm sorry about the inaccurate court hearing I've never been to one and my mom refuses to tell me what went down, oh and can't find it online either so yeah. **My sister n law gave me the ok to post some of her baby belly pics so you guys have a visual of what I'm picturing her looking like so you can find the pics on my profile on a Tumblr link.** Oh by the way if I stop posting it's because we've been nuked by Russia or someone else because the American government is fucking stupid and I'm dead. If the US is nuked and I keep posting its because I lived and made my way to Canada.

-Sass

My eyes opened to darkness besides the alarm clock on the nightstand. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was three am. 'Ughhh' I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hoisted my way up to a standing position. I left the room and headed into the kitchen looking for something, what I don't know. Deciding chocolate pankcakes sounded good I started rummaging through the cabinet and refrigerator foir the stuff I needed. Once I had everything I needed I measured and poured everything in the bowl. I turned and grabbed the hand mixer and plugged it in. For some reason I started crying when a little batter got on Erik's shirt. I slid down onto the floor and started sobbing until I felt Erik sit down next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulders. 'Hey what's wrong?'

I nestled my face into his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. 'I don't know. I just... this is all just so... I have no control over my hormones and I just was making pancakes and batter got on my shirt and I started crying and I really wanted pancakes oh God what's wrong with me?'

'Hey...' He kissed my forehead and let his lips linger. 'Let's get you back to bed and I'll make you some chocolate pancakes when you wake up. Then we'll go to the Doctor's and after that we'll get to the courthouse and leave that part of your life behind you.'

'Okay...' I wiped my eyes away any tears. Erik stood up and held his hand out for me. I lifted my arms up and smiled softly. 'Pick me up? I would have been stuck down here until you woke up.'

He knelt down and picked me up bridal style... and well the rest was a giant blank. All I remember is making up at eight thirty to the smell of chocolate pancakes and bacon. I rubbed my eyes and yawned while making my way out of bed and into the kitchen. Erik's back was turned to me so I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. 'Morning handsome.' I kissed along his back until I came across a scar I somehow never noticed. 'Erik what happened?' I traced my fingers along it.

'Nothing don't worry about it.'

'Erik just tell me.' I moved over to his side so I could look him in the eye.

'No! Drop it Christine!' He roared and threw the spatula into the sink.

I jumped out of my skin and looked down at my feet. 'Okay I'm sorry Erik I just wanted to know how you got hurt. I have a right to worry about you.' I started picking at my finger nails trying to ignore the tears that were falling.

'Or you just wanted to tear into my past.' He snapped at me and turned to look at me.

Completely ignoring the warning in his movements to not carry this on I kept going.'You know what Erik whether I care or I wanted to pry into your past I'm your fiance so I have every right to pry into your past if I want to! I've told you things Raoul has done to me that I could have easily never have told you optionally yet I ask about one scar on your back and you get ridiculously defensive!' I looked him in the eyes and sent him daggers.

His tense stance went away and he pulled me in for a hug; when I flinched he pulled away and sighed. 'We should get ready to go.'

'Yeah I guess we should.' I turned and went to the bedroom and grabbed some black dress pants, a black ruffle shirt and a pair of black flats. I started changing until Erik came in then I quickly went into the bathroom. Once I finished everything to get ready I went back into the bedroom to find a plate of food on the bed. Not really feeling hungry I grabbed my purse and went to the front door. 'Come on Erik we're going to be late!'

He came out of the laundry room and was curling his sleeves up to his elbows. 'Alright I'm ready.' He opened the door and headed out to the elevator. Assuming he'd like his mask I grabbed it off the table next to the door and left, locking the door behind me.

I walked up next to him and tapped his shoulder. 'I assumed you'd like to have this since we're going where people are.'

He took the mask and put it in its usual place. 'Thank you.' The entire drive and wait Erik was fidgety and really nervous and I couldn't really figure out why.

'De Changy?' I looked up at the nurse and frowned. _God I hate having that last name. It'll go away after today..._ Erik got up and helped me up, we went over to the nurse and she moved to the side so we could get through. 'Alright Christine, please step up on this scale.' I complied and got up on it. She did the knobs and things then scribbled my weight on a clipboard. 'Stand up straight please.' I once again did what she asked and she lifted the height needle up to the top of my head. 'Alright. You're at 98 pounds and you're 5'2".' She finished scribbling on her clipboard and headed over to a door. 'If you'll go inside the I'll be back in a moment to take your blood pressure.'

I hobbled over to the door and opened it up and immediately closed it and turned to Erik. 'What the hell is he doing here?!'

'Who I have no idea who you're talking about. Why would I know that your dad is in there?'

'You're unbelievable Erik.' I punched his shoulder and forced a smile. I opened the door and inched my way in avoiding being near my father at all costs. I grabbed the dressing gown and quickly left the room and went to the nearest nurse. 'Hi uh where's the bathroom?'

'Oh it's down that hall and it's the second door on the left.'

'Thank you.' I headed down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. Once I was in I locked the door and fought the urge to cry. _Man up. This is a happy moment so go with it. _I nodded and started to undress. I unfolded the dress and slipped it over my head; I folded my clothes and made sure my underwear were in the pile before I left the room. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door while trying to collect my thoughts as I walked to my impending doom. _You're dad is going to ruin it. He's going to agu- why the hell would he fly all the way up here just to learn the sex of the baby? It's not like I matter that much to him. Erik must be paying him. I don't need him. I would have invited Alexa before inviting him. That says something when I would invite a brand new friend over my own dad. _I stopped in front of the door and took another deep breath. I opened the door and ignored the two men who stood up when I walked in. I got up on the table and looked at my hands in my lap like they were the most fascinating hands I've ever seen.

'Christine?' I looked up and saw a doctor standing in the doorway with a clipboard smiling at me.

'Yeah? I mean yes?'

He walked in and held his hand out for me to take. 'I'm Doctor Howard you can call me John though.'

I smiled and took his hand. 'Hi John.'

He smiled once more and looked over at Erik. Taken off guard at first he took a second glance then held his hand out and smiled. 'You must be the husband.'

'Where is Raoul anyway?' My dad spoke up and I immediately hated that he was here.

'I don't know dad! I'm not his mom! He's probably at his girlfriend's getting ready for today!' I tried keeping my sarcasm in since he was just continuously trying to prove his suspicions about Raoul.

'Uh no I'm not the husband. I'm her fiance.' He shook John's hand and smiled uncomfortably trying to ignore the stare match my father and I were having.

'You two are engaged? What happened to perfect Raoul?'

I ran my hand through my hair while trying not to yank the hair out. 'Fucking hell dad I get it! I was _stupid _but dammit you'll never know what I've been though because I was stupid! Now if you're going to keep rubbing in the fact that you were right about Raoul during what's supposed to be an amazing memory between Erik and I then you can just go back to Phoenix and forget you have a daughter.' He stared at me wide eyed and mouth open. 'Dad I have somewhere to be after this that I can't be late for so hurry up and decide.' He stood up and walked over to the door. 'Goodbye _Charles._' He looked back once more then left the room.

'Right... uh well... I uh blood pressure.' He pointed to the blood pressure strap and closed the door before grabbing the band.

'Of course let's get this started.' I held out my arm and he pulled the band up to the top of my arm. He tightened it and started the automatic pump thing. After 30 seconds of ridiculous pressure on my arm he wrote my blood pressure down and undid the band.

'Right, so the hospital gave you a prescription for prenatal vitamins which you're taking right?' He looked up from his clipboard and I nodded. 'Well if you could lay back we're going to go in and check the heartbeat.' He grabbed a really long stick and put a stick condom on it and not wanting to see more of it I laid back. 'Put your feet on the pads please.' I closed my eyes and put my feet up leaving a full view of between my legs. A few seconds later I was grabbing the end of Erik's shirt trying to do something about the uncomfortable pressure. He took my hand in his and let me dig my nails into his skin. All of the sudden I heart the babies heart beat and the pressure didn't matter anymore. 'And there's your babies heartbeat.' John smirked and pulled the wand out of me and it was bloody.

'Oh God is something wrong?!' I started freaking out over the memory of all the blood there was that night.

'No! You and the baby are fine. I'm sorry I should have warned you giving your experience this pregnancy.' I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in and looked at Erik. 'Let's find the sex out now.' I lifted my butt up and pulled dress up to right below my boobs so he could get where he needed to. 'I'm sorry you have to wear the dress, it's just that this is your first appointment and I needed to make sure you were okay.'

'No it's fine.' I waved my hand and was met with cold gel being piled on my belly. 'Woah that's cold.'

'I'm sorry.' He started rubbing the ultrasound thing over my belly and I took Erik's hand again. A few seconds later John spoke up after intently looking at the screen. 'Are you two ready to find out the sex?' Both of us nodded. 'Well hopefully you two like blue. You're having a boy!'

I smiled so widely my cheeks were going to hurt later. I yanked on Erik's hand and pulled down on his neck bringing his lips to mine. I pulled away for air and started giggling. 'Ah I'm so excited and I don't even know why! Are you happy Erik?'

'Of course I am honey... I'm sorry about this morning.' He kissed me on my forehead.

'Well I'll see you guys in a month. Congratulations.' He cleaned my stomach off and took his leave.

I sat up and pulled the dress over my head. 'It's okay Erik. I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me.' I slipped my underwear and pants on then went and gave Erik a quick kiss. I pulled my shirt on and grabbed my purse. 'Shall we?'

'Chris I'm sorry about your dad I didn't know he was that bad.' I took his hand as we walked out of the office to make the appointment.

'It's fine. You didn't know and you were just trying to help. Wait... how are we going to go back to Toronto if we have to come back here every month?'

'We'll find a Doctor up there if you want, or we can stay here.'

I walked up to the counter where the receptionist is. 'We'll be in touch. I'm not sure what day I'm free.'

'Alright miss. Just call whenever.'

I smiled and turned back to Erik. 'We'll find a Doctor up there.' I got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. 'Let's go get this court thing done.'

The drive to the court house seemed to take forever; Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know how this was going to end or maybe it was seeing Raoul for the first time since he made Erik run away and ditch me. Who knows. We walked up to the door and he took hold of my hand. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah more than ever. Just promise me you won't run away please.'

'Never again.' I smiled and we made our way through the courthouse to the room we were in. We went up to the front of the room and tried to ignore Raoul's eyes.

The security guard spoke up. 'The judge will be here in a moment.'

'Erik what if he thinks the baby is his and demands a DNA test?'

'Didn't he want you to abort it three months ago?'

'He's bipolar if you haven't noticed.'

'He won't. Don't worry, and even if he does it's not his so we'll be fine.'

'Yeah but we'll have to deal with him for the next three months.'

'It'll be o-'

'Please rise for the honorable Judge Miller.' The security guard walked her to the bench as Erik helped me up out of my seat.

As soon as I got up the judge granted us the right to sit back down. 'Alright we have a separation, filed by a Miss Daae to a Mister De Changy. This is correct?'

'Yes ma'am.' I couldn't help but continue to think of all the things that could wrong during this as she spoke.

'Right, so no children, you guys didn't have a home and or share any major financial purchases so this should be easy.'

'Actually if I may your honor I have reason to believe that child is mine.' _Annnnnnd there it is. _

'Is that a reasonable suspicion Miss Daae?'

_I want to murder him. _'No your honor. We haven't been intimate _to my knowledge _in seven plus months while I'm about six months pregnant. The father of this child is sitting to my right and I have no doubts it is his child.'

'Do you believe that is your child Mister...'

'Destler, and yes I fully believe this is my child.'

'Well just to make sure I'll order a DNA test for the child once he or she is born.'

'Alright...' I wanted to cry while violently murdering Raoul because now Erik and I can't go back to Canada.

'Your honor is it possible to have a prebirth DNA test? Miss Daae and I have a very important place to be and we won't be in Seattle for the birth of the child.' I glanced over at Erik wondering how he knew about a prebirth DNA test but chose not to question it.

'Yes well that seems possible. Just so you both know the terms, if the child is _not _yours Mister De Changy you will be responsible for the sixteen hundred and fifty dollar fee, if it is his child Miss Daae you will be responsible to pay it.'

'Uh your honor I have full reasons to believe that, that child is not mine. She cheated on me with that freak and now shes trying to cheat me of sixteen hundred dollars and you should hold her in contempt!' He shot out of his seat and started pointing at me.

I cleared my throat and recognize that he was in fact drunk. 'Your honor I was married to that man for six years and I was friends for him years before that and so I'm confident when I say he's drunk.'

She looks over at Raoul who looked at me like I was on the top of his 'To Murder' list. 'Is this true De Changy?'

'Hmmm...' he tapped his chin with his finger. 'Nope.'

'Lelpps please test this man and remove him from my court room if her speculations are correct.' She slammed her Thor hammer which was obviously fake and he walked over to Raoul.

He pulled a breathalyzer from his waist _why the fuck does a security guard at a court houses have a breathalyzer on his waist belt? _And held it up to Raoul's mouth. 'Please blow on this sir.'

'Hmm I will if you promise to let me tell you to blow on something later ok?'

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried not to laugh. 'Sir, please just do what I asked.'

'Noooo you didn't promise.'

'De Changy!' The judge slammed her Thor hammer again.

'It's not my fault he didn't promise!' He stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

'If you do not take the breathalyzer test I _will _arrest you.'

I leaned back in my chair and over to Erik while Raoul and the judge kept going at it. 'Okay I was wrong, he's drunk AND on something. This is hilarious!'

'He's going to get arrested isn't he?' I nodded and kept looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

'Lelpps arrest that man for attempting to make a fool of me in my own court!' She _once again _slammed her fake Thor hammer, and before I knew it Raoul was being tackled to the ground and hand cuffed.

I leaned back over to Erik. 'Please tell me you recorded that.'

'Uh no I did not... think of the hits we would've gotten on YouTube though. I'm so stupid.'

'MISS DAAE!'

I jumped and looked over at the judge. 'Yes your honor?'

'He has proven he is NOT fit to be a father in the highly unlikely chance the child is his, therefore I'm getting rid of the DNA test and everything else will be official within the next five business days. My congratulations on your baby and I hope the years ahead of you are better than the past. You're free to leave.'

'I uh but-'

'Out!' She slammed her fake Thor hammer and Erik jumped from his seat and helped me up. We were out of the court house as quickly as possible.

Once we got on the road Erik spoke up. 'That was well... interesting.'

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. 'Interesting is the understatement of the century. That was _insane!_ I can't believe we got out of the DNA test! I never thought I'd say this but his drinking was helpful.'

'Well I hoped he would react to the prebirth DNA test the way he did because he pretty much admitted he wasn't the father.'

'You thought that through that quickly? Well done honey. So could you count today as a uh... special occasion?' I walked my fingers up his leg starting at his knee.

'Yes... yes I could... so home?'

'Yeah that sounds nice.' I bent over and nipped at his ear.

'If you keep doing that we're not going to make it there.'

I slumped in my chair and crossed my arms. 'Fineee I'll stop.'

**Two hours later**

'Erik wake up.' I grabbed a pen I had on the nightstand and put it up his nose.

He batted at his face and sat up. 'I'm up I'm up are you okay?' He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

'Yeah I'm fine its just I thought we could get some cleaning done today so I could hang out with Joey, Alexa and Meg tomorrow since we're leaving on Friday.'

He plopped down onto the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me over to him so his face was against my hip. 'I'll hire a maid or something let's just lay here and sleep. Wait why aren't you laying down?'

'I'm uncomfortable laying down.' I got onto my feet and walked over to the closet. 'Now get up. It's only one. I want you to be able to sleep tonight. Oh God I'm already turning into a mom.' I grabbed one of Erik's shirt and pulled it over my arms and up onto my shoulders. I walked out of the closet and started buttoning the shirt up. ' !' I hopped onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

'You're not motivating me anymore now that you're on top of me. Oh if it matters anything to you, I prefer you without the shirt.' He wrapped his hands around my waist and placed his hands at the stop of my butt.

'Erik!' I smiled and grabbed his hand then placed it right above my belly button. 'That's your son in there.'

He smiled after Dean kicked again then he kissed his free hand and put his fingers on my belly. 'I just hope he doesn't look like me...'

'Hey sit up.' I scooted off his chest and onto his lap so he could. Once he did I took his cheeks in my hands and stared into his piercing blue eyes. 'Our son will be beautiful even if he does get this. I won't go a single day without telling him I love him and making sure he knows it. Got it?' He nodded and I kissed his deformed cheek. 'Now get up and get dre- hmm scratch that just get up.'

'I can't while you're on me darling.' He pecked me on the lips and smirked.

'True. Maybe we should just watch TV in here and order pizza.' I slid off his lap and back to my side of the bed.

'That sounds like a plan. The usual?' He got up and wrapped the sheet around his waist.

'Yeah the usuals work. Hey no I'll take that.' I put my foot on the corner of the sheet as he walked away and he really didn't seem to care that I got a perfect view of his butt. 'Nice butt! Do you do squats or what because wow!' Not getting a response I assumed he was on the phone or something.

A couple minutes later he walked back in and reclaimed his place on the bed. 'I'm sorry I didn't hear what you asked completely. Repeat it?'

'Do you do squats or something for your butt? Because it's really a nice site.' I ran my finger down his chest and stopped right above the sheet that he had just unfortunately put over himself.

'Yeah sure squats and stuff.' He rolled over and grabbed the remotes off the nightstand to turn the TV on. 'What would you like to watch malady?'

'You pick my good sir.' I snuggled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. After a few seconds he stopped at HGTV. I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him. 'HGTV?'

He shrugged his shoulders and set the remote down.'Architect.'

'True. I love this channel though! My favorite shows are Property Brothers, Love It Or List It, House Hunters: International annnndddd Income Property.'

'Those are are good. I like Love It Or List It but the guy annoys the hell out of me.' He started running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

Starting to get sleepy my voice got lazy and groggy. 'Hmm Erik we forgot to call Mandy.'

'We'll call her later.' He began to give me a head massage which wasn't helping with trying to stay awake.

My eyes started drifting closed. 'No... I... I'll call her now... can I... uh borrow your...phone?'

'Yeah sure.' He kept rubbing my head not even moving to get his phone from the nightstand.

'C'mon Erik... pleasss-' And well he successfully got me to sleep. Why he thought I needed to sleep at one pm beats me. I woke up god knows how long later to voices talking about something and it wasn't the TV. I yawned quietly, got up from the bed and went out into the living room to find Meg, Alexa and Erik sitting on the sofas talking. 'Erik?' My voice was groggy so I cleared my throat. 'What are they doing here?' I itched the back of my knee with my toe and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling the hair in my face out of the way.

'Oh!' He shot up from his seat and walked over to me. 'They were just uh…'

'Coming to visit you two!' Meg got up and walked over to me to give me a hug.

Too tired to point out that they were horrible liars I played along. 'Oh… well okay? How'd you and Alexa meet?'

'Her and I went to get a drink last night after we met you two at the airport. She really is a fun person.' She grabbed my hand and lead me towards the couch. 'Let me grab you some pizza, we put it in the oven to it would stay warm for when you woke up.'

'O-okay.' I sat down and laid my back against the arm of the couch leaving the rest of the couch to stretch my legs. Erik walked over and picked my legs up so he could sit down on the other cushion. He laid my feet in his lap so I could continue to enjoy being comfortable for once. 'So how long have I been asleep?' I rubbed my eye once more while yawning.

'Two hours.' Erik put his feet up on the edge of the coffee table.

'You realize I won't be able to sleep tonight now, right?' I grabbed a decorative pillow that was on the floor besides me and sat up and put it behind my back. I tested to see if it were comfortable and found that it was in fact, not. So I sat back up and tossed it back onto the floor.

'Don't worry I'll get you to sleep like a baby tonight.'

'Okay you two tmi.' Alexa stood up to come over and give me a hug.

'Aww c'mon Alexa let them have their fun, they're still in the honeymoon phase which I think is great.' Meg walked over to me and handed me a plate with a piece of pepperoni pineapple pizza.

'Thanks Meggiepoo.' I smiled and put the plate on my belly using it as a table.

'You're welcome Chrissybear.' Meg sat back down on the couch next to Alexa.

'So Meg, how are you and James doing?'

'Oh we're doing great. I love him but sometimes he's a bit…'

'OCD?' Erik looked up from his lap and smirked.

'Yeah! Which is great and all because I don't have to clean, but sometimes we argue over little things that we shouldn't argue over.' She took a sip of a beer that she had on the table.

'Well hopefully it's nothing relationship wrecking. You two really are adorable together.' I picked the pizza up and took a bite.

'Aw thanks Chrissy.'

'You're welcome! Oh guys I have something to tell you two...'

'What is it?' Meg looked at Alexa and Alexa looked at Meg as they started laughing over them saying the same thing at the same time.

'Well…' I tried to keep a straight face but ultimately failed. I smiled widely and held my left hand out. 'Erik and I are engaged!'

Meg and Alexa screamed caused Erik and I's ears to start ringing once they were done. 'Oh my god we're so happy for you two! We're going to plan the perfect bachelorette party for you! Do you guys have a date?!' Meg kept chattering away.

'Me-M-Meg… Hey Meg? MEG!' She snapped out of her chattering trance and looked at me.

'Sorry Chris I'm just so excited!'

'It's alright. We don't have a date yet… honestly we haven't even talked about the wedding at all yet. Oh! Babe can you grab my phone please? I need to call Mandy.'

'Who's Mandy, Chrissypoo?' Meg finished off her beer and stood to grab another one. 'Oh Erik I'll get her phone.'

'Thank you Meg.' Erik put his feet back up on the coffee table and started rubbing mine.

'You're not going to massage me to sleep this time mister.' I took another bite of my pizza and playfully glared at him. 'Mm! Alexa would you be one of my brides maids please? It would mean a lot to me.'

'Hey I'm just trying to make you more comfortable.' He kept at massaging my feet and ankles.

'Oh of course Christine! I'd love to!' She started getting giggly.

'Thank you!' Meg walked back in with another beer and my phone. She handed it to me then sat back down.

'So. Who's Mandy?' She took a sip from her beer then set it on the table.

'Uh...' I unlocked my phone and entered Mandy's number. 'A friend I made in Canada?' I gave her a cheesy smile and pressed call. I covered the phones mouth piece and looked over at Meg and Alexa. 'Oh by the way you two the babies name is Dean.' They started squealing and talking amongst themselves. I looked over at Erik and smiled while the phone rang. He smiled back and looked at the two in amusement.

'_Hey Christine!'_

'Hey Mandy we had the doctors appointment earlier today and I promised I'd call you so here I am!... Well metaphorically anyway.'

'_Ah! So what is it?'_

'How do you like the name Dean?'

'_I __**knew **__it was a boy! That's such an adorable name! I'll make sure to tell Ramin when he gets home!'_

'Tell Ramin I said hi okay?'

'DID YOU JUST SAY RAMIN CHRISSYBEAR?!'

I put my hand over the mouthpiece again. 'Meg shush! I'm talking to his wife so stop yelling like a crazed fangirl we all know you so you'll look more normal when you _do _meet him.' I took my hand off the mouthpiece. 'I'm sorry about that my friend is a little unstable right now.'

'_It's alright! She sounds like a fun person to be around! I can't wait to see you and Erik next week! I gotta go though!'_

'TELL RAMIN HE HAS A NICE BEARD!'

'MEG!' I glared over at her who was laughing with Alexa. 'Allllright I'm gonna hang up now for the sake of my friend. I'll see you next week Mandy. Bye!'

'_Bye Christine! Tell Erik I said hi!'_

'Will do Mandy.' With that I hung up the phone and threw it at Meg. 'Do you want him to know you as a crazy fangirl or a normal human being?'

'Uhhhh normal human being?' She set my phone on the table and grabbed her beer.

'Well you have a _small _chance at that now. Oh by the way Erik, Mandy says hello.'

'Are we still on for lunch next week?' He looked up from his phone.

'Yessssir.' I set my plate on the table.

'That's good I have some stuff I need to talk to Ramin about.'

'THE PHHHAANNNNTOM OF THE OPERAAA IS THEREEEEEEEEEE INSIDEEEE YOUR MINDDDDDDDDD!' Meg and Alexa sang in unison and bursted out laughing. 'Come on Erik join us!' The started laughing uncontrollably again.

'No I'm not very good at singing in groups.'

I stopped twirling my hair around my finger and looked at Erik. 'Wait you can sing?'

'A little bit I guess.' He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his water from the table.

'Sing?' He looked at me like I was insane. 'For me?' I batted my eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

'Alright. For you.' He lifted my legs up and stood up. He helped me up and lead us to the music room. He stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath.

I stopped behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. 'You'll never have to feel that way again Erik.' He nodded and opened the door. We all shuffled in and surrounded the piano while Erik sat down and flipped the key cover open. I had never heard Erik play piano, just violin so I was rather excited. I closed my eyes as he started playing a song on the piano.

_Shooting off vicious collections of words _

_The losers make_ _facts by the things they have heard _

_And I find myself trying hard to defend them_

Erik looked up at me with an intensity in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

_I made decisions some right and some wrong _

_And I let some love go I wish wasn't gone _

_These things and more I wish I had not done, but I done_

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eyes and looks over at Meg and Alexa who were swooning.

_But I can't go back And I don't want to _

_'Cause all my mistakes _

_They brought me to you_...

_**(Avett Brothers -All My Mistakes)**_

He smiled faintly and looked down at the keys. His voice was so... wow. Combine Jensen Ackles soft, angelic voice with... Ramin's grittyness all in one voice from a man who sounds like Benedict Cumberpatch with an American accent. This reminded me how much I loved his speaking voice. 'Wow... Erik I uh... wow.' I bit my lower lip as we resumed our staring competition.

'Alexa and I should go... you have a really good voice Erik... bye Chris we'll see you at the mall at noon in the food court.'

Not peeling my eyes off Erik I pulled a tiny bit into conciousness. 'Yeah ok sounds good bye guys it was nice seeing you...' Once I heard the door shut Erik hurried over to me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I started curling his jet black hair around my finger. I pulled away for air and smiled. 'I love you Erik.'

He put one arm on the small of my back and his other hand on my cheek. He started running his thumb along my jaw line. 'I love you too.' He kissed the tip of my nose and rested his chin on my head after I nestled my face into his chest.

'You really do have an amazing voice Erik.'

'Thank you.' He kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away so I could look up at him. 'Hey out of the blue question, but how would you feel about me going blonde? After the baby is here of course. I'd never dye my hair while I'm pregnant.'

He took a step back looked at me. 'Hm… well you'd look amazing, but I think you're perfect with brown hair.'

'Alright I'll stay with brown hair for now. So what are you going to do tomorrow while I'm being dragged around the mall?'

'I'm meeting up with a client to discuss some blueprints. They're ridiculously picky and I might just go insane by the end of it.' He sat back down at the piano and started playing a simple song.

'Oh… well that sounds fun.' I don't know why but a tad bit of jealousy showed itself.

He looked up from the piano. 'It's James' mom, Chrissy. Plus James will be there so don't worry. Come sit down.' He moved over to the right so there was room for me to sit down. I sat down on the bench and laid my head on his shoulder, just enjoying being near him. He started playing Think of Me and whispered to me. 'Sing.'

I looked up at him and tried not to laugh. 'Me? I sound like a dying toad compared to you.'

'Well I'm not comparing. So sing.'

'Alright… Just don't laugh. Please?'

'I would never.' He started from the beginning and I waited for my que.

_Think of me_

_think of me fondly, when_

_we've said goodbye_

_remember me_

_once in a while, please_

_promise me you'll try…_

I took a deep breath.

_When you find,_

_that once again you long,_

_to take your heart back and be free,_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me._

I sat up straight hoping it would help with the breathing.

_We never said_

_our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea..._

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me…_

I looked over at Erik who was just staring at me. 'I know it was horrible. I'm sorry.'

'Who told you that you wouldn't be able to sing on stage anymore?' He closed the key cover.

'My vocal teacher...'

'Did you like your vocal teacher?'

'No. I think she hated me.' I bit my upper lip and started pulling at my nail.

He lightly smacked my hand so I would stop picking at my nail. 'Well she was an idiot. You could _easily_ sing on stage again. You just need to work on your breathing techniques and after a few months you'd be ready to go.'

'You know. Before I met you I'd be right on that offer but now I just want to spend my days with you and our child. I mean I'm four years away from being thirty. My window of opportunity is gone or at least I think it is.'

'What window of opportunity? There's singers on the stage until they're 60.'

'Well it sounds kind of silly but the whole reason I got into singing and theatre was when my mom took me to see Phantom of the Opera in London when I was seven. Ever since then I've wanted to play Christine for obvious reasons. But I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mom... I'm going to have a mom body and that's just not what they're looking for.' I pushed myself up from the stool and pulled down Erik's shirt so it wasn't riding up anymore. 'So shall we start cleaning?'

'I'm sorry Christine but you aren't going to have a mom body. I don't think having a child should stop you from following your dream.' He got up and walked over to the door. 'But madame, as I told you I shall find a maid. You are not to lift a finger while you're pregnant.'

'But that's just money wasted. You and I could clean this place in an hour or so if we work together.'

'No i-' His phone started ringing and he stopped to pick it up. 'Hello? Not right now. Why can't it wait till tomorrow morning?... Uh hu I recognize you're busy tomorrow but I'm busy today. Fine okay I'll be there as quickly as possible.' He hung up the phone and walked over to me to kiss me on the cheek. 'I gotta go hun. I'll be back in a couple hours.'

'Okay. Who was that?' I ran my fingers through my hair; pulling any loose hairs out of my face.

'Just a friend. I love you Christine.' With that he was gone. Not really sure what to do due to the fact that I was _always _with Erik I decided to take a bubble bath then lay in bed watching HGTV till I fell asleep. Which wasn't good because by the time I fell asleep it was five o'clock meaning I wouldn't sleep that night. I woke up at eight and found him still not home. Starting to get worried and somewhat curious I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. I dialed his number and put the phone up to my ear. After a minute of rings I was sent to voicemail. _Maybe he didn't hear his phone or something. _I found Nadir's number that Erik gave me incase I couldn't get ahold of him and called him. Several rings later he picked up.

_'Hello?' _

'Hey Nadir it's Christine.'

'_Oh hi Christine, are you alright?' _

'Uh yeah just a little worried. Erik left here four hours ago and he was pretty secretive about everything and now hes not picking his phone up and he said he'd be gone for a couple hours not four!'

_'Okay well he isn't here. Do you want me to come over?'_

'No I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could try and call him for me. I just need to know he's alright.'

_'Yes of course. I'll call you after I call him okay?'_

'Okay.'

_'I'll talk to you in a few minutes.' _He hung up the phone and I walked over to the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza since Dean was starting to kick. I was in midchew when my phone started to ring. I grabbed it off the kitchen counter hoping to see Erik's name on the screen, but was sorely disappointed when Nadir's number popped up. I pressed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear. 'Llo?' I finished chewing the bite I had.

'_Hey he didn't answer for me either. He's probably at his office dealing with legal work or something. So just get to bed and he'll be home in a little while or tomorrow afternoon. Who knows.'_

'Alright. Well thank you Nadir.'

_'No problem. Call me if you need anything. Good night Christine.' _

'Will do. Night Nadir.' I hung the phone up and tossed it on the counter. I finished the slice of pizza and went back into the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and did all the nightly rituals before getting back into bed. I pulled a pillow up against me not liking the empty feeling the apartment had. I laid there for hours watching HGTV till they switched over to infomercials then I started watching Adult Swim. The first time I tore my eyes away from the TV the sun was coming up. Realizing that it was going to be useless trying to get _any _sleep I got out of bed and started searching for the cleaning supplies. After rounding them all together I grabbed all the dirty laundry, sorted it and put a load in the washer. Wanting to get rid of the unsettling silence I turned on Netflix and started up Fifty First Dates. I went into the kitchen ans began cleaning the dishes, scrubbing the stove, washing the countertops and organizing what there was in the fridge. That not taking very long I grabbed the Swiffer thing and cleaned the tile in the kitchen, entry way, hallways, laundry room and the bathroom. I moved the dark load to the dryer and put the white load in the washing machine then decided to vacuum the rugs then Swiffer polish the floors in the bedroom and music room. By the time I was done Fifty First Dates had ended but I was too in the zone to start up another movie or TV show. I had just finished cleaning and dusting everything in the living room and bedroom and was in process of cleaning the bathroom when I heard the door open. 'TAKE YOUR SHOES OF NOW OR I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY I WILL _MAKE _YOU LICK THEM CLEAN!' I kept scrubbing the sink when I saw Erik standing in the door way in the bathroom mirror. 'What time is it?' I grabbed the Windex and the paper towels and started cleaning the mirrors. 'Uh 9 AM.' He set his shoes down on the floor and ripped his mask off. 'God I hate sleeping with that thing on. Speaking of sleep you look like you haven't slept in a week Chris. Are you alright?'

'Oh! Yeah I'm fine!' I felt my eye start to twitch while I started to clean the toilet. 'I took a bubble bath after you left, then slept from about five to eight. Seeing you weren't home and not taking my calls I called Nadir, he told me not to worry and to just get some sleep so I watched HGTV hoping you'd come home but they started to try and sell me a Shake Weight so I watched Adult Swim until the sun started coming up so I've been cleaning sense oh I'd say five thirty, sixish?' I tossed the cleaning pad in the trash and put the cleaning stick back under the sink. I heard the dryer beep and I hurried out of the room and to the laundry room. I pulled the blacks out and plopped them into a laundry basket then went to which the whites but they had soured which for some reason reduced me to a emotional breakdown on the floor. _Oh God what's wrong with me?! _

Erik rushed into the room. 'Are you okay?' He knelt down next to me.

My voice was low and shaky. 'Where were you all evening and night, Erik?'

He sighed and wiped my face with his sleeve. 'I was at Meg's.'

'WHAT?! You could at least be decent enough to sleep with someone that's not practically my sister!' He tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away. 'Don't touch me Erik.'

He sat down in the door way a couple feet away from me.'They're making me help them plan yourbaby shower Christine... it'd be nice if you had more trust in me than that.'

I wiped the smudged mascara from underneath my eyes. 'What? Who's they?'

He leaned his head on the door frame and closed his eyes. 'Meg, Alexa and Jenna. Jenna got off early last night so Meg threatened bodily harm if I didn't get to her place ASAP last night. Just don't tell her I told you. I fear for my life with that girl.'

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. 'God I'm sorry Erik. I just have had all night to myself to feel the feeling I felt for those two months and it just got to my head. I do trust you.'

'God I'm sorry I should have called you back. By the time I noticed the call I thought you were asleep. Plus Meg got me somewhat drunk enough to snag my phone from me so she could try to get Ramin's number so I stayed there not wanting to drive the way I was.'

'Did she get his number!?'

He pulled his phone out and showed me a text message from Ramin that read: _Erik tell your friend I appreciate her enthusiasm over my beard but it's five am and I'm tired. '_I asked him how he knew she got his number from me and he said that Mandy did in fact tell him that Christine's friend likes his beard.'

'Oh my God that's horrible but really funny! Hey! Why don't I get Ramin's number? Does he not like me or something?'

'Alright it's time to get you to bed.' He stood up then walked over and picked me up.

He headed to the bedroom and I stretched my arm out to the laundry room. 'But the whites need to be run again!'

'I'll run them again. Just sleep and I'll wake you up at eleven thirty.' He set me down on the bed.

I laid back and felt my eyes get heavy. 'I have Ramin's number don't I...'

'Yes you do. Meg just can't get you drunk at the moment.' He bent down and kissed my forehead then stood to leave.

I stretched my arm out and caught the tip of his middle finger with mine then it fell onto the bed. My voice was growing sleepy and lazy. 'Hey no stay with me. Screw the whites. They can wait.'

'Anything for you.' He pulled his shirt and pants off then slipped under the covers. I snuggled up next to him and rested my head on his chest.

'I love you too Erik.' I closed my eyes.

'I didn't say anything angel.' He started massaging my head.

'Y...you did... y..yes..yesterday.' I fell into a restless sleep.

Authors note: I'm really proud of this chapter. I think this and Yes Sexy? Writing quality wise are my favorite chapters.


	14. Somewhere In Neverland

Authors note: Well since I'm in such a festive mood today (I'm really fucked up I know please forgive me I love it when shit starts going down and that is today.) I'm giving you guys another chapter! I'm ahead as well and yeah I'm having so much fun writing this story you guys.

I woke up to being kicked on my ribcage by yours truly and found Erik no longer in the bed. He kicked my ribcage again except harder. 'Hey cut it out in there! I can still feel thank you very much.' I hoisted myself off the bed and hurried over to the bathroom seeing that he's taken a liking to using my bladder as a punching bag. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and makeup and put perfume on after I finished going to the bathroom. After that 15 minute excursion I headed over to the closet to grab clothes for the day. I found a plum tanktop, jeggings and some sandals. I grabbed a clean bra and went back into the bedroom. I pulled his shirt off along with my dirty bra and tossed them in the hamper. 'Hey Erik?!'

'What's up Chrissy?' He walked into the bedroom.

'What time is it?' I put the bra up to my breasts and Erik came up behind me to help.

'It is 12:15... oh shit I'm sorry.' He did the final clasp and I hurried over back to the bed and put on the rest of my clothes. I grabbed my purse, phone and a hair tie just in case then I slipped my sandals on.

'Its okay I'm gonna take a car so you don't have to come get me incase your appointment runs late. I don't want to be at the will of Meg in a mall.' I kissed his cheek and hurried into the living room trying to find the keys to the black Rav-4 leaving the more professional car for him. 'Where's the keys to the Toyota?'

He went over to the kitchen and grabbed them off the counter. 'Here you are.' He handed them to my and I gave him one last kiss to last me through the day.

'I love you. I'll see you tonight!' I rushed out the door and pressed the down button on the elevator. While I waited for the elevator I pulled my phone out of my purse and saw I had missed a call from Meg. Fearing for my life I called her back.

_'Where are you woman?'_

'Waiting for this stupid elevator to get up here.'

_'Wrong. The acceptable answer is in the mall parking lot.'_

'I was up all night then at like 5 am I started cleaning and doing laundry okay. Erik finally got me to sleep at 9ish. He forgot to wake me up. Oh! By the way Ramin says he appreciates your enthusiasm but not to text him at 5 am about his beard again. Also please don't steal my fiancee _just _to get him drunk. I though he was cheating on me with you or something.'

'Haaa he has a nice beard though! And alright you're excused for being late, by the way, I would _never _have sex with your fiancee and or cheat on James. No trust Chris.'

'I do trust you guys!' I walked into the elevator and pressed down on the close door button so it'd skip all the floors. 'It's just he was super secretive and the last time I was alone in his apartment I had no clue where he was and what he was doing! I had all night and morning to deal with that feeling again, and I didn't like it. So add me, me being pregnant, no sleep and cleaning chemicals messing with my brain I got a little paranoid.'

'_I'm sorry Chrissypoo. I'll make it up to you when you get your preggo butt here.'_

_'_I'll take you up on that offer. Hey I'm making my way to the parking garage so I'll be there in ten minutes.'

_'Okay babycakes. I'll see you in a few. Love ya.'_

'Love ya too.' I opened the door to the parking garage and made my way over to Erik's designated spot. I unlocked the car and got it, and immediately turned the radio on as soon as I got the car started. I grabbed my Ungrateful - Escape The Fate CD (guilty pleasure) and popped it in the player then turned the volume up. I backed out of the space and turned out onto the road. I flipped it over to my favorite song and started singing along.

_You lived your life like you were on fire _

_But how can I dance when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher?_

_Paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love _

_Your memory, our history _

_Why did you have to go?_

_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time _

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you _

_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded But you have to die for me to see how to live_

_For me to see how, for me to see how oh, For me to see how, for me to see how to live_

_I lived my life hiding in shadows but now I can see 'Cause your soul is lifting me higher and higher and higher_

_Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me _

_Close my eyes I can feel you close_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time _

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded _

_But you have to die for me to see how to live_

_Angels fall It's not your fault _

_Time goes on without you _

_Goodbye old friend _

_We'll meet again _

_Life goes on without you_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time _

_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you _

_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded But you have to die for me to see how to live_

_For me to see how, for me to see how oh, for me to see how, for me to see how to liveeeeeeeeeeeee._

_**(Authors note: Picture Perfect - Escape The Fate if you ship E/C even the slightest it'll make you cry or really sad.)**_

I caught my breath and turned it over to a more not sad song and drove the rest of the way in silence. Once I pulled into the mall parking lot and found a spot I got out of the car and hurried in to the food court hoping they'd be easy to spot. I first looked over my Dairy Queen because I _really _wanted Dairy Queen. When they weren't there Dean convinced me I really needed a chocolate dipped cone so I pulled my wallet out and grabbed the amount I would need and walked up to the counter. 'Hi how can I help you today?'

'Hi can I get a large chocolate dipped cone please?'

'Yes ma'am. Will that be all?' I nodded. 'Alright that'll be 2.09.' _Nailed it. _I handed him the money I had and his coworker handed me the cone. 'Have a nice day ma'am.'

'You as well.' I took a bite of the ice creamed and headed over to Meg's favorite food place to see if they were there. _Good choice buddy. _I took another bite and spotted Alexa and Meg sitting in the middle of the sea of tables. I made my way over there and snuck up behind them. 'Hello babycakes.' Meg turned around and saw who it was and immediately stood up.

'I see you already started shopping without us.' She pulled me in for a hug and I made sure my ice cream didn't get ruined.

'Dean demanded it.' I took another bite of the chocolate coating and then pulled Alexa in for a hug. 'So. Lunch then shopping or have you guys dined in my absence?'

Meg grabbed her purse from the table and handed Alexa hers. 'Nope we waited for you. So what sounds good to momma?'

I looked around and eyed my options. 'Subway?' I had finished off the chocolate coating so I was free to go crazy on the ice cream.

'Sounds good to me. Alexa?' Meg looked over at Alexa who was fiddling with her nail.

'Huh? Subway? Yeah that sounds pretty good.'

'Onward!' Meg pointed towards Subway and started walking towards it leaving Alexa and I a foot or so behind.

'So Christine, hows the baby doing?'

'Good. He's starting to become active... he likes boxing.'

She laughed and pulled her purse up onto her shoulder. 'Yeah that's normal. What about morning sickness?'

'I get nauseous occasionally but I haven't puked since the day before we left Toronto.'

'That's good! Now you're just going to swell a lot.'

'Yeah I wasn't even going to attempt to put on closed shoes today.' We went up to the counter and placed our orders. After extensive arguing Meg won the who's going to pay battle. We found a table closest to the store where all the cute guys go so Alexa could hunt down a guy. Meg and I took no part since we're content with our relationships. I started to take a bite of my sandwich when my phone started to ring. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my phone to see who it was. _Why hell is Ramin calling me? _I cleared my throat then pressed the accept button. 'Hello?'

_'Hello Christine it's me, Ramin.' _

'Yeah! Hey how are you?'

_'Tired, but good.'_

'Yeah I'm sorry about my friend. I yelled at her and she promised she wouldn't call or text you again. I may be pregnant but as soon as I'm not she knows I can kick her butt.'

_'Yeah I wouldn't doubt that. If she does it again I'll bring up the yellow dress.'_

'You diabolical man.'

_'Yeah what can I say. Oh! So anyway the reason I was calling was I wanted to congratulate you on the sex of the baby and all those sorts.' _

'Aww thanks Ramin. That means a lot.'

'RAMIN?!' Meg poked her head out of her sandwich and tried to finish chewing her bite.

'Shitshitshit I gotta go Meg knows its you. Bye! See you next week.'

I heard him chuckle. '_See you next week Christine.'_

I hung up the phone and put it under my thigh so Meg couldn't get it. 'Aww you suck! I wanted to say hi!' She sat back and crossed her arms.

'If you didn't scream his name like a maniac I would have let you say hello Meg. You need to act normal around him so you don't seem like an insane fangirl.' I took a bite of my sandwich and enjoyed every moment of it.

'Gah I know I just am not used to it.' She went back to eating her sandwich.

'Oly shit.' Alexa dropped her sandwich and was staring wide eyed at someone. Meg and I turned and looked to see the only guy there. He was cute but I didn't recognize him or anything. I had assumed he was famous at how Alexa was freaking out but he just... well looked not famous.

'Do you know him or his he just really hot to you?' I turned back around so I could look at her.

'I don't _know _him but I know of him.' She started turning red when another guy joined him. 'CHRIS GO SAY HI TO THEM FOR ME PLEASE!'

'What? Who are they even?'

'No body! Just go say hi before they disappear!'

'I'm pregnant Alexa.'

'Good send them over to me. They'll know you're not interested.' She pulled a blush container and started fixing her hair. I looked over at Meg who looked just as confused as me. Deciding it would be mean not to seeing how excited Alexa was I got up and headed over to the two guys. They looked up from their phones and smiled.

The dirty blonde haired one spoke first. 'Hello.'

'Uh hi I'm Christine and my friend over there with the black hair sent me over here to like I don't even know what.'

'Hi Christine, I'm Alex.' The blonde held his hand out for me and I shook it.

Then the black haired one held his hand out for to take as well. 'I'm Jack.' I shook his hand as well.

'But yeah. I don't really know what to do here. I guess could you just go say hi to her or something so she'll stop freaking out?... Why is she freaking out over you two?' We started walking over to the table and Alexa started freaking out even more.

'We're in a band.' Alex looked at me shocked at the fact that I didn't know who either of them were.

'Oh... that explains it. What band?'

They both answered. 'All Time Low.'

'Oh? I'm gonna be honest, I've never heard of you guys. What type of music?'

'Pop/punk.' Jack took over the conversation after that.

'Oh that explains it. I don't listen to pop and or punk that often.' We got to the table and Alexa stood up visibly shaking. 'Jack, Alex, this is Alexa.'

'Holy crap hi!' I sat back down and left Alexa to her band members and started eating my sandwich again. Meg looked at me for an explanation.

'Blonde is Alex, the black haired is Jack. They're from this band called All Time Low? Have you ever heard of them?'

'I think I've heard a song or two on the radio but I don't know enough about them to recognize the member's from pretty much across the mall.'

'She must really like them.' Meg and I took another bite of sandwich and she nodded. My phone started ringing so I pulled it out from under my butt. 'I just want to eat my lunch. Is that too much to ask?' I looked over at Meg to see her shake her head no. I pressed the accept button not even bothering to see who it was. 'Yes!?'

_'Hey Chris. Did I catch you at a bad time?'_

'Oh God no Erik I'm sorry I just Ramin called me, then I had to go get a couple of guys to say hi to Alexa for her who are I guess in a band and I'm just really hungry and my sandwich keeps getting interrupted.'

_'I'm sorry I won't keep you long then. I just wanted to see if there was something you wanted me to make for dinner so I can run to the store after this meeting is over with.'_

'Erm... how does... uuuhhhhh... food sound?'

_'Food sounds delicious, but the million dollar question is what type of food?'_

'Suprise me.'

'_Okay will do. I love you Chris.'_

'I love you too Erik. I'll see you tonight.'

'_Indeed Madame.' _I smiled then hung up the phone and saw that the two guys had sat down at the table.

'They're going to get us backstage to their show tomorrow!' Alexa started squealing.

'Yeah I'd love to go but Erik and I are headed back to Toronto tomorrow.' I put my phone back in my purse and took a sip of my water.

'Come on Chris you two don't have the tickets yet! How often do we get this chance?' Alexa took my hand in hers.

'Oh I dunno how often do I get a crazy rich fiance who is one of the greatest guys I know AND is best friends with one of the greatest Phantoms in the history of Phantom of the Opera?... Wait that didn't help my case. No fair you asked me at a venerable time! I need food in my system to make a good argument!'

'Come on Chris. Leave on Saturday! I bet Erik could come!' She looked over at the two guys who were entertained at the conversation at hand.

'Yeah sure! Any and all male companions are welcome.'

'Hey James wanna go to a concert tomorrow night? Yeah?! Sweet! Oh could you ask Erik?... Yeah I can wait.'

While Meg was on the phone I looked over to Alex. 'Hey Alex I have a question.'

'What's up?' He locked his phone and turned his attention to me.

'Is there going to be chairs for me to sit down? I can't stand for hours on end right now.' I felt really lame asking but oh well.

'Of course! So how far along are you?'

Surprise a random twentysome band member would care it took me a minute to gather my thoughts. 'Uh... six months.'

'So you're getting there then.'

'Yeah I guess so. I'm due... October...'

Alexa cut in. 'She's due October 4th.'

I looked over at her like she's crazy. 'I thought it was the 17th! How did I mix up the 4th with the 17th?!'

'Well you were going through a pretty emotionally straining time so your brain probably mixed it up with another birthday or something.'

'Gah you're right! My dads birthday is the 17th... oh wait I don't have a dad anymore.' I started to get upset but I also still felt hurt over him walking out.

The table was silent for a minute until Meg started talking again. 'Alright! Sweet thank you James. I love you too... no. Yeah I'll bring something for dinner. Have fun!' She closed her phone and looked at me. 'Erik is down to go!'

I put on a fake enthusiastic smile. 'Yay...'

'Alright guys just write your names down and your plus ones if you're bringing someone.' Alex handed me a napkin. I luckily had a pen in my purse so I pulled it out and wrote Erik and I's name down then passed the napkin and pen to Meg. Once everyone had their names down they surprisingly didn't get up to leave, instead they kept talking to Alexa while I finished my lunch. During the period of me finishing my sandwich and us just sitting there talking 15 plus people came to the table asking for pictures. They were really nice guys which I wouldn't expect from famous bands.

I crumpled up the subway wrapper and went stand but failed. Meg and Alexa were on their way to the trash and Jack was putting their two chairs away so it left me with Alex to ask for help. 'Hey uhm Alex I'm sorry to ask you but could you help me up?'

'Yeah of course.' He put his phone away and put his foot against one of the feet on the chair and he gave me his hand. 'Is that helpful?'

I took his hand and pushed up with my other and successfully got up. 'Yeah thanks. I should have known better than to sit on a chair shorter than me.' He smiled and we started walking to the rest of the group.

'So is being pregnant uncomfortable?'

'Eh not really unless he starts kicking my ribs, punching my bladder or laying right up against my spinal cord.'

'That sounds terribly uncomfortable. So if you don't mind me asking what are you and your fiancee going to name him?'

'Oh yeah we're naming him Dean.' Jack came up behind Alex and jumped on his back.

'Alex I still need to buy socks.' Alex jumped bringing Jack to a less awkward position and put his arms under his knees to hold him up. I couldn't help but laugh at how much they reminded me of Meg and I.

'Dean's a nice name.' He looked back at Jack who was resting his chin on Alex's shoulder. 'And okay we'll go get your socks. You shouldn't have set them on fire last night so I think you should go without socks for the rest of the tour.'

I scrunched my nose up at the thought. 'That might start to smell, and if you're in a bus you'll appreciate the socks.'

'True! Good point. Okay Jack just don't fucking set them on fire! I'll buy a safe for your socks if I have to.'

'Alright I won't. Or at least my sober mind won't. You have to get me hammered for my drunk brain to promise.'

'All in good time buddy.' We met up with Alexa and Meg near a kiosk for crabs (heh) and Alex dumped Jack off his back and onto the floor. Alexa ran over to him to see if he was okay all the while Alex was laughing. 'Alright well I need to go buy this child some socks so he doesn't stink the tour bus up with sweaty feet. We'll see you guys tomorrow, the concert starts at six and its at this small venue called The Marquee.'

'Aww stick with us you guys! We don't have anywhere specific to go to so we can just wonder around!'

I looked over at Alexa who looked like a little girl who just got her sucker stolen. 'Alexa they need to go. We'll see them tomorrow, okay?'

'Yeah you're right. Okay well we'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the invite by the way.'

'Are you ladies by chance going to JCPenneys?' Jack smiled attempting to look charming which obviously worked on Alexa. She thoughtlessly nodded yes and walked up next to Jack. Meg and I laced our arms together and kept up with the group.

'So Meg I need to tell you something.' It broke my heart when I realized moving to Toronto would make it so I'd never see Meg again.

'What's up Chris?'

'We might be moving to Toronto Saturday. I mean we were going anyway since I can't fly at 8 months pregnant but we might not come back after Les Mis.'

'Okay.' She shrugged her shoulders.

'What? You're taking the news shockingly well.'

'Honey, if you move to Toronto, I'm moving to Toronto. I will personally drag James with me. Hell! His mom could open a shop up there and James could run it for her.'

'What about your mom?'

'She can come if she wants, but she's getting better so she'll probably stay with her being the stubborn woman she is. The point is, I'm not gonna stay here when they only thing really keeping me here is you.'

'Alright. I would really miss you if you don't.'

She patted my hand and smiled. 'I know.'

The next four hours were some of the most entertaining hours of my life. We had gotten kicked out of JCPenneys because Jack kept giving Alexa piggy back rides and her feet would knock things over, we went to Spencers and Alex bought a vibrator, blow up doll and pink fluffy hand cuffs just to weird the cash register dude out. Then we stopped at a baby store when I saw a onsie I couldn't pass up, Meg dragged all of us into Bath and Body Works because she _needed _to get more $20 handsoap. Meg disappeared for a couple minutes near the end of our outing but somehow found us when we strolled into build a bear.

I had started acting like I was 21 again which I guess wasn't a bad thing. 'I'm making one! I'm _so _making one!' I picked out a rainbow and peace sign bear along with a soft baby blue and brown one. 'Okay I lied. I'm making _two.' _I went over to the stuffing station and handed the bears to the older lady.

She smiled and looked up at me. 'Twins?'

My good mood went away and I really just wanted to find Erik and hug him right then. I put on a smile. 'No. I just one.'

'Oh! I'm sorry, you really aren't that big I just assumed you were in the earlier months of your pregnancy.' To fill the awkwardness she started stuffing the peace sign one then made me do this weird chant that I was pretty sure was offering my bear to the dark lord and founder of build a bear. We repeated the steps with the blue one but she made sure it wasn't as full of fluff as the pink one. She handed me the bears and I thanked her wanted to get away as soon as possible.

I walked up to Meg who was talking with Alex. 'That was the most awkward moment of my life.'

Meg looked at me and set a shirt she was eyeballing down. 'Why?'

'She thought I was having twins. Then when I kinda was snappy she assumed it was because she thought I thought she meant that I was fat.'

'I'm sorry Chrisyboo.' She pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back. 'Are you gonna be alright?'

'Yeah I just want to get home to Erik. I miss him.'

'Well we'll head out after this, okay?'

I nodded and started to walk away but then Alex said something I didn't really hear well so I turned around. 'Wha?'

'I said you're not fat. Not even close.'

'Oh!... thank you?' I turned and started looking for a tux for the peace bear and a soft shirt for the blue bear. Once I found the tux I was able to look for the shirt better. Not finding any cheesy It's A Boy! Shirts I started looking around for a coat the resembled Castiels coat before Season 9. Finally finding a coat I grabbed a second tux, but this one was more of a business suit. I dressed them both and made my way over to the register to pay for the two bears.

'Did you make a birth certificate for either of them?' The woman boxed the blue bear then went to box the peace one and stopped and looked at it for a moment then continued on her way.

'No.'

'Alright do you have a reward card?'

'Nope.'

'Alright that'll be 50.39.'

'Wow that's expensive.' I handed her my card and she slid it through the machine and gave it back to me.

'Have a good day ma'am.'

I put my card back in my purse and went to sit down on a chair in front of a computer while everyone else kept working on their bears. I was starting to get bored to I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a missed text from Erik. I opened it up and my heart sank when I saw the text. _Meeting is running late I'm sorry but I won't be home for dinner. I love you. _I tried to push the disappointment aside as I responded. _It's alright... I love you too._ I slipped my phone in my purse and went over to Meg. 'Wanna get some dinner after this? The meeting is running late so I'd rather not eat alone.'

'It is? Dammit. How does Olive Garden sound?'

'Olive Garden?' Alex, Jack and Alexa walked up to us. Alexa stared at me. 'What is this about Olive Garden?'

'Erik and James are stuck in a meeting so we're going to Olive Garden. You guys can come but I can't pay for you all. I just spent 50 bucks on two freaking stuffed animals.'

'We'd totally pay for our own food. To Olive Garden!' Alex and Jack started to skip out then they realized their bears weren't done. Half and hour later we all went back to out cars and headed to the Olive Garden near the mall. I pulled up next to the three cars and forgot to roll my windows up before I parked so they got an ear full of Escape The Fate. Once I got out and locked the car Alex and Jack looked at me like I just created a diamond right in front of their eyes. 'You've heard of them but not us?'

'Well yeah I guess. Is that the type of music you guys make?'

'Yes and no.'

We walked into the restaurant and Meg walked up to the waitress that was there. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear anything until 'This way please.' And that was only because Alex was waving his hand in front of my face.

'You awake?'

'Yeah sorry. Just thinking.'

'Well alright. After you.' He motioned for me to go so I did.

'Thanks...' I followed behind Alexa who was now holding hands with Jack. _Jesus._ They showed us to our occupied table that was already seating James and Erik. 'Erik!' I hurried over to him and sat down on his lap pulling him in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

'What did you miss me or something?'

I flicked his chin and looked up at him. 'Yeah! Today was fun but it just got really shitty at the end when this chick at build a bear asked if I was having twins! I mean I know she didn't know but it reopened what wounds I had managed to close.'

'Are you okay?' His hold around me tightened.

'Yeah. I'll be fine.' I got up and scooted my chair right up against Erik before sitting down.

'I told her she wasn't fat but I realized that I was being pretty insensitive. I'm sorry Christine.' Alex who was sitting between Meg and Jack looked up from his menu.

I smiled and leaned my head against Erik's shoulder. 'You weren't being insensitive Alex, that just really wasn't what made me sad. Thank you for trying to cheer me up though.'

Alex held his hand out to Erik. 'I'm Alex by the way. It's nice to meet you.'

Erik took his hand. 'Erik. Thanks for keeping the girls company today while I rotted away in a meeting.'

Jack pulled himself from the conversation the other four were having. 'It was our pleasure. They're really nice and I deem you and James lucky men.' Jack put his hand out despite him being four people away. 'I'm Jack.'

Erik's arms didn't fail him when it came to making up the rest of the distance. 'Erik, and I'd have to agree very much so.' He smiled and kissed my forehead; not before letting his lips linger he pulled away.

The dinner went by and Erik and learned just how entertaining the two guys could be. We stayed until closing just talking about nothing. We were in the parking lot when Alex came up to Erik and I with the Spencer's bag. 'Here you guys can have these. I have no use for them.'

Erik looked at me and took the bag. 'Thanks...?'

'Oh wait!' He grabbed the blow up doll from out of the bag. 'Jack's birthday is coming up. I only bought the other things to creep the cashier out.' He tossed it back in the trunk while I was trying not to laugh. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow. I had a fun.'

'Bye Alex I did to.' Erik wrapped his arm around me as I waved and we walked towards the car I had brought. 'Well I guess I'll see you back at the apartment.' I opened the trunk and tossed the bag in along side the baby store bag and build a bears.

'Yep. What'd you get today?' He pulled me in for a hug then let go.

'Just a onsie and a bear for the baby.' I grabbed the box with the pink bear and handed it to Erik. 'This I got for you.'

He opened the box and started laughing. I knew he liked it when he leaned his head back still laughing. 'Thank you very much. I love it.' He kissed my forehead and closed up the box. I closed the trunk door and gave him one last hug.

'I'll see you in a few.' I got in the car and waited for Erik to walk across the back and head over to his car before I started backing out. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned right to stop at the stop light. I rolled the windows down and turned up my music as Erik pulled up next to me. I had the CD on my second favorite song and I was over dramatically singing along the entire time me were at the stop light. As soon as the light turned green I started going as I sung _I'M NOT THE REASON YOUR INSAAAAANNEEE! _To a laughing Erik. I kept singing along all the way to the apartment loving the mood I was in. I pulled into the parking garage and parked in the spot the car was in earlier. I sat in the car singing until Erik pulled in next to me then I started singing even louder. Once he got out of the car and made his way around to my door I got the CD out of the stereo and turned the car off. 'Did you enjoy my serenading?'

'It was beautiful.' He opened the trunk and grabbed the bags and build a bear box for me.

'Can I take something? You don't have to carry that all.'

'No I'm fine. Let's get upstairs.'

'Hmmm okkay.' Before he could protest I grabbed the two bags so he could put his arm around me.

'Hey I said I had them Chrissy.'

'Yeah I know that but now you can do this.' I lifted his right arm and put it over my shoulder. 'So let's go now mister fussypants.' I leaned into him and started walking.

'Did you have a good day?' He opened the door somehow without even moving from my side.

'Yeah actually I did. Did you get any progress done with James' mom?'

'Yes. I have you to thank for that. After an hour of her not liking any of my designs James told her I had a pregnant fiance that was home all alone and she actually picked a design! We also picked lighting, flooring, wall colors and some other stuff. God it was magical.'

'Glad I could help.' I pressed the up button on the elevator and we stood in silence waiting for the elevator.

'I have a question.'

'What's that?' I hit the top floor button after we walked into the elevator.

'What the well is in that Spencer's bag?'

'Oh that!' I laughed and waited for the elevator door to close and we were past the fifth floor before I opened the bag. I pulled out the two items and handed them to Erik. 'They weren't my idea. I didn't even know he was going to give them to me. Like he said, we were just trying to weird out the cashier.'

'Hot pink? Really?'

'Well I voted black but since it was a grown man buying them the hot pink was supposed to make it weirder.'

He put the handcuffs in the bag and looked at the vibrator. 'Am I bad or something?'

I playfully punched him on the arm and he put the vibrator in the bag. 'Based on the other night do _you _think you're that bad?'

'Hmm... nope.'

'Well good. Because you're not even near being bad.' He smirked and pulled me up against him.

'Hey lil dude stop kicking me.'

'Oh my God you can feel that?'

'Mhm.' He tilted my head up and lightly kissed me.

'I can't wait for him to be out so we can get really really really _really-' _my phone started ringing cutting me off. 'Dammit.' I pulled it and answered it. 'Hello?'

'_Hey its me.'_

'Hi Meg what do you need?'

_'Can I barrow a dress for tomorrow night?'_

'Yeah come by at noon and you can pick one out. Bye Meg.' I hung the phone up and put the phone in my purse. 'Sorry where was I?'

'Uh your thirteenth really.' He walked out of the elevator and unlocked the door.

'Oh yeah! I'll finish later.' I headed into the apartment and immediately kicked my sandals off and pulled my tanktop off.

'Woah you're not messing around tonight are you?'

'No I just want this stupid stuff off.' I slid my pants off and took the clothes into the room and threw them in the hamper.

Erik walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. 'So clothes are stupid now? I like where this evening is going.'

'It's only eleven.' I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I did a double check in the mirror then went back out into the bedroom and found Erik sprawled across the bed in nothing but boxers. He had his arm across his eyes and his chest was rising and falling slowly. This being my ideal opportunity to sneak up on him I gently crawled onto the bed and onto his lap. As soon as I sat down his hands grabbed my waist making me jump.

'What are you doing?'

'Uh... saying hello?' I gave him a cheeky smile.

'Well in that case then...' he got me beneath him some how and started kissing my neck. 'Hello to you too.'

I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him on my thigh. 'You seem excited to see me.'

'You can't walk around the apartment in just your bra and underwear and not expect anything to happen.'

'Nope I counted on it.' About half an hour later I heard the door open. 'Did you lock the door?'

'Ywas I'm 100% sure I did... There's only four people who have keys to this place including me and I made it clear to two of them they're for emergencies only.' I slid off his lap and pulled the blanket up over my chest as Erik stood up and pulled his boxers up. 'I'll be back.'

'Your mask Erik!' I grabbed it from the nightstand and held it out for him. He grabbed it from me and secured it in place.

He headed out into the living room and out of my sight. A couple minutes went by and I started to get impatient so I got up and wrapped the sheet around me like a towel then headed out to the living room to see James crying and Erik looking like he wanted to murder someone. I slowly walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. 'Erik? What's wrong?' The anger fled from his eyes and his posture softened.

'He and Meg got into an argument over them moving to Toronto and they broke up. You didn't suggest that to Meg did you?' I sat down next to Erik and tired to figure out why Meg would break up with James.

'No. I just told her we might not come back after Les Miserables and she said she would move to Toronto since she seem pretty sure he would be willing to move.'

'Can you talk to her Christine? Tomorrow I mean. She kicked me out before I could tell her that I was down to move _after _my moms new shop is done and open.'

I put my hand on James' knee. 'Hey James?'

'Yeah?'

'You could have just called.' I smiled awkwardly and took my hand back.

'You're right. I'm gonna go. I'm sorry.' All three of us stood and I walked him to the door. 'Thank you so much Christine.'

I kept awkwardly smiling and patting his shoulder. 'You're welcome. Good night James.' I locked the door behind him and turned to Erik letting out a sigh. 'There's an 80% chance that Meg will be here in the next hour. But there's a 20% change that she'll go to Alexa's instead.'

'We're not finishing are we.' Erik sat back on the couch and took his mask off.

'No... well I mean maybe. Its not like they're going to be broken up for long, and Meg doesn't have a key. I think we're safe.' I dropped the sheet and walked over to Erik and sat down on his lap. 'Back to bed?'

'Yes ma'am.' He stood up with me in his arms and he took uS back to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me. 'My turn.'

**Later That Night**

Meg didn't show up that night much to our appreciation. We spent the night in each others arms enjoying the second to last night in Seattle. Little did Erik know was that I had decided to move to Toronto the moment we got back to Seattle. I dreamed that night for the first night in weeks, but we'll get to that later.


	15. Hello Brooklyn

Authors note: I really have nothing to say… so… yeah. OH YEAH WAIT I added several new outfits to the Tumblr post. The ones for the concert in this chapter and then the one Christine wore to the court in chapppterrr… crap I don't remember. Show how much I remember huh! **I'm sorry for accidentally posting chapter 12 thank you to the person who pointed it out for me!**

-Sass

I rolled over onto my side while I attempted to open my eyes which were glued shut by the mascara I forgot to take off last night in the midst of all that happened. Well I mean not a lot happened I just didn't really care. I rubbed my eyes and got rid of some of the mascara so I could successfully open my eyes and I saw over Erik's shoulder I giant pile of clothes in the door of the closet. _Fucking who's here now? _I rolled off the bed and took the sheet with me since Erik was laying on his stomach and was in no danger of flashing anyone… well unless he decided to turn onto his back. I walked over to the closet and saw the pile move but no one in the closet. 'Hey Erik… uh my clothes are possessed.'

I looked over at the bed and saw he hadn't moved and jumped when I heard the pile of close talk. 'Calm down Chris it's just me for fucks sake.' Meg tore several dresses off her head revealing herself.

'God dammit Meg what are you doing here? More importantly _how _did you get in?!' I was a little irritated that we had zero privacy in the apartment.

She shrugged her shoulders and held a dress away from her so she could see it better. 'Picked the lock.'

'Look Meg just because you and James broke up it doesn't mean that you can break into Erik's apartment and go through my clothes while we're asleep!'

'Oh well.' She tossed the dress over her shoulder and continued through the pile.

I took a deep breath remembering how she was after a break-up and pushed the urge to strangle her aside. 'Meg, James fucking walked in here while Erik and I were in the middle of something _very _important to ask me to talk to you!'

She looked at me for the first time since I found her. 'He did?' I saw that her eyes were red and puffy and nodded my head. 'What'd he say?'

'He said that he wanted to move, he just couldn't until the building them and Erik are working on is done since he's in the legal part of it all! But you being you, you kicked him out before he could explain WHY he said no!' I'm not really sure _why _I was mad… maybe because Erik and I's privacy was being stomped over because the two of them were too… whatever to talk to each other.

'R-really?' Her lips started to shake and her eyes were lined with tears.

'Yeah.' Seeing her this made any anger melt away. I made my way onto the floor so I was sitting next to her. 'Now let's find you a dress so you two can kiss and makeup tonight. I'll make sure he goes too. I think I know just the one.' I rummaged through the pile with my free hand and found a one shoulder white dress with strands that hang from the neckline that go from white to black. I held it up against me so Meg could see it in full. 'How about this one?'

'Oh my god that's perfect! I'll go try it on!' She grabbed it and stood up and headed to the bathroom. Luckily she either was too enthralled by the dress to notice Erik butt naked in the bed or she thought he had a nice butt too and decided to keep the thoughts to herself. Realizing I didn't know what I was going to wear I pulled several dresses that I hoped would still fit me. I went to stand up and forgot about my lack of ability to do anything for myself. I grabbed a sandal from the shoe rack and tossed it at Erik. He rolled over onto his back then realized the sheet was gone so he woke up.

'Where's the sheet Chris?' He was staring at the ceiling.

'Around me and Meg's in the bathroom trying a dress on so can you come here and put some pants on then help me up please!? Oh and don't forget your mask.'

'Oh... shit.' He jumped up from the bed, slid his mask in place and then sprinted into the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on as fast as humanly possible then knelt down to help me up. Once I was up he handed me a shirt that I gladly took. While I was putting it on he stood in the doorway incase Meg walked out. 'So… uh can I ask _how_ she got in?'

He glanced over his shoulder as I was finishing the final button and turned to look at me. 'She freaking picked the lock. I knew I never should've shown her how to do it but it was for safety reasons… So anyway which dress should I wear?' I showed him a short blue one with a batwingesque style arm and then a longer black dress with a slit up the length of one side.

'Which is more comfortable?'

'I dunno I haven't worn either of them in at least a year. I'll try them on once Meg gets out of the bathroom.' I grabbed a bra and a thong which most definitely was necessary for both dresses and walked over to the bed. I looked over the jeans Erik had on and wow I was really tempted to burn every other pair of pants he owned. 'Erik you need to wear those more often for the sake of my sanity.' They were dark washed and faded in some spots and just… _wow._

He sat down next to me and took my hand in his and started tracing the lines in my palm. 'You have sanity? I thought that went away when you decided to date me.'

'Honey is was gone long before then. BUT the sanity I like to pretend I have, however is in jeopardy if you don't wear them more often.' The bathroom door opened and Meg walked out looking stunning. I looked at her with a straight face. 'Megan Giry, is this the dress?'

She started laughing and jumping for some reason (well the jumping anyway). 'This is the dress! Wait how much is it?'

'Hmm..' I stood up and pretended to grab a price tag on the dress. 'It's a whopping eight dollars!'

She snapped her fingers and pretended to cry. 'How am I going to afford an eight dollar dress?!'

'Here hun lemme talk to the manager.' I turned around and then looked back at her. 'Okay we used all the discounts we could plus some we made up and it's come down to seven dollars!'

'Seven?! Oh my god thankyouthankyouthankyou!' She gave me a hug then walked over to the mirror on the wall.

'So Meg… are you saying Yes To The Dress?' I came up from behind her and put my hand on her shoulder as she nodded. 'Alright then! Let's tack on $600 worth of accessories.'

'You talk a good bargain ma'am.' We walked over to the closet and I grabbed a pair of leather spiked heels and some black panty hose. 'Alright go try these on with the dress.'

'Okay will do.' She grabbed the shoes and panty hose and went back into the bathroom. I rejoined a rather confused looking Erik on the bed.

'What… just happened?'

'Ever see Yes To The Dress on TLC?'

'Uh no I can't say that I have.'

'Oh well we just acted out 90% of the show. Well except we don't have a sassy gay dude and a group of bitchy women who think it's their wedding and not the brides.'

'Well that sounds interesting I guess…'

Meg cracked the door open. 'Chris give me the theme song!'

Seriously who can deny that request? 'DUN DUN DUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUN DU DUDUN.' I kept going until she walked out and looked freaking amazing. 'Woah I'm jealous.'

'You wear this dress better than I do Chris but I really like it!'

'Uh no I'm giving you that dress. Not the shoes though, I like the shoes.'

'Oh well I guess I can't complain. So it'll work for tonight then?'

I stood up and walked over to her. 'Erik what do you think? I won't get mad if you think she's cute because honestly I think she is too.'

'She's beautiful. James will accept any apology in that dress.'

'Aw thanks Erik.' She smiled and walked over to give him a hug. He raised his hands in the air and looked over at me.

'I'm clean Chris I swear.'

I grabbed the dresses off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. 'Just give her a proper hug Erik. Okay you two stay there I'm gonna put try these on.' I closed the door behind me and slipped the bra over my head and after a minute of wrestling with it, successfully got it on. I slipped my underwear on then the blue dress followed. Once I had everything straightened out I went into the bedroom. 'Okay so how do you guys feel about this one? It's pretty comfortable… a bit of a draft but that's expected.'

Erik spoke first. 'You look beautiful Chris.' I couldn't help but smile. I loved being complemented by him.

Meg made the do a 360 motion with her hand so I did. 'Chris you look sexy in that dress. Plus your butt looks amazing in it. What shoes are you gonna wear with it?'

'Oh! Yeah shoes lemme grab them.' I went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black sandals with silk ribbon that wrap around the ankles. 'These.'

'Ooooo that'll be really cute!' Meg clapped her hands together.

'Wait how'd you get your bra on by yourself?'

'Oh ya know…' I headed over to the bathroom and turned around before closing it. 'I just like having you help me. I can do it myself it just takes a few minutes.' I smiled and closed the door then took the blue dress off and tugged the black dress over my head. It was a little warmer and since it was July it might not be a good idea but the venue was indoors so it might not be as bad. I got up on the vanity and slipped the shoes on as best as I could. Once I was please with the way I looked I slid off the counter and opened the door. As soon as I walked out Meg frowned. 'What? Do I look bad or something?'

'No… it's just the blue one makes your baby bump look like a baby bump and accentuates it. This dress slims it down and makes it look like you have a beer pudge.'

'Seriously?!'

'Yeah I'd leave that one on the hanger till that baby is out and about. Erik wouldn't you agree?'

'Uh… I like the blue one better, the black dress does hide the belly a bit but I don't think it makes it look like a beer pudge.'

Meg waved her hand. 'You have to say that if you want to get laid tonight so you don't count.'

Neither of us said anything because she really did have a point. 'Okay so the blue one it is.' I slipped the black dress off not really caring that Meg was in the room and went over to the closet to hang the dress back up and grab some shorts and a shirt. I slipped my shoes off then put my shorts on along with an old Dirty Heads band shirt. (Another guilty pleasure) I pulled my hair out of the shirt and then joined the two on the bed. I got on Erik's lap then laid my head down on Meg's lap. 'Carry me my royal subjects.' I put my hand on my forehead in a dramatic fashion.

'Royal subject my ass. I'm the queen!' Meg poked my eye.

'Owww.' I gave her the puppy dog face that she was unable to deny anything to.

'Uggh why don't you beg Erik to?'

'Because he carries me half the time anyway so he's on board.'

'Fine okay.' She looked over at Erik. 'You better not slack buddy.' She put her arms under my head and the top of my back and lifted along with Erik. 'Good god Chris I don't have the muscles for this.'

'So what you're saying is you can't carry like 20 pounds?'

'20?! Erik is most definitely slacking I have at least 40 pounds. Think... light!' She walked through the doorway and headed over to the couch.

'You're comfy.' I gave her a giant grin then closed my eyes.

'Yeah yeah yeah.' Meg plopped down on the couch and took the top half of me with her.

Erik hurried and sat down and I continued to use them as a bed. 'Hey Meg could you raise your knees? I'm not supposed to lay straight on my back for very long.' She sighed and put her feet up on the table putting my head at an incline. 'Thank you Meggy.'

'You're welcome Chrissypoo.' She patted my cheek.

I opened my eyes remembering the rest of the stuff I got from the mall that I hadn't shown Erik yet. 'OH! Erik can you help me up? I completely forgot to show you Dean's bear and the onesie I found.' He put his hand behind my neck and gave me his other hand to pull myself up with. 'Thank you.' I hoisted myself up and went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the build a bear bag as well as the Child's Palace bag and went back over to the couch. I sat down on the coffee table in front of Erik and pulled the tiny piece of clothing out of the bag. 'Here.' I handed him a blue and brown striped onesie that said 'Daddies Little Musician' cheesy, yes. Adorable and fitting? Also a yes. 'Turn it around. The back is the best part.' The part of it all that was completely hilarious was the music note over the butt. They probably didn't think of it that way when they made it... but come on it was too good to pass up. He looked at the back for a minute with a blank stare then burst out laughing. Meg and I smiled at the fact that we got the reaction we were hoping for.

'That's perfect! Oh... that's classic. I really shouldn't be laughing over a fart joke but wow.' He stopped laughing to catch his breath.

'I knew you'd like it.' I smiled and took it and put it back in the bag then grabbed the build a bear box and popped it open. 'Before I show you promise me you won't laugh. You too Meg.'

'Hey I've been quiet this whole time!' I glared at her. 'Yeah I promise.'

'I wont laugh. Show me.' I set the box on my lap and pulled the bear out then set the box aside.

I put the bear in my lap and fixed the tie that I had on him. 'I named him Castiel. Meg understands the reference but the naming of Dean was _purely_ coincidental. In season 4 of Supernatural, which we'll get to when I start to get lazy, an angel shows up to Dean and he's pretty much a guardian angel. So I made Dean a guardian angel of his own.'

'You got the name idea from the show didn't you.' It wasn't really a question where as it was more of a statement of the facts.

'Okay maybe! But Dean is a good name, right?' I started picking at the bears ear nervously.

'I love the name. I was just making sure. But the bear is perfect. I'm sure he'll love it when the time comes.' I put the bear back in the box then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

We were pretty content until Meg reminded us that she was there. 'Well as much as I love watching you two make out, I'm starving. So I'm gonna go home and have a snack, then meet up with Alexa.'

'What are you and Alexa doing?'

'You didn't get the text?' She stood up and grabbed her purse off the chair closest to the TV.

'No I haven't checked my phone this morning.'

'You realize its three in the afternoon, right?'

'What?! The concert is three hours away and its a 45 minute drive to the place. Crap I need to shower.'

'Well hurry up and you guys can come with me. Were going to that new burger place that opened a few miles away from my place.'

'I know what place you're talking about. Yeah I've heard they're pretty good, but both of us need to shower so we'll meet you at your place or at the restaurant.' Erik stood up and helped me up since I didn't want to put more pressure on the table than I had to.

'Okay. See you guys in a while.' As soon as she left Erik and I headed back into the bedroom.

'Hey Erik I'll shower first so I can work on my makeup while you shower.'

'Okay sounds good.' He went into the closet and started grabbing his clothes.

**45 Minutes Later**

I had finished my makeup and hair after getting dressed. I was picking out a different purse for the night. Settling on a black clutch I grabbed my purse and dumped the contents out on the bed. Now my purse wasn't the most organized but I can't believe I completely forgot about the ultrasound photos they had given me. I sat down and looked over the photos until my phone started to ring. I went over to the nightstand and picked it up. 'Hello?'

_'Hey Chrissy it's Aunt Ellie!'_

_'_Oh hey Ellie. What's up?'

_'I was just calling to see why your fathers been in such a grumpy mood since he went to visit you.'_

I really did know but I didn't want to talk about it. 'Don't know, don't care. He's lost all chances to be apart of my life so why the hell should I care?'

'_Oh woah sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject.'_

'Sorry I'm just a little moody and the fact that he had the audacity to act that way on such an important day _amazes _me to no end.'

_'What was an important day?'_

'Charles didn't tell you? Huh. Well uh I'm sorta kinda...well...pregnant.'

'_What?!'_

'Surprise!'

_'And what important day did he ruin?'_

'Well we were at the Doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby and all he could do is talk about how wrong I was about him and he was quoting me right in front of my fiance.'

'_You're engaged?!'_

'S...urprise?'

'_And I'm assuming you and Raoul have legally split up, correct?'_

'Yes. We went to court on Wednesday after the Doctor's appointment.'

'_Oh I'm going to kick his butt! He's unbelievable!'_

'Yeah well apparently based on how he acted I deserved everything I got from Raoul. Well anyway I guess you'd like to know you have a nephew due October 4th.'

_'I don't know what Raoul did to you, but I assure you, you didn't deserve any of it.' _

'Hey Chris are you ready?' Erik walked out of the bathroom and was straightening his shirt out.

'Yeah Erik one sec. Thanks Ellie that means a lot. I have to go through. I'll call you next week, alright?'

'_Alright hun. I love you.' _

'Love you too. Bye.' I hung up the phone and went back over to the pile of purse items and picked out my lipgloss, my cash, drivers licence and debit card. I put them in the clutch along with my phone and turned my attention back to Erik. He was wearing the jeans from earlier, a black v-neck with sleeves that went to his elbows and black boots. 'Holy crap you've been holding out on me.'

'So I don't look like an unemployed 19 year old?'

'God no. I don't think you're capable of looking like an unemployed 19 year old. I guess we should go...' I picked my bag up and put it under my arm.

'Calm down Chris you might go into really early labor or something..'

'Yeah you're right. Gah I'm just so excited...I want a beer.' We headed to the front door and Erik grabbed his wallet and keys off the table next to the door.

'Once you're not pregnant I'll buy you all the beer you want.' He opened the door and held it.

I turned around to look at him while he was locking the door. 'I like beer.'

'Yeah I've noticed.'

I pressed the down button and looked up at Erik who was standing next to me. 'What does that mean?'

'Besides chocolate chip pancakes all you've woken up at three AM for is beer.'

'That was two times!' I flicked him on the shoulder before walking into the elevator.

'I know I was just playing around. I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you.' I gave him a hug and we stayed that way till the elevator doors opened. We made our way to the parking garage and into the car. We were about five minutes away from the restaurant Meg was nice enough to call and tell me she was now at. 'I should probably call James huh?'

'Nah I already called him while you were in the shower. He's coming.'

'Oh sweet! Thank you.'

'No problem.' He smiled and took my hand in his. I smiled back and laid my head back on the seat.

'We should probably start shopping when we get to Toronto.'

'Probably. It won't be long now, will it?'

'It was three months yesterday, but I don't think I'm going to make it that long. I'm thinking middle of September at the rate he's growing.'

'So 2 and a half months give or take?'

'Yeah that sounds about right. But hey, I'm not a Doctor so what do I know?'

'You know your body better than any Doctor.'

'True... eh who knows. My mom had me a month early. I was in the hospital for... 2 weeks after being born. Apparently my lungs hadn't fully developed. Ha now I wan- I mean I used to want to use them for my career.' Erik kissed my hand and I smiled. All of the sudden Dean went ape shit on my ribs. 'Oww!' I clenched the side of my stomach that it felt like he was trying to break.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah...' I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 'He's just using my ribs as bingo drums... someone should teach him you aren't supposed to hit them that hard.'

'I'm sorry. That sounds painful.'

I held my thumb and pointy finger almost touchingly close while I squinted my face in attempt to ignore the discomfort. We turned into the parking lot and found as spot. He and I got out and walked up to the front entrance and Erik held the door open for me. 'Thank you.'

'You're very welcome.' He wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked up to the table where Meg and Alexa were sitting. Meg and Alexa stood up and gave us both hugs and Alexa continually told me how beautiful I looked. Her dress was... interesting. Cute but interesting. I didn't even know how to describe it really. Sequin sports bra, very low cut v black dress that had a sequin cuff on one of her wrists. She had black heels and her hair in a curly pony pail. When Erik went to give her a hug their similarities smacked me in the face again.

'Meg I need your opinion.'

'Yeah what's up?' She walked over to my side.

'Erik, Alexa stand side by side for me really quick.' They did as I asked and I had Meg look at them. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 'Good so I'm not the only one who sees it!'

She walked up to Erik and Alexa. 'Are you two freaking related or something?'

Erik looked at Meg and I like we were going crazy. 'I don't even know who my parents are Meg. How should I know if I have a sibling?'

'Woah sorry didn't know.' She looked at Alexa. 'Do _you _have any siblings?'

'Uh yeah. I have a little brother, his name is Thomas.'

'So just one brother? Do your parents act weird when you talk about subjects involving like adoption and stuff like that?'

'I don't know! We don't even look alike so what does it matter?'

'Don't look alike my ass.' I pulled my phone out and opened the camera app. 'Meg out of the picture please.'

'Hey who knows maybe I'm her long lost sister!... wait that wouldn't work. Nevermind.' She walked out of the shot and I took the picture. I handed the phone over to Erik who got the same reaction Meg did. He took a double take and then handed it to Alexa. 'How old are you Alexa?'

She kept staring at the picture. '24...'

'And Erik is 28. Where were you born Alexa?'

'California.' She handed my phone back to me and I looked at the photo one last time before putting it away.

'Erik you were born in Colorado right?' He kept staring at the wall. 'Erik?' I snapped my fingers in his face which snapped him out of his trance.

'Wha?'

'You were born in Colorado right?'

'I don't know Chris. I just know I was in the Colorado system for as long as I can remember. I could have been born in Florida for all I know.'

We all sat down at the table. 'Wait you haven't looked for your birth certificate?'

'How can I? Destler is Karen's last name. Since she was the last foster parent I had that was actually nice she let me keep her last name.'

'DNA test?'

'Nothing came up. But are you seriously suggesting that I've found my sister in Seattle, states away from where either of us grew up through a girl who I talked to for some reason when I could have easily told her to piss off and watch where she's going?'

When he said it that way it did sound a little crazy, but I went with it. 'Hmm... yeah. That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Come on! How many people with black hair and blue eyes do you know? You two have nicer blue eyes than most blondes!'

Meg looked up from her menu. 'Hey!'

'I said most Meg.'

'Oh...' She looked back down at her menu.

'Alexa, humor me and ask your parents about him, okay?'

'Uh... yeah sure.' She kept looking at her menu.

'Chris have you ever thought that even if we were related that I don't want to meet them?'

I opened my menu and smiled. 'Who said anything about meeting them? Wouldn't be cool to know you had a sister AND a brother?'

'Well I guess.'

I gave him a quick hug. ' Now we're talkin. I love you.'

'I love you too Chris.'

**An Hour And Half Later**

We had finished eating about 15 minutes ago and not realizing the time we sat there and talked. Well that's until Alexa checked her phone and squealed, realizing it was 5:30.

'But I thought the openers started at six ' I put my purse under my arm and stood up with everyone else.

'No! They go on stage at six!' She hurried over to the front door.

'Alexa we have a half an drive and concerts never start on time so calm down.' I put my hand over my belly while we walked down the stairs they had at the front entrance for some reason. Despite our efforts she had Meg to the car and speeding out of the parking lot within minutes. We weren't far behind them but we weren't in much of a hurry. 'This concert started ridiculous early, but I'm not complaining. It means we get to go back to your place earlier and I can get those clothes where they belong.'

'Don't tempt me to turn this car around.'

'Don't tempt me to tempt you.' I winked at him and pulled my phone out to see who had texted me I didn't recognize the number and the text was a little off for me not to know the number. _'I love you._' I responded back the best way I knew how to. _'I'm sorry but who is this?' _A few minutes later I got a text back. _'Come on Little Lotte. I know you're just playing hard to get. There's no way you can love that mask wearing freak over me.' _I deleted the conversation as quickly as I could and put the phone in my purse. The rest of the drive went by rather quickly and before I knew it we were following Meg's car into the back of the venue. There was a line of screaming teenage girls screaming at us thinking we were the band or at least I assumed they did since they were crying and screaming 'I love you!' And 'Let me have your babies!' at us, but as soon as we got out of the car the screaming stopped thankfully. We were getting a little too serious for my taste when I didn't even know their names. Teenagers have no class now. I always knew a persons name before offering my womb to a person. Erik wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked up to the opening between the buses. The four of us were stopped by a really intimidating security guard but let us pass after we gave him our names and he even showed us to where the band was. When we got to the room they were all hanging out and Meg saw James sitting on the couch talking to a couple guys that I didn't know but from Alexa's reaction I knew they were apart of the band. Meg and James left the room a few minutes later and Alexa had found her way over to Jack leaving Erik and I to talk with Alex. The two of us walked over to him and the two mystery guys who were talking and I spoke up. 'Hey Alex.'

He looked up and immediately stood. 'Hey Christine! Erik! I'm glad you guys could make it. Would you like to sit down?'

'Oh no thank you I'm fine for now. I'm glad we could make it as well.'

'Alright, well would either of you like a water? We have beer too.' He looked at Erik for the last part.

'I'll take a water...' _Damn I want a beer._

'Uh I'll actually take you up on that beer.' He nodded and went over to a mini fridge and grabbed the drinks then handed them to us.

'Thanks.' I opened the water and took a sip. _Mmm... liquid that doesn't get me drunk..._ Erik sat down on a leather chair and I sat down on his lap. Alex sat back down on the couch and then introduced us to the two guys.

'This is Rian and Zach. Rian is our drummer and Zach is our bassist.'

Erik smiled and waved but I assumed he really wasn't good in large groups like this. 'Nice to meet you guys. So what do you and Jack do then?'

'Oh I'm lead singer and guitarist and Jack is just a guitarist. He's quite useless if you ask me.'

Jack chimed in from across the room. 'You're just a jealous slut Alex!'

'Am not!' He tossed an empty water bottle at Jack but missed horribly.

'Okay guys you're needed on stage in two minutes!' The three guys stood up and joined Jack by the door.

'Well we'll see you guys after the show. Oh that chair is on the side of the stage for you if you decide to come out Christine.'

'Thanks Alex.' The started to leave but were greeted with James and Meg making out. I looked over at Erik who was trying not to laugh. 'Well... at least they made up.'

'True.' Meg and James broke apart and shuffled into the room once the guys had left.

'I see you two made up then.' I took another sip of my water.

'Yeah. Thank you so much Christine.' James gave me a quick hug.

'Yeah just next time you walk in the apartment and we're busy, I'm not stopping. Just a fair warning.'

'Right got it.' He sat down on the couch and Meg joined him.

'Where'd Alexa go, Chrissypoo?'

'I dunno probably at the side of the- holllly shit.' A roar of screams pierced through the air that was followed by music. I looked at Erik who was itching his ear which I couldn't blame him. That was some major vibration. 'I'm scared Erik.'

'Why?'

'Why?! That sounded like enough teenage girls to take down an army!'

'Oh yeah I could see the fear in this.'

The three of us laughed while Erik looked at my shoulder like it was the most fascinating thing ever.

They did five songs before even taking a break. _'I want to call out the group of people who made Jack and I's day off yesterday a lot more entertaining than a day at the mall should be! Come on out guys!' _A roar of screaming came out as Erik downed the rest of his beer. I got up and went over the door where Meg and James were. Erik was there a short second after and we left the room. _I'm not drunk enough for this shit. _Alex motioned for us to come on stage where Alexa already was jumping and laughing. The four of us linked arms via shoulders and smiled as soon as we were on stage. _So many teenage girls. _'This is Erik, Christine, Meg, James and Alexa! Give them some love!' After a minute Alex motioned for them to quiet down. 'Alright alright enough love! This song goes out this extraordinary group of people! You all know this one so you better sing along! This is Hello Brooklyn. I'll see you after the show go make out!' We went off to the side of the stage as the crowd laughed. I would have been embarrassed but the crowd thought everything they said was funny.

'Erik I really need a beer.' I put my face against his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

'Three months and you get a beer.' He kissed the top of my head.

'I'm counting the days.' Alexa and Meg danced while I kept my head on Erik's chest and stayed in his arms while James came over and started talking with Erik. I closed my eyes as Erik started rocking slowly. That plus the vibration from him talking started to make me sleepy. I broke away from him when I started to yawn every minute or so. 'I'm gonna go dance with Meg and Alexa to wake up okay?'

'Okay have fun.' He and James kept talking and I went over to Meg and Alexa. Meg pulled me into their two girl circle and I joined in on their dancing as much as I could. Three songs later the band took another quick break from their song marathon.

'Okay this song, we're going to have a camera go around and you have to kiss the nearest guy to you! I don't care who it is unless its your dad then don't because that's really gross! But there better be at least one relationship started after this song!' I made my way over to Erik so he wouldn't have to kiss James if the camera came over to us. It was a cute seeing a bunch of 15 and 16 year old girls push up to the front of the room to be close to the stage. Two minutes into the song the camera came onto James and Meg and Erik and I. I was starting to get into the 21 year old mood again so I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to give him the best kiss off his life. The crowd cheered like they did with all the other people who kissed and I pulled away 15 seconds later only because I needed air.

Once I pulled away Erik stared at me wide eyed and he licked his lips. 'And you say I've been holding out.'

'Shhh.' I leaned against him and wrapped his arms around me. We swayed to the song but stopped at the end of the song when Alex stopped the song and looked at the TV screen.

'Jack sorry bro but rules are rules. I'll forgive you and it won't change anything between us until we get into a fight and I tell you to go back to Alexa that really awesome chick in Seattle.' Alexa looked at the screen and started to back away slowly wide eyed.

'Alex I can't do that to her. She'll be getting death threats within the hour. Plus I'm a terrible kisser.'

'Aww c'mon. Lets give him some motivation! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Soon the audience joined in the chant.

'Come on guys no she's mortified! Let's get on with the show.' Alexa had been hiding behind Erik until that sentence then she marched up to him and gave him a full on tongue kiss which pretty much diminished any doubt that I had for her and Erik were related. Not the kiss, but the stubborn determination that comes out of nowhere.

'Holy shit!' Alex started clapping as Alexa walked back onto the side of the stage with red cheeks. 'Is he really a terrible kisser? I'm honestly curious.'

She shook her head no and covered her face with her hands. 'Alright next song Alex. You've embarrassed enough chicks for tonight.'

'Fine.' They started on the next song and Alexa went into the room where we were before the show. She came out with a beer and started chugging it down at amazing speeds. I went over to her to make sure she was okay after she started coughing.

'Are you alright?' I patted her back while she worked through the coughing fit.

'Yeah just went down the wrong tube.' She covered her mouth and coughed for the next 30 something seconds.

'So was it really good?'

'Yeah it actually was.' She started to laugh.

'Alright well if you're alright I'm gonna go sit down. My back is killing me.'

'Okay. Thank you for coming along tonight.'

'You're welcome.' I gave her one last smile then went back over to Erik. 'I need to sit down and give my ears a break. I'll be in the room.'

'I'm come with you.' He took my hand in his and we went over to the room and sat down on the couch.

I laid my head down in his lap and closed my eyes. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes just enjoying the peace and quiet. 'Hey Erik?'

'Yes?' He started twirling a strand of my hair.

'When do you want to get married?'

'Next year sometime if that sounds good to you.'

'How does June 20th sound?' I started picking at a loose string on his jeans.

'It sounds perfect.' They started playing an acoustic and my mind jumped to when I puked when we were dancing on our first date.

'Can I make up for that dance I ruined by puking in the middle of it?'

'Yes you may.' He helped me sit up then he got up and helped me before I got sucked into the couch. It was like a stupid sinkhole. We walked back out to the side of the stage and I wrapped my arms around Erik's neck and his hands found their way to my waist. I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine as we started swaying slowly to the song. 'You didn't ruin it.'

'Hmm?'

'You didn't ruin the dance that night. It was perfect.' He kissed my head then laid his head back down.

'You're just saying that.' My eyes drifted closed.

'No I'm not.'

'Okay I believe you.' I knew he was just being nice but I really didn't want to debate over something so silly. The first song ended and it rolled over into a song that almost had me in tears by the end of it. I would have been in tears but there was this chick... Juliet? Yeah that's it that had a part of it and she sounded... not good. Nasally, gritty and just the complete opposite of Alex's voice. It didn't work well in my opinion. We probably should have stopped after the acoustic songs were over with but I really didn't care what we _should _have done. About half way through the second part of their set I had moved so my back was against Erik's chest and his hands laid on my stomach. I laid my hand over his while he began to rock back and forth again.

Meg and James had been all over each other through the entire night so when the concert was over they were more than thrilled to go. 'Here Alexa here's my keys I trust you won't wreak it.' I don't think Meg cared because once Alexa grabbed the keys her and James were out of the building. It was eight o'clock when the concert had ended and needless to say I was tired and I still had to pack so we weren't late for our flight at noon tomorrow.

**Three Hours Later**

After they were done talking to their fans outside they came back into the building and joined us in the room. We sat and talked for a little over an hour until Alexa had to go home and change because she had the graveyard shift at the hospital again and Erik and I saw that as our opportunity to get home. Luckily they didn't put up an argument so Erik and I headed back to his apartment one last time. Meg had asked if she could stop by if she didn't fall asleep before she was ready since James couldn't stay the night which made me feel like a booty call almost… without the sex anyway. I had gotten out of the shower and I was packing my suitcase when someone started knocking on the door. Figuring it was Meg and the fact that I completely forgot I was just in the bare essentials I opened the door. 'Hell-shit!' I cracked the door so the people at my door weren't able to see anything but my face. 'Hello?'

'Hi we're Alexa's parents. Can we come in?'

I looked down at what I was wearing. 'One moment.' I closed the door and hurried over to the bedroom and grabbed the nearest thing which was a simple sundress and pulled it on. I went into the bathroom quickly. 'Erik stay in here once you're done okay?'

'Why?'

'Its a suprise…?'

'Okay just don't forget I'm in here.'

'I won't.' I closed the door behind me and went back to the front door. I opened it to find them still there. Not sure what I was expecting really, but I guess I had hoped they would be like wow she's fucking weird let's book it while we have a chance. 'Come on in. Can I get you guys something to drink? We have water, milk, beer uh yeah that's about it.'

'Oh no thank you we're fine.'

'Alright well I guess we can take a seat and talk about why you're here then.' I lead them over to the couch and I took the single chair and left the loveseat to them. 'Actually two questions if I may, where's Alexa and how did you guys find out where he lives?'

The woman spoke. 'Alexa got called in early and she told us. We're sorry for intruding at such a late time but we needed to come right away.'

'Why?'

'Because we needed to see Erik.'

'Why? What makes you think you're his parents?' As much as I knew they were I was a little angry at them.

'Because we had a child almost 28 years ago and we gave him to a church in Grand Junction. We were poor and weren't ready for a child.'

'See there's one issue. Erik is turning 29 this year.'

'What? No he's not. We had him in 1986.' The woman started wringing her fingers.

'Here I know how to settle this.' I sat back and attempted to cross my legs but failed. 'His face?'

'Scared.' The couple spoke at the same time.

'Which side?'

'Right.' They answered in unison once again.

'God dammit.' I tousled my hair and worked my way out of the chair. 'He's not going to want to meet you, but I'll tell him anyway.' I walked into the bedroom and into the bathroom and found Erik drying off. He looked at my dress. 'Someone...s are here and uhm yeah I grabbed the nearest thing. So say you _were _to find your parents are you 100% sure you wouldn't want to meet them?'

'What?' He pulled his boxers up and then his pajama pants.

'You heard me. It's just a metaphorical… well yeah. Just answer it.'

He slipped a t-shirt over his head and dried his hair off one last time before putting his mask on. 'I don't know.' He hung his towel up and went over to the door but before he could open it I got in between him and the door.

'Uh… wanna go watch some TV?'

'We need to pack darling.'

'TV?' He sighed and picked me up so he could open the door. He headed to the living room. 'No Erik wait!' Annnd it was too late. He set me down and continued to look at the now standing couple.

'Who's this Chris?'

'Uh… not Alexa's parents?' I started biting my nail and despite the awkwardness Erik swiped my hand away from my mouth. _Dammit. _

The woman started walking towards Erik but stopped when he started stepping back. 'Erik?' All Erik could do was nod. 'I'm Stacy and this is Ken. We just came here to say we're sorry.'

'Alright well I guess you've done what you've come here to do so I guess it's time for you to leave. It's rather late and my fiance needs to get to sleep. We can have another social meeting in a year or two.'

'Erik don't bring me into this.' I walked over to him and took his hand.

'I'm sorry it's just an apology isn't going to make up for everything I went through as a child. _Nothing _will. I mean sure I was a mincing kid that liked to get in trouble but what boy wasn't? But I was a good kid and yet all the world threw at me was cruelty. I can't accept your apology I'm sorry.'

'Erik give them a chance.' I put my hand on his chest to try and keep him calm.

'I was four and I dropped a glass cup, and the bastard thought it was only fair to use it against me. The scar on my back and the one that goes the length of my face was what he did to me before I ran away. Luckily I ran into the neighbor who helped me with the cuts and they called child services. So I guess I've gotten some pity along the way as well.'

I covered my mouth with my hand and tried not to picture what he just told me. 'I'm so sorry Erik.'

'It's not your fault. BUT you can understand why I don't want the people responsible for me having to go through all the beatings and abuse around. Especially when they're just apologizing so they can clear their conscience up.'

I nodded and started to get angry at the fact that they abandoned Erik for selfish reasons and he went through all he did just because of it. I looked over at the couple in disgust. 'Go.' I pointed at the door.

'Bu-' Ken finally spoke up.

'No. Go now and don't come back.' I walked over to the door and opened it.

They started to leave when Stacy walked back in. 'I atleast have a right to know the name of our grandchild.'

I was appalled to say the least. 'You have the _right? _Where did you get this _right _from exactly? Birthing him? Oh no _no __**no**_that doesn't give you a right to anything. It just means you are an egg donor and nothing more. You have less right to know _anything _about our lives than the floor below us. In fact I'd tell every single person down there every single fact about us before telling you. Now take your self proclaimed _right _and go!' I slammed to door in her face and turned around to Erik who was sitting on the couch with his hands in his face. I kicked myself in the butt and went over and sat down next to him. 'Erik...?' He looked up at me and I smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry.' I slipped his mask off and traced the scar that went from the top of his forehead and down to his chin. I wiped a tear off his left cheek and sighed. 'Oh Erik what has this world done to you?' I put my forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose.

'It gave me you.' He pulled me onto his lap and he tucked his face in into the curve of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly in attempt to calm him down. We sat there for sometime until he brought his head up to look at me. He tangled his fingers in my curls then brought his lips up to mine. This kiss was different from the rest. There was need on his part and I gave him as much reassurance as I could. I pulled away to see the worry in his eyes so I got up and offered him my hand wanting to do everything in my power to get rid of it. He stood up and laced his fingers with mine and I headed to the bedroom. I really didn't know if I was going about this the right way but from what I assumed he just needed to be reminded that he was loved and I knew that me continuously apologizing would just annoy him. I stopped and moved so he was at the edge of the bed and I slowly started lifting the shirt off him. I looked up at him as I pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. I kissed him from the top of his chest all the way down to his waist line of his pants. I pulled down on his pants making them drop to the floor and I gently pushed him so he'd sit down. I pulled my dress off and put it in the pile of clothes that now laid besides us before sitting down on his lap and wrapping my legs around him. I kiss his lips, his throat and finally his neck. His hands found their way to the back of my bra but I stopped his hands before he could undo it. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing I don't want to gross you out. Let's just leave it on okay?'

'Nothing you do could gross me out. Plus that bra doesn't look very comfortable.' I closed my eyes once I felt the bra loosen around me. Once it was off I opened my eyes to find Erik smiling. 'See not gross.'

'Alright enough comforting me, this is about you.' I started kissing him passionately while playing with the waistband of his boxers. Feeling his reaction on my leg I tried tugging his boxers off but failed miserably. He raised himself up on his arms so I could successfully pull them off. Once I got them below his knees he kicked them to the side and my underwear joined soon after. I nipped at his ear and leaned forward getting closer to him and instantly regretted it when I felt my boobs start to leak. I stood up and covered my boobs with my arm while trying not to look completely mortified. 'Oh God I'm sorry! I told you it's gross.' I went into the bathroom and cleaned my arm and chest up then brought the towel out and clean Erik's chest up and quickly returned the towel to my chest.

He stood and walked up to me and brushed a curl out of my face tucking it behind my ear. 'How could you think that I'd think something natural like that is gross? Especially when its due to you being pregnant with our child.'

'I don't know. I just figured it grosses guys out.'

'Maybe some guys but not me. Now.' He picked me up and carried me over to the bed then set me down. 'You can keep the towel if you want but nothing... and I mean nothing is going to stop me from making love to you right here and now.' He climbed on top of me and kissed me one last time before doing exactly that.

**An Hour Later**

Now it didn't go exactly as I planned. I had hoped to do all the work and make him feel like the most loved man in the world. But it ended up us taking equal parts and I think that helped more than me doing all the work. I was lying looking up at the ceiling being used as a punching bag when I decided to get up. I grabbed Erik's t-shirt off the floor and put it on. It was a hell of a lot more comfortable than his dress shirts but it was shorter on me. I went into the living room making sure to crack the door behind me so I wouldn't wake Erik up with whatever I was going to do. I went into the kitchen and found some microwave popcorn and put it in the microwave. I yawned as I checked the clock to see that it was only midnight. While the popcorn was popping I went over to the TV and turned it along with the Xbox on. I flipped it over to Netflix and turned on Phantom of the Opera figuring my dream was just because I wanted to watch it or something. Once it had started I hurried over to the microwave to stop it before it started beeping. I tossed the bag on the counter and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet then dumped the popcorn into the bowl. I grabbed a water from the fridge and the bowl of popcorn and went over to the couch. I got as comfortable as I could get and pulled a blanket over my lap. I lifted the shirt over my stomach so I could see him moving. I saw what looked like a foot and I pressed my finger lightly against it. As annoying as it was it was most definitely something that amazes me every time I feel it. Think of Me came on and I started quietly singing along while gently poking my stomach whenever he'd move. In the middle of Music of the Night I dozed off and was woken up at the end of the Final Lair by Erik. His voice was sleepy. 'Whatr you doing out here?' He sat down next to me and picked up a couple pieces of popcorn that had fallen out of the bowl during my nap.

'I couldn't sleep.' I straightened myself up and cleared my throat.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' He started rubbing my ankle which had started swelling from standing all that time at the concert.

'You being up wasn't going to help me fall asleep so I might as well let you sleep. Plus we need one of us to be a semi functional human being.' I set the popcorn on the table and lifted the blanket up for Erik to get under it. Once he scooted under the blanket I set it down and straightened it out. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. 'I'm jealous of her.'

'Who?'

'Sierra. The woman playing Christine. She's beautiful, she can sing, act and dance. I wish I could be her but still have you with me.'

He took my wrist and pulled it out from under the blanket. 'Well let's see... you're beautiful.' He put my thumb down. 'You can sing and dance.' He put my index and middle finger down. 'And I haven't witnessed you acting I hope, but if I have you're good. But if I haven't you're an excellent learner and you'd be amazing at that too.' He put down my ring finger. 'And I still think you should go for your dream.' He put my pinkie down and kissed my fist.

'I'm starting to consider it. But who's going to hire me? I have no past experience, no degrees and well I have nothing. Plus all the English Phantoms have already been casted.'

'Well that's why you start out small and work your way up to playing your dream role.'

'Yeah I guess you're right... well let's head to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.' I edged my way to the end of the couch and hoisted myself up. I flipped the TV and Xbox off and Erik guided me to the bedroom making sure I didn't trip. We got into bed and I got in my typical position with my head on his chest. When I fell asleep I dreamt the same thing I had been dreaming of the past two nights.


	16. I Hate Unpacking

Authors note: omg I have to tell you guys this, I've written chapter 13-16 in a matter of days and my brain is so wrapped up in this story I dreamed that I was Christine the other night and I was living one of the chapters. But here's this, the dream really gave me an emotional insight on being pregnant *twitches* Oh also I am in the worlds greatest mood because Ramin Karimloo took Thursday's off and I have tickets for Wednesday! *dances*

-Sassy

I was trying to stay asleep when I realized I was sprawled across the bed and Erik wasn't there. I sat up and saw him in the closet packing my bags. 'Hey I can do that.' I got up from the bed and walked over to the closet while rubbing my eyes.

He looked up from the diminished pile of clothes he was working his way through and smiled. 'You can finish if you'd like, but I was figuring you'd like to sleep.'

I went to sit down next to him. 'How are you doing today?'

'Better than I normally would when I would remember my childhood.' He leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

'I'm glad.' I grabbed a shirt and started folding it.

'Only because of you though.' He had started folding a pair of jeans.

'What'd I do?' I put the shirt in the suitcase then grabbed another shirt.

'You were there.' He put the jeans in the suitcase and smiled at me.

'Glad I could be of some assistance. Why kind of person would I be if I wasn't?' I folded another pair of jeans and tossed them in.

'I'm say a normal person but you're far from normal.'

'Thank you?' I stuffed my underwear and bras in the suitcase along with the rest of the pile and zipped the suitcase up.

'I meant it as a compliment, and you know you're clothes are going to wrinkle right?' He got up and offered me his hand.

'Yeah I know. I just don't care. What time is it anyway?' I picked the clothes I had left out to wear that day.

'Last I checked, nine.' He tossed his clothes on the bed and pulled his pants off. I walked up next to him and tugged his shirt off and threw it next to one of the suitcases. I put on the yoga pants and t-shirt then went over and put the dirty shirt and pants in the luggage. Realizing I really needed to pee I hurried over to the bathroom as my phone started to go off. 'I'll get it for you if you'd like.'

'Yes please!' I closed the bathroom door and did what I needed to do. Once I was done and had washed my hands I went out to the bedroom. Erik was hurrying with bringing all the bags to the door. 'That was my alarm wasn't it?'

'Yeah I can't believe it's already 11.' He grabbed the last two larger suitcases so I picked up the two smaller bags that he and I were bringing on as carry ons and my purse and stopped to take one last look at the bedroom I spent so many nights in. I didn't know where I was needed but it wasn't Seattle and I planed to find out where exactly with Erik and Dean with me. I'm not one for sentimental gooey crap but despite everything I had some good times in this place. Of course Erik didn't know I had decided to stay in Canada so he when he came rushing back up to find me crying at the edge of the bed he was somewhat worried. He sat down and hugged me. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm just gonna miss this place.' I pulled away and wiped my face away of any tears.

'We'll be back as soon as we can so six months tops.' He helped me up and we walked over to the door.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Not unless we have to come back for some reason.'

We got into the elevator and Erik finally caught on or realized what I said. 'What do you mean?'

'Erik I don't belong here. The moment we got back here my old life was constantly nagging at me. In Toronto it'll be a new start for the better part of my life. I was depressed 7ish years out of the 8 years I've lived here and it only went away when I met you. I know it sounds cheesy but its the truth. I want to put Raoul and that whole mess behind me but I can't do that here.'

We walked out of the elevator and out to the taxi that was waiting for us. Once we got in Erik spoke. 'Well we have that place if we ever need to come back, but now I have a lifelong goal of making sure you never feel that way again.' He took my hand in his and kissed each finger lightly.

'I wish I had woken up earlier so we could have gotten breakfast with whoever could go before we left. I might not see Joey again if he can't make it to the wedding.' I started picking at my nail for a moment before Erik wrapped his hand around mine so I'd stop.

'I'm sorry I would have woken you but you were out sleeping on the couch and I didn't know for how long so I assumed you needed the sleep.' He started rubbing the palm of my hand with his thumb.

'It's alright. I really enjoyed the sleep so I can't complain. I'll fly back down here if I have to. He's definitely a friend I want to keep around, the same with Jenna.'

'What about Alexa?' I had unconsciously started biting on my lower lip and only realized it when I started tasting blood and I noticed Erik frowning. 'You should stop biting your lip like that.'

I licked the wound and leaned my head on his shoulders. 'Where do we even stand with her? Like I'm not mad at her about sending her parents since she didn't know your past, a call I admit would have been nice, but... like... yeah.'

'I don't know. She's my sister I guess... so do I have to hate her now or something?'

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. 'Don't ask me buddy. I was an only child.'

'Well I guess we'll figure it out sooner or later.' He started twirling a curl around his finger.

My eyes drifted shut and I smiled gently. 'I guess so.'

Five minutes later the driver pulled up to the curb of the airport in front of a luggage security check in. We unloaded the car, well Erik did and I snuck a small suitcase out while he sneezed since he didn't want me lifting heavy objects. We dragged the suitcases over to the baggage check in and check our stuff in besides the three carry on bags we had between the two of us. Once we were done there we headed inside and through all the security points until we were at our area. I felt my stomach grumble and so I pulled my phone out to see how long we had till the flight and saw that we had 20 minutes to spare. I put my phone back in my purse. 'Hey Erik?'

He looked up from his phone. 'Yeah?'

'Would you like to go to a disgustingly romantic lunch to Wendy's? We have 20 minutes and I'm hungry plus I fear for my ribcage of I don't eat.' He put his phone away and helped me out of my seat. We grabbed our bags and made our way over to the Wendy's that was across the room.

**30 Minutes Later.**

When the plane took off Erik leaned over and gave me a kiss. 'To new beginnings.'

I put my forehead against his which was somewhat uncomfortable since the mask was digging into my forehead and lightly kissed him. 'To new beginnings.'

**Two Hours Later**

'Oh my goooddddddd are we there yet? I stood up and tucked my legs under me so I'd stop shaking them.

'A little over an hour left.' He took my hand away from my mouth as I started to chew on my nail.

'I am going to go insane I can feel it.' I felt Dean kick my bladder and that pretty much was the end of the line for me. 'Erik get me some wine please.'

'No.' He pulled a couple strands of hair out of my face.

'Please! Just a little bit I literally can't take this anymore. I think and ounce and a half of booze is better than another hour and whatever of stress.' I started playing with his hand attempting not to start shaking my legs despite the fact that they were being sat on.

'How about I sing for you?' He looked at me in amusement while I bent his fingers away from each other.

I looked up from his hand and shook my head. 'If you do that I'll get arrested for trying to have my way with you in public.'

'Well then what can I do to help?'

'Ugh I don't know.' I slammed my head on the headrest. 'I just want to be on the ground and like I don't even know. Is it October yet?'

'3 months left Chris. How about I do this?' He turned my head to face him and he grazed my lips with his. Fighting the urge to push the kiss further I pulled away and smiled. 'Did that help?'

'That helped a little bit. Maybe if you do it a couple more times I'll be calm enough to nap or no longer want alcohol.'

He brought his lips back up to mine but stopped less than an inch away. 'If you're this antsy in first class I can't imagine how bad you'd be in coach with no room to move around in.'

'An entire bottle of wine and I'd be fine.' I licked my lips in anticipation of his kiss.

'I bet you would.' _Finally _he closed the gap between our mouths and felt him smile against my lips when I nipped at his lower lip. He pulled away this time and left me with my lips tingling from his touch. I closed my eyes and laid back and tried to maintain a certain level of sanity through the rest of the flight.

**An Hour And Thirty Minutes Later**

Once we were allowed to leave the plane and we had our bags I think I was as close to running as I could get. A weight lifted off my shoulders when we got out of the tunnel and were in the airport. We made our way over to the baggage claim with a cart thing and waited to find our bags. While we waited I realized how excited I was for October to get here and to finally see Dean; _our son. _I smiled at the thought and started grabbing what bags I could while Erik finished a text. It was nice despite pretending to need help to do something. I hurried and managed to grab all six bags which involved some hurried walking but all in all it went well. I dragged the other two bags over to the cart and handed them to Erik so he could finish loading the cart. We walked over to the area that leads you to the pickup zone along with all the other means of transportation and I started to walk over to the rental car/taxi area but noticed Erik was near the pickup doors looking for me which apparently was hard even though I felt like a whale. I hurried over to him and we started walking out to the pickup area. Once we got outside I was greeted with a _very _enthusiastic hug from Mandy. 'Hey Mandy what are you doing here?'

'We came to pick you guys up!' Ramin walked up behind Mandy and put his hand on her shoulder. They were really just adorable together.

'Let me help you with those bags, Erik.' He walked over to Erik and they headed over to a black car and left Mandy and I to talk.

'Soooooo Christine who's planning your baby shower?'

I set my bag down and resecured my purse. 'Uh Erik, and our friends Alexa and Meg. Although I don't know if Alexa is helping anymore... or if we're even friends anymore.'

'Well I hope you two are.' She went to pick my small suitcase up.

'Oh no I can get that.'

'No it's fine I can get it.' She smiled and picked it up.

'You _really _don't have to carry that.' I tried to grab it but she moved away and shook her head.

'I want to carry it.' She winked and then set it down to wait for the guys to finish putting the bigger suitcases in first. Once the guys finished loaded the trunk Mandy put the suitcase in and closed the door.

I walked over to Erik and started trailing the length of his back with my fingers. 'Hey Erik, let's get back home, okay?'

He grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his torso. 'Hmm so you're calling some place home now?'

'Mhhm.' I kissed his back and leaned my head against him.

'Well maybe you should say hi to Ramin first.' He pointed over to Ramin who was talking to Mandy.

'Oh my God I feel terrible for not saying hi.' I walked over to Ramin and tapped on his shoulder. He finished his sentence then turned to look at me. 'Hi!' I smiled and waved at him.

'Hello Christine.' He smiled and pulled me in for a hug which surprised me. I didn't know if we were at the hugging stage in our friendship but this helped with my curiosities.

'I wanted to thank you two for picking us up when we could have gotten a taxi or something.'

'Yeah no we're happy to. Let's get you two home so you guys can unpack and relax.' The four of us got in the car and headed off.

**Four Hours Later**

I sat down on the bed and got under the covers. 'I hate unpacking.'

Erik draped his arm over my waist. 'We haven't even started unpacking yet.'

'Yeah I know, but I already hate it.' I started rubbing my belly when Dean started kicking.

He sat up and leaned back against the headboard. 'Idea!'

'What would that be?' He kept grabbing at his face until I saw a brown hair lying on his cheek. I successfully grabbed the hair off his cheek and relocated it to the floor.

'Anyway, we unpack as we need clothes and so that way it means we can lay here and be lazy for a little while longer.'

'Sounds like a plan.' I smiled and sat up a bit. 'But I don't think we have any right to use the world lazy honestly.'

'Well we can start being lazy if you'd like.' He smirked and looked down at me.

'Hmm not all the time though, right?' I kissed his right cheek.

'We have six weeks to be lazy once the baby is here.'

'Ah I like your thinking sir.' I nipped at his neck.

Within a blink of an eye he had gotten on top of me and had my wrist held down above my head. He brought his head down to mine so we could momentarily kiss until he broke the kiss off and smirked. 'As much as I'd love to continue where this is going…' He moved to hold my wrists with one hand and used his other to lightly graze my side. 'It's getting late and we might want to eat some dinner soon. What would you like?'

I closed my eyes and attempted to regain rational thought for as much time as I could while also battling my erratic breathing. 'Chinese sounds good. We'll go shopping tomorrow for groceries.'

He rolled over back onto his side of the bed and stood up while grabbing the pants I had oh so talentedly removed for him earlier that day. 'What would you like? I know a good place a few miles away that we can go to or I can go pick it up.' He pulled a shirt over his head and pulled it down into place.

'I'll go with you.' I stood up and grabbed the clothes I had been wearing earlier and put them back on. Once I had slipped my shoes and and made my hair look less like well bed head hair I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. 'I'm ready.'

'Alrighty.' We got to the Chinese food place in a few minutes and when we walked in and I smelled the food I realized just how hungry I really was. We walked up to the counter and was met by a bubbly blonde which I wasn't expecting at a Chinese restaraunt but oh well.

'Erik you're back so soon? What's it been, five years?' She giggled and made it obvious she was just playing around.

'Yeah something like that.' He pulled his wallet out not once letting go of my hand.

'So who's this beautiful woman?' She smiled sweetly at me.

'This is my fiance, Christine, Christine this Becca an old highschool friend.'

'Fiance? I never thought you'd be the marrying type, Erik.' She looked a little shocked but didn't stop smiling while holding her hand out for me.

I smiled and shook her hand not wanting to seem rude. 'Hi Becca, it's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise. So are you two visiting or are you guys here to stay?' She started twirling her pen.

'We actually arrived here today, but we're here to stay.' Erik tightened his grip reassuringly when I started getting a little antsy.

'How cool! We'll have to get lunch or dinner sometime and catch up, and get to know each other! So what can I get you two?'

'I'll take whatever he gets please.'

She nodded and looked over at Erik. 'Well then I'll get the grilled chicken with fried rice please.'

'Alllllrighty sounds good! Two plates with grilled chicken and fried rice, do you guys want anything to drink?' She finished scribbling on the notepad then looked up.

'Water or do you want tea, Chris?' He grabbed his card and looked at me.

''Water please. I don't want to be awake all night.'

'Well tea sounds more tempting now, but two water cups.'

'Mkay that'll be 11 dollars and 37 cents please.' She grabbed two clear cups and set them on the counter then grabbed Erik's card. Once she had swiped the card and handed it back he took it and slipped it into his wallet then grabbed our water cups. We filled the cups up then took a seat at a booth.

I took a sip of my water and started tapping the table top with my fingernail. 'So did you two...'

'Nooo no no no.' He shook his head and took my hand in his once again.

'Why not? She's pretty cute.'

'Let's just say I'm not her type. Plus when I say highschool friends I mean we were neighbors the last 2 years of high school after Karen took me in. We have a brother/sister relationship more than anything.'

'What about you could possibly not be her type?' I assumed he was talking about his face but I don't think they'd be friends after getting rejected over something so... well... personal.

'Well there's three things. Did you notice how she was _looking_ at _you _the whole time we were up there?'

'Well yeah sorta. What thre-' The my brain started to turn and soon I understood what he was saying. ' The gears in my brain started turning slowly. 'Oooooh okay.''

'Plus I'd never deliberately take you to a place I knew where my ex worked.'

'What about Carla?' I took another drink of water and looked up at him.

'Yeah I didn't know she worked there. Plus we weren't really ever in a relationship we just dated and I use dated in a loose term.'

'Alright that's enough info on your relationship with Carla.' I patted his shoulder then I put my face on his chest in a rather awkward position. 'I'm exhausted.'

'At the rate you were going earlier it doesn't surprise me.' He kissed the top of my head and started rubbing my back.

'Hmmm I didn't hear you complaining earlier.'

'Still not complaining.' He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I'd look him in the eyes. He gave me a quick kiss knowing all too well what anything longer would do to me.

'Good... You wanna know what I have planned for tonight?' He nodded as we continued to look each other in the eyes. 'Well first off I'm going to-'

'Two grilled chicken and fried rice!' Becca walked up to the table at set our plates down in front of us. She smiled at us then put the tray she thought she needed under her arm. 'Anything else or are you guys good?'

I looked down at my plate and saw grilled chicken covered in what looked like a sweet and sour/soy sauce mixture. I shook my head and smiled. 'No I'm fine, thank you.'

'I'm fine as well. Thank you Becca.'

'Mmmhmm!' She smiled once again and left us alone.

'So.' He snapped the chopsticks and handed me a pair. 'If you'd like to finish what you were saying no one is stopping you.'

'I know.' I took a bite of chicken and smiled. 'But I think I'll just show you later.'

'I thought you were tired Chris.' He took a bite of chicken.

'So what if I am. I'm not holding back tonight mister.' I poked his nose then took another bite of chicken.

'Well don't give me all the details. Sheeesh spoiling the rest of the night for me.'

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. 'I haven't told you 99% of it.'

'Well how much more can we do while you're pregnant?'

I smiled and turned my attention to my food.

**4 Hours Later**

I rolled onto my back and tried to even out my labored breathing and looked over at Erik who was staring at the ceiling. 'Holy _shit._ What was that 11 times for you?'

I smiled and took a deep breath. '15. A couple of them kinda mended together, and what? Too much for ya?'

He chuckled and looked at me. 'No is that all you got?'

'Don't even challenge me on that Mister. As soon as this baby is out and the six weeks are over we might just sprain some stuff.'

'Holy crap take it easy on me. I'm an old man. Besides, I think I may have pulled a muscle.'

'If you're old, I'm old. I mean you only have a year and two months on me.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm turning 29 this year.'

'Uh... yeah 29 I just accidentally said a year. You know hormones.'

'Did hormones affect your memory? Or Did Alexa's parents tell you something?' He trailed his fingers down my side sending shivers down my spine.

I was really hoping not to ruin this moment but it was unavoidable now. 'You were born in 1986. Or that's what they said at least.'

'An extra year? I'll take it.' He smiled and lifted my chin up so he could give me a kiss.

I smiled and nestled my face into his neck. 'Where do you hurt?'

'I'm fine let's just sleep.' He put his hand on the small of my back and closed his eyes.

'Hmm I'd argue but I'm tired… I love you.' I closed my eyes and kissed his neck.

'I love you too.' After a few moments I drifted off to sleep filled with the same exact dream that's been bugging me for the past few days.


	17. Trust Issues

Authors note: That last chapter was weak I know I'm sorry. And I apologize for this chapter in advance don't hate me. ( I really hate this chapter I don't know why.)

And if you don't follow my other story, Foi, de l'amour et de la Destinée, I'm leaving for Canada in less that 12 hours and I won't be back till next Saturday with stories of how awesome Ramin was in Les Miserables \(^~^)/

-Sassy

**A Week Later **

Erik and I woke up that morning without any idea of what today held besides shopping and dinner at eight with Ramin and Mandy which I was excited about. We had been shopping for hours and I was thankful I had chosen to wear walking shoes instead of sandals after an hour of wandering through the store. We were pretty much done so I was going through the mental list I had. 'Let's see, we have a crib, dresser, changing table, playpen, blankets, sheets, socks, hats, bottles, bottle cleaning stuff, toys galore, pacifiers, clothes, mittens, warmer blankets, burp cloths, baby wash cloths, baby towels, diapers, wipes, nursing covers, more nursing pads, that carry wrap thing, carseat, stroller, diaper bag, baby bath, boob pump annnnd baby detergent. I think that's all, right?'

'Yeah that sounds about it. We need to get paint for the room and anything else to decorate but that's another day, and I spoke to the managers and we can move to that three bedroom tomorrow.' He started unloading the cart and I soon started helping.

'When did you talk to them?'

'When you went to the bathroom they called me back.'

'Oh well we could've stayed in the apartment we're in but its always a good idea to have a guest room. I'll help pay the extra costs of the bigger apartment...' I looked at all the stuff we had on the checkout stand. 'And this.'

'Don't worry about the rent, if you want to help pay for this you can, but don't do it because you feel obligated or something like that.' He pushed the cart down the aisle and put it to the side.

'No I don't feel obligated, I just want to help.' I grabbed my debit card from my wallet and joined Erik by the pay thing that probably doesn't even have a name.

'How much do you have from all those contracts?' He grabbed his wallet and pulled out his card despite the cashier not even being a fourth through the pile of stuff we had. Luckily we were having all the furniture delivered so we had room for everything else.

'Uhh last time I checked I had 8 thousand. It amazes me how much I made when I wasn't getting my money stolen.'

'Well you're a beautiful woman so people are willing to pay thousands to have you make their clothes look good.'

'Awww thank you, you're such a kiss ass.' I got up on my tippy toes and gave him a public appropriate kiss.

'Thank you.' He smiled and took my hand in his.

'Beach, woods or indoor?'

'What?' He looked down at me.

'Where do you want to get married?'

'Oh! Uhh definitely not inside. Maybe at the beach?'

'The beach sounds nice... what beach?'

'I went to a beach wedding in Oregon a few years ago and it was a beautiful place. Plus it'll be cheaper for everyone to go to Oregon instead of East Canada.'

'Good point. I went to Oregon with my mom in first grade and it was beautiful... I'd love to go again.' I smiled at the memory.

'Well then, its settled. June 20th at an Oregon beach somewhere.'

'Woah... we're planning our wedding! Can you believe we're getting married?' I bit my lower lip trying to hold back a smile.

'No. I keep pinching myself everytime I think about it to make sure I'm not asleep in Colorado still.' He kissed my knuckles making my efforts not to smile like a fool fail.

'Well let's hope you're not because that would mean I'm asleep in your apartment and I don't like the idea of that.'

'Yeah I don't either.'

'Your total is 1,893 dollars and 39 cents.' I looked at the cashier wide eyed and handed her my card.

'Put half on that and half on this please.' Erik handed her his card as well then looked at me. 'It's only fair.'

'I guess so.' The cashier handed us our cards back and I slipped it back into my purse. We stuffed all the bags into the cart and headed out to the car. 'So we'll go get paint and everything else tomorrow then paint the nursery and whatever else we want to paint then start moving. I hate that I won't be able to help that much.' I grabbed the keys from my purse and unlocked the car so we could open the trunk.

'You can carry the lighter things.' He grabbed a handful of bags and set them in the trunk.

'But I wanna carry heavy things and not be weak.' I did the same.

'I know, I'm sorry Chris. You can pack all the tiny stuff in boxes so we don't have to carry them down armful by armful.' We had filled the trunk up so we went around to both sides of the car and opened the back seat doors then proceeded to fill the back seats up. 'But you're not weak.'

I looked at him and smiled. 'Thanks, but I don't see how I'm _not _weak. I can't even get up on my own half the time.'

'Yeah, but you went through something no woman should have to go through alone and you made it.'

'I wish I could have done something in my life that my mother would be proud of.'

He looked up from the bag he was going through for some reason and frowned. 'Where'd that come from?'

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the cart to grab another bag. 'I don't know. I've been having a dream the past few days that just kind of reminded me that I haven't done anything I had set out to do. I promised my mom I'd do _something _with my voice and I haven't. She didn't even care what it was, she just wanted me to sing. I had planned to be able to say I had been to 40 different countries and that I could speak 5 different languages along with it.'

'You can still do all of those things Chris. _We _can do those things.' He pulled me up closer to him after walking around to where I was.

I put my hands on his chest. 'And have our kid never have a real home or friends? I can't be selfish anymore, Erik.' I pulled away and closed the door after looking to see if there was anything else to put in the cart. I walked the cart over to the cart corral and went back to the car. I got in on the passenger side and took Erik's hand. 'I'm not unhappy Erik.'

He squeezed my hand then let go so he could start driving. 'I know, I just wish there was more I could do to help.'

'Just be here for me.' I sat back in my seat and pulled my phone out to text Meg.

'I'll always be there for you.' He glanced over at me and I think I saw him smile but I wasn't too sure.

'You aren't just saying that so you'll get more nights like last week?' I glanced up from my phone.

'No I'm not.'

'Ah well good. How are you feeling by the way?' I started a new message and added Meg as the recipient.

'I most definitely pulled a muscle, but I'm fine.'

'I'll go easy on you next time.' I patted his shoulder and started typing the text. 'Ello mi amigo.' I sent it and put my phone down. A few minutes later my phone went off. '_Yes my dearest whore?'_

'Hey! That's slut to you missy!' I laughed slightly and sent the message.

'_Oh you're right, damn I get those confused sometimes. So what's up?' _

'Nothing just coming home from an almost 2,000 dollar baby shopping trip.'

'_Holy fuck that's a lot of money.' _

'Yeah you're telling me. I'm gonna try and convince him to stop by Home Depot today instead of tomorrow for paint.'

'_You guys are painting?'_

'Yeah we're moving to a bigger apartment tomorrow so we still have a spare bedroom for guests and all that.'

'_Ooh good idea!'_

'It was Erik's but yeah I agree.' I sent the message then looked over at Erik. 'Hey Erik since it's only noon do you want to stop by Home Depot and just get the painting stuff today so we don't have to go back out tomorrow?'

'Yeah that sounds like a better idea. By the way what would you like for lunch?'

'Uhh what are we having for dinner?' Meg texted me back but I was in thought process over food and interrupting that never worked out.

'We're meeting them at this little cafe. It's well… cafe food. Sandwiches, soups, salads, et cetera.'

'Oh well do we still have leftover lasagna?'

'Indeed we do.' We took a left turn into the Home Depot parking lot.

'Lasagna sounds good.' I started picking at my nail hoping Erik wouldn't notice since he was driving but just like that he grabbed my hand so I'd stop. 'Why can't I pick at my nails?'

'Because you told me to stop you whenever you start so I'm doing exactly that.' We pulled into a parking space and he took the keys out of the ignition.

'Was I drunk?' I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my purse.

'No- wait maybe.' He got out of the car and went over to my side and offered me his arm.

'See I was drunk! You can't hold anything I say against me when I'm drunk.' I laced my arm through his and we started walking.

'Unless it's a good idea like this one. You have a nervous tick and it's not a good thing to have so I'm helping out.'

'I full heartedly disagree.' I walked over to the cart area and pulled one out of the line. I rejoined Erik and we walked into the store. I took a deep breath savoring the smell. 'I love the smell of this place.' Erik looked at me and smiled. 'And tire stores.'

'You like the smell of tire stores?'

'Yup!'

**45 Minutes Later**

Erik and I were looking at paint samples when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned when he checked the caller ID. 'I'll be right back.' He went down the aisle a bit just out of earshot. I could've gone down and eavesdropped but I didn't want to invade his privacy. Especially when he let's me have my space when I request it. Deciding I'd ask him about it when we got back home I continued looking at paint swatches. Curious, I looked over in his direction to see if he were still on the phone and why he'd even pick it up after frowning like that. I grabbed several greens and walked over to Erik once the call went on for ten minutes.

'Hey Erik I'm sorry to interrupt your call but I found these colors for his room and I wanted to know what you think.' He turned around and I handed him the color swatches.

He put the mouthpiece back up to his mouth while looking at the colors. The frown he had on earlier returned after I heard the muffled voice say bitch so I decided it would be best to leave. I hurried away and went to get the red he and I agreed on for our room and the accent wall in the living room. The nice thing about these apartments were that you make them your own with paint and new fixtures as long as you paid for them. I walked up to the guy behind the counter. 'Can I help you Miss?'

I handed him the paint color. 'Five gallons with the flat shine please.'

'Alright that'll be done in ten minutes.'

I smiled and went over to the cart and started pushing it over to the supply aisle to get what we needed. _Edging brush, check. Drop cloths, check. Tape, check. Rollers, check. Screen thingy that goes in the bucket, check. Extension pole for the rollers, check. Extra roller sponge things, check. Welp that's all of it._ I went to the end of the aisle and was going to go look at lights but I heard Erik talking in the next aisle so I stopped to listen, horrible I know but I was a curious person at heart. 'She's not a bitch can you be acting anymore like a 15 year old girl in high school? I don't care if she called you a slut you don't even know half the shit she's gone through!' _Well I know who he's talking to now._

A little upset that he was talking to the girl that almost broke us up I stayed back to listen more. 'I can't figure out why you think you and I will happen! Even if her and I magically broke up I'd never get with you due to the sheer fact that you're a spoiled little girl who mistreats anyone who gets in her way of what she wants. I can't believe I forgave you less than five minutes ago.' I heard him laugh and hang up the phone. I hurried over to the paint counter so he didn't think I was eavesdropping on him or anything crazy like that.

I turned around as we walked up to me and smiled. 'Who was that hun?'

'Oh just a client.' He put his phone back in his pocket and kissed me on my forehead. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Not wanting to get in argument at Home Depot I acted like I knew nothing. 'So have you decided on a green? Or did you not like either of them?'

'No I like this one.' He handed me a pastel green but it was more foresty green than neon green.

'That was the one I was leaning to as well. Well I got 5 gallons of the red and I got everything we need so we just need to get the green and we can head home and relax before leaving for dinner.'

'Sounds perfect.'

'Here's the red and would that be all?' The worker put the bucket of paint up on the counter.

'Yeah this green in flat like the other please, and what just a gallon or do you want to paint the whole room green?' I looked up at Erik who was staring at his feet. 'Erik?'

'Hm?' He looked up at me.

'One gallon or five? One wall or all four?' I was getting concerned about what they were talking about before he went off on her.

'5 gallons.' He smiled slightly.

I turned back to the guy and smiled. '5 gallons please.'

'Alright it'll be ten minutes.'

Erik grabbed the bucket and put it in the cart. 'Let's go look at lights.'

'Alright...' He pushed the cart so I walked besides him playing with my fingers. I let out a sigh when we went down the light fixture aisle and Erik started looking around without saying anything.

**An Hour Later **

We decided on a white light/fan combo for Dean's room and a stainless steel light/fan for the rest of the rooms and living room. While yes we agreed I didn't even know what we picked out until we got to the cashier and paid. We were both lost in our own minds neither of us really even noticed how quiet we were until we got to the apartment and were done unloading the car. We walked through the door and I tossed my purse on the table then took the last bag of baby stuff into the spare room. I walked out of the room and saw Erik leaning against the counter in the kitchen with his back to me. I walked over to the other side of the counter and started rubbing my elbow with my hand. 'Erik?' I was hoping my voice would of been louder but oh well.

He turned and looked at me. 'Yeah?'

'What uh...' I cleared my throat. 'What did Rose say?' I tried to keep my voice even. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. 'Don't tell me it was a client. I heard you talking to her while I was getting stuff.'

He sighed. 'Well she wanted to see if her and I were still friends.'

'And what'd you say?'

'I... I said yes.'

I tried ignoring the kicking in my stomach while thinking about what he just said. 'Oh... alright... why? Didn't I hear you say _I can't believe I forgave you 5 minutes ago?'_'

'We've been friends since high school that's why, and I was mad. I still want to be friends with her.'

'Oh... well I guess I should call Raoul and see if we're still cool, right?'

'It's not the same and you know that, Chris.'

'She treated you like crap, Erik. She called me and bitch and worst of all, she was almost successful at breaking us up because she couldn't keep her legs closed.'

'Chris we had sex after knowing each other for what was it? Two or three days? We're not exactly in the position to judge her here.'

'Erik why are you defending her? Dean could have grown up without a father because of her. You know how crappy it is to grow up without one!'

'And I defended you earlier as you so _coincidentally_ heard.'

'Well yeah! I'm carrying your kid, I'm marrying you that's what you're supposed to do! I'd defend you if someone I've known forever we're talking about you the way she was talking about me!'

'Calm down Christine. This is becoming a bigger deal than it should be.'

I crossed my arms and gave him my death glare. 'Or you're belittling the situation. You ever think of that?'

'You can't make me choose between you and friends Chris.'

'Well... I never said you'd have to? So I'm not sure where that came from... but if I _were _I wouldn't be making you choose between her and I because she isn't a friend!'

'Yes she is.'

'Would a friend say this? And I quote "I guess I can't complain since I could have easily been Ashley." That's not what friends say!'

'She didn't say that.'

'Okay sorry my quote isn't word by word but that was the point of what she said.'

'Why can't her and I just be friends? It's not like I'll ever see her when I'm in Canada with you!'

'Oh what? Do you regret moving here with me or something now? And because I don't trust her! She kissed you Erik! She tried having sex with you too! And the fact that she felt like that was an option worries me! So no I don't want you to be friends with her, especially when you had to defend me while talking to her. A real friend wouldn't talk crap about their friends fiancee when they make their friend happy!' I felt tears starting to fall.

'I thought you got over the stuff in Colorado!' He ran his fingers through his hair.

I shook my head and tried to hold back a sob. 'Do you really think I got over it? Do you know how much that fucked with my self esteem? I would have felt there was something wrong with me if I wasn't pregnant, but now that I'm fat and getting stretch marks I try to look my best all the time for you now just incase you realize how bad I actually look and leave me or something! I don't bring it up, there's a difference. I need to do what's best for Dean and if that means not talking about issues which could lead to us spitting up then I'll do it!'

'What do you think I was sending her telepathic signals to try and fuck me? God damn Chris you need to stop being so paranoid!' He went over to the door and grabbed the car keys off the table and opened the door to leave.

'Where are you going?! We aren't done here!' I went over to the door where he was.

'I'm going out!'

'Fine tell Rose I said hi!' He looked back at me then slammed the door leaving Dean and I alone. I wiped my face before collapsing onto the floor and curling up into the fetal position. I let out a full body sob and closed my eyes hoping he'd come back and just tell me he told Rose to fuck off so he and I could make up and be happy.

**3 Hours Later **

I was woken up by someone banging. I blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened. I felt my heart ache when I realized it wasn't just a dream; hoping it was Erik I got on my knees and crawled up to the door and opened it. I felt my heart sink when I saw it was Ramin instead of Erik. 'Did I sleep through dinner or something?' My voice was so emotionless it frightened me.

'Its Erik.' He grabbed my arm lightly and helped me off the floor.

'What about Erik?' I crossed my arms over my chest.

His eyes widened and he grabbed my purse.'He's in the hospital.'


	18. Bipolar much?

Authors note: I'm starting to feel really self conscious about this story and it sucks, which is making me second guess everything I write in this story so please bare with me.

'What?!' I took my purse from him and flung it onto my shoulder.

'They couldn't get a hold of you so they called the next person in his phone that lived here. Apparently they called all of his friends in Washington before me so I didn't find out until half an hour ago and I came here as soon as I knew you weren't with him.' We left the apartment and I didn't even stop to lock the door. We went over to the elevators and I pressed the down elevator doors opened and we walked in. I pressed the ground floor button then turned to look at him. 'They just told me he got in a car wreck an hour ago.'

'Oh my god is he alright?!' I felt bile rise up my throat and light headed. _No god please let him be alright. I can't let someone else die because of me. _

'They didn't tell me.' We hurried out of the elevator and outside. I got into the back seat since Mandy was in the front. She was saying something but I wasn't too sure what exactly. I kept looking at the head rest thinking of all the outcomes of this night. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone touching my arm. I looked over to see that we were at the hospital and they were both standing next to me. I undid my seatbelt and got out remembering to grab my purse. We rushed into the hospital and I went up to the counter.

'Hi I'm looking for a patient that was admitted about an hour ago.'

An older lady looked up at me. 'Name?'

'Erik Destler.'

She thumbed through a couple pieces of paper then looked back at me. 'He's in the ICU. Third floor.' I felt my stomach fall to my feet as I nodded. I went over to the elevator and the two joined seconds after. I pressed the up button and started biting my nails subconsciously hoping Erik would come out of nowhere and swat my hand away. As soon as the elevator doors opened I was trying to squeeze through the gap until I finally got in and pressed on the 3rd floor button. Once the we reached the floor and the doors were open I hurried to the nearest nurse.

'Erik Destler where is he? Please tell me he's alright!'

'Uh who are you? Family, friend?' She flipped through her clip board.

'I'm his fiancee, please tell me where he is!'

'He's in surgery and will be for the next half hour or so. You'll just have to sit here and wait. I'll get you once he's out.'

'I need to know if he's going to be alright!' I was starting to get frantic.

She sighed and looked down at a piece of paper on her clipboard. 'We're assuming he has brain trauma from the state of his forehead, speaking of his forehead he split his forehead open and that's being stitched up at this moment, a broken arm, and leg all on the right side. The severity of the brain injury hasn't been determined yet, but will be once he's out of surgery and the broken bones should be healed in 4-6 weeks. Is that good enough?' She looked at me like I was wasting her time. I sighed and walked over to Ramin and Mandy who were standing near the elevator.

'Why am I not crying? I should be on the floor rolling around bawling my eyes out. I don't feel anything besides regret.' I sat down on a chair and put my face in my hands. I felt both of their hands on my back rubbing it trying to comfort me.

'Why do you feel regret hon?' I looked over at Mandy who was looking at me worried.

'We got into a fight about him being friends with this chick that nearly broke us up. He doesn't understand why I'm uncomfortable for some reason. I mean I explained to him that I don't trust her after she tried to sleep with him, and then she called me a bitch earlier today and I wasn't a fan of myself before that day happened, but after that I've worried everyday that he's going to realize how unattractive I really am and ditch me for the hot blonde in his home town that almost slept with him, but anyway the last thing I said to him before he stormed out was that he should tell her I said hi. I can't let that be the last thing I said to him, even if we're over after this I need to apologize and set things right...' I put my face back in my hands and let out a shaky breath. 'Oh god what have I done? I may never see Erik again I- I don't know if I could get through that. I've already lost two people I love dearly... Actually I _know _I won't be able to get through it. It's like my mom all over again except I really am the reason behind it and I have to sit back and wait to know if he's going to live or not!'

I felt Ramin put his arm over my shoulder. 'First of all, you're right, he doesn't need to be friends with her and he needs to respect that you don't trust her. Secondly, if Erik leaves you for some girl who tries to get in his pants the second they kiss, he's a verified idiot and I mean that. Thirdly, you will be able to make through it and you'll have to. You have Dean to worry about now. Fourth, you aren't the reason behind this. He decided to leave the apartment instead of dealing with the concerns you were voicing. This is all on him. I love the guy but he can be an idiot at times and from the looks of it, today was one of them.'

'But I shouldn't have brought it up!' I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. 'It's my fault and I just need to know he's going to be all right. I can't lose two people in one year. I _can't.'_

'Who else did you lose this year? If you don't mind me asking of course.'

'I don't know their name. I guess Amelia or Robert. We didn't know the gender.'

'You guys had a miscarriage?' I looked over at Mandy who finally spoke up.

'Yeah... I was having twins, but we only lost one. I don't need apologies I've come to peace with it and I'm glad I still have one of them, but what I _do _need is for Erik to be out of surgery so I can see him.' None of them said anything for a second which I was grateful for because I really didn't want apologizes over the miscarriage thing. I probably should still be moping around about it but I didn't feel like it. I still had Dean. Maybe it'll hit me one of these days and I'll get depressed and cry a lot but I hope it doesn't happen soon.

'I know. You'll see him soon enough.' I smiled at Ramin and then prepared myself for the wait.

**An Hour Later**

'Christine wake up. The Doctor's here.' I opened my eyes and blinked several times adjusting to the brightness and noticed I had fallen asleep and my head found it's way to Ramin's shoulder.

I lifted my head up and blushed. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep and or use your shoulder as a pillow. I'm especially sorry about the last one.'

'It's alright Christine, you needed to sleep. It's going to be a stressful night.' Mandy smiled and stood to help me up.

I took her hand and hoisted myself up and walked over to the Doctor. 'Is he going to make it?'

'Well we don't know. We couldn't find anything on the cat scan but the gash on his forehead was pretty bad. If he wakes up in the next 24 hours I'll be amazed, but some serious brain injuries are undetectable on cat scans, so anything could happen. You can go and see him if you'd like. He's in room 312.'

'If he does have something serious, what's the worst that could happen? Besides death I mean...'

'Well, he could have memory issues, he could be unable to keep his emotions and or thoughts in check, he could forget how to do many everyday things, but like I said, we just have to see how it goes.' I nodded and looked back at Ramin and Mandy.

'I'll be back for you guys. I need to see him… I need to do this alone.'

Mandy and Ramin sat down and smiled sadly. 'We'll be here when you need us, okay?'

'Thank you, Mandy.' I took a deep breath and made my way down the hallway to room 312. I got to the door and I already felt myself coming undone finally. I opened the door and looked at the floor as I closed the door and went over to the bed not ready to see him yet. Once I gathered my thoughts the best I could I looked up to the man lying in the bed and any efforts to not cry were thrown out the window. 'Oh god.' I covered my mouth with my shaking hand and started bawling. He was covered in wires, he had tubes running down his throat, his head was wrapped up along with everywhere else he had broken. I couldn't stand to see him that way any longer. I hurried out of the room and put my back against the door. I closed my eyes and tried to wake up from what seemed like a horrible dream; when I didn't succeed I stood out in the hall crying trying to muster the strength up to go back inside. After five minutes I opened the door and walked in slowly not once taking my eyes off him. I went over to his side and cupped his right cheek and rubbed my thumb over the veiny skin. 'Hey Erik, I'm going to go drink some beer. You should wake up and stop me.' I really didn't know what I was hoping to happen but I was disappointed when he didn't wake up. I started biting my nails hoping he'd wake up to stop me. When he didn't wake up to that either I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a final attempt. When that didn't work I pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down. 'Disney fucking lied. Kissing your one true love when they're passed out doesn't work! I call bullshit! Bullshit on it all!' I looked up hoping to see him smiling or anything but once again, _nothing._ His phone started going off so I got up to see who it was. I was tempting to throw it at a wall when I saw it was _her._ Instead I picked it up and waited for her to say something. '_Erik, you there?'_

Once I heard her voice my vision turned red and there was a slight buzzing in my ears. 'No Erik is lying in a hospital bed with broken bones and a giant fucking gash in his head thanks to you! You've caused nothing but trouble between Erik and I and if you ever call Erik again I will personally fly to Colorado and punch you in your face!'

'_Oh sweetie, he didn't tell you did he?'_

'Tell me what?!'

'_He was going to leave you for me.'_

'Yeah alright, uh even if he was, which is highly unlikely because you're kind of a bitch, let's see who's at his bedside when he wakes up. It's definitely not going to be you.'

'_I may not be there but at least I'm not a fat old lady.'_

'Ahh yes but you're missing something, he has sex with this fat old lady daily. He got this fat old lady pregnant, he asked this fat old lady to marry him when he could have easily let me go back to Seattle and stayed with you. Now, just to make sure you don't get in contact with Erik again I'm blocking your number and changing his.'

'_So you're just what is easy at this moment in time. He actually loves me.'_

I remembered the part where Erik said **they would never work** out and smiled. 'Oh darn, you're right. I'll go home and pack his bags for him right now! I'll even give you my engagement ring!'

'_Smart ass.__'_

'And proud! Bye slut. Have fun throwing yourself at every guy who gives you a second glance.' I pressed the end call button and immediately added her number to the blocked call list and made a mental note to ask him to change his number once he woke up. I sat back down in the chair and started fiddling with my hands. 'H-hey Erik if you could wake up… that'd be really nice. I really hope you could so that I could apologize and make everything better and just not be with you so you're life is easier. It seems since we first met everything and everything crappy has happened to us and you don't need that so maybe… maybe it would be better if you went to Rose. She could give you a better life than I, and we could split parenting time and it would work… and you'd be happy, and if you're happy I'm happy, right?' My bottom lip trembled and my eyes started to water. 'That's how it's supposed to work… I'd be miserable so you could have a better life with a better woman and while I was miserable I would be happy because you'd be happy enjoying your life, not getting into car wrecks because of my paranoia which is ridiculous. I uh...' I dryly laughed. 'God dammit I am so sorry. I'm rambling now and I'm sure if you can hear me you're bored to tears so I'm going to shut up and go get Ramin and Mandy.' I got up out of the chair and left the room. I walked over to them and smiled sadly as they got up. 'I'll leave you guys to see him alone if you'd like.' Mandy smiled and held out her arm for me to come. I walked up next to her and she put her arm over my shoulder as we walked. It was a comforting notion but nothing was really working right now. I opened the door and let them go in first before following them in and taking my place back by his side. 'I used to dream about he and I raising Dean, having a couple more kids, smiling, taking them to get ice cream, playing hide and go seek and just doing what a married couple with kids would do. But with every breath he takes I just see my dream slowly dying, especially when I don't think I'm good for him anymore. Nothing but bad things have happened since we've gotten together and I feel like I'm to blame for it. Maybe he'll be happier without me.'

'Christine, he's only been out two hours. Give him some time to wake up. Your dreams will happen trust me, and if you for a second think about leaving him again I'll have Mandy kick your butt once you're not pregnant, because I have _never _seen him this happy and comfortable with himself before. So please don't leave him because you think he'll be happier when in reality he'll be the exact opposite.'

'The doctor said he might have severe brain damage, they couldn't see it on the cat scan which isn't good apparently. Or it means somehow he came out a of a car wreck just with some broken bones and a great big gash on his forehead from the impact. What if he doesn't remember me when he wakes up? Or anything for that matter. It would break my heart if he doesn't remember Dean...'

'Don't think that way, think positive. Think he's going to wake up soon and he'll remember everyone and everything. It'll make waiting so much easier.'

'Wait shit oh god I'm a terrible fiancee.' I looked around the room for his mask and realized it probably was broken. I looked at the two of them. 'Please don't tell him you saw his face I can't believe I forgot to even look for his mask before bringing you guys in... or have you seen it before?'

'We knew he wasn't wearing because he was eccentric and or a hardcore Phantom fan, but we've never seen it... how did it happen?' Mandy walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at him.

'He was born with it, well except the giant scar running from his forehead to chin. That was a gift from the Colorado adoption system.'

'So he's had to deal with it his whole life? That must be terrible!'

'Yeah it had to of been. I've only known him for eight months and I see the stares and glares he gets but he never notices them or he just doesn't care, which is good, but it's just like if he wants to wear a mask, don't stare at him! People don't stare at chicks with 15 layers of makeup on! It's considered normal! WHO NEEDS TO WEAR THAT MUCH MAKEUP?!' I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when my stomach started to cramp up. I wasn't worried because Mandy told me what they were called but I couldn't remember the name. Braxton contractions or something like that..

'Well, like I said… he's comfortable around you. He feels like a normal guy for once knowing that there was someone who loves him despite his face.'

I smiled a little bit and I wiped the smudged mascara off my cheeks and stood up. 'Really?'

'Yes really, we need to get going so call us if you need anything alright?'

'Okay… thank you for bringing me down here.'

'You're welcome Christine.' We hugged and said our goodbyes. Once they were gone I sighed and sat back down on the chair. I grabbed my phone from my purse and saw that I had 10 missed calls and 20 texts. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I put it back in my purse and put my purse on the table next to his bed. I put my elbow on the armrest and leaned my head over onto my hand while watching the light rise and fall of his chest.

**45 Minutes Later **

'Ma'am wake up.' I felt someone shaking my shoulder so I unwillingly opened my eyes.

'Hmm?' I looked up at a younger woman in a nurse uniform.

'Visiting hours are over.'

I sat up and looked at the clock next to the door and saw that it was 8:30. I felt the anxiety attack at the thought of not being here when he wakes up coming. I shook my head and tried to even my breathing. 'No… I can't leave him.'

'Ma'am you have to.'

'No! I'm _not _leaving him! I'm his fiancee and I'll sleep in this chair for a month if that means I'll be here when he wakes up!'

'Ma'am I'm just doing my job.' She tried to put her hand back on my shoulder but I flinched away.

'I understand that you're just doing your job, but you know what? I am too. It's my job to stay with him because he needs me and I can't leave him now.' She tried to touch my shoulder again but I flinched away… _again. _I heard her sigh and leave the room. I looked over at Erik and clenched my fists till my knuckles were white and my nails were piercing my skin. I unclenched my fists and held them up to my face to look at the blood running down my hand then my wrist and it disappear into my shirt sleeve. _What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't even feel anything…_

**17 Hours Later**

I had barely slept the night before, and when I did Doctors would come in and wake me up while they checked his vitals and all the other stuff they told me but I didn't really understand since I was half asleep. The Doctors had just left for the 6th time since midnight and I still didn't understand anything they were saying, but I figured it was more because they were speaking medical terms to a half asleep moron. Mandy had called and told me they could come by if I needed them too, but I declined since I looked and felt like complete crap. He had pulled through the night which was when they were most worried he would let go, so now it's just when he's going to wake up and to deal with whatever effects this had on him. _Well at least the scar is on the right side of his head so he won't feel self conscious about his whole face. _Meg had called me five times since 10 AM which was irritating and I know she just wants to know if we were okay but damn can't people just leave me alone for a day? I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. 'You need to wake up, and be fine because there's so many things we haven't done yet and we need to have this baby and then take him to get ice cream and we need to buy our first house, and we need to get married, we need to have one or two more kids maybe, and we need to die old and happy together sitting next to each other on a porch sitting on our rocking chairs bickering and what's for dinner. I don't care how cheesy that is, as long as it's with you I don't care.' I brought his hand up to my cheek and blinked several tears away. 'Please… I…_ we_ need you.'

'Well.. we should probably get... started soon then.' I looked up at Erik who was smiling lopsidedly at me and I became a sobbing mess just like I had the night before.

'H-how are... you awake?! Y-your head is all messed up!' I stood up and put my hand on his cheek. I wiped away a tear that had fallen onto his face.

'God… some people are morons...Did they think that I… hit my head in the car?' I nodded and kept looking him in the eyes never being so relieved to see them. 'No… I was hit on the right side of the car… I hit my head earlier uh the skin… on my right side scratches and breaks easier since… it's thinner. I walked into the corner of a building while I was texting you… and going back to the car...' He coughed a little bit then squeezed my hand. 'Did… you get my text?'

I laughed and kissed his knuckles again. 'No I've not checked my phone since yesterday morning because I was asleep when the hospital called, which was when Ramin was called and he came and picked me up bringing me to you.'

'Have… you gone home… since last night?' He looked at me like I was in a crappier condition than him.

'No. I've been here since 5ish? I don't remember really what time I got here. You were in surgery when I got here though. They stitched up the gash on your forehead… Why were you out for nearly a day when you didn't hit your head in the wreck?'

'I-I don't respond well… to anesthesia it takes me awhile to uh.. to come around...'

'Well that's good information to have.' I couldn't help but start smiling like a doofus. I knew after today that my mom was looking after us in someway. _Thank you, mom._

'Yeah I probably should… have told you… you slept in that chair... the whole night?'

'Well I wouldn't consider it sleeping, I was up every couple hours with Doctors, and if they weren't bugging me I was up hoping you'd wake up. I didn't want to not be here when you woke up.'

'Hand me my phone… please?'

'No I'm going to go get the Doctor so they can do… whatever they do.' I reluctantly let go of his hand and headed to the door.

'I need to call Rose… and tell her any friendship… isn't worth keeping if it means… I lose you.'

I turned around and looked at him. 'About that… uh she kinda called and said that you were going to leave me for her, so I called her a slut and blocked her number… it was like 30 minutes after I was allowed to see you and I was angry. More at me than her, but I lashed out at her so I'm sorry. Be friends with her just promise me you won't get bored of me, okay?' I opened the door and left before he could say anything else. I went up to the nurse at the desk. 'Hi Erik Destler is awake, and so I didn't know if I should be telling you guys or just stay with him.'

'Alright, I'll notify the Doctor immediately. Go and make sure he stays awake please.' I nodded and turned to head back to his room. I opened the door and smiled when I saw that he was still awake.

'The Doctor will be here soon to check up on you.' I walked back over to the chair and sat down.

'Why would I get bored of you?'

I sighed and crossed my arms. 'She's better looking than me, she's skinnier, she isn't a failure, she isn't going to be a mother anytime soon, she doesn't get jealous and she doesn't fight with you then cause you to get into a car wreck because of her insecurities and stupid concerns.'

'Jesus what was wrong with me earlier today? I completely disregarded you and what you said to stay friends with someone that's a complete bitch… was I drunk?'

'No you weren't drunk. Maybe… maybe you have feelings for her? I'd disregard someone I liked if it was to stay close to someone I loved. Maybe you've confused lust and love and you _thought _you loved me, but in reality it's just lust and it's wearing thin. Maybe... once you're healed you should go down there and explore whatever you're feeling for her?' I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at my hands not really wanting to hear what he was going to say.

'No. I'm not leaving you especially when you're pregnant, but even if you weren't pregnant it'd be a no still. I love _you _Christine, not her. Maybe I'm just realizing how serious we really are and I freaked out for a minute. Although that leaves me to wonder why I was freaking out over it...'

'Maybe because you aren't ready for all this yet? I mean look at us. We've know each other for eight months and you weren't present for two of them, we've gotten engaged, we're having a kid, we went through a miscarriage togetherish and we've moved to a brand new country together. Maybe we're going to fast. Maybe we should go back to girlfriend and boyfriend for awhile...' I started fidgeting with the ring he had given me.

'If I wasn't ready for it why would I ask you to marry me?'

I looked up at him. 'Obligation.'

'Chris, please stop. I'm starting to feel as desperate as I did the day you arrived in Colorado. I can't do that again. I want to marry you and I'm ready for this.'

'I- oh look the Doctor is here I'll leave you two alone.' I hurried over to the door and waited for the Doctor to pass so I could go out into the hallway. I walked down the hallway a couple feet then leaned back against the wall. _I can't do this. _I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes hoping that I'd wake up and we'd be laying in bed, his arms around me and all of this never happened.

**20 Minutes Later **

I was standing there in the hallway thinking about what was going to happen when I went back into the room when the Doctor walked up to me. 'Well that explains why he showed no signs of brain damage, but it is disconcerting that it took him 16 hours to recuperate from being put under for such a short period of time.'

'So what, is it not normal for some people to react to morphine the way he did? Couldn't he be allergic or something? I know I get really itchy when I get morphine in my system.'

'It's possible. We're going to keep him here for a couple days to monitor his sleeping pattern, blood pressure, heart rate and pulse just to be sure.'

'Alright that sounds like a good idea.'

'Right, well he's asked for you if you were still here.'

'Okay thank you.' He walked past me and I looked down at the engagement ring. I started to slide it off but I couldn't get myself to finish taking it off. I left it where it was and made my way back over to the room. I went into the room making sure to close the door behind me and went to the side of his bed. 'Hey...'

'Hey.' His eyes were filled with sadness and desperation.

I looked down at the ring that was at my knuckle. 'So… the Doctor said you'll be here for the next couple of days...'

'Yeah I'm not too thrilled about that. I hate hospitals.'

'Right. So I don't know where to go from here.'

'I do. Put the ring back on your finger then we forget this conversation ever happened.'

'I can't… I mean really? Where did the defense over her come from? We can't just say it was nothing and move on.'

'But what if it _was _nothing? Christine, I can't explain why I did what I did but I can assure you it wasn't because I love her and I need to know how I can convince you of that.'

'I don't know how you can convince me of that. Proving that you don't love someone is a pretty difficult thing to do. Especially when you want to prove it immediately.'

'Do you really think if I loved her I would have gone to your room that night in Colorado? Do you think if I loved her I would have let you call her a slut and say all of those things to her? If it was her plaguing my mind all day everyday why would I write a song about _you_? I want to marry _you,_ not her. I want to be with _you _for the rest of my life, not her. I want to be by _your _side and be a father to _our _child, not hers. I love _you, _not her. I will spend the next thirty years convincing you if I have to.'

'Are you trying to convince you or me?'

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 'Come to my not broken side please.' I walked over to his left side and started rocking on my feet. 'Sit down.' I sat down making sure I avoided any wires or body parts. He tucked several curls behind my ear and gently ran one down between his fingers before putting it behind my ear. His touch made my heart skip a beat. I hadn't touched him while he was conscious like this in over a day and I shouldn't have missed it this much but I found myself leaning into his hand when it came up next to my ear. He put his hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled down on me to indicate that he wanted to move down. I went down as far as I could and closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine in a passionate kiss. I tried to remember everything about it right before pulling away. He kept my head close to his so he gave me one last kiss before letting go of my neck. 'I love you Christine. Please don't give me the ring back, or break up with me. I need you in my life and without you I'll go back to being a recluse which I really don't want to do.'

I covered my mouth and let a single laugh out as my eyes became waterfalls for the third time in the past twenty four hours. 'I love you too, Erik... I'm sorry.' I got up from the bed and hurried out of the room. I went over to the elevator and got in as soon as it got to the floor I was on. I pushed the ground floor button the slid my ring back down onto my finger. I got into the lobby and realized I left my purse in his room. _Dammit. _I sighed and walked over to the desk that I had been rushing up to hours ago. 'Hi, my phone is dead and I was wondering if I could use your phone if you don't mind.'

'Of course not.' She opened a drawer and grabbed her phone then handed it to me.

'Thank you.' I walked several feet away and dialed the operator.

'_Who can I transfer you to?'_

'Ramin Karimloo.' The phone went silent for several seconds then it started to ring. On the third ring he picked up.

'_Hello?'_

'Hey Ramin it's me. Is it possible that you could call me a cab or something? I left my purse in Erik's room and I don't want to go back up there right now.'

'_What did you do?'_

'I don't know! We talked about it and he says he loves me but I can't figure out why he'd defend her like he did if he didn't have feelings for her. Then we got onto the topic of how quickly we were moving, THEN I brought up that maybe we should go back to just being girlfriend and boyfriend but long story short he kissed me and I just ran out of the room after starting to cry like an idiot.'

'_Go back up there and make up.'_

'Bu-'

'_Now.'_

'Fine! Alright I have to go. Bye.'

'_Bye.'_ I could hear him smiling so I glared at the phone screen hoping he'd see it or something. I went back over to the desk and handed her phone back.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' She smiled at me as I headed back over to the elevators. I pressed the up button and walked over to the right elevator that had opened. I pressed the third floor button and waited. As I walked onto the third floor I was missing his touch and hoped we would be alright.I At that moment I realized just how bipolar I was being thanks to hormones no doubt. I made my way over to his room and stopped myself right before opening it. I took a deep breath, thought of several different excuses to get out of this mess of an argument/discussion and opened the door. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and his breathing was slow just like the night before. I started to panic so I went over to his side and put my hands on his cheeks. 'Erik?'

His eyes opened and I saw his pupils widen. 'Huh?! I'm awake I'm alright I promise I was just trying not to get a branch in my eye... wait what are you doing here Christine?' I saw a tear run down his face and I felt my heart break. He never cries... The last time he cried that I know of was when I was in the hospital. Any doubt I had was erased then and there.

'I'm so sorry Erik… I'm so sorry.' I gave him a million and one kisses preventing him from saying anything. 'We're never fighting again ok?'

He put his good arm on the small of my back and smiled. 'Once I'm out of here we're going to fight one last time so we can have some decent makeup sex.'

I giggled then gave him another kiss. 'Whatever you want. But let's fight about what to have for dinner or something not relationship threatening. However the way my hormones are going anything could be.'

'Well then we can just have sex and sleep a lot until the baby get's here to avoid any possible fights.'

'Avoiding our responsibilities? I like your thinking.' I gave him one last kiss then stood up and went to grab my purse. 'I'm going to go back home, shower grab you another mask because I can't find yours... what happened to your mask by the way?'

'Well my forehead was bleeding so I slipped it off the put something over the gash but that's when I got hit. Retards running red lights...'

'Oh... alright. Well I'll hurry since I can imagine how uncomfortable you are without it.' I gave him a kiss on his cheek then headed for the door. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' I smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I pulled my phone out and looked up the number for a cap company here then dialed it.

'_Green Cab Service.'_

'Hi I need a cab as soon as possible at St. Mary's hospital on 12th street.' Earlier I had been looking at their fire escape plan and saw where we were at and made a mental note to remember.

'_One moment._.._alright we have a cab there who just dropped someone off so I've told them to stay for you.' _

'Alright thank you.'

_'You're very welcome have a nice day.' _

'You as well.' I hung the phone up and went over to the elevators. Once I got to the lobby I hurried outside and found the green cab a few feet away from the doors. I went over there and got into the cab. 'Thank you for waiting.'

'No problem ma'am. Where to?'

'Oh crap... apartments a couple miles from here, they're next to a grocery store, and the buildings are a brownish color? Does that sound familiar?'

'Desert Grove?'

'Yeah! That's the one. Sorry I'm new here so I'm still getting my grounds.'

'Quite alright ma'am. So how long hv'you been here?'

'Uh well I was here for two weeks last month but I just moved here last week.'

'Are you liking it so far?'

'Yeah it's nice. My fiance and I have been so busy unpacking and... socializing that we haven't had much time to see the city, but he's lived here before and he says it's beautiful.'

'Well he's correct ma'am.' I smiled and pulled my phone out to get rid of all the missed calls and to check the texts. Once the calls were deleted I started going through all 46 text messages that everyone oh so selflessly graced me with. 21 from Meg, 5 from James, 5 from Joey, 10 from Alexa but several of them were apologizing for sending her parents over, 3 from Jenna and 2 from Erik. I clicked on Erik's conversation inbox thing and read the two text messages. _Christine, I'm so sorry. I love you can you please forgive me? _

_Chrissy I'm heading to the car to go home please be there when I get there I really just want to make things right and go back to how we were this morning. _I backed out of his and cleared everyone else's inbox except Meg since she has a history of overreacting.

_7:30 PM: Chris I heard Erik got in a wreck! Is he okay?!_

_7:45 PM: Chris?_

_7:50 PM: Hey_

_7:55 PM: Pssst_

_8:00 PM: Chrissssssssssssssy_

_8:30 PM: Hey I'm freaking out over here!_

_9:56 PM: I'll fly to Canada if I have to._

_10:45 PM: You're testing me aren't you?_

_11:00 PM: C_

_11:00 PM: H_

_11:00 PM: R_

_11:00 PM: I_

_11:00 PM: S_

_10:00 AM: I'm buying a ticket right now._

_10:30 AM: I'm getting on the plane in two hours._

_11:45 AM: This is what it's come to. _

_11:50 AM: Boarding soon._

_11:59 AM: Boarding._

_12:10 PM: I have to turn my phone off. I'll be there in three hours YOU BETTER PICK UP BY THEN. _

_12:11 PM: Ily slut._

_12:11 PM: Jk you're making me fly to Toronto you suck._

I looked at the time and saw I had a couple hours before she would get here so I dialed Ramin's number. After a couple rings he picked up.

_'Did you set things right?'_

'Yeah we made up. I'm on my way home to shower and to get him a new mask, but my friend Meg is on her way here for some reason so as a friendly suggestion I suggest you leave the country while you can.'

_'When does she land?' _

'She'll be here in a couple hours. She boarded at noon and it's a three and a half hour flight.'

'_I'll be there to pick her up.'_

'What?! No that's not a good idea at all. I'm gonna meet her there and take her to the apartment then head back to the hospital and you're going to move as far away as possible until she leaves.'

'_Picking her up.'_

'Ram-'

'_Picking her up.'_

'I don'-'

'_Picking her up.'_

'Fine just bring ear plugs!'

'_Pick- wait why?'_

'Because she has a set of lungs that'll make most opera singers jealous and she doesn't use the for singing.'

'_Oh… okay! I'm still picking her up.'_

'Yeah I figured as much.'

'_Did she tell you what airline?'_

'Nope. She usually flies SouthWest though.'

'_Alllrighty I'll bring her back to your place.'_

'You're so going to regret doing this.'

'_Probably but doesn't it sound fun to surprise her with me picking her up?'_

'Yeah… just record her reaction okay?'

'_Got it.'_

'Alright well I gotta go. We just pulled up to the apartment complex.'

'_See you later.'_

'Mhm.' I hung up the phone and put it back in my purse. 'How much?'

'21.93.' The driver looked in the rear view mirror at me. I snapped my phone case off and handed him the emergency 50 I've had behind there for months.

'Just 25 back please.' He nodded and pulled some cash out of a bag and handed me the change. 'Thank you.' I opened the door and got out.

'Have a good day ma'am.'

I looked back at him and smiled kindly. 'You as well.' I made my way to our floor and into our apartment. Not wanting to forget his mask I went to the drawer in the closet and grabbed the one cloth one he had. _He needs more of these._ I set it on the floor and grabbed some leggings, a hoodie because that place is ridiculously cold and some warm boots. I picked the mask from the floor before leaving the closet and setting everything down on the bed. I checked the time once more and then hurried into the bathroom. _Ramin is going to need backup so I should probably meet him there. _It was one thirty so I had some time but I wanted to make some lunch for the three or four of us before leaving.

**30 Minutes Later **

I finished drying my hair with my towel as I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed when my phone started to go off. I hurried out to the living room and grabbed my phone from out of my purse. 'Hello?'

'_Need... nutrition…'_ He faked a cough.

'I'm making lunch as soon as I get ready and I'm bringing some to you. Jello doesn't count as food and out of all people the doctors should know that.'

'_You're amazing. Have you showered yet?'_

'Yeah I just finished.'

'_What cha wearin?' _

'Skin. I have to go so I get you food quicker, okay?'

'_Bring beer...'_ He faked another cough. _'Is dying… of… dehydration...'_

I fought back a smile and headed back into the bedroom. 'Well then ask a nurse if you can get some water.'

'_I have. They're trying to kill me! I think one of them is a cannibal.'_

'You've been watching too many horror movies.' I put the phone on speaker and slipped my sports bra and hoodie on.

'_You'll be saying that when you get back here and she's eating me.'_

'If she's eating you then I have serious doubts about the Canadian background checks they do on their workers.'

'_What if she's never gotten caught before? A hospital is the best feeding ground!'_

'Have they given you some type of drug?'

'_No I'm just bored. I hate hospitals and I hate being stuck in a bed.'_

'Well I guess we should throw those handcuffs away then...'

'_Throw them away and I'm dumping ice water on you next time you shower and I'm able to get up and do it without running risks of falling and dying.'_

'Fine okay I won't touch them.' I slipped my underwear and leggings on then sat down to put my boots on.

'_Wise person..._'

'So I've been told.' I grabbed my phone and went out into the kitchen to find something for lunch. 'What sounds good to you?'

'_You.'_

'Alright buddy focus on the issue at hand. Do you want me to make a chicken salad or do you want leftover sausage and peppers?'

'_Sausage and peppers sounds good. Remind me to give Meg a hug when we see her in September. That stuff is addicting. Are you sure it doesn't call for crack cocaine?'_

'Yeah no it doesn't. That would be a really expensive recipe, and about that… I may or may not be picking Meg up from the airport in an hour or so because I neglected to call her or text her back all night and this morning.'

'_Well that just means I get to hug her sooner.'_

'Yeah but here's the thing, I called Ramin to tell him to leave the country before she got here, now he's picking her up. I really don't know how to expect this afternoon to go since I'm not in the proper condition to yank her off him.'

'_I'd help you if I wasn't stuck here and I didn't have a broken arm and leg. Seriously, do they not understand what an allergic reaction is? Dimwits.'_

'Come on don't get cranky. I'll be back around 4, okay?'

'_Don't go.'_

'Bu-'

'_Bored… oh so bored.'_

'Do yo-'

'_Boooorrreeddddd.'_

'I need t-'

'_What if the cannibal nurse comes back and tries to eat me?'_

'Erik she's not a cannibal.'

'_Says you.'_

'Yes says me.' I went over to the refrigerator and pulled the container of leftovers out. I grabbed four plates and some silverware.

'_TV here sucks.'_

'Yeah it's a hospital. They want you gone ASAP so they only have crappy TV shows.

'_I never thought of it that way before… if they want me gone why I can't I just leave? I will gladly do so.'_

'I don't know, but if you decide against the doctors advice just wait for me to get there so you're not wandering around Toronto by yourself.

'_I know this place pretty well. I think I'd do fine.'_

'** .me.'**

'_Sheesh alright. I'll stay here till tomorrow, but after that I'm leaving.'_

'Alright fair enough. What are we going to do about the bigger apartment? We were supposed to be moving in today.'

'_I'll call the management and explain to them that I'm currently disabled and being held against my will but we're still planning to move and that I'll be there to sign the lease as soon as I get out of here tomorrow.'_

'Alright sounds good.' I went into the pantry and grabbed a reusable cloth bag to carry everything in.

'_They don't even have Comedy Central or anything mildly entertaining here.'_

'You don't like Comedy Central though.' I put everything in the bag then picked it up along with my phone and purse.

'_Still better than news. I hate news.'_

'True. Well it's only 2:15 so I don't really know what to do until it's time to go pick Meg up.'

'_Watch an episode of Sherlock in my honor.'_

'Hmm… tempting… I want a cupcake. Do you know of any good bakeries?'

'_Yeah it's on East King street. It's not that far from here and there and it's called If You Don't Get Your Fiance One He'll Cry And Maybe Not Do Anything To You For A Month. I'm kidding its called Kings Bakery.'_

I tried to keep a straight face through the rest of the conversation. 'Alright, I'm gonna go get a cupcake then. Love you! See you at fourish!'

'_Choco-'_ I hung the phone up and dialed the cab company once again.

I hung up the phone after calling for another cab and made my way outside. It was a little toasty so I rolled my sleeves up and sat down on a bench outside of the building. After 10 minutes the cab pulled up to the curb so I got up and made my way to the cab. I slid in and set my bags next to me then closed the door. 'King's Bakery on King street please.'

'You got it. It's nice to see you again ma'am.'

I looked up from my hands and smiled noticing it was the same driver from earlier. 'Oh hello!'

'I was a little worried about you when I saw you get in the cab earlier but you look much healthier now.'

'Oh yeah I had a long night at the hospital.'

'My apologies ma'am.'

'For what?'

'Oh it's just usually spending all night in a hospital isn't good so I just assumed something bad has happened.'

'Ah. Well thank you. A lot of people aren't as fortunate as we were so I can't complain really.' I started picking at my nails.

'There's not many who would say that.'

'Yeah well I guess I just have a unique outlook in life.'

'I'll have to agree with you on that one ma'am.'

The rest of the drive was silent up until he pulled up to the curb of the bakery. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my purse then bend over to look into the cab. 'I'll be right back.'

'Alright. Take your time ma'am.' He pulled out a book as I turned around and headed into the bakery. I was greeted by an older man and his wife.

'Hello, what can we get you today?' The man stood up and went up to the counter.

'Hi.' I smiled and looked over the different types of cupcakes they had. 'Alright, so can I get three triple chocolate cupcakes, a strawberry lemon cupcake, a s'mores cupcake annnd one of your vanilla bean ones please.'

'Yes you may. My wife will ring you up while I get them.'

I grabbed my wallet out of my purse and found the correct card and went over to the cash register where she was waiting for me. 'That'll be 15.07.' She smiled at me as I handed her my card. 'So how far along are you?'

'Uh… I'm due October 4th so… a little over 6 months.' She handed me my card back and I entered my pin number.

'Do you know the sex or are you going to have it be a surprise?' Her husband walked up next to her and handed me the box of cupcakes.

'We're having a boy, and thank you.' The second part was directed toward the husband but I was more focused on the woman.

'Oh! You're in for a fun time! Well I hope you enjoy your cupcakes and congratulations!'

'I'm sure we will, and thank you. Have a good day.' I headed out of the bakery and waved back as the couple waved at me. I opened the door to the taxi and got in making sure not to mess the cupcakes up as I got in.

'Where to now ma'am?'

I finished situating myself then looked up at the driver. 'What time is it?'

'3:00 ma'am.'

'How long of a drive is it to the main airport here?'

'About 45 minutes ma'am.'

'To the airport and as quickly as you can please.' I sat back on the chair and pulled my phone out of my purse and saw that I had a missed call from Erik. I redialed his number and put the phone up to my ear. He picked up after what seemed like 5 minutes. '_Hey.'_

'Hey, I saw I missed a call from you?'

'_Oh! Yeah I'm bored.'_

'Yeah I can assume that. Download Candy Crush or something on your phone to keep you occupied until we get there.' He hissed and made a dying cat noise making me laugh. 'Candy Crush isn't _that _bad.' All he did was hiss again. 'You really are bored aren't you?'

'_Yeeeeeeeeeeees!'_

'Well I'm sorry. I'll record Meg freaking out over Ramin for you to watch when we get to the hospital okay?'

'_It better be good.'_

'Did you forget that scream she screamed into your ear when you picked up the phone last month?'

'_Oh this is going to be beautiful.'_

'Hey some optimism!'

'_I mean ugghh I'm borrred.' _

'Quit ya bitchin. It's not as bad as you're making it seem.'

'_You know this how?'_

'Because when I got in the car wreck with my mom I nearly died.'

'_Yeah I knew that. My brain just didn't go right to that since I don't like to think about it.'_

'Smooth.'

'_I know.'_

'Hey I need to go. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'_Fineeeeeeeee. Love you.'_

'Love you too.' I hung the phone up and sighed while looking at the contact picture I had taken while he was talking to James at the All Time Low concert. He looked so happy. I thought back to the first day we really had a conversation together and how mortified I was to be standing in basically nothing in front of him, but he made me feel comfortable and that I was actually worth looking at, and how worried he was when he saw the burn when he didn't even know me. Then when he and I fell asleep looking at the stars that night and how carefree and amazing that night was. I thought of the butterflies that I got in my stomach when his hand accidentally brushed against mine and how badly I just wanted to stay where I was the morning after then how he managed to make me forget all about Raoul that day. The day after how we spent most of the day together and the next day he brought Meg and I stuff to help with our hangovers when he really didn't have to and he took a nap with me, then we went on a wonderful date that I ruined by puking. I thought of all the times when I would be having a bad day, and he'd be there to make it better. Despite only knowing him for 8 months he's become my best friend and I love him more than anything in this world. I knew I loved him, but I never recognized how much I truly loved him and the depth of it. He made me love myself, he made me happy and through everything he never left me, besides Colorado when he was afraid of being rejected by me, and really that's all I've ever wanted in a person. Apparently I was thinking for a while because the driver had to get out and open the door to get my attention. 'Hm?'

'We're at the airport ma'am.'

'Oh! Right sorry. Uh how much?'

'30 dollars ma'am.'

I grabbed the 25 I got back earlier and a ten I had in my wallet and gathered my stuff up then got out. 'Thank you!'

'Do you need me to wait for you ma'am?' He closed the backdoor then opened the drivers side door.

'No I have a ride here. Thank you though.'

'You're welcome. Have a nice day ma'am.'

'You as well.' I turned and scanned the crowd and saw him a couple gates down and I started walking towards him and I pulled my phone out to check the time. It was 3:30 on the dot so I hurried up and started the video app. I tapped Ramin on the shoulder as I approached him and he turned around.

'What are you doing here?'

'You need someone to control her.' I opened the backseat door and set my bags and cupcake box in his car then turned back to him. ' Anyway let's record this puppy.' I flipped the camera to face us and I put my arm on his shoulder and pressed record. 'I'm Christine.' I looked over at Ramin.

'And I'm Ramin.'

I squinted my eyes and lowered my voice. 'And this is Jackass.' I felt Ramin cackling while I was trying to keep a straight face but I ended up joining him. 'No but seriously this guy is a freaking awesome dude with an amazing voice and my friend is _obsessed _with him and his pretty awesome beard. We're at the airport to pick her up, but little does she know is that I brought him along! Well actually despite my warnings he came so I had to come and save his ass.'

'Okay okay I have a question, do you female people have a fetish for beards or something?'

I bursted out laughing causing the camera to shake. 'I don't know…! Maybe you just have an awesome beard!'

'My beard is pretty awesome.'

'See! Oh! There she is!' I pointed over to Meg who had a bag and was walking out the doors. Not really knowing how this was going to go I started chuckling as he and I walked up to her. 'Warning: I don't hold responsibility for anything that breaks if this chick screams.' She was looking down at her phone so I tapped on her shoulder while I was looking like a moron trying not to laugh.

She looked up from her phone and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Seconds later her phone fell to the ground but she kept staring at Ramin. After opening and closing her mouth several times like a fish she started to pronounce words. 'Oh...my god… that's… that's… oh my god… THAT'S RAMIN. HE'S RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU AND HE'S SMILING AND HIS BEARD IS EVEN BETTER LOOKING IN PERSON HOLY CRAP IT'S RAMIN.' She did a contained scream and then started crying which I wasn't expecting. 'That's Ramin… freaking Karimloo. He's here… to pick _ME _up from the airport!' I put my phone in my pocket for a second but didn't stop recording. I put my arm around her shoulder and guided her over to the car. 'I-I'm getting… into Ramin Karimloo's car…'

I looked up at Ramin who was laughing and getting into the drivers seat. 'Ramin I think she's broken. How do we fix her?'

'I don't know. I've never broken a person before that I know of.'

'Well maybe we should try turning her off and on?' I closed the door once I managed to get Meg to scoot over. I grabbed my phone and put the camera back on Meg.

'I think that would require murdering her then raising her from the dead.' He pulled onto the road and I looked at Meg who was murmuring something and staring at the headrest.

'Sounds doable.'

He looked into the rearview mirror and looked at her. 'Yeah… sounds easier than snapping her out of whatever she's in… is she okay?'

I started laughing and snapping my fingers in her face. 'I have no idea. Thank god we're heading to the hospital. Oh by the way can you take us to the hospital instead?'

'Yeah I can.'

I kept looking at Meg and started playing with her face when I realized she was too zoned out to care. My stomach started to cramp and tighten up so badly I dropped my phone and grabbed hold on the seat. 'Holy crap that hurts!'

'Woah Christine are you okay?' I nodded my head and closed my eyes while taking deep breaths focusing on anything but the pain.

'Just a little pain... don't mind me. All good.' I gave him a thumbs up and started rubbing my stomach to try and soothe the pain.

**30 Minutes Later **

Meg started using coherent sentences but not many. We got out of the car and I grabbed my stuff and closed the door. Meg and Ramin walked on either side of me as we walked into the building and over to the elevator. Ramin pressed the button since my hands were full. Once we got near his door I stopped and looked at them. 'Hang on I need to give him his mask before you guys go in.' They both nodded so I opened the door with my elbow and walked over to Erik who really did look bored out of his mind. 'Hey.' I sat my stuff on the table and grabbed his mask from my purse then handed it to him.

'Thank you. Why didn't you get a hard mask?' He slipped it onto his head as gently as he could.

'I wanted you to be comfortable. So you have some visitors.'

'You really do think of everything, don't you?'

I smirked and gave him a quick kiss. 'Yep.' I went over to the door and motioned for them to come in. I moved out of the way as they walked in then closed the door. Ramin walked to his good side and did that slap shake thing that leads to a brohug or a chest bump 90% of the time. 'How are you feeling today?'

'Good. I'd be better if I were at home. Especially when I think a nurse here is a cannibal.'

I rolled my eyes and went up besides Ramin. 'I told him he's watched too many movies.'

'I'm sorry but her name is Leslie! How many Leslie's do you know that aren't cannibals?'

'I don't even know a Leslie so I can't answer that question.' I went over to my bags and pulled out everything I brought for lunch out. 'I brought food!'

'I could make love to you right here and now.' I looked over at Erik and tried not to laugh then popped the container open and started serving it onto the four plates. I handed Meg her's, then Erik, Ramin then me.

I looked over at Meg who was staring at the wall and picking at her food. 'Meg are you okay?' She nodded and took a bite of her food. 'Why don't I believe you?' She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite. I looked over at Erik who was enthralled with his food at the moment then to Ramin. 'I was just playing before but now I think we really broke her.'

He started laughing and Erik looked up from his plate over at Meg. 'Meg wake up.' He grabbed a noodle with his good arm and tossed it at her. Meg caught it and tried not to smile.

'I'm awake I'm just quiet.'

'Why are you quite hun?' I put my hand on her shoulder.

'I made myself look like an idiot so its better if I just don't talk and play it safe.' I looked up at Ramin and went over to Erik's right side as Ramin went over to Meg. Erik scooted over as much as he could so I could sit next to him.

I got up next to him and put my head on his shoulder. 'I really am sorry Erik. I'm running on fumes, my stomach has been cramping and my hormones are running a muck.'

He kissed the top of my head. 'Its alright. Let's just try to get through this pregnancy without something like this happening again. Sound good?'

'You forgive me too easily, but yeah. Sounds good.' I took a bite of my food.

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. 'I need you to know something though.'

'What's that?'

'You're beautiful and I'll never not think that. I'll never get bored of you either. So please don't think I will.'

'I'll work on it... so I'm not just what's convenient at the moment?'

He started rubbing my hand with his thumb. 'That doesn't even make since. What made you think that?'

'Rose said that when I picked up your phone last night.'

'Let's keep this between you and me, but if I wanted someone that was convenient I'd be with her.'

I couldn't help but laugh. 'My oh my I've turned you into a ruthless name caller.'

'Oh well.' He ran his hand through my curls and smiled. 'I wish we were at home right now painting Dean's room.'

'I do too. All in good time though.' I lifted my head up and looked at him. 'Did you call the management?'

'Yep. They said we can still have it'

'Good.' I put my right arm around his shoulder and placed my hand on his cheek. He lowered his head until our lips met. This kiss was a whole new type of kiss since I realized how much he actually meant to me and how despite not seeing him for two months, I took advantage of his presence.

Several seconds went by until Meg spoke up outside her conversation with Ramin. 'You can go into early labor if you do that and you're further along.'

I felt Erik smile against my mouth then pull away to look at Meg. 'Well thank God she's not further along then.'

She stuck her tongue out at us. 'Get a room.'

He put his good arm around me and smirked. 'Gladly.'

Meg made a fake gagging sound making us all laugh. 'Aww c'mon Meggiepoo you used to ask about _all _the details.'

Her mouth fell open and she started to blush. 'I did not!'

'The day that thing happened and she screamed in your ear like not even 5 minutes later she asked for details.'

She glared at me. 'She's lying!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Am too!'

'Alright ladies enough bickering.' Meg and I looked at Ramin who just went full father mode on us and tried not to laugh.

'Fine.' I slid off the bed and set my plate on the table. 'Anyone else done?' The three of them handed me their plates and I grabbed the box of cupcakes and smiled.'I brought presents!' I opened the lid and handed Meg the strawberry one and I don't think I've ever seen her become that rabid over anything before. I went up to Ramin. 'I didn't know what you liked so I just got chocolate.'

'Perfect. Thank you.' He smiled and took one of the chocolate cupcakes. I turned around to Erik and held the box out for him.

'I got you chocolate as well.'

He grabbed one from the box and licked some of the frosting off. 'You're an angel.'

I smiled. 'I know.' I grabbed my s'mores one and put it on the table then closed the box and set it down. I looked over at Ramin. 'I got one for Mandy and one for your kids to share if they'd like.'

'Oh thank you. I bet they'll enjoy them.' I smirked and picked my cupcake up then made my way back onto Erik's bed. Once I got comfortable I started in on my cup of sweet chocolate and marshmallow goodness.

**Three Hours Later**

After a while of all of us talking and goofing around Erik leaned over and whispered in my ear. 'Did you record Meg's reaction?'

I nodded and took another bite. 'I'll show you later once they leave.'

Meg looked up at us from her phone. 'What are you going to show him later?'

'My boobs.'

Ramin grabbed the box of cupcakes. 'Well that's my queue to leave. I'll make sure to get these to them in one piece. Maybe next week we can try to get some dinner before Meg leaves.'

Erik looked at his right side for a moment. 'Possibly. If not we can get breakfast with you guys in September while her and her boyfriend are here.'

He headed over to the door. 'Sounds like a plan. Well I'll call you guys later if Mandy doesn't beat me to it. Bye guys, great meeting you Meg.'

'Great meeting you too!' She waved as he left the room then slumped back in her chair. 'I'm tired.'

'You can go back to the apartment and sleep of you'd like.'

She perked up a bit at the mention of sleep. 'Really?'

'Yeah hand me my purse and I'll give you my key.' She stood up and grabbed my purse and handed it to me.

I went through my purse and grabbed my key out of a pocket and handed it to her. 'Here you are. You'll have to call a taxi since we don't have a car at the moment and Erik can give you the address since I have no clue where we live.'

'Desert Grove, 10th street. They'll know the rest. We're apartment 610. The bed in the guest room is full of baby stuff so you can clear it or pass out on the couch.'

She smiled and put the key in her pocket. 'Got it. Thank you guys. I'll see you two tomorrow.' She grabbed her purse and started to look up a cab company as she left the room.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. 'I guess I should take my place back in the chair.'

'You should stay next to me.' He put his arm around my waist.

'Alright if you insist... I can't wait for tomorrow night.'

'What's tomorrow night?'

'I'm giving you a thank you for not dying present.'

'My arm and leg are broken Chris.'

'That's why _I'm _giving you a present and not the other way around.'

'You and your flawless logic. Where would we be without it?'

'In the stone age.'

'True... by the way you should show me the video.'

I smirked and sighed. 'Later.'

'Alright. Only because I love you. Are you really going to show me your boobs?'

'You've seen them hundreds of times.'

'So.'

'Shh let's just lay here.' I my hand over his still just needing to feel the simplest touch from him.

He yawned and shifted a bit. 'Fine. You'll show me all three things later.'

I smiled enjoying his presence. 'Deal.'


	19. Oh joy! More hormones!

Authors note: I have the ended planned! I don't know how many more chapters out it is, we still have the wedding, the birth of Dean, the honeymoon, Les Miserables and any drama that comes with it! And to make up for the last two chapters this chapter is full of fluff and secks.

Btw thank you horseyyay for your review it meant more than you can imagine 3

-Sassy

'Bye Meg! I can't tell you how much you staying with us and helping me means to us.' I gave her a giant bear hug then moved back to Erik's side. Meg stayed with us for the last five weeks and helped Erik and I while he was stuck in a wheel chair. He could have hired a nurse but instead he paid Meg for any work she missed because he'd rather have someone we both knew around for five weeks and James totally understood. Meg gave Erik a hug then picked her bag up.

'I'll miss you guys! I'll see you in September. Erik avoid cars and sharp building corners.'

'Yeah will do.' He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. She waved one last time then disappeared in the airport. 'So do you want to paint and move this weekend? Ramin, Mandy and one of Ramin's friends are going to help since I don't want to put a lot of stress on my arm and leg.'

'Hun maybe we should wait until next weekend. I mean you just got your casts off Wednesday.' We turned and started walking to the new car we just bought last week.

'I'll be fine. Besides, Ramin starts rehearsal on Monday and I don't think he'd want to be moving heavy objects next weekend. We walked up to the car and he opened my door and helped me into the car. Once he closed the door and got in I turned the radio on and tried to find a decent station but didn't succeed so I pulled our CD collection out of the glove department.

'What do you want to listen to?' I continued flipping through the case looking for something to catch my eye.

'Hmmm here.' He flipped over a couple pages and pulled out the Phantom soundtrack with Ramin and Sierra on it.

'Have I gotten you hooked on Phantom or something?' I giggled as he put the CD in and turned it over to Music Of The Night.

'No I'm just trying to memorize this song.' He smirked as he pulled out into the road and quickly got onto the exit for the freeway.

'Why?' I put my hand on his thigh being excited for tonight since we haven't done anything since before the accident because Meg stayed over and never really left the apartment in case either of us needed her.

'Hmm it's a surprise.' He put his free hand over mine and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

'Just don't start singing. I'm already anxious enough.' I leaned over and kissed his masked cheek.

'Well luckily we're only 5 minutes away from the apartment. Next week we need to go walking in downtown and I'll take you to dinner. It's been too long since we've gone on a date.'

'Sounds like a date.' I brought his hand up and kissed his palm and then his wrist. I kissed all along his arm and smirked when he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat obviously trying to concentrate. I leaned back over to his ear and nipped at it. 'Hurry up.' I put a little bit of an impatient hint in my voice.

He groaned and clenched his jaw. 'I'm going as quickly as I can. You know how driving over here can be.'

'Yeah I know but still. Do you know how torturous its been helping you shower and not being able to do anything?' I kissed his pulse under his ear and lightly ran my finger across his ever so obvious arousal.

'Keep this up and you'll regret it when we get home.' He looked down at me and his pupils were dilated.

'I like it when you try and do that. It always makes for a fun time.' I smirked and placed my hand over him and sat back in my chair as we waited to turn into the parking garage. Once we parked and got out of the car Erik and I walked quickly to the elevator and to our apartment. The second we were in and he had closed the door our lips found each other in a heated kiss. I yanked his shirt off and broke the kiss off and started hungrily kissing his torso and stomach. A few seconds later he had me gently pinned against the door and was going at my neck. In the midst of all that was going on my stomach began to cramp up. 'Ow ow ow ow! Hang on give me a minute Erik.'

'Are you alright?' He started trying to find whatever was causing me discomfort. I took his hand and placed it on my terribly tight stomach so he could feel what was happening.

'I've been getting minor contractions for the past month or so a couple times a day. It's fine just sometimes they hurt...' He began rubbing my stomach in attempt to help and after a minute or so my stomach decided to stop being an ass. 'Alright I'm better.' I smiled and yanked his head down so I could take his lips for a passion filled ride. I moaned into his mouth as his hands lightly wandered across my body and stopped at my left breast. He smiled against my mouth at my reaction and broke the kiss off so he could go back to his original spot on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged at the nape of his neck as he slid my tanktop and bra straps off my shoulders. I ran my fingers up through his hair this time and brought the strap of his mask with my hand. I dropped my hand to my side and let the mask gently fall to the ground. He managed to get my tanktop down to my waist while nipping at my neck; his hands found my back and he gently ran his fingers all around my back causing me to lay my head on his shoulder. He stopped at my bra strap and unhooked it freeing my breasts from the God forsaken cloth. He trailed kisses down my throat and onto the swell of my breasts then over my left nipple. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, and for a moment I could have sworn I could see my brain. His tongue flicked over my now erect nipple making the ache between my legs become even more apparent. 'Erik I can't wait any longer.' I tried to catch my breath but it was proving to be impossible. I felt him smile before he pulled away making sure to use teeth which made my knees tremble. He started kissing back up my chest, back over my throat then kissed my lips quickly.

'Remember the morning after we pretty much started dating and we went to Nadir's diner for breakfast?' I breathlessly nodded as he kissed my neck. 'Well let's just say you might want to have some resemblance of patience today.' He ran his fingers down my side and tugged at my waist band.

My vision blurred as my eyes crossed and I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'God dammit you hate me don't you?'

'Hmm nope.' I felt his fingers slip down into my pants and between my legs. I tried to fight back a moan as I dug my nails into his shoulders. He pulled his hand out and slowly started pulling my underwear along with my pants off. I whimpered when my pants reached my knees and he pressed his arousal against my leg. I lowered my hands to his pants and frantically tried to unbutton his pants but he grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head. 'So impatient.' He smacked my butt and firmly grabbed it. Out of natural habit I wrapped one leg around his waist trying to get him as close as I could. He brought my other leg up around his waist and kept going at my neck as he carried us into our room and laid me down on the bed. He started rubbing himself against me making me tighten my legs around him and arch my back as much as I could into him. The fabric of his jeans rub up against my nub and I let out a loud moan relishing the small bit of release it gave me. He silenced me by kissing me. I broke the kiss off and stared into his eyes as he moved his hands down my legs, back up my thighs and let his fingers slip into me. He slowly started teasing me while biting my neck lightly. It was pure torture that I never wanted to end. I felt a surge of impatience rush through me and I unwrapped my legs letting them fall to the bed.

'Erik... I need to sit up.' I got up on my elbows as he got up from over me and sat down next to me.

'Are you okay?' He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. I smirked and got onto his lap.

'Yeah just taking charge since you're keen on torturing me.' I pecked him on the lips and pushed him back onto the bed. He chuckled when I started unzipping his pants impatiently. 'Hey don't laugh! It's been five weeks and I am very pregnant. Patience isn't my greatest virtue.'

He smirked and ran his hand through my hair while I struggled with the button. 'Yeah I know and I love it.'

'Ah-ha!' He lifted himself up so I could yank his boxers and pants off and watch them fall to the floor. I saw what the past five weeks have done to him and hungrily kissed him before getting back on top of him and lowered myself onto him and watched his face react to the rush of pleasure while trying to find the strength to start moving. Settling with rocking my hips at the moment his breathing labored and he grabbed hold of my waist. I let out a moan when he impatiently thrust into me. 'Who's impatient now?'

'Hey who can blame me? I have a beautiful, eager I may add, woman in front of me. A man only had so much self control.' He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped at the change and smiled when I saw the desire look in his eyes. As quickly yet gently as he could he put me back on the bed and hovered over me. I ran my hand over his length before guiding him back to where he should be. Just as we were truly getting into it my phone started ringing. Erik groaned and got off of me and I tried to grab his butt, leg, thigh, anything to make him come back but he was too quick.

'We are never alone are we?' I got up and went over to my purse to grab my phone. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Alexa. I sighed and reluctantly answered it. 'Hello?' My voice was somewhat harsh and irritated but what would one expect?

'_Hey I was just calling to talk.'_

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. 'About what?'

'_I don't know.' _

'Well as much as I'd love to talk I'm actually in the middle of something really important.' I rubbed my belly when Dean started kicking.

'_Oh okay. Is there a better time to call?'_

'Well I'm booked today, and this weekend Erik and I are moving to a bigger apartment, so how does Monday sound?'

'_Alright. I'll call you Monday afternoon. Talk to you soon.'_

'Talk to you soon.' I hung the phone up and tossed it on the floor. 'I could have ignored that you know.' I crawled over the bed over to where he was sitting and started kissing his neck.

'Would have been rude not to pick it up when you had the opportunity to do so.'

'It was rude to stop what you were doing mister.' I scooted back a foot or so and dragged him down so he was laying down. My face hovered over his and I gave him a kiss as my hand traveled over his torso and down below his waist. He groaned into my mouth when I started stroking him to get him back in the mood.

He broke the kiss off and clenched his jaw. 'We… have stuff… to do… today.'

I kissed his adams apple as I picked the pace up hoping he'd give in sooner rather than later. 'We'll be fine.'

'Stuff...to...' I started giving special attention to the tip and watched his face betray what he was trying to convince me. 'Holy fuck.'

'We are going to finish what we started whether you like it or not buddy. It's been five weeks and it's even worse now that we started but didn't finish.' He nodded and finally surrendered to the pleasure I was giving him. I brought my hand back to my side and smirked at the pained look on his face. 'Not so fun is it?' I sat down and crossed my arms over my bare chest. Within a blink of an eye he was back on top of me and going at my neck. 'Mmm there we go.' I smirked enjoying the animalistic side of Erik.

**The Next Day Because Nothing Important Happens For The Rest Of The Day And It Would Be Useless To Write It**

'Erik get out I'm peeing!' I closed my legs and covered myself as much as I could.

'You're embarrassed that I'm in the bathroom while you're peeing?' He fixed his mask and looked at me.

'There has to be _some _things we don't share about each other and once we see each other pee any sexiness is down the drain.'

'Alright I'll leave.' He put his hands up and left the room closing the door behind him. I finished up then washed my hands before leaving the bathroom. I walked out into the living room and saw Erik gathering all the painting supplies and looking at me. 'Yeah no you're still sexy.'

I looked down at my attire which was a hoodie, leggings, socks and my hair was in a messy ponytail with a hair band holding my bangs back. 'You're lying and we both know it. I look like a hobo.'

'A sexy hobo.' He put the final bucket of paint next to the door then walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

'You on the other hand aren't going anywhere without me today because I don't trust women.' He was wearing a black muscle shirt and light wash denim pants with combat boots, why he owns them I don't know, but they work.

He kissed my forehead and swatted at my ponytail. 'It still amazes me someone like you would be jealous over someone like me.'

'Someone like you? You mean handsome, talented and has a wonderful personality?'

'Even if that were true, none of it matters because of my-' I put my finger over his mouth not wanting to hear how much crap he gives himself for not looking like everyone else.

'Stop. Your face is fine and I hope one day you'll realize that.' I put my hands on his sounders and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. He started rubbing my back until I started growing sleepy so I broke from his embrace. 'Let's get up there and paint before Ramin and them get here and before I fall asleep from you rubbing my back.' I yawned and went over to pick a gallon of paint up but Erik stopped me before I could.

'No you can carry the lighter stuff. I don't want to risk anything.' He picked up as many paint cans as he could and I picked up the painting supplies as he walked out the door. I wasn't far behind him and I pressed the button on the elevator for him.

'So when are they coming over?' We walked into the elevator and I pressed the 10th floor button.

'Uh I think if I remember correctly Ramin said one if their sitter is on time.'

'Okay so we have a couple hours before they get here.' We walked out of the elevator and went down to the hall to our new home. I set the supplies down and grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door quickly so he could set the paint down. Once he was inside I grabbed the supplies from the floor and followed him in. I immediately noticed the different layout and thought it was much better already.

'Do you like it?' Erik had rid himself of the paint cans and walked up to my side. His hand started rubbing my belly while he kissed my shoulder.

'It's perfect.' I looked at the similar layout that Erik's apartment in Seattle had, except the windows were where the kitchen was and the kitchen was where the wall of windows were, and an extra plus was that the windows weren't all the way to the floor so the chance of Dean falling out of a window once he started crawling were low.

'Well let's make it ours then...' He smirked and took the painting supplies from me.

'We can't do that right now Erik.' I followed him to the smaller of the bedrooms and for some reason got really emotional. My eyes started watering and the happiness I was feeling was overwhelming. I put my hand over my mouth and laughed a little bit. Erik stopped pouring the paint into a pan and looked at me questioningly.

'Are you okay?'

I fanned myself trying to get ahold of my emotions while nodding. 'Yeah I'm fine… it's just this is his room, we're going to see our son in less than two months and it's just exciting.' I wiped my face clear of any tears and grabbed the plastic floor protector to spread it on the floor.

'I can't wait to see him Christine, he's going to be beautiful especially with a mother like you.'

'Oh please he's going to get all his looks from you.' I got down on my knees and started taping the cover onto the baseboard so it would do it's job.

'Don't wish that on our son.' He looked at me sadly.

'Erik you saw your parents, they looked normal! Well besides being selfish assholes who don't know how to be decent parents to save their lives, either way it's obviously something your mother did while carrying you or some disease she had like that. Our son is going to be perfect just the way he is… and promise me you won't shy away or neglect him because he _does _look like you and you feel bad or guilty.'

'I'd never do that Christine I want you to know that. I'll be there for him every step of the way next to you.' He brought a pan and roller full of green paint over to me. 'So do we want to do all the walls green or just one? Or two? Or three? It's your call.'

'I dunno are you feeling adventurous?' I picked the roller up and started messing with it.

'Always.' He rolled his in paint and started painting one of the walls.

'All four then. What do we have to lose?' I did the same but chose a different wall.

'Sounds good then. Try not to paint yourself.' I heard his smile in his voice.

'Oh meh. I'm very good a painti- crap.' I looked at the wrist on my hoodie which had a good amount of green paint because it dripped into the paint and wiped on the chest part of my hoodie.

'What did you do?' He walked over to me and stood behind me.

'Nothing, nothing at all. Go back to your own wall gawsh! So nosey.' I smiled and started painting the wall.

'You already have paint on you don't you?' He went around to the front of me to confirm his suspicions.

'Say anything and you'll end up looking like me by the end of today.' I pointed my roller at him.

'Oh dear I'm terrified.' He poked my nose with his roller giving me a green nose. He chuckled and dodged my attempt to get him back and went back over to his wall.

'This isn't over Mister! Remember who has control of this body buddy.'

'Dean? What's Dean going to do to me?'

I laughed at the truth of his statement. 'Oh lord if you only knew how right you were. Okay let me rephrase this… you no get this if you keep painting me.' I pointed at my body.

'I don't know, the way you were acting yesterday I don't think that threat will last long.'

'We'll see about that.' I glared at him then went back to painting.

**5 Hours Later**

'Hunny you're drooling.' I was pulled out of my rather decadent sleep by Erik and the smell of burgers, but mostly Erik. I lazily opened my eyes and wiped at my mouth to in fact find that I was drooling.

'When did I fall asleep?' I sat up a little bit and leaned against the back of the couch.

'Uh about an hour ago when we came back to wait for Ramin and for the paint in Dean's room to dry. The four of us got most of the apartment painted. We just have the kitchen, our bathroom and the laundry cabinet to do.'

'Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped.' I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

'We tried to. We threw our entire stock of mini marshmallows at you, and after four hitting your eyes we decided to just let you sleep.'

'What are you guys 10?'

'No just really bored.' He got up from kneeling and sat down next to me on the couch.

'Oh… well that sounds fun I guess. Where is everyone?' I looked around the deserted apartment.

'Taking more stuff up to the new place. I went out for lunch and just got back.' I blinked lazily at the sight of my swollen feet and sighed.

'What time is it?'

'Er about 3:15. I brought you a burger back. If it doesn't sound good I can make or go get you something that does.'

'No that sounds delicious. Help me up please? I really need to go to the bathroom.' I held my arms out as he got up and grabbed them. He pulled me up with ease and made sure I wasn't going to fall before letting go. 'Thank you.'

'You're very welcome. I'm taking the food upstairs so I'll see you there.' He kissed my cheek and picked the box of burgers up from the coffee table that I just now noticed and left. I went over to the bathroom and did my business quickly since I was now craving a burger like nobodies business. On my way out of the apartment I grabbed a light box so I didn't seem completely lazy and brought it up with me. I went over to the elevator and got in. Once the doors opened I walked down the hall several doors and saw the door open and the apartment smelling like wet paint. Thankfully they opened the windows and turned all the fans on to help air the place out.

'I'm here and not being completely lazy!' I smiled and held the box up gloating that I actually did something that day to the empty room until the four walked out of several different rooms. I felt faint when I saw who Ramin's friend was and tried not to squeal, cry and just over all fangirl over who it was. 'Seriously Erik?! Fair warning would be nice!'

He smirked and walked up next to me and took the box out of my hands. 'I have no idea what you mean. Why would you need a fair warning?' He kissed my forehead and set the box in the pile of boxes they had the corner next to the door.

'You're trying to murder me. I can feel it.'

'I'd never do such a thing.' He wrapped his arm around me and guided me over to the couch where my burger was waiting for me.

'You cannot bribe me with a burger!' The female sat down next to me and smiled. My eyes widened and I blinked several times trying to make sure she was actually there.

'Hi Christine! Ah you're so pretty!' She gave me a giant hug making sure not to hurt me and or my enormous stomach in the process.

'H-hi uh… I'm… hi Sierra.' I looked at Erik hopelessly not even knowing how to function at them moment.

'How are you? Erik wouldn't stop talking about you while you were asleep and I told him I'd tell you so now I'm telling you. You two are just too cute!'

'T-thank you? And I guess I'm doing alright… a bit tired and my back hurts but what can you do right?' I looked down at my burger yearning to eat it but knew it probably would be a couple minutes. I swallowed the pool of drool that was forming in my mouth and turned my attention back to the bubbly brunette in front of me.

'You're simply glowing! When are you due?'

'Oh uh October 4th but I have a feeling it'll be sooner.'

'Are you're excited right? I saw the baby's room and it's simply adorable. The way you guys did the stripes is too cute.'

I looked over at Erik who stopped mid chew and looked back at me. 'Stripes?'

'I'll show you what I did. If you don't like it I'll paint over it. White isn't too hard to cover.' He set his burger down and started to come over to help me up but the proven to be energetic Sierra helped me up before he could.

'Thank you.' I put my hand on my back to support it as I stood.

'You're welcome!' She smiled and walked with me but stayed in the kitchen as Erik took me to Dean's room. He put his hands over my eyes and guided me down the hallway and turned me into the room.

'Ready?' I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck and nodded. 'Well then here we are.' He removed his hands and I gasped at what he did. Sierra was right, it was beyond adorable.

'Oh my Erik this is amazing!' He painted a white stripe where a chair bumper would go, and then painted 2 or 3 inch stripes from the bumper to the baseboard.

'So you like it?'

'I love it! It adds so much more character to the room! Ah!' I turned around and got on my tiptoes so I could give him a kiss. I let my hormones get the best of me and attempted to deepen the kiss but knowing I literally had no control of what I was doing he broke the kiss off and chuckled. Ignoring his laughing I smiled and kissed him one last time. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. Now that I know you like what I did let's go eat. I can't imagine how hungry you are after only eating pancakes for breakfast.'

'Yeah I am pretty hungry… but I need to do something first.'

'What's th- ow!' He started rubbing his shoulder where I just punched him.

'That's for not telling me freaking Sierra Boggess is in our apartment! Oh and the whole having me walk into a restaurant where Ramin Karimloo and his wife were and made me look like a complete moron.' I took a deep breath. 'Alright I feel better I'm sorry if I hurt you but a fair warning would have been nice.'

'Alright you're right I deserved that. I'm sorry.' He went started to leave the room but stopped when I slapped his butt. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine. My hormones are just left and right today… I'm hungry let's go eat!' I took his hand and ignored the confused look on his face as I pulled him out to the living room. I went over to the table where my burger was and picked it up to eat it.

'Oh my god what are these for?!' Ramin walked out of our room holding the handcuffs Alex gave us in July. I was mortified but couldn't help but laugh.

'Anyone heard of All Time Low?' Everyone looked at me with blank stares. 'Well they're a popular alt band and my friends and I ran into the lead singer and one of the guitarists at the mall. We spent the day with them and we ended up going to Spencers and the lead singer bought a vibrator and handcuffs in attempt to weird the cashier out.'

'Don't forget the blow up doll hun.'

'Oh yeah! And a blow up doll. Anyway at the end of the day he gave Erik and I the handcuffs and vibrator as a joke and we just kinda forgot to throw them away… we've been busy with the baby and being lazy bums.'

'Yeah suure. Busy with the unborn baby and being lazy bums. I totally buy it.' Ramin went back into our room and Sierra and Mandy went back to talking.

'Chris why didn't you throw those away?'

'You told me if I threw them away you'd throw ice water on me while I was showering!'

'Oh right...' Erik looked down at his feet.

I rolled my eyes and left the room to go eat in Dean's room not wanting to be near Erik at the moment. I sat down on the floor on took a bite of my burger. I looked around the room and sighed at the work Erik done and I felt an overwhelming urge to cry. I flicked a sesame seed off my pant leg and took another bite. All of the sudden I didn't feel hungry anymore and actually rather sick to my stomach. I felt bile rise up to my throat. 'Erik I need help!' He came rushing in and I already had my hands in the air. He pulled me up and I hurried to the nearest bathroom and practically threw myself at the toilet so I wouldn't puke everywhere. A millisecond later Erik was holding my hair back as I emptied myself of everything I had eaten that day into the toilet. Erik started rubbing my back and I laid my head down on the toilet seat after flushing it removing some evidence that I had just vomited.

'Let's get you to bed.' He put his arms under my arms and around the top of my chest and lifted me up to a standing position.

'I don't want to go to bed. I just woke up.' I tried to shake him off of me but he instead picked me up like a baby and carried me out into the living room where everyone was eating.

'Is she okay?' Mandy went over to me and put her hand to my cheek. I blinked lazily at her then at Ramin and Sierra who were looking worriedly at me.

'Yeah I think so. She just puked and her hormones have been giving her a hard time today so I'm gonna take her down stairs.' Getting bored I swatted at Erik's chin and giggled idicodically. He looked down at me with his visible eyebrow raised and bit his cheek. 'Yeah she needs sleep.'

'But I just woke up!'

'I don't care. You need to at least lay down.'

'Lay down with me?' He looked up at everyone then sighed.

'Alright. But promise me you'll try to get some sleep.'

'Fine just know I'll be but all night because of you.' I crossed my arms as we walked out of the apartment.

'And I'll be there to help just like I am every other night.' He kissed my forehead and somehow managed to press the elevator buttons without putting me down. Finding the idea of napping more appealing now I nestled into his chest and enjoyed being near him. I sighed contently as he carried me into our soon to be old apartment and into our room. He laid me down on the bed and kicked his shoes off before going around the bed and laying down next to me. I turned to look at him and smiled before slowly taking his mask off and putting it behind me. He started rubbing my cheek with his thumb then pushed my hair out of my face. 'Better?' I nodded and felt my eyes growing heavy. 'Good.' he kissed my forhead and put his arm over me so he could lightly rub my back.

'Stop being so perfect…' I fought back a yawn and let my eyes close.

'I'm no where near perfect darling.' He kept rubbing my back but lowered his voice to a whisper.

'You are... to me...'

'You're just tired. You'll realize I'm not perfect once you've woken up.'

I slightly opened my heavy eyes and ran my fingers over his deformed side. 'When you love someone, you love the person as they are, and not as you'd like them to be.'

'You're an angel.' he kissed my cheek before started to hum soothingly. I felt my heartbeat quicken yet at the same time I started becoming even more relaxed than I was before. Recognizing that he was humming the same tune he had sung for me back in Seattle I smiled contently while wondering how I had become so lucky. Soon I gave into sleeping and it wasn't a peaceful sleep to say the least.

**Two Hours Later**

I shot up from the bed and looked next to me and saw Erik wasn't there. I frantically got up and called out for him. 'Erik?!' I looked throughout the entire apartment and saw that more furniture had been moved. I quickly left the apartment and went to the elevator. I impatiently pressed the up button until the elevator opened. I hurried in and pressed the 10th floor button and started tapping my foot. Once the elevator opened I quickly went over to the apartment and saw Erik, Sierra, Ramin and Mandy sitting in the living room laughing. I felt a wave of relief spread through me and I did the closest thing to a run over to Erik. I sat down in his lap and pulled him in for a hug. He put his hands up in shock but slowly put his arms around me returning the hug.

'What's wrong?'

'Shhh.' I put my hand over his mouth and took in his scent while listening to his heartbeat. He started rubbing my back like he had earlier and asked again, 'Are you going to tell me why you're acting like you haven't seen me in forever?'

'Really realistic dream…' I grabbed onto the back of his neck and held onto him for dear life. 'It was the same dream I used to have about my mom dying except it was you in the drivers seat instead. I-I can't lose you Erik.'I fought back the images in my head that were popping up where he was covered in blood and not breathing.

'Hey you're not going to lose me. I'm right here, I'm alive and I'm staying that way until I'm at least 60. I haven't decided how I feel about having a grandpa butt quite yet.' He kissed the top of my head and started rocking lightly.

I let out a laugh and sat back to look at him. 'If you die I'm going to bring you back to life just so I can kill you for leaving Dean and I. Got it?' I wiped the tears off my face.

'Got it.' He smiled and wiped a tear I missed away. I put my face back into his chest and tried to calm myself as the four of them started talking again.

'So are you ready for rehearsals to start Ramin?' I heard Sierra ask.

'Yeah I am actually. I'm really excited to see what they have in mind for Les Miserables and I can't wait to get back on stage.' That's all I remember before dozing off in the comfort and safety of Erik's arm for however long but was woken up when Erik laid me down on the couch to say goodbye to everyone. I blinked several times and sat up so I could do the same. I hoisted myself up and walked over to the group. Sierra was the first to give me a hug.

'It really was a pleasure meeting you Sierra. I'm sorry I slept all day. I feel really useless right now.'

'Don't feel that way! You're making another human so I think you have the right to nap if need be. Maybe we'll see eachother again soon.'

'Yeah maybe.' I smiled and put my hand over my stomach when it started to cramp lightly. I gave Ramin and Mandy a hug. 'I'll see you two next time you have the time to hang out, but definitely in September.' I looked at the three of them. 'I seriously want to thank you three for helping Erik move and paint while I slept and had ridiculous mood swings. It really means a lot.'

'Oh Ramin will be coming over tomorrow to help with the bed and the last of the heavy things, but I'm going to stay home with the kids, and Sierra has to get back to New York.'

'Oh! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ramin and I'll see you when time permits Mandy.' I started sifting on my feet trying to deal with the surge of impatience I was experiencing. Once the door was closed Erik looked at me concerned.

'Are you sure you're alright Christine? You seem to be having a rough day.'

'Yeah what's a pregnancy without a couple of those am I right?' I laughed lightly until I realized it did nothing to help with his concern. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I'm fine Erik, really. If I think something is wrong I'll tell you immediately. I promise.' I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

'Alright… don't wait a single second to tell me.' He wrapped his arms around my waist.

'I won't… wanna go down stairs? What time is it even?'

'I think it's 8:45ish.'

'You let me sleep for two hours?! Gah nothing is going to get me to sleep tonight.' I brought my arms back to my sides.

'Challenge accepted.' He picked me up as he did earlier and flipped the lights out in the apartment before closing the door. He showered my face with kisses and we made our way to our lower apartment making me giggle. He skillfully opened the door with his knee and closed it with his butt just as skillfully. He slowly walked us over to the bedroom and laid me back down on the bed just as he did hours ago. He spared no time undressing us and threw the comforter off of the bed since it was a rather annoying thing at times like this. The night went by in a blur. I rolled onto my back while Erik was asleep soundly from the night's activity and I saw that it was 3:24. I sighed and rolled back over on my side so I was facing Erik who looked so peaceful at the moment. I ran my fingers lightly over his deformed cheek wondering what could have possibly happened to him to bring such a curse onto him. He sighed as if he was about to wake up so I pulled my hand away and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. Several seconds later he ran his hand down my exposed arm lightly. 'You know you can't pretend to be asleep with me, right?' his voice was quiet and groggy.

'What do you mean?' I tried to copy his voice but even I could tell I didn't just wake up.

'I know you've been awake, what's wrong Christine? I can't help you if you won't tell me.' He started to rub my back lightly like he had done earlier except now it was just comforting more than anything else.

I nestled my face into his shoulder and took in his scent of paint, sweat (the good kind) and his cinnamon based body wash. 'I don't know what's wrong. I think becoming paranoid since everything is working out for us and that's when everything usually turns to shit. I'm worried I'm going to lose you again in some way shape or form.'

He pulled me as close to him as he could with my protruding belly while rubbing from the nape of my neck down to my hips soothingly. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he kissed the top of my head. 'Especially without you.'

'I know… that dream was just so realistic… I don't know what I'd do if you had died in August. That night one the longest and most stressful night of my life.'

'What about when you had the… you know.'

'You can say miscarriage Erik. I've come to terms with it, I think through those two months of grieving over you not being there I think I got my grieving for losing the second baby out of my system, well the moaping around and crying grieving, but not even that night was as hard. I knew you were alive, and I wasn't sitting at your bed side just waiting for you to either wake up or take your final breath and leave Dean and I forever.'

'Even if I died I'd always be with you two.' he pushed some hair out of my face.

'I'd say you can't be sure if you would be or not, but after last month I think my mom was there somehow and she helped me or I don't know what she did, but I felt her there. So I won't doubt that you'd be with us.'

'Good.' he pecked my lips.

'Erik get some sleep. I'll be fine, really.'

'Promise me you'll try and get some sleep okay?'

'I promise.' I smiled as he closed his eyes obviously pleased with my promise. I did try to sleep, and finally at 5 something I had finally fallen asleep.

**"When you love someone, you love the person as they are, and not as you'd like them to be." - Leo Tolstoy  
**


	20. Getting Ready For Dean

**Authors note: I'm planning their wedding! Well so they can plan their wedding. I think they're going to start majorly planning next chapter. I already have Christine's dress and all that jazz… I'm not skimping out on this wedding. I'm planning cake, location, accessories and all of that. Just to clear the timeline up, it was August 17th in the last chapter if I'm counting the days correctly, in this chapter it's September 21st. Hopefully if anyone was lost this helped. **

**-Sassy**

'Hey Erik what do you think about light blue and grey for our colors?' I rested my hand on my chin as Erik walked up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

'What do you mean?'

'For our wedding. I was just looking around at invitations and I found these.' I clicked on the invitations to show him.

'I love them.'

'Yeah I love them too. Are you just saying you do? Or do you really?' I looked over my shoulder at him.

'No I really do love them. Once we get a guest list together we can order them. Sound good?' He started rubbing my shoulders.

'Alright, I think I found the bridesmaids dresses too. Wanna see?'

'Of course.' I smiled and clicked on the tab I had open for the bridesmaid dresses.

'So what do you think? Too cute, too obnoxious, not obnoxious enough?'

'I think they're perfect as long as you love them.' He started kissing my neck.

'You're just saying what I want to hear aren't you?'

I felt him shake his head no. 'That would be counter productive to planning the wedding, yes?'

'Well yeah but still.'

'I love the invitations and I love the bridesmaid dresses, but even if I didn't like them I don't have to. Their your bridesmaids, not mine.'

'We could always dress your groomsmen up in dress too.'

He smiled against my neck. 'Wouldn't that be a sight.'

'I can't decide if it would be disturbing or not.'

'Borderline disturbing.' I laughed at the thought of James and anyone else he was planning on asking to be a groomsmen wearing a hot pink lace dress.

'Yeah that works. We should start the guest list sooner or later just so we don't forget anyone.'

'You make it sound like we're inviting a hundred people… we aren't inviting a hundred people right?'

'No Erik we're not inviting a hundred people. I smiled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write on. 'So I was thinking Meg and James, Ramin and Mandy, Karen, Alexa? Do we want to invite her?'

'Of course. What has she done to not be invited?'

'I don't know just a question.' I wrote her name down and bit the pen cap in thought. 'My aunt Ellie, Oh Meg's mom Antoinette-'

'Maybe your father?'

I sighed knowing I probably should. 'What if he comes and ruins it?'

'If he starts to ruin it for you let me know and I'll personally drag his ass off the beach.'

'Alright I'll send him an invitation.' I wrote his name down slowly not being entirely sure how well it'll work out. 'Anyone else I'm missing?'

'Uh not that I can think of…'

'Well then we have our guest list done for now until we think of someone else. So we have Meg and James who will get their own invitation, Ramin and Mandy, they'll get their own invitation, Karen, my father, Ellie, Antoinette and Alexa so that's… 7 invitations. I think we're having a small wedding.'

'I'm fine with that.'

'I am too.' I got up from the computer and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a folder then put the guest list in it. 'So we'll order invitations in November and as soon as I'm not pregnant and I've gone back to my normal body I'll send my measurements out to the person who makes the dress that I've found that I absolutely love.'

'How long was I in the shower for?' I giggled and sat down on the couch needing to get comfortable.

'I've been looking around for a while, and I was looking at wedding favors when I thought… what do people really go to weddings for?'

'Uh free booze and cake?'

'Exactly, so let's instead of getting cheesy stuff they'll never use get some alcoholic cupcakes as the wedding favor. Oh also the place you were telling me about where you went to that wedding was it like a beach house and the place was on a cliff right up against the beach?' I took a deep breath feeling Dean press into my lungs.

'God that's brilliant.' He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. 'Do you think you found the place?'

I nodded and pointed to the computer. 'It's on the bookmarked list. 'It's called stone something.' He went over and sat down and the rest I don't know because I put my feet up and closed my eyes. I was tired of having swollen feet, I was tired of being tired, I was tired of going to the doctor and getting medically fondled by a Doctor every week and most of all, I was tired of being woken up at 2 AM, when I could sleep, by Dean dancing. I'll admit it was funny when he'd push against my stomach and it'd look like the lochness monster merging to the surface then going back under.

'This is it how did you even find it this quickly?'

I shrugged my shoulders not opening my eyes. 'I was just looking for places along the coast and found that place and I was just curious if it was the one you went to.'

'Do you like the place?'

'Yeah it's charming and the uh… estate reserve package looks like it would work for us.' I sat up and got up to go over to him. He moved the chair back so I could sit on his lap, I laid my head down on his shoulder and looked at the computer. 'I'm tired.'

'I'm sorry.' He started rubbing my back and he kissed the top of my hair. 'Less than a month then we'll both be tired.'

'Have you found a photographer for the pictures once he's here?'

'Yeah I have. I called and she said to call a couple weeks after he's born.'

'Mkay. Once we're done here we should put the crib together. I just finished washing all of his stuff so the bedding is clean.'

'Yeah you're probably right. It's been sitting in the box for like 2 months now along with the changing table. Thank god the rocker and dresser came fully assembled.'

'I don't even know how to put together a crib so I don't know how the rocker and dresser would have worked out.'

'Well that's what I'm here for. So do you want to book the venue or look around some more?'

'I don't know, I looked around and most places were like hotels, churches and I considered the beach itself but all the beaches just weren't that appealing. Plus it's June in Oregon so we might want to do it soon.'

'Well if you're sure I can call today and book the day and a room there for the night so we aren't flying after the wedding.'

'Flying?'

'By the way how do you feel about a week long honeymoon? Karen said she'll watch Dean here for us.'

'That sounds amazing. Where are we going?' I looked up at him and saw him smirk.

'You'll find out when we get there. Just make sure you pack a bathing suit.'

'Well alright.' I got off his lap and went over to the door of our room. I'm gonna change into something looser and then I'll be ready to put the crib together.'

'Okay.' He jotted something down on a piece of paper as I walked into the room. I went over to the closet while talking the tank top and leggings that I was wearing off. I pulled grabbed one of Erik's shirts and some loose fitting yoga pants and proceeded to put them on. Feeling less antsy already I went back into the living room and Erik was on the phone so I went over to the kitchen and looked around for something to snack on. I was making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Erik finally hung up the phone and smiled at me. I took a bite and looked at him.

'What?' My voice was muffled from the food in my mouth.

'I got the place on the 20th of June at 4 PM until 9 PM. We can pick the menu and call them back to have it down in the books.'

I smiled and set my sandwich down to waddle over to him and give him a hug. 'If I wasn't pregnant I would have run at you and jumped on you but this works.' I kissed his cheek. 'Ready to put the crib together?'

'You know it.' He put his arm on my waist and we walked over to Dean's room which I had cleaned up earlier since all I want to do is clean and sleep lately.

'Alright so do you have the to-' He picked up a tool box from behind the door. 'Alright I guess we're good to go then.'

**An Hour Later**

'I told you instructions make things easier.' I laid down and rolled over my side because oh yeah I can't lay on my flipping back.

'Hey the first try was an honest mistake.' He pushed the crib up against the wall and let out a long breath.

'Yeah I know. Well I guess we should put the mattress in and make the bed.' I sat up and held my arms up for Erik. He pulled me up and gave me a kiss as I stood. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck before he could stand up. I bit his lower lip as I pulled away. 'Wanna go in our room for a little bit?'

'No we should finish this.' I brought my arms back to my side and looked at him like he had gone mad.

'What's wrong Erik? We haven't done anything in like two weeks and with my stomach getting ridiculously big I constantly feel like a whale so now I think you don't want to do anything with me because how how big I've gotten.' I looked down at the floor and wiped my face clear of any tears that might have slipped out.

'Christine it has nothing to do with how big your stomach has gotten, it's just when the Doctor said that having sex could cause you go into early labor I kinda freaked out. I don't want Dean to get here early and have issues because we couldn't not have sex for a month or so.'

I sighed understanding where he was coming from. 'Look I understand you're worried, but it'll be fine. Maybe we should go from once a night to once a week but we'll be fine, Dean will be fine.' I grabbed his hands and put them on the sides of my stomach then put my hands back around his neck.

'Alright we can do something tonight because we really do need to finish.'

'Fineeeeeeeee.' I turned and went over to the dryer and put all of his stuff in the laundry basket. I picked it up and went back to his room. 'Alrighty after the bed is made we'll put all of the other stuff away.'

He smirked and took the mattress from the wall and set it down in the crib. 'Do you have the fitted sheet and mattress cover?'

'Uh yeah.' I got down on my knees and went through the basket and pulled the sheet out and handed it to him. 'There you go.'

'Thank you.' He bend over the railing and put the cover then sheet on. I crawled over to the closet and grabbed the bumper for the crib. I closed the closet then crawled over to the crib and handed it to Erik. 'If you'll put this down in the crib I'll start trying the knots.'

He took it from he and set it up so it was lying correctly. 'Thanks.'

'Mmhm.' He went over and grabbed the pile of stuffed animals from the floor and set them down in the crib and started organizing them. Once he finished organizing them he knelt down besides me and started helping me tie the knots. 'So are you excited?'

'For what?' I looked over at him and moved onto the next tie.

'Well in less than a week you're best friend and her boyfriend are going to be here for your baby shower then three days after that you're going to your first opening night with front row seats.'

'Well first of all its our baby shower, and second I am excited. For once in my life I'm actually excited and I have you to thank for that.' I leaned over and gave him a kiss. 'Hey Erik we forgot to do something.'

'What's that?'

I started laughing lightly. 'We forgot to put the bed skirt on.' He let his head fall back and groaned.

'Fuck.'

'You know what don't worry we can get it on without untying and retying the bumper.' I grabbed the top rail of the crib and pulled myself up. I tossed the animals out one by one until the bed was clear and I lifted one end of the mattress up after another avoiding the bumper until the mattress was up. 'See no biggie. Grab it for me?'

'Yeah.' He leaned back and grabbed it from the pile of baby clothes and towels then handed it to me.

'Shank you.' I laid it down over the box frame liner thing and pulled it down so it was straight on all sides. 'There.' I smiled rather proud of myself for moving in such ways and stepped out of his way so he could put the mattress back in. While he was doing that I slowly picked up a few animals that were in proximity of my bent form. 'God this is adorable. I'm so glad Meg went to the mall before she left. These Monster Inc decorations really bring the Monsters Inc bed stuff together.' I put them in the crib and took a step back.

'Are you nesting?' Erik grabbed the comforter with Mike, Sully and a couple of the other monsters on it and laid it over the front rail along with the three _really _soft blankets.

'What's that?'

'When you get close to your due date apparently all you want to do is clean, decorate, clean some more and sleep.' He grabbed the rest of the stuff animals and put them down next to the ones that were already in there.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I picked up the basket and set it on the newly put together changing table and started hanging his clothes up in the closet.

'So I think we've figured out or theme I guess.'

'What theme?' I looked over at him as I grabbed another hanger from the closet.

'Well let's see, we have Monsters Inc sheets, a comforter, drapes, a lamp, a diaper holder, we have a Sully changing pad cover, a mobile, a bunch of wall decals that were a pain to put up but now they look worth it, a bumper and a rug. All Monsters Inc themed, so like I said. I figured our theme out.'

I looked around the room and realized we had a _lot _of Monsters Inc stuff. 'Oh I guess we have a Monsters Inc theme… we have good taste because those movies are awesome.'

'You like Monsters Inc?' He walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

'Don't forget Monsters University.' I hung up another onesie and turned my head around to kiss his chin.

'I love that about you.' He kissed my cheek.

'What's that?'

'You're still so innocent in some retrospecs. A lot of people let the child in them go, but you, you're just never boring to be around. We need to stock up on Disney movies. I have a feeling this kid is going to like them.'

'Disney movies, Sherlock, Doctor Who and Marvel will be this kids life until he has the chance to explore his own interests.'

'No musicals? I'm surprised.'

'How could I forget musicals? I'm already failing.' I smiled and put the last piece of clothing up then started folding what was going into the diaper bag for the hospital. 'We should put our bags together soon just in case. Wanna do that after we're done in here?'

'Yeah that sounds good. Do you know what time we're picking up Meg and James next week?'

'Erh if I remember correctly their plane lands Monday at noon. Are you guys going to tell me where the baby shower is going to be and what we're doing? I'm really curious.'

'You'll find out on Wednesday.'

'Ugh fine. Help me fold all of this so we can do our bags sooner.'

'Alright.' He kissed my neck then moved to stand next to me.

**A Couple Hours Later**

'Alright. I think we're ready Erik.' I closed the door to the car after he got out from putting the car seat in.

'Yep. Now it's the waiting game.' He took my hand in his and we started walking back up to our apartment.

'Shhh don't say game he may stay in longer and god help me if he does.'

'Are you going to get an epidural?'

'I don't know. I'm not going to get one just to get one, but if it starts to get unbearable I'll get one.'

'Are you sure you don't want to just get one just so you're comfortable?'

'Yeah I'm sure.' I leaned my head on his arm as we walked down the hall.

'Alright. I just don't want you to be in pain.'

'Oh I probably will be with or without it.' I smirked and opened the door for us to go inside.'Okay we have our bags, Dean's bag, the car seat and everything done… what do we do now? I have nothing to do. Maybe I'll order some stuff for the wedding, cook dinner, shower, clean Dean's room again-' I was cut off my Erik's lips as he lifted me up off the floor and walked us into the bedroom.

'Or we could just do this.' He kissed down to my neck and bit down sending me into frenzy.

'Yeah this works.' He set me down and I was immediately up on my knees pulling his shirt off.

'Well isn't someone eager?'

'My skin is on fire, I am almost due which means my hormones are on overdrive and it's been two weeks so shut up and lay down.' He smirked and fell back onto the bed and pulled me over on top of him.

**Authors note: Sorry for the shorter chapter, I didn't want to skip to when Meg gets there in this chapter but I didn't want to skip this chapter ya'know? I'm studying for my permit test and I have like three chapters for my other story prewritten so this one won't be updated as quick. I'm falling behind on this story and I'm sorry.**


	21. Les Misérables

**Authors note: I really hope I'm not moving too fast for you guys! I just don't like putting in days that nothing really happens because I don't want you guys to get bored, so if I'm going too quickly let me know to slow down c:**

**-Sassy**

Today was the baby shower, and all Erik told me was to wear something comfortable so here I was standing in front of the mirror putting on a black sundress and inspecting my belly. I sighed and went over to the bed to put my shoes on when Erik walked in and leaned against the door frame. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' I smiled sadly at him before looking down at my sandals that I was in the process of putting on.

'You don't look that good Christine, are you sure you feel alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just tired. It's hard to sleep while your ribs are being kicked and punched throughout the night.' I slipped my other sandal on then stood. 'Do I look alright? I feel huge.'

'You look beautiful. If you can't sleep why didn't you take the Doctor's offer to be induced?'

'I've come this far to quit now.' I went over to him and took his hand. 'Are Meg and James ready for us?'

'Yeah Meg just called.' He kissed my head as we walked out into the living room. He handed me my purse from the table and I put it over my shoulder as I walked out of the apartment. Once he locked the door I thanked him. For some reason I was feeling depressed and didn't know how to fix it, and I didn't want to ruin the day so I successfully hid it behind a smile.

'So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?'

He smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. 'Nope. You'll find out when we get there.'

I impatiently rolled my eyes as we got in the car. I buckled my seatbelt and laid my head back against the headrest and I already felt myself falling asleep. 'I love you Erik.'

'I love you too sweetheart.' He kissed my hand before backing out of the spot. I fought to keep my eyes open but finally the rational part of my brain told me to sleep when I had the chance.

'Christine wake up.' I felt Erik poking my arm lightly.

'Hmm I don't want to. Sleep.' I rolled over onto my side which was rather uncomfortable.

'Baby shower then sleep. I'll even drive you around if that's what gets you to sleep.' I sighed and hesitantly opened my eyes before unbuckling my seatbelt.

'Chris you have a little something on your chin.' He wiped at his chin showing where to wipe mine and realized I had been drooling.

'Thanks.' I looked down as I opened the door out of embarrassment and grabbed my purse before closing the door. I realized we were at a park up against the lake and looked at Erik. 'You guys are awesome.' He walked over to my side and put his arm around my shoulder.

'I know.' We walked over to Meg, James, Ramin and Mandy who were sitting in a bundle of picnic tables who wall stood to give us hugs.

'Hey guys thanks for coming.' I smiled and looked at all the decor James and Meg had put together and sat down. I looked down at the mason jars filled with milk obviously missing a joke. 'What's with the milk?'

'Well I was over at Joey's the other night and I was trying to think of something funny to do, and remember when we walked in on you two? Well you asked me to get some milk so here's your milk.' She picked her glass up and took a sip while I laughed.

'Leave it to you Meg to make the stupidest thing funny.' I leaned over on Erik's shoulder. 'So do we have an itinerary or are we just hanging out?'

'Hanging out. I didn't think you were one for corny party games.'

'You know me so well.' I smiled and took a sip of the milk before turning my attention to Ramin and Mandy. 'Mandy you've met Meg right?'

'Yeah we were talking before you got here. She's nice.' She smiled and the two exchanged a wink.

'She's giving you embarrassing stories about me isn't she?' I shifted a little bit when Erik started rubbing my thigh under the table.

'Me? Tell Mandy embarrassing stories about you? What makes you think I'd- yeah I'm telling her embarrassing stories.'

'Well I don't have any embarrassing stories so I have nothing to worry about.'

'Oh really? What about freshman spring break when you-'

I glared at her. 'Yellow dress Meg, yellow dress.' I saw Ramin smiling forgetting that I told him already about it.

'I'll shut up.' I looked up at Erik who was talking to James about his moms new building developments and sighed enjoying that the depression was lifting.

'So have you two done any wedding planning?' Mandy rested her hand on her chin.

'Actually we have. We've booked the venue, I have my dress, shoes and veil picked out I just have to wait till I'm normal sized again before sending my measurements in for the dress. We have the wedding favors picked out, I have the bridesmaid dresses picked, we have our theme/colors picked, the invitations and uh… I think that's it.'

'I have the honeymoon booked.' Erik chimed in then went back to his conversation with James.

'Oh right he has a secret week long honeymoon planned.'

'Ooo that sounds fun! What's your theme?'

'Well it's light blue and dark grey with seashells, mostly starfish though.'

'So a beach wedding? Where's the wedding going to be?'

'Yeah it's going to be in New… Newport, Oregon in this really cute house up against the beach.'

'That sounds so pretty!'

'Hey Chris can I ok the bridesmaid dress since I'm being forced to wear it?' Meg looked really excited.

'Nope you get to wear it and be happy. But I will need your measurements sooner or later, and yours Mandy _if_ you guys can come. I don't want you guys to feel obligated to come just because I made you a bridesmaid. It's kinda like the offers on the table up to a month and a half before the wedding since the dress takes a little bit of time but I can rush it.'

'Ramin and I will talk about it when we get home.' She smiled and took a sip of her milk.

'Okay. We won't be sending the invites out for a while though.' I glanced up at Erik who was looked at me smiling.

'So Ramin you're quiet today.' I realized just how bad I was at keeping everyone in conversations.

'Sorry I don't mean to be I'm just relaxing in the time I have away from rehearsals.'

'Oh well how are they going?' I grabbed Erik's hand when he started to roam to the inside of my thighs making me not able to focus.

'Really well actually. I'm excited to see how everyone likes it.'

Well that's good. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful, and I can't wait to see it. Don't you have final rehearsal today for opening night tomorrow?'

'Indeed I do, it starts in an hour or so, so I might have to leave early.'

'Oh well I guess we should get what activities we do have going. First off, what's for lunch I'm starving.' Erik got his hand free after some struggling and went back to rubbing my thigh. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Meg who was talking.

'Pizza.' Was all I heard but I knew she said more.

'How'd you know I was craving pizza?'

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 'Erik told me.'

'So that's why you randomly asked me at 8 AM what I was craving?' I bit my lower lip in attempt to concentrate.

'Yeah Meg didn't know what to bring for food so I asked you. She ordered pizza after she called me to tell me we were okay to come.'

'Oh well I won't complain I guess.' I took a sip of milk trying to moisten my throat.

'So are you getting excited?' I looked up and nodded at Ramin.

'Very. We finished his nursery last weekend, we have our bags packed and the carseat in the car. My doctor said it's looking like he'll be in here until his due date which I'm not all that excited about because I want to sleep without a ginormous belly.'

'Well you're absolutely glowing.' Mandy smiled and put her head on Ramin's shoulder.

'Thank you I think I look like a whale but I am my worst critic.'

'You look nothing like a whale we can all assure you.' Meg, James, Ramin and Erik nodded in agreement.

'Well thank you for that, but enough of my image issues. Let's do something I'm really antsy you didn't plan for any games?' I started shaking my left leg trying to get rid of my antsyness.

'Uh no but there's a park over there with swings.' I looked over to where Meg was pointing.

'Swings… I can do swings let's go.' I scooted to the end of the chair and pushed myself up and everyone was soon walking with me.

'I haven't played on one these things in forever.' I looked over at Meg.

'Meg we played on one last year when we were drunk. You threw up while on the swing that you were swinging on, on your stomach.'

She laughed lightly. 'Oh yeah I remember that. Damn that was fun.'

I nodded and started laughing with her. 'Yeah it was wasn't it. Oh god so much has changed since last year.'

Meg looked at me blankly. 'Like what?' We both started laughing after I lightly punched her in the boob.

'Ask me from September 2012 what I would be doing a year later I would never in a million years thought to be doing this. I'm at a park in Toronto with my fiance, at our babyshower, with my best friend, her boyfriend, a man who I used to stay up until 3 AM crying and listening to him sing and his wife. Now I just stay up until 3 AM listening to him sing because I can't sleep and I hate the 2004 movie and sometimes I need to watch Phantom of the Opera.' The entire group burst out laughing at my what was touching speech which turned into a small rant.

'Are you alright Christine you seem to have some pent up anger in there.' Erik put his arm around me after the laughter had died down. We got up to the play gym and Meg and James ran over to the climbing part that I wish I could play on. Erik, Ramin, Mandy and I went over to the swings and the guys offered to push us on them and I gratefully accepted because I can't use my stomach muscles to do anything. Ramin and Erik started talking so Mandy and I did as well.

'So do we want to get dinner before the show tomorrow night?'

'Yeah that sounds good. I know a cafe that's a couple blocks down that's pretty good.'

'Yum food.' Mandy smiled and looked up at the buildings surrounding us.

'Before Meg leaves the three of us should get lunch.'

'We really should. I'll ask her tonight, and you just let me know when time works for you since you have the children.'

'Alright so it's an unspecified date.' The two of us laughed then I turned to see the pizza guy walking towards us.

'Erik stop food, food is here, food.' He grabbed hold of the chains making the swing twist momentarily but I was off before I had the chance to twist with it. Meg must have noticed as well because James and Meg were soon right along side the four of us. We finally met with the pizza guy and he smiled.

'You guys order the pizza?'

'Yeah I did.' Meg stepped up.

'Alright well I need you to sign the recipe and then we're all set.' He handed her the recipe, a pen and a pizza box to sign on. She scribbled her name down along with the tip then took the other box from him. 'Thank you have a good day.' He turned and jogged over to his car.

'Yum that smells so good.' We went over to the table and she set the pizza down. She opened the two boxes and grabbed some plates from in a bag she had sitting on the floor and handed them out.

'Pizza for everyone.' Everyone insisted I went first since I was practically foaming at the mouth so I grabbed two slices and sat down in my spot. I picked up my first piece and took a bite as Erik sat down next to me.

'Is it good?' I nodded and finished my bite. 'That's good.' Once we were finished eating I just kinda wanted to sleep, but that would be rude.

'Alright present time!' I opened my eyes and looked at Meg.

'What? You guys really didn't have to buy us anything just hanging out with you all is enough for us.'

'Well too bad. This is from Ramin and Mandy.' She handed us a long, wide box which meant it could be anything really *wink wink*. Erik and I took the top off and the both of us started laughing as I pulled out the giant bottle of tequila.

'This is perfect I love it and plan to use it once this kid is out.'

'Wait what's this?' Erik pulled out two shot glasses with teddy bears engraved onto them which really made it even funnier.

'We had to make it baby themed somehow.' Ramin was smiling and Mandy was laughing.

'Okay I'm going to agree with Chris, this is perfect. Thank you.' He put the glasses back in then I set the bottle down into the box.

'Thank you guys.' I put the lid back on and set it down on the chair next to me.

'Okay this is from Mom, James and I.' She handed us a gift bag and I let Erik take the tissue out since I opened the last one. He pulled out an adorable long sleeve plaid onesie, a grey baby pouch thing that you put around your shoulder, a box of cigars which I assumed was for Erik, and a pack of nursing tank tops that I would be forever grateful for getting. 'The cigars are from James, the onesie and the pouch are from me, and the nursing tanks are from mom.'

'I didn't even think about getting nursing stuff besides pads and a pump. I have to give her a hug when I see her next.' I picked the plaid onesie and held it up. 'This is the cutest thing next to the onesie I bought at the mall in Washington. Thank you Meg. Isn't it cute Erik?'

'It is. I have a feeling you'll be putting that on him a lot.' He opened the cigar box and smelled one of them.

'Thank you for the cigar James. Why a box though?' He put it back in the box and closed it.

'Well there's one for you, me and Ramin to smoke once the kiddo is born. Then there's two for you and Dean to have on his 18th birthday.'

'Aww that's a good idea! I love it.' I folded the onesie up and put it back in the bag with the pouch and tanktops. He set the box down in the bag and it joined the gift from Ramin and Mandy. 'Thank you for the gifts you guys. We love them.' I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled.

'Yeah thank you… there's one more present though Christine.' I lifted my head up and looked at him.

'What's that?' He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it for a moment. 'We're already engaged so I don't know what this could be.'

'Just open it. I was going to wait till the day before the wedding but I'm just really excited for you to see it.' I looked up and saw Meg grinning like an idiot and slowly opened the box expecting something to jump out. Once it was opened I looked down and I felt my heart drop to my feet. I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes to fight back the tears.

My voice cracked and was almost a whisper, 'Erik where did you get this?' I pulled my mothers locket out of the box completely ignoring the beautiful blue earrings that'd I look at later.

'Meg gave it to me to give you. She thought it could be your something borrowed at the wedding, that's why I was going to wait but I wanted you to have it sooner.'

I looked up at Meg. 'Where did you get this?'

'You gave it to me one night after Raoul went on a rampage destroying everything. It was the night he broke the frame on your photo that you had of you and your mother the night she died.'

'I completely forgot I gave it to you. I thought Raoul had thrown it out along with that photo… I-I… thank you. Both of you.' I pulled Erik down for a bittersweet kiss that lasted several seconds before Meg spoke.

'Where's my kiss? I'm the one who kept it safe.'

'I'll give you a hug, but he gets a kiss for giving me earrings as well.' I put the necklace back in the box not wanting to lose it and pulled the earrings out which were two blue pearls in a strand then at the end was a diamond, almost acting like a stopper. 'Let me guess, something new and blue.' I handed them to Mandy who was making a gimme motion and smiled.

'What made you guess that?' He smirked and gave me another kiss.

'Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything Erik.' I wiped my wet cheeks with my napkin to dry them off.

'You're giving me the greatest gift of all soon.' Everyone went awww except James who made a fake puking face which made me laugh.

'That's code word for give me sex, Chris.' I looked over at Meg and shook my head while trying not to laugh.

'So honey aren't those earrings beautiful?' Mandy winked at Ramin, and Ramin glared at Erik. To save Ramin the discussion of buying jewelry I brought up dessert.

'So cupcakes? Cake? What do we having going on? I can imagine Ramin has to leave soon.'

He pulled his phone out and nodded. 'Yeah 15 minutes, but it's a quick walk from here so I have time for dessert.'

'Well I have cupcakes from that place you got cupcakes while Erik was in the hospital. I hope you liked the s'mores cupcake.' She bent down and pulled a box from the bag that seemed to have Tardis technology.

'Ooo yummy.' I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. She opened the box and handed the cupcakes out giving me mine last.

'You got yours last because I didn't get a hug.' I put my lower lip out before taking a bite.

'I'm sowwy I'll give you a hug once I get up again because I only get up when I have more than one thing to do.'

'It's true. She'll sit on the couch and talk about how she needs to go to the bathroom, but she doesn't want to get up so I've now eaten more sandwiches than I've ever wanted to in my life just so she'd get up and pee.'

'And yet you're still freaking toned and musclely. How do you do it?' He winked at her and she looked confused for a moment then scrunched her face up. Erik laughed as he took a bite of his cupcake.

'I can back that story up as 100% true.' I took another bite of my cupcake. 'So Ramin tomorrow night is formal right?'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Yay I'm so excited to steal another one of Christine's dresses.' Meg smiled and took a sip of her milk.

'Hey! Wear your own clothes missy.' I folded the wrapper of my cupcake and took a drink needing to milk down the chocolate.

'But you have cuter clothes.' Meg looked at me like I was crazy.

'Fine whatever.'

'Good so can I borrow that long grey dress you have that's sleeveless with a turtleneck and the front is swoopy.' I looked at her not remembering the dress. 'There's a slit in the back and it comes in at the top of your waist.'

'Oh! Yeah you can borrow it… have you been in our closet?'

'Yeah and can I borrow those soft black heels with the bow on the top of your foot near the ankle?'

'Yeah sure go ahead. I love both of those so you better give them back.'

'I will don't worry.' She smiled and sat forward.

'Well I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow and I'll see you tonight.' He kissed Mandy's cheek before standing up.

'I'll see you tonight.' He waved to us as he jogged out of the park and over to the crosswalk and we waved back. 'Well I guess I should get back to the kids at home. I'll meet you guys in the front of the theatre at 5 and we'll walk down and get some dinner before hand.'

'Alright. We'll see you tomorrow. Again thank you both for the present.'

'You're both welcome. It was nice meeting you both.' Meg and James smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned and started walking over to the parking lot.

'So what do we do now?'

'Wanna go back to the pla-'

'Yes.' Her and I stood up and started walking over to the play gym not paying any attention to if Erk and James were joining us. I sat down on a swing and used my feet to lightly swing myself while Meg played on the monkey bars. I swung back and Erik wrapped his arms around me stopping me from going forward. He started kissing my neck in a playful manner which made me giggle because despite everything my neck was really ticklish.

He stopped and started pushing me. 'Did you have fun?'

'I loved it. It was simple and easy which is always the best way for a party.'

'I'm glad. I hope the earrings were to your liking.'

'I love them Erik, but I don't think you could top my mothers locket. It has a picture of her holding me as a baby then me and her when I was in first grade. It was a mothers day present and the last pictures I had of her besides the one that Raoul threw out.'

'You should thank Meg for the locket. She just gave it to me to give to you.'

'You're right I need to thank her… Meg come here!' She hopped down from what she was climbing on and ran over to me.

'What's up?'

'Thank you.' Erik stopped the swing as I motioned for her to come so I could give her a hug.

'Yay I get a hug!' She walked into my arms and squeezed me ridiculously tight.

I patted her back until she broke the hug off. 'I- woah.' I put my hand over my stomach when it started to cramp up. I took a deep breath and and took Erik's hand trying to ease the pain.

'Is she going into labor?' I shook my head and took another breath.

'No contractions are normal. They're just getting stronger the closer I get to the due date since he's positioning and all the crap that the doctor told me but I didn't remember.'

'Oh well as long as you're not about to poop a baby out then we're good right?'

'Yeah we're good. Go play child.' She smiled and ran back over to James.

'So anyway it's getting dark so we might want to go home soon especially since Meg and James are going to go to dinner and explore tonight leaving us alone tonight.' Erik bent over me and kissed me.

'Now you're talking.' I patted his cheek and smiled. 'Meg, James we're gonna go back home and relax. We'll see you guys tomorrow or later tonight depending on when you get home.' Erik helped me stand up.

'Yeah you two have fun relaxing.' She giggled and started swinging on the monkey bars. James waved and we returned the gesture before turning and walking over to the car. On the way home I noticed the giant bags under my eyes when I looked in the mirror that was on the sun visor. 'God I look terrible.'

'What do you mean? You look amazing.'

I sat back and put the visor up. 'I have bags under my eyes that are as dark as Satan's soul.'

'Interesting comparison but like I said, you look amazing.'

'I meant what I said earlier. I never would have thought I'd be where I am today last year. The idea of just being happy was foreign.'

'Well I'm glad I got to help you with that.' He took my hand and kissed it.

'What were you doing there anyway?'

'I was out walking'

'You didn't live anywhere near there though.'

'I tend to wonder.' He shrugged his shoulders as we pulled into the parking garage.

'Awful long wonder.'

'What can I say? I like walking at night.'

'We should go for a walk at night sometime then.' I took my seatbelt off and got out of the car.

'I still owe you that date.' We opened the trunk and grabbed the presents before going upstairs. I opened the door for Erik and closed it behind us. Once I had the door locked I slipped my dress off and tossed it on the table.

'Impatient?' Erik set the gifts down on the counter.

'No everything is just so tight and I can't stand it.' I kicked my sandals off and went over to the couch.

'So we're walking around in our underwear tonight? I'm down.' I sat down and looked at him as he unbuttoned his red dress shirt and shrugged it off. He put it on the counter and kicked his shoes off while unbuttoning his jeans. The fell to the floor and he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

'Where'd your socks go?' I looked at his barefeet and couldn't remember seeing him take them off.

'I took them off before I walked over here.'

'Oh.' I grabbed the tv remote from next to me and turned the TV on. 'Supernatural?'

'Would you let me watch anything else?'

I smiled and laid my head down in his lap getting comfortable. 'Nope.' I turned the xbox on and turned on Netflix. Once it loaded I put on the episode we stopped at last time.

**5 Hours Later**

'What's goin on here?' I woke up on the couch and I remembered two episodes in he and I utilized the couch. I panicked then saw we had a blanket on then looked up at Meg and James.

'We fell asleep watching Supernatural.'

'Oh well that makes sense. I mean who doesn't watch Supernatural buttnaked.' Meg smirked.

'We weren't naked at the start. I took my dress off because it was annoying and he was like I'm down then Supernatural, other stuff and sleep.' I rubbed my eyes realizing that probably made no sense.

'Well we're going to bed but I figured you two would want to move to your bed.'

'Oh thank you. Goodnight guys.' I put my face back in the curve of Erik's neck and fell back asleep.

**The Next Day**

'Erik are you almost ready?' I sat down on the bed and tied my heels wraps around my ankle. I fixed the the flower so you could tell it was a flower and stood. I slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out a pink dress with a sheer layer over it that had a black ribbon you tie around your waist. I slipped it on and tied the bow before taking my earrings out and putting some with a bow lined with diamonds with a pearl below it then a chain of pearls over my head for my necklace. I grabbed a silk pink clutch and went into the family room where my purse was. I put my debit card, some cash, my lipstick and phone in the clutch.

'Chris should you be wearing heels? Cute dress by the way.' I turned around to find Meg who went for the more modern sheek look. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy ponytail if that's possible and she had her bangs pinned up with nude lips and dark eye makeup.

'Yeah I'll be fine, and thanks you look good in my dress by the way.' I went over to the mirror and checked to make sure my hair and makeup looked alright. I actually straightened my hair out so I could do loose curls instead of my annoying natural curl and went for a more natural eye makeup and red lipstick. The guys walked out of the rooms and I wanted to take Erik then and there but we had places to be. I checked him out in the mirror before turning and walking over to him and hooking my arm around his. 'You look handsome.' I kissed his cheek and smiled that the red didn't stick to his skin.

'Thank you. You look beautiful if I can say so myself. Are you alright wearing heels?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Let's get going. Ah I'm so excited to be seeing Les Miserables and not look like a pink flower!'

'We have our shit together this time. High five!' Meg held her hand up and I hit it with mine. We laughed and walked out of the apartment and down to the car, I got into the front seat and looked at my heels hoping they were cute enough to be worth the pain.

'We could just walk ya'know. We're like two blocks away.' Erik backed out and shook his head.

'I'm not gonna make you and Meg walk any unnecessary distance in heels.'

'Aww Chris he's so thoughtful!'

'Yeah pretty much.'

**Half An Hour Later**

'Erik carry me I can't walk up another flight of stairs.' I stopped and looked at the half a flight of stairs I had walked up so far then at Erik. He sighed and went down to where I was and picked me up.

'Dammit I wish I were you right now Christine.' Meg looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me as I laid my head down on Erik's shoulder.

'Thank you.' I kissed his cheek.

'You're welcome. I thought asking if you were okay wearing heels you'd understand it was also asking if you'd be able to walk in them for less than 5 minutes.'

'Sorry I'm not good at detecting underlying questions.'

'I can tell.' He kissed the top of my head. We got up to the ground level and James held the door open for us and we walked over to Mandy who was waiting for us.

She started laughing at the sight of me. 'How far did she make it?'

'A whopping half a flight of stairs.' I was expecting him to set me down and be like walk yourself you lazy bitch but he kept holding me.

'Wow I'm suprised, well the shoes are cute so it's worth it. You and James clean up well, and if I can say Meg you look stunning.' She gave Meg a hug and smiled.

'Mandy I want your dress.' She was wearing a red sweetheart, strapless dress that was fitting till mid stomach when it flowed out. Her hair was curly and was laying on one shoulder, while her makeup was smokey eyes with red lipstick.

'Thanks I love your look Chris. It's adorable.' She gave Erik and I a hug.

'Thank you. Well we should go get dinner… Erik you can put me down now.'

'Nah I'm good.' He kissed my cheek and the five of us started walking down the sidewalk. I tucked my legs in as much as I could so I didn't hit anyone in the face, and I think I did a pretty good job.

'Alright we're here.' Mandy went down some stairs and the four of us followed. Once we were in the restaurant Erik set me down. Once we had our order placed we went to a booth and sat down and talked about how excited we were and about other random topics until our food came which included an amazing looking chocolate cake for Erik and I to share.

**2 Hours Later **

We made it to our seats without a moment to spare, and they were fantastic. When the Work Song first started Meg pretended to choke me and I understood her excitement. My leg was shaking and Erik had to put his hand on my knee for me to stop. At Fantine's death I was crying like a baby and it was just beautiful, Ramin was on key and his portrayal of Valjean was spectacular. Earl Carpenter was a fabulous Javert, and don't get me started on Eponine's death along with everyone else at the barricade, I would have blamed the hormones for the amount of tears but Meg was just as emotional. Perry did such a beautiful job for Empty Chairs and Empty Tables, it was touching and simple I couldn't have imagined a better Marius. The one in the movie was annoying, and Nick Jonas made me want to punch a wall so when I actually liked the Marius I was genuinely shocked, I thought Javert's suicide was so creative I loved it, but I don't think I've seen a better death scene for Valjean. It was so touching, and Fantine and Eponine were so in sync it was… tears, tears everywhere. Once the curtain fell Erik helped me up and we all began clapping and I wiped some tears away. During the first round of applause and bows I felt liquid on my leg, thinking it was my imagination I swiped at my leg and found that it really wasn't. Confused, I kept applauding the cast until I felt a shooting pain go through my stomach. I grabbed onto Erik's arm and looked at him desperately. 'Erik I think it's time.'

'What?' He looked down at me confused. Another contraction sent more pain through me and I let out a silent scream while tugging on his arm.

'Time- hospital go.'

**Authors note: I'm such an asshole hehe**


	22. Awesomely Awesome

**Authors note: Short story. So when my nephew was born my brother was in Iraq not able to get back home, he assigned me out of all the people to help her while she was in her last term. So I think I stayed at my brothers for… crap 3 and a half months. I was like an in home nurse it was horribly fun. I had to massage her back for her to fall asleep, I had to take olive oil down to her lady bits and massage where it would tear so it would be more elastic. Like it was crazy and emotionally scarring, honestly I saw more of her than I ever wanted to. Any way she went into labor we went to the hospital and I had to be in the room when she pushed and you don't forget that. It was beautifully disgusting to watch her push my nephew out. Anyway I was there the night and for the 6 weeks after she gave birth just to help around... I forgot where I was going with this because I switched over to Tumblr and forgot. Terrible short story over… WAIT oh yeah this is what I remember from the night + hours of reading online. This was probably the longest chapter to write because I constantly was stopping to read more information, I started on the 15th and it was done on asdfghjkl;**

**-Sassy**

I took erratic deep breaths trying to ignore the pain and tugged on Meg's dress to get her attention. I looked up as we all moved down the aisle and saw Ramin looking down worried while bowing. I gave him a thumbs up before letting out another silent scream. Meg was rubbing my back and James ran ahead to get the car, we walked outside and I felt somewhat better being able to breath fresh air. We walked over to the corner where James was going to pull up and attempted to wait. 'Erik I need to push.' I took deep breaths and crossed my legs for good measures.

'Hold on the hospital isn't far from here. Are you in a lot of pain?'

'No I'm just holding in a baby who's trying to break free I'm fine.'

'Mandy what do we do?' Meg was frantically rubbing my back freaking out more than I was.

'There's nothing we can do until we get her to the hospital. I had two kids, I didn't deliver them I just pushed.'

'Hooooooooooooly fuck where is James!' I put my forehead on Erik's shoulder while digging my nails into his arm.

'Here he is let's go.' Erik helped me over to the car and got in the drivers seat while James ran around to the passenger side. Meg and Mandy were on either side rubbing my back and letting me piercing them with my nails whenever a contraction came. I sat back after a contraction stopped trying to kill me and closed my eyes need to rest for a minute.

'Are we almost there Erik?'

'Yeah just another mile hold in there.' I nodded and held my breath when I felt another one coming. I sat forward and clutched the seats so I wouldn't inflict more pain on Meg and or Mandy.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.' I took in a sharp breath. 'I can't do this. I need something- anything to help with the pain. It feels like Satan is scratching at my vag.' I looked up and saw James looking at me pale. 'What paint too big of a picture?' I found it in me to laugh at the newly discovered queasy side of James. We pulled up to the doors and Erik, Meg and I got out of the car. 'I want Mandy to come since I have no clue what I'm doing.'

'Oh alright.' She closed the passenger door and hurried over to us and James went to park the car. We walked up to the desk and I left Erik to do the talking since I was focusing on not pushing.

'My fiance is in labor and her contractions are-' he looked at me and I held a singer finger up. 'A minute apart.'

'Oh alright let's get her into a room then.' Several nurses came down the hall a minute later and took us into a room.

'Only two people can be in the room during labor.'

'No I need four people in the room. One of them will stand to the side and none of them will get in the way.' The nurse looked like he was about to argue but I shot him a glare as he guided me over to the bed.

'Alright, do you think you can put the dress on or do we just need to do this.'

'Do now, can I get pain killers of some sort?' He rolled my dress up and put a strap around my stomach then put on a pair of gloves.

'Well it depends how far along you are. Can one of you take her shoes off please?' Meg and Mandy went to my feet and struggled with untying the knots but they were off soon enough. Erik was standing to my side holding my hand and rubbing my shoulder looking worried.

'It's going to be fine Erik.' I kissed his hand and looked down at the nurse who now had full view of my crotch. 'Owwwwwwwww.' When he went to check how dilated I was a tremendous pressure along with a contraction presented myself.

'You're 9 centimeters dilated so I'll have the doctor in soon.' He stood and gave me the hospital gown.

'Wait no I need to push- painkillers?'

'You're not dilated enough, and you're too far along.' He left the room leaving me to _not _push the baby out. Erik helped me sit up and pull my dress off.

'Anyone who doesn't want to see my boobs better close their eyes.' Erik undid my bra and he helped me put the hospital down on and tie it. Once it was on and I laid down another contraction rolled in. 'I'm going to murder someone please let me murder someone _holy fuck_.' I looked over at Mandy. 'Is there a way to tell if I'm going to tear?'

'What's going to tear?' Erik looked at me wide eyed.

'I don't think you want to know.' I smiled then looked back over at Mandy.

'Well I don't mean to sound crude here but if you've been..._ stretched_ down there making it more elastic then there's less chance but it's not guaranteed. It also helps if the doctor know's what they're doing.'

'Alright I'd make a penis joke but I'm in too much pain. I need to sit up or do something because laying isn't helping any, if anything it's making it wors- fuuuuuck.' I rolled over onto my side and pulled my legs up into the fetal position. 'Get the doctor now for all that is good and holy in this world I want to punch you in the dick Erik, I'm sorry no I don't I take it back.' Just as Erik was going to get the doctor, and protect his genitals, the doctor and James walked into the room and James immediately paled.

'Alright Christine how are you doing?' I rolled back over on my side not being able to speak.

'Well she hasn't punched me in the dick yet so I think she's doing great.' Erik started rubbing my back.

'Well she must be doing fantastic then.'

'Can we cut the small talk I have been holding this baby in for what feels like hours.'

'Well if you'll put your legs up so I can see if you've fully dilated we'll be welcoming-'

'Dean.'

'Dean to the world soon enough.' I hesitantly put my feet back up on the rests and flinched at the pressure. 'Well it seems you're ready to push.' Erik gave me his hand and Meg went to go watch for some reason but I didn't care. Mandy came to my other side and took my other hand. 'I'm going to count to three then I'll need you to push for ten seconds. One, two… three.' I don't think I could describe how much better I felt after being able to push. 'Alright you're doing good. Take a deep breath then go again.' I sucked in what air I could and pushed again. Erik moved down to see and his face lit up brighter than I'd ever seen before. He came up to me with tears in his eyes and kissed my sweaty forehead.

'What's wrong Erik?'

'Alright his head's out push again.' I pushed again.

'Nothing, absolutely nothing.'

'Deep breath and one last push.'

'Then why are you crying?' I took a deep breath and pushed one last time before the quietish room was filled with Dean crying.

'Because nothing is wrong and I've been worried since we found out that something would be wrong.' I realized he was talking about Dean's face looking like his.

'Daddy wanna cut the cord?' The doctor handed Erik some scissors and Erik snipped the cord which was hard to look at for some reason. 'Would you like to see your son Christine?' I nodded not being able to find words as the doctor lifted him up and laid him on my stomach.

'I thought I wasn't going to cry but look at me. I'm a mess.' I laughed through the tears and looked at our son who looked so much like his father in every way possible. He had his dad's blue eyes, my dark brown hair and he was just precious. Before I knew it he was being picked up to be weighed, measured, cleaned and his shots given to him. I looked up at Erik who was crying as well and I motioned for him to bend down. 'I love you Erik.' I gave him a sweet kiss but didn't let him go.

'I love you too, and I'm so proud of you Christine you did amazing.'

I smiled and kissed him again. 'It really hurt. Speaking of that,' I kept Erik at my level but looked at the doctor who was pulling something out of me, 'Did I tear any?'

He looked up and smiled at me. 'Nope you did wonderfully especially for you first child.'

'Okay what is this about tearing?'

'Come here and I'll show you.' _Well I guess my vagina is an open exhibit today then._ 'You see the skin right here?' Erik nodded. 'Well sometimes the baby will rip it, and it can be a simple rip, or as extreme to where it damages the muscles in the vagina and anus.' I saw him flinch and laughed when Meg came up to me and gave me a giant hug.

'Congratulations mommy. You did amazing.'

'Thank you Meg. I'm glad you were here.'

'Did it hurt that bad?'

'Indescribable pain but I'd go through it again if it get to feel the joy I felt when I first saw him.' I wiped under my eyes.

'Childbirth is the equivalent to medieval torture.' Erik walked up to me and his face was pale.

'Why is that hun?'

'They sometimes with cut the skin between your butt and vagina on purpose! And have you seen a placenta? It looks like a satanic jelly fish.'

'Well I told you that you wouldn't want to know but you're the one who asked again.' Mandy walked over and gave me a hug then went over to Erik and gave him one as well.

'I'm so happy for you both, and Ramin will stop by in the morning before you're let out to congratulate you both. He apologizes for not being able to get here tonight but he has the after party and he's exhausted.'

'No it's totally fine, and if he can't get here tomorrow there's always another time.' I smiled at her and went to tell James to get his butt over here but a nurse walked over to Erik and I with a clean Dean swaddled in a blanket. I motioned for Erik to hold him, and felt complete at the sight of him holding his son. I saw him blink a couple tears away and so I scooted over as much as I could so Erik would sit down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes since I was completely exhausted. 'Meg will you get my phone and get a picture so I can send it to Ellie please.'

'Yeah where's your purse?'

'It's that pink clutch remember?'

'Oh yeah.' I heard her heels clink against the floor, stop, then come over to the bed. 'What's your password?'

'12,29,12.'

She moved forward a couple steps and I heard the camera go off. Thankfully the room was bright enough she didn't have to use the flash. 'Here you go.' I opened my eyes and took my phone from her and looked at the picture.

'Thank you Meg.' I put it in a text message and added Aunt Ellie's number, Meg's moms number and just to see what he'd say, my father's number. I put in the text his full name, Dean Alexander Destler, the time he was born, 9:54 PM and set the phone down and called one of the nurses over. 'What was his weight and height?'

'He was 6 pounds 2 ounces and 17 inches long.'

'Thank you.' I smiled at the nurse before grabbing my phone and putting those details in. I pressed send and set the phone on the table next to me. Finally having time to call James over I motioned for him to get his queasy butt over here. 'James how are you feeling?'

He laughed a little bit. 'You just pushed a baby out of you and you're wondering how I'm doing?'

'Yep.'

'Your such a mother.' He hugged me then went around to Erik, Erik handed me Dean and I don't know what happened after that. His little hand grabbed my pinkie and I was in love with him. I kissed his forehead and started making kissy faces because it's hard not to with a baby.

'You're so handsome Dean, you'll grow up to be successful, smart and you'll have the love of your life.'

'Alright everyone mommy needs to feed him so if you'll all leave the room besides her, dad and one other person she'll be done soon.' I looked over at Mandy helplessly.

'I don't know what I'm doing, and I'd love if you would help me, but if you don't want to see my boobs I understand.'

'No I'd love to help.' She walked over to the bed while the rest of them walked out of the room so it was just the three of us and the nurse in the room. 'Alright step one is flash everyone.' She untied the knot on my robe and Erik helped me take my arm out of the sleeve so one side could fall.

I put him up to my breast. 'What next?'

'Alright now kinda put your nipple between his nose and upper lip and see if that gets his attention, and if that doesn't do it just kinda poke his upper lip or cheek with it. Sooner or later his mouth will open looking for it and you just kinda put it in his mouth, and make sure he has a good amount of breast tissue preferably mostly from the bottom of your breast instead of some from all around. It may hurt at first but it should get better after a couple of days.' I put my nipple where she said to and he opened his mouth so I brought him up to my nipple and he latched on and I understood why she said it may hurt.

'Does it cause cramps too?' I shifted uncomfortably.

'Yeah that's your uterus contracting back to it's normal size. It should be back to normal in 3 weeks or a month.'

'I swear the pain never ends.' I pushed the blanket down a little bit so he wasn't drowning in it and started rubbing his cheek. I looked up at Erik and smiled. 'We did it.'

'What'd we do? You gave birth to him and the fun is just starting for us.'

'Yeah but I didn't make this baby on my own, and we made it through the pregnancy.' Someone knocked on the door and the nurse looked over at me. 'If it's one of my friends they can come in.' The nurse nodded and went over to the door. Meg and James came in with our bags and set them down near the bed. 'Thank you guys for grabbing those.'

'No problem. We didn't want Erik to have to leave you to grab them and we didn't want to just stand outside the door so we did something useful. How's the boob sucking going?' Meg came over to me and looked at Dean. 'God he won the genetics lottery.' She kissed him on the forehead then went and sat down on the couch in the corner of the room with James.

'He is pretty handsome. Well I should get home. I'll come by in the morning with Ramin after we drop the kids off at their friends house.' She gave Erik and I one last hug.

'See you tomorrow Mandy, and thank you for your help.'

'No problem.' She smiled and left the room leaving the four of us.

'You know you two can go back to the apartment right?'

'Yeah we just wanna hang out here for a little bit if that's alright. My pretty much nephew was just born, we went and saw Les Miserables on opening night and your water broke in the Princess of Wales Theater. Today's been an awesome and interesting day.'

'I can't deny that one. Uh how do I know when he's done?' I looked over at the nurse who was about to leave.

'Oh well just listen for him swallowing and if you don't hear it he might be done, or he might be taking a break. A way to tell if he was really done or not is that he'll most likely cry if you break it off while he's just resting.'

'Alright thank you.'

'You're welcome don't hesitate to call for us if you need to.' She left the room and closed the door behind her.

'So what does that feel like Chris?'

'Well, if it wasn't making me cramp up and my nipples weren't so sore I'd say have James pull his lips over his teeth and suck on yours so you can find out.' I smiled and leaned my head back on Erik's shoulder.

'Oh… well I mean why not.' Meg shrugged her shoulders. 'When we get back to Oregon he can do it.'

'Yeah you two better not have soiled that guest bed.'

'We haven't nor will we. Gosh you're such a mom.' I laughed lightly not wanting to disturb Dean who I think was asleep but I wasn't sure.

'It's not a mom thing, I just think Erik can agree with me that mattress shopping is boring.'

'Most definitely. Do you want me to put him in the bassinet they brought in?'

'Yeah I think he's asleep.' He got up and rolled it over to my left side before slowly taking him from me and laying him down in his temporary sleep quarters.

'Nice nip Christine.' Meg winked at me then started laughing.

'Ugh I don't even care right now I'm so tired.' I put my arm back in the sleeve and pulled the dress up so I wasn't flashing anyone anymore. I grabbed my phone from the table and checked the two messages I had hoping for some reason that one was from my dad. I checked the first one which was from Ellie that said _Oh my gosh you three are too cute! Congratulations honey, your mother would have been proud of you and so thrilled._ I smiled sadly at the thought that my mother wasn't there for the birth of Dean. I moved on to the next message and saw that it was Antoinette. _Darling I'm so proud of you and I hope I get to meet the darling soon! You and Erik did a fine job! :)_. I sighed and put my phone back on the table.

'Do you want to get some sleep Chris? We'll head out if you do.'

'You guys don't have to leave but I am going to try to get some sleep. Thank you both for being here, and thank you James for not puking on anyone especially me.' I smiled before closing my eyes and wrapping my arm through Erik's.

**Three Hours Later**

_Baby crying… why is there- oh right. _I opened my eyes and sighed not quite sure what was wrong with him. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and picked him up. I felt his diaper which was wet, but that wouldn't wake him up… would it? And he had plenty of blankets so he wasn't cold which only meant he was hungry. I shrugged the sleeve off my dress and did what Mandy had told me what to do earlier. After several attempts he latched on and I brought my feet back up onto the bed. 'Are you alright?' Erik's voice was tired.

'Yeah I just need a diaper and some wipes for him.'

'Alright give me a minute.' I felt him get up and a couple minutes later sit back down. 'I put them in his bassinet for you.'

'Thank you.' I kissed his cheek and snuggled up next to him. 'Do you want to change into some pajamas? I'm sure that suit isn't comfortable to sleep in.'

'Yeah you're right. It really isn't.' He got up again and grabbed his bag before going into the bathroom. Thankfully he turned the light on once the door was closed. I grabbed the burping rag from the side of the bassinet and put it over my right shoulder for once he was done and sighed. I rubbed his head feeling his soft baby skin and hair while waiting for Erik to come back. I nodded off to sleep for a moment but was woken up by those mini heart attacks you get from falling asleep then waking up seconds later along with the blinding bathroom light.

'Bright… light.' I hissed and put my hand over my eyes until he turned the light off.

'Did you just hiss at me?' He got back next to me.

'Possibly.' I poked his cheek to see if he'd start sucking again but he didn't so I sat him up and put him against my right shoulder and gently started to burp him.

'I see you have no issues breast feeding him then.'

'Yeah no it's working out good so far. I'm gonna have to take some pictures of these bad boys before they're gone though. I heard boobs can get smaller than their original size once you're done breast feeding. That's messed up.' Once he burped I laid him back down in his bassinet and I stood up to change him.

'I have no complains in any way about your boobs now, prepregnancy and or post pregnancy.'

'You haven't seen my boobs post pregnancy though.' I removed Dean's blanket, grabbed a wipe a quickly put it over his situation before he could pee anywhere if he was going to. I took the diaper out from under him and put the clean one on. I wiped him up so he wouldn't get a rash then finished putting the diaper on. 'There we go.' I picked him up and straightened his blanket out before setting him down and swaddling him.I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I got back in bed. I turned onto my side and nestled my face into Erik's side after he put his arm around my shoulder being ready for some sleep.

**6 Hours Later**

'Chris wake up.' I felt Erik lightly nudge my shoulder so I, not happily, opened my eyes.

'What's up?' I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'I changed him but he's hungry.'

'Oh alright.' I pulled the side of my dress off and took Dean who I just realized was crying. Before I could even get him to latch on my boobs started leaking. 'What the...' I moved him up to my exposed nipple and had him latch on so I only had one to worry about. 'Erik I need something.'

'What's that?' He washed his hands after throwing the dirty diaper away.

'I need a wet paper towel. My boobs started before he was ready.'

'Of course.' He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it down, then walked over to me. 'Where is it?'

'Oh I can get it once he's done.'

'No I can do it. I just need to know what side it's on.' He smiled and brushed a curl out of my eye.

'Well both but the left side isn't being used at the moment so.' I flinched when he bit down a little too hard and a cramp hit at the same exact time. Erik slid the shoulder of the dress down then I brought my arm out of the sleeve all while not disturbing Dean. He was wiping my stomach off which was surprisingly flat when the nurse walked in.

'Did something happen?' She picked up the clipboard from the side of the bed.

'He was crying and my boobs started leaking so just cleaning up.'

'Oh yeah they will do that. They can start to leak if you even just think about him or hear another baby scream.'

'Oh… great.' I itched the top of my left breast which was a mistake because that sucker hurt. As much as it hurt it was kind of like poking a hot plate at a restaraunt after the server tells you not to touch it, it's hot… you know you're going to hurt yourself but you wanna touch it. I gently felt it and realized I probably should alternate with the feedings. Once Erik was done cleaning my left side I moved Dean over to my left breast so it might not be as sore. 'He's really hungry.'

'Yeah he hasn't eaten in 6 hours.'

'Wait what? I slept for 6 hours?'

'Indeed you were. He woke up once but he just needed to be changed so I didn't wake you up.' He went over to my right side and started cleaning it up.

'Oh well thank you.' I kissed his cheek and noticed I felt wetness where it shouldn't be. 'Erik can you move my blanket down?' He nodded and pulled my blanket down to my ankles. I moved over a bit and saw blood. 'Why am I bleeding?' I looked over at the nurse who was writing on a white board.

She put the cap back on her marker and walked over to me. She grabbed a glove and put it on before sitting down. 'Put your legs up please.' I put them up on the foot racks and let her do whatever she was going to do. 'When your placenta was removed from your uterus it left open blood vessels and when you get contractions such as while you're feeding him it's your uterus contracting to shrink back to normal size and to stop the blood vessels from bleeding. It's perfectly normal and it should be back to normal in 2 to 3 weeks. Let's get you changed, give you a pad and we'll change your bedding.'

'Alright I just need to burp him first.' He had officially fallen asleep so I put him against my shoulder and did the burpy thing until he burped. I laid him down in his bassinet and the nurse helped me stand up and walk into the bathroom.

'While you're up would you like to shower?'

'Yeah that sounds nice- I haven't peed since yesterday is that normal?'

'Sometimes your bladder can be in simple terms, numb for a day or so and you can't tell you have to go so while I go get another nurse and a towel you might want to go to the bathroom.'

'Alright.' The nurse made sure I had the handicap rail gripped tight before she left the room only cracking the door. I slowly walked to the toilet still feeling like I just pushed a bowling ball out and sat down. I could have sworn I peed for over a minute before finally being able to stand up and wash my hands. Curious; I lifted my dress up and looked at my stomach from the side. Yeah it wasn't pre baby status but it was pretty close. 'Erik come look! It's a miracle!' I saw him in the mirror a few seconds later smiling.

'I suppose you're pleased that you look just as good as before having a baby?'

'Woah my stomach isn't that flat yet. But look no baby pudge I have to lose. Oh thank god I thought I was going to have to work out for a second there.'

'You're such a dork sometimes.' He walked up behind me and put his hands over mine then started kissing my neck.

'Erik you know we have to wait six weeks right?'

'Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I can't kiss your neck.'

'He has a point but it's time to shower. So we're shooing you out for a little bit.' She went over to the shower and turned it on before making me take my dress off. I felt so awkward being naked in front of two people I didn't know.

'I can my fiance help me instead please? I don't feel all that comfortable having two strangers see me naked.'

'Of course.' She set the towel down across the sink and then they both left the room. It was getting pretty cold when Erik walked in with both our bags.

'Are you alright?' He put the bags on the floor and walked over to me.

'Yeah I'm fine I just didn't like being butt naked in front of two strangers. Is someone watching Dean?'

'They took him to the nursery until you're showered and ready for him.'

'You don't want to shower? I just figured two birds with one stone and any other sayings that fit with that theme.' I looked down at the floor while fidgeting with my hands.

'I guess a shower would be nice.' I looked up and smiled.

'Thank you.' I carefully walked over to him and pulled his tanktop off then his pants.

'How are you feeling today?' He walked back around me and put his hands on my waist helping me into the shower.

'Like I just pushed a bowling ball out, tired but besides that pretty good. You?'

'I'm amazing. You know you thank me for making you so happy but I seem to forget that you have given me something I thought I'd never have.' He grabbed the shampoo off the shelf and put some on my hair then started rubbing it in.

'And what's that? I can wash my hair ya'know.'

'A family... and yeah I know.' I closed my eyes enjoying the scalp massage he was giving me. After a minute he stopped and kissed my cheek. 'There you go.'

'Thank you.' I put my hair in the stream of water and rised it out happy to be able to shower and not feel so gross. 'Can I help you wash your hair?'

'You just got done helping me bathe myself last month and a half. It's your turn to be bathed.'

'You bathed me the first morning we spent together.' I smiled remembering that morning.

'Darling I think you're mixing bathed up with another word.'

I giggle lightly. 'Well you did that too but you did bathe me. You wouldn't let me return the favor because I hadn't seen your face yet and you wanted to take it off.' He grabbed the conditioner and ran it through my ends.

'Oh right I remember now.' He stopped rubbing the conditioner in and let me rinse the conditioner out while putting soap on a washcloth. He took my hand and started washing my arm up to my underarm then over to my other arm. He gently went over my breasts and under them making sure not to hurt them then down to my abdomen. He got down and washed my legs and feet before cleaning between my legs and the inside of my thighs. He kissed the side of my hip as he stood up to rinse the washcloth off. I rinsed myself off and turned to look at him while he rinsed his hair out and bit my lower lip realizing it would be a long six weeks wait.

'I'm gonna get dried off and dressed so I can go get Dean.'

'Hang on I need to do something before you do.' He lifted my chin up and gave me a gentle kiss. Keeping in mind nothing could happen I deepened the kiss knowing this was probably the last truly alone time until our honeymoon. He backed me up into the wall and tangled his hands in my hair. I groaned and bit on his bottom lip as his tongue explored my mouth. He pulled away and ran his hands through his hair, which I learned he only did when he was frustrated or using major self control. 'I-I'm gonna go get dressed now.' I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the shower with his assistance. I grabbed the towel from the sink and proceeded to dry myself and went over to my bag and pulled out the nursing tanktop Meg's mom got me, some clean underwear and sweatpants out along with a pair of socks. I set everything on the counter except the underwear which I pulled up to my knees and put on the ridiculously large pad the nurse left in the bathroom for me and put it on then pulled them up. I put the rest of my clothes on, dried my hair off one last time and then laid the towel out for Erik to use. I went over to my bag and pulled out my sensitive skin deodorant I bought since I read somewhere it was better to use while you breastfeed for some reason and put it on. I left the room and walked over to my bed to sit down so I could put my socks on when the nurse walked in.

'Out of the shower I see. Well you have several visitors waiting for you. Would you like me to let them in?'

'Uh yes please. Can you bring Dean back in please?'

'Of course.' She left the room and I focused on putting my socks on which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, uncomfortable yes, but I got it done soon enough. I brought my feet up onto the bed and laid down feeling much better now that I had showered. I closed my eyes and began to relax until I heard moving so I opened my eyes and smiled seeing it was Ramin and Mandy.

'Hey guys how are you?' I sat up and put my feet back over the edge of the bed to stand up. I walked over to Mandy and gave her a hug then Ramin.

'We're doing good, how are doing? How's Dean?'

'I'm good, pretty sore but good, and Dean is doing as good as a newborn can be doing.'

'So when do you all get to go home?' I looked over at Ramin.

'Oh in just a little bit I think.' I looked past his arm and saw the nurse pushing him in his bassinet towards the door so I excused myself and met her at the doorway to pick him up oh too excited to show him to Ramin and Mandy, even though she saw him last night he was substantially more swollen then. The nurse followed me into the room and I got the biggest smile on my face as I went over to them. 'I'd like you to meet Dean Alexander Destler. 6 pounds 2 ounces a 17 inches long. Would either of you like to hold him?'

'I would. It's been a while so I might want to sit down.' I looked up from Dean at Ramin surprised he spoke up before Mandy did.

'I trust you. You've had two kids and they're both alive and healthy. Plus I've heard it's kinda like riding a bike, you don't ever forget really.' I handed him over making sure his neck was supported until Ramin could support it himself.

'He's beautiful Christine, truly. So you went into labor as soon as the curtain call started?'

'Yeah amazing timing huh? You were fantastic by the way. I was in tears by Fantine's death.'

'Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. So if you don't mind me asking how long did you push for?'

I looked over at Mandy and thought for a minute. 'I think I pushed four times and it wasn't too spread out, so maybe a minute and a half? By the time I got to the hospital I was already 9 centimeters dilated so I didn't have to wait that long to push, maybe 5 minutes.'

He smiled at Dean. 'So you had a quick birth then.'

'Yeah and she did amazing especially without an epidural. She only threatened violence once and apologized immediately.'

'Wow you're good with pain.' I laughed lightly and went over the bed and sat down when I felt cramps coming on.

'Yeah we'll aren't girls conditioned for it over the years through cramps in a way?'

'I never thought of that.' He handed him over to Mandy who was getting antsy and I felt nervous until he was safe in her arms. Ramin walked over and sat down next to me. 'I'm really sorry I couldn't visit you guys last night. I tried to find a good time to leave but there really wasn't and by the time I could leave I was exhausted and you guys were most likely asleep, and I know it seems egotistical or something but it was the best I could do to in the short amount of time I had.' He pulled a card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

'Ramin you _really_ didn't have to do anything to apologize. It's not the end of the world it's just nice knowing you tried getting here. Things happen, stuff happens that we can't control.'

'Please take it. Think of it as a congratulations, more baby shower present and well just take it.'

'Alright. Thank you in advance for whatever it is.'

'You're welcome. So where's Erik?'

'Uh from the sounds of it getting dressed. I had just gotten dressed when the nurse came in to tell me you guys were here.' Dean started getting upset so I stood and got him from Mandy to see what was wrong. His diaper was clean, he'd just woken up from a nap and he was fed so I assumed he just wanted to be rocked so I went to hand him back to Mandy. 'He probably just want to be rocked if you still want to hold him.'

'Hun that's a hungry cry.'

'But I just fed him an hour ago.' I brought him back up against me since Mandy was sure he was hungry.

'Welcome to having a newborn.' She smiled and went to sit down next to Ramin. I sighed and went over to the diaper bag and grabbed a clean burp cloth then walked over to the window so Ramin didn't see anything as I undid the hook holding the strap on the rest of the shirt leaving the right boob side down. I brought him up and let him latch on before covering him and any exposed boob with the burp cloth then went to sit down on the rocking chair they had in the room. 'I told you he was hungry.'

'They have different cries?' I looked up at Mandy who was nodding. 'Well this is going to be interesting until I learn the difference.' Erik walked out of the bathroom and I smiled at him, he quickly returned the notion before looking down.

'He's hungry already?' He laid the towel down on one of the many tables in the room and went over to the chair that's next to my bed.

'Yeah I guess so.'

'Looks like he got your appetite.' He smirked and sat back as I stuck my tongue out at him. I took Dean away and unhooked the other side for him to latch on. Once he had I rehooked the right tank top strap and better adjusted the blanket so it was covering my left side better.

'I do not want to eat every- okay maybe I do, but I don't so that's all that matters.'

'Well you need at least 500 calories more a day now that you're breastfeeding, so you get to eat more, but not junk food. Eat good stuff like apples and all that.'

'Mandy that's like asking me to go workout, I'll do it once then lay on the couch and eat chips. I am the laziest person you will ever meet.'

'Just don't feed him junk food. You can go all out once he's on the bottle or eating baby food depending on how long you breastfeed.'

'How long should I breastfeed for in your opinion?' I felt myself growing tired as he and I rocked in the chair.

'Well honestly it's up to you. Sometimes you can't produce enough milk for him to sustain on so you have to switch to formula and let your milk go away which hurts.'

'Okay so when does the pain overall stop?'

'Erm depending on when you stop breastfeeding you shouldn't go through anymore pain after that unless he decides to punch you in the boob while he's a toddler.'

'He better not punch me in the boob.' I looked over at Erik. 'Erik when do we get to leave? I want to go home.'

'I-uh I think, hang on.' He stood up and went over to the whiteboard then looked at the clock. '10 minutes actually. Do you want me to see if we can leave now?'

'Yes please,' I looked at Ramin and Mandy, 'Would you guys like to come over for some lunch?'

'I'd love to but I can't. I'm sure Mandy would love to though.'

'Do I get to see the nursery?' She smiled.

'Yeah you get to see the nursery.' I heard Dean coo so I reattached the strap so I wouldn't flash anyone and took the burping blanket off of him. I started burping him when Erik came back in. 'What'd they say?'

'I sighed you out, and that we'll have to bring him back for a couple tests at the end of the week and if we want to get him circumcised we need to make an appointment.' It dawned on me that we never talked about that subject, making a mental note to bring it up when we were alone I stood up and walked over to the diaper bag.

'Well I guess we should get going then. Last chance to come have an awesome lunch at our awesome apartment with a bunch of awesome people, Ramin.'

'And it'd be really awesome if I could come over, but duty calls.' He stood up and gave me and hug before giving Erik a brohug.

'You know you and Mandy are welcome over anytime, right?' I picked the bag up and brought it over to the bed so I could put some clothes on him.

'Of course, I gotta run so I'll see you guys later. Once again congratulations, he definitely looks a lot like Erik.' He kissed Mandy quickly before leaving the room. I pulled out a dark green and blue striped long sleeve onesie from the bag. I undid the buttons and sat him up while putting the onesie over his head then pulling it down, put each of his arms through the sleeves then gently laid him down to button the bottom. 'Not so hard, I'll be a pro in no time.' I picked him up and put the diaper bag over my shoulder. 'Ready?' I looked at Mandy and Erik who nodded and headed out the door, I thanked Erik for holding the door open for me and we walked over to the front door and to our car. I opened the back door and got in before setting Dean down, putting his shoulder straps in place then clicking all the lock things into place. I buckled my seatbelt and pulled a blanket out to put on him so he wouldn't get cold.

**20 Minutes Later**

We walked down the hall to our apartment and I couldn't help but kiss Dean's face every 5 seconds. 'Ready? I mean we're pretty much starting a new chapter when we walk through that door.' Erik wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

'Isn't it a little too late to go back even if either of us weren't ready?'

'Yeah good point.' Mandy and I stopped at the door while Erik unlocked it and walked in. I let Mandy go first and I followed behind her and was surprised with confetti, balloons and a welcome home banner. Meg came from Erik to me and gave me a hug.

'Welcome home Dean.' She kissed his forehead and went over to the table to pick something up. She turned and went over to James while smiling.

'Oh this is awesome thank you.' I went over to Erik and gave him a kiss. 'I'm so happy to be home. Would you like something to drink Mandy?'

'Oh I can get it you just sit down and relax. Can I get you anything, Erik can I get you anything as well?'

'Mandy I insist I invited you over so I'm going to get stuff. I'm just gonna go grab that baby sling thing and I'll be right back out.' I saw Meg smile widely as I turned to walk towards the nursery and I didn't think anything of it, I went over to the door and opened it only to see my father. _Can I actually know he's coming over for once for Christ sake? _'Dad?'

'Yeah sorry Meg insisted that I hide in here.'

'No uh… how did you find out where I live?'

'I called Meg after I landed early this morning and she told me.'

I awkwardly went over to his dresser and grabbed the sling from the top drawer then walked over to the door. I put the sling over my neck and set Dean down inside happy to have my hands free. I didn't really know what to say so I just sorta stood there looking at the floor until I heard Erik walking towards me and talking. 'Chris we I need to run to the sto- what the hell is he doing here?' He put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm.

'I don't know honestly- what are you doing here? I thought any relationship left between us was gone after you nearly ruined the Doctors appointment.'

'You're right I shouldn't have come.' He went to walk past us and I felt a ping of anger go through me.

'See that's exactly what you do, you do something, then you just leave instead of owning up to your actions.'

'Not owning up for my actions? You burned all bridges between us for years over that asshole and you want to talk about now owning up for my own actions?'

'Are you kidding dad? You not only were insulting him, but you were insulting _me._ You made me feel like a lower class hooker who took what she could get because she was so used up no guy wanted her.'

'Alright I think it's time for you to go C-' I held my finger up cutting Erik off.

'No we need to talk, will you take Dean please?' I supported his back and neck as I took the strap from around my neck and made sure Erik had it before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Dad I would take a simple I'm sorry and we could start going back to normal but you just can't do that can you?'

'I have nothing to apologize for I was warning you about Raoul and you just couldn't listen.'

'Oh my god dad what is your obsession about a stupid mistake I made! Can't you just be happy that I learned and found a good guy to start a family with? I've tried forgetting about Raoul and everything he put me through and I do an ok job at it but you just rip away any progress I make.'

'What did _he _put you through exactly? I'm pretty sure you stayed with him as much as he stayed with you.'

'Dad it would embarrass me to tell you what he did to me, even Erik doesn't know the extent of how bad it got with him.'

'Tell me one thing he did to you and I'll stop bringing him up.' He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me unimpressed. I lifted the side of my shirt and showed him the red scar where the burn was months ago.

'He pushed me into the stove for burning eggs, and that's one of _many_ times he's pushed, slapped and or punched me. So if you want to stop talking about Raoul, maybe act like a decent father for a day, I'd love to have you over for lunch with my friends, son and fiance.' He sighed and looked like he'd rather not but nodded. 'Alright I don't want to impose on anything though.'

'As long as you're nice you won't be.' I put my arm around his shoulder hoping it'd lessen the awkwardness as we walked out of the nursery. I walked over to Erik once we reached the kitchen and gave him a kiss before walking to the fridge to look for something to make for lunch. 'What do you all want for lunch? We have some chicken, turkey, beans, chocolate syrup, some old fried rice, ketcu- wow I see why we need to go to the store. It looks like a pregnant chick got to go grocery shopping by herself in here.' I closed the door and turned to everyone. 'Well we have nothing to eat so who want's pizza?' I went over to my clutch and pulled my phone out having the near by pizza place on speed dial. Everyone nodded and mumbled their approval. 'Alright so I'm ordering pepperoni so if you have a special request put it in now.' No one spoke up so I dialed the number. Once I got off the phone I went over to Erik who was playing, well more like making funny faces at Dean while he just laid there drooling, on the floor in the living room while everyone watched Movie 43 and sat down next Erik. 'So do you think he's a keeper?'

'Yeah I guess he'll work.' He smiled and kissed me softly then started rubbing my back with his free hand. 'You know you can tell me anything right?'

'Yeah… why do you ask…?' I looked at him curiously.

'No reason I just wanted to make sure.'

'You heard our conversation didn't you.' I sighed knowing I'd have to tell him tonight.

'Yes I don't want to pressure you into telling me, I just want you to know you can tell me if you need or want to whenever.'

'Thank you.' I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, 'So how'd go with your dad?' I shivered when I felt his warm breath tickled my skin.

'Good… I think I don't know.' I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at his adams apple wanting to do nothing more than kiss it then have my way with him.

'Alright love birds I wanna see the nursery.' Mandy looked at me smiling. I smiled and nodded.

'You have to help me up though.' I crawled over to the couch so she wouldn't have to lift much.

'Alright fair enough.' She walked over and took my hands in hers and surprisingly lifted me onto my feet.

'What the hell do you have hiding in there?' We started walking to the nursery.

'I work out.' I cringed.

'Is it worth it? I mean I think I look pretty good and I just sleep a lot.'

'Some of us don't have the luck of fast working metabolisms.' I opened the door and she started squealing. 'Ah! This is so cute! I love the theme, Monsters Inc is an amazing movie.'

'That's what I told Erik!'

'Oh I love the monsters painting! Who did that?'

'Erik did.' I smiled and walked over to look at the painting she was talking about . She looked at me amazed.

'He's like one big ball of talent I swear. Have you heard him play piano? Sing? Play the violin? It's offensive how good he is, he's a fantastic composer as well.'

'Yes to all of the above, he's also a photographer and an architect.'

'He has a laundry list of things he's fantastic at and he's not even 30 yet. He never fails to amaze me.'

'Oh believe me I still can't get used to having such a multi tasker around, but look at Ramin he's really talented. He can sing, act… I don't know about dancing I'm going to be honest but he's an amazing guy.'

She smiled and nodded. 'He really is and I love him for it. He's an amazing father too and I think we should convince them to start a group and take the kids so we can have a tired mom day or something.'

I laughed and nodded. 'We should. I owe a lot to Erik, more than he knows honestly. Once Dean is older I'm thinking about getting back into theatre.'

'Oh?' Mandy went over and picked up one of the stuffed animals.

'Yeah I was actually going to college for the theater but my lymph nodes got really messed up and the more I look back on it the more I think that my vocal teacher gave me all those practices deliberately. Anyway they said I couldn't sing anymore so I dropped out and started modeling. Well Erik said with a little bit of practice since I haven't correctly performed in years that I could be on stage which has always been a dream of mine, my mom made me promise that I'd do something with my voice, she didn't care as long as it was heard.'

'And your mom died right?' I nodded.

'Car accident when I was in third grade. I nearly died too. Feel here.' I put my hand were the bump was where I got staples put in to hold my head together pretty much. She brought her hand up and rubbed it.

'That's terrible. I'm so sorry.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'It could have been worse, I could have died.'

'But you almost did.' I smiled.

'Yeah but I didn't. I've gone through a lot to be here today, I wouldn't think I deserve what I've gotten thanks to Erik but he makes me feel like I deserve it.'

'I understand that completely.'

I took a deep breath and clapped my hands together. 'Well this is the nursery so I guess we should join everyone else.' She nodded and we left the room. She sat down next to Meg, my dad and James and they began talking. I sat back down next to Erik.

'So do you still want to do the honeymoon now that you actually have the physically mommy bond with him?'

'Oh yes. I'll tell the mommy bond to quit bitching because as much as I love him, I'm going to need a break.'

'Alright good because canceling wasn't an option.' I laughed and Dean wrapped his hand around my finger.

'Why'd you ask me then?'

'I dunno I was just curious on how you felt about it now.'

'I still want to know where we're going.' He looked at me and put his shit eating grin on.

'You won't find out for a while.'

'Alright that's it I'm moving the wedding date back so I can find out.'

'We already booked the venue.' He kissed my cheek and started rubbing my back again.

'Well bleh fine I survived the mystery couple so now I'll survive this. Easy peasy.'

'You make it sound like you'll be finding out in a week or two. You have to wait… nine months to find out.'

'Well let's just make me impatient then shall we?' He chuckled.

'Just doing my job.'

I crossed my arms and looked at him with the sassy I will kill you eyes. 'Mhhmmm your job is to do something else.'

'I can't do that right now to I'm picking the slack up in other categories.'.

**8 Hours Later**

I walked from Dean's room finally getting him to sleep to our room and sat down at the foot of the bed while waiting for Erik to get out of the bathroom. I thought of ways to tell him what I needed to tell him without falling apart. I heard the skin turn off and my heart started pounding against my chest, when the door open I felt my chest tighten and an anxiety attack forming. Erik smiled at me but saw my state and rushed over to me. 'Are you alright?' He sat down next to me and looked at me concerned.

I nodded. 'I need to tell you something.' I wiped under my eyes and looked up at him.

'What's that?' He took my hand in his and rubbed my nuckles.

'It was my fault.' I already felt my grip on not becoming a sobbing mess loosening.

'What was?' I couldn't meet his eyes so I looked at the interesting pattern on our comforter instead.

My voice was a low whisper. 'That... I had the miscarriage...' I blinked away the tears and closed my eyes when Erik lifted my face up with his fingers.

'What are you even talking about? How could it be your fault?' I opened my eyes and looked at his chin.

'If I had left Raoul sooner instead of being a pathetic excuse for a human being we wouldn't have lost the other baby.'

'You weren't a pathetic excuse for a human being Christine, and it wasn't your fault, how does not leaving Raoul have anything to do with losing the baby?'

I nodded my head and looked him in the eyes. 'I was pregnant once… with his baby and he didn't like it, so he did everything in his power to get rid of it.' I looked down at my hands that were folded over each other. 'He may not have been able to have me get rid of it but he was damn good at hitting me in the stomach when I couldn't protect myself, and not long after he found out and took the issue in his own hands I had a miscarriage. He wouldn't let me go to the hospital and it was back when I was terrified of him so I did what he told me to do. I should have grown up and left him before I had even got pregnant, but I didn't. I was too set on proving my dad wrong.' I tried to stop my body from shaking but as soon as he pulled me back into his arms I let out a sob. 'I was so stupid and we lost a child because of my stubbornness.' I put my face in his shoulder not wanting to see anything anymore. He kissed my temple and tightened his hold.

'Don't ever blame yourself for what happened either times Christine. All things happen for a reason and if I out of all people believe it you should as well. We have a healthy baby boy because of you and I couldn't be any happier. So please just… just don't blame yourself.' Feeling relieved that Erik wasn't mad at me I kept my face in his shoulder and let all the tears I had been holding in without being aware I was doing so out. He laid us down on the bed not once letting me out of his embrace. He started humming and I felt myself start to calm down from the sound of his voice. I felt a little ridiculous, being comforted like this I felt almost like a child but I didn't care. I fought to stay awake but soon sleep won the battle.


End file.
